Imperial
by Gargouilles
Summary: John a vingt-quatre ans. Une balle dans l'épaule. Un PTSD. Un ordre de rapatriement forcé. Un retour à la vie civile obligatoire. Des études avortées et aucun diplôme. Sa vie est finie et ce n'est pas enseigner aux élèves de l'Imperial College de Londres qui y changera quoi que ce soit.
1. chapter 1

_Bonjour à tous, et bienvenue sur cette nouvelle publication de 26 chapitres qui seront publiés hebdomadairement tous les mercredis jusqu'à fin août !_

 _Il s'agit d'un cadeau que j'ai écrit pour Odea il y a... au moins un an ? xD J'espère que cela vous plaira ! :)_

 _Et pour vous donner un peu des nouvelles de ma vie (non pas que quiconque s'y intéresse, mais j'aime bien parler de moi xD), je me suis rendue compte après le_ Calendrier _à quel point j'étais épuisée par cette longue écriture épuisante et la publication subséquente. J'ai fait une grosse pause en janvier, et je viens depuis peu de retrouver un plaisir inouï à écrire comme une forcenée un texte que j'adore au delà de toute raison. Alors merci, encore une fois, pour le soutien incommensurable que j'ai reçu sur le_ Calendrier _. C'est bête à dire, mais lire vos mots d'amour m'a vraiment aidé pour retrouver le goût de l'écriture. Alors pas d'inquiétude, je suis de retour, et je produis dans mon petit coin, et je ne manquerai pas d'un jour publier tout ce joyeux fatras pour votre bon plaisir ;)_

 _Et merci de me soutenir, parce que ça illumine ma vie personnelle très compliquée en ce moment *coeurcoeurcoeur*_

 _En attendant : Disclaimer à mes Dieux habituels, Moffat et Gatiss, qui ont l'extrême amabilité de me prêter leurs personnages pour que je puisse jouer avec et les casser :D Sherlock Holmes appartient à Sir ACD, et je ne touche aucune rémunération pour cet écrit, sinon le plaisir de vous faire sourire :)_

 _Gloire à mes bêtas , Louisalibi, sur ce texte, mais je remercie aussi Elie et Allteas, pour tout ce qu'elles endurent au quotidien à mes côtés (genre mes trouzemille photos de il neiiiiiiige du moment, quoi xD)_

 _Bonne lecture à tous ! :)_

* * *

 **PARTIE 1**

 **CHAPITRE 1**

– Il faut faire quelque chose.

Sur ce point, John était plutôt d'accord.

– Nous y avons réfléchi.

 _Ah parce que vous savez faire ?_

– Il nous paraissait impératif de prendre une décision.

 _Sans me consulter._

– Qui satisferait au maximum toutes les parties.

 _Sauf moi._

– Terminer votre formation dans le privé nous a paru la meilleure option.

 _Me réformer ne changera rien au fait que je n'ai pas les moyens, raison principale de mon choix initia_ l.

– Vous perdre est un déchirement.

 _J'en pleurerais presque._

– Mais vous comprendrez bien que nous n'avons pas le choix.

 _Par votre faute_.

– Votre vie est loin d'être finie.

 _Je suis infirme._

– Vous avez à peine vingt-cinq ans...

– Vingt-quatre, cingla John.

Il avait été le meilleur, le plus jeune, le plus brillant.

– Vingt-quatre, concéda l'autre. Encore tout le temps du monde devant vous.

 _Sauf que ce n'est pas vous qui venez d'être brisé._

– C'est pourquoi nous vous avons arrangé une place à l'Imperial College.

 _Complètement vain. Personne ne paiera. Je n'ai plus l'âge d'avoir une bourse._

– En tant que professeur.

 _C'est une blague ?_

– Pour les premières années. Vous avez amplement le niveau. Vous pourrez ainsi finir votre thèse dans les meilleures conditions du monde.

 _Il se fiche de moi ?_

– Tous vos supérieurs vous décrivent comme patient, pédagogue avec vos camarades, doué, brillant. Vous n'aurez aucune difficulté à assumer ce rôle, j'en suis certain.

 _Sauf que ça ne sera pas toi qui sera de nouveau enfermé à Londres avec des mômes à peine pubères qui se veulent des sauveurs du monde alors que ce ne sont que des crétins juvéniles._

– Je suis certain que le retour à la vie civile saura vous satisfaire.

 _Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais de ce qui me satisfait ou non ?_

– Bien sûr vous toucherez une pension d'invalidité et une retraite militaire.

 _Déjà qu'après plusieurs années de service ce n'est pas mirobolant, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que ça donne dans mon cas._

– Vous êtes content, soldat Watson ?

– Oui, monsieur.

Que pouvait-il dire d'autre ? Sa vie était finie et son général le congédiait comme un malpropre, faisant comme si cette histoire le touchait personnellement alors qu'il avait appris son nom la veille seulement. John était empli de haine, de colère et de fureur, un bruit assourdissant dans ses veines qui brouillait sa vue et son ouïe, et détruisait sa rationalité.

Il sortit de la tente comme on le lui avait appris, sans bruit, comme le parfait soldat qu'il était. Ou qu'il n'était plus. À partir de cet instant, il n'était plus le soldat John Watson. Il n'était même pas médecin. Il était juste John Watson, c'est-à-dire presque rien. Il n'avait plus de famille, plus de but dans la vie, plus d'avenir, et désormais il boitait. Il avait supplié le médecin en chef de ne pas appliquer la mention « PTSD - à réformer » sur son dossier. Mais le docteur Jones le connaissait trop bien, et connaissait trop bien l'avenir des appelés sous les drapeaux. Il faisait une faveur à John en le renvoyant dans le civil, avait-il affirmé. John était loin de penser la même chose.

Sa famille, loin d'être aisée, avait voulu pour lui qu'il soit un manuel, boulanger, plombier ou carreleur, peu leur importait tant qu'il pouvait être rapidement formé, en apprentissage, gagner de l'argent et s'assumer. Les études supérieures coûtaient six fois plus cher que ce que les parents Watson étaient prêts à investir pour leur fils.

Mais John voulait être médecin. Son seul rêve, sa seule ambition, son jardin des Hespérides personnel. Paradis qu'il s'était donné les moyens d'atteindre. Cela ne lui avait coûté que sa famille : son père, farouchement antimilitariste, n'avait pas supporté qu'il signe et entre sous les drapeaux. Les arguments monétaires et pourtant censés de son fils n'avaient eu aucun impact. Qu'importait qu'il soit formé à son rêve en étant nourri blanchi logé sans dépenser un centime si c'était pour devenir médecin sur les zones de guerre.

Sauf que depuis, il était devenu un véritable casse-tête administratif, un vrai cas d'école. Les médecins militaires étaient trop rares. Il était le meilleur. La législation prévoyait des stages pratiques, sur le terrain, mais retranchés dans les camps protégés, jamais en intervention.

Ils avaient réussi à trouver une faille juridique à laquelle John n'avait rien compris et dont il se moquait éperdument.

La seule chose importante était qu'il allait enfin soigner des gens pour de vrai. Des victimes de guerre, plus précisément. Des enfants, des mères, des pères. Des innocents que la guerre martyrisait. Sous la pureté du ciel bleu d'Afghanistan, le cœur vaillant, John, à qui il restait une année de formation pour valider son diplôme de médecin, avait suivi deux de ses collègues confirmés, médecins militaires depuis dix ans.

L'intervention était absolument sans risque, pas une zone de combat le moins du monde. Deux heures en dehors du camp pour sauver des gens.

Il avait suffi d'une heure et demie avant que tout ne dégénère. Les tirs s'étaient mis à pleuvoir en rafale. Sur le moment John n'avait pas compris ce qui se passait, mais il avait juste continué à faire son travail : sauver des vies. Il avait appris à tirer aussi sûrement que recoudre, et il portait une arme. Il s'était défendu, avait protégé ses collègues, ses camarades, ses patients, il avait servi son pays.

Jusqu'au moment où une balle venue d'il ne savait d'où avait touché une fillette recroquevillée sous une table, juste à côté de lui. John s'était précipité pour arrêter l'hémorragie, voyant le chaud liquide s'écouler à gros bouillons et colorer de rouge le sable blanc d'Afghanistan.

Il ne parlait pas encore assez bien Afghan pour comprendre que les « man laaghar tu nachair, man laaghar tu nachair » Qu'elle lui répétait voulait dire « je vais bien, pas vous, je vais bien, pas vous ».

Il avait seulement réalisé que le sang était le sien lorsque le voile noir s'était abattu sur ses paupières et qu'il était tombé au sol, vaincu par l'hémorragie

Il aurait dû mourir là-bas, mais Dieu savait quelle force supérieure en avait décidé autrement. Il avait été sauvé. Une balle dans l'épaule qui laissait une cicatrice difforme. Une balle dans la jambe qui ne l'avait, heureusement, pas transpercé mais seulement effleuré, ne lui offrant qu'un boitillement en échange de sa vie.

Il n'avait pas fini sa formation, il n'était pas médecin et il était devenu un poids mort pour l'armée. Au fond, il avait de la chance : il était en vie, et pour maquiller sa gaffe administrative, l'État lui offrait un poste d'enseignant à l'Imperial pour finir sa thèse et devenir le médecin qu'il avait voulu être.

Quelques années auparavant, John aurait pu encore raisonner ainsi. Depuis, l'armée lui avait tout pris, y compris son futur. Il n'était plus que colère. Et les pauvres étudiants de première année de l'Imperial allaient payer pour sa fureur.

* * *

John se réveilla, dans la froideur du mois de Septembre londonien. Il était rentré en Angleterre depuis une semaine à peine, et la joie de retrouver son pays avait été vite annihilé par les températures. Il avait suivi sa formation théorique sur les bases militaires d'Angleterre durant trois ans et demi, mais cela faisait donc autant de temps qu'il était détaché à Kandahar, en Afghanistan, et qu'il s'était habitué à la température et au sable chaud. D'ailleurs sa peau avait bronzé de manière durable, et aucun londonien, même ceux partis prendre des vacances au soleil durant l'été ne pouvait rivaliser avec son hâle de peau.

C'était encore plus insupportable. Londres lui semblait grise, carte postale en noir et blanc. Aucune couleur, surtout celles qu'il appréciait, chaude et vivante, le rouge et l'or, l'ocre et la lumière, ne venait illuminer le paysage.

Il apprenait encore difficilement à ne plus se présenter comme le « soldat John Watson », mais comme « John Watson ». Il n'avait pas encore le droit de dire « docteur John Watson », et quand il avait rencontré ses futurs collègues, professeurs à l'Imperial, il s'était senti humilié. La moitié d'entre eux étaient en blouse blanche, leur nom et leur titre tissés sur le tissu. Les autres n'avaient pas forcément suivi une formation de médecine, mais ils avaient tous au minimum un doctorat, et donc pouvaient s'affirmer docteur eux aussi, sans mentir.

John n'était que l'erreur administrative de l'armée. Il avait serré les poings au fond de ses poches et carré la mâchoire pour se retenir de frapper les élites condescendantes qu'il fréquentait désormais. La phrase « ne vous inquiétez pas, dans un an, vous aurez tout validé et tout se passera bien » était probablement celle qu'il détestait le plus. Ça le rendait fou de rage. En attendant, c'était à lui d'expliquer à quatre cents imbéciles de première année dans un amphithéâtre l'anatomie, en leur affirmant être médecin alors que ce n'était pas le cas. C'était dans ce cadre, et dans ce cadre uniquement qu'il aurait le droit de se présenter comme docteur.

Sans surprise, ça ne le réjouissait pas le moins du monde.

Lentement, il s'extirpa de son lit et se rendit dans la petite cuisine attenante. La plupart des professeurs de l'Imperial vivaient à Londres avec leur famille. Ceux qui le souhaitaient pouvaient disposer de logements de fonction spacieux et fonctionnels, situés dans une aile spécifique du bâtiment ouest. Mais bien sûr, ces logements n'étaient pas gratuits.

Or John n'avait pas d'argent. Sa retraite d'invalidité et de service militaire couvraient ses frais courants pour vivre, mais c'était tout. Impossible de louer un appartement dans ces conditions. Bien sûr, il percevait également un salaire de la part de l'Imperial, mais non seulement il ne serait versé qu'à la fin du mois (alors que les loyers se payaient en début de mois, évidemment), mais considérant son manque d'expérience et l'absence de son diplôme final, le service RH de l'université lui avait fait un grand sourire condescendant, en lui expliquant que la somme dérisoire tout ce à quoi il pouvait prétendre. John avait signé. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix, de toute manière.

Ça ne suffisait toujours pas pour se loger sur Londres, et ses maigres économies ne lui permettraient pas de tenir un trimestre. Appeler ses parents était exclus : non seulement ils n'avaient pas d'argent, mais John n'avait pas la moindre envie de rentrer chez lui en handicapé vaincu.

Alors, dans sa grande générosité, l'Imperial lui avait proposé une chambre étudiante. Il y en avait sur tout le campus, pour les étudiants. Des studios minuscules : une petite salle de bain avec une douche, une kitchenette dont le frigo suffisait à peine à contenir de la nourriture pour la semaine et deux malheureuses plaques de cuisson électriques, un bureau, une chaise, un lit et un placard dans la pièce principale. John n'avait presque pas d'affaires, mais il se sentait quand même étouffé dans le minuscule espace.

Pire encore, cela le rabaissait, puisqu'il était logé exactement à la même enseigne que les idiots d'étudiants à qui il allait enseigner. Le genre de chambre qu'il aurait eu s'il avait fait ses études à la fac de manière classique, dans laquelle il aurait bu des bières, emballé des filles, révisé, ri, plaisanté, vécu tout simplement. Sauf que sa vie avait été des cheveux coupés courts et des armes dans les mains aussi sûrement que des scalpels. Il était ramené en arrière, et à la vie qu'il aurait pu vivre à dix-huit ans, sauf qu'il en avait vingt-quatre.

Machinalement, John mit l'eau à chauffer dans la bouilloire, pour se préparer du thé, frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour les réchauffer. Il était dans l'aile la plus froide de tout le campus. Parce que, comme le lui avait expliqué Jane, la secrétaire des RH, il ne fallait pas qu'il puisse croiser des étudiants en rentrant chez lui. Ils avaient justement un bâtiment désaffecté, parce qu'il ne correspondait plus aux dernières normes sanitaires, mais dont certains logements étaient encore parfaitement fonctionnels et confortables. John serait ainsi isolé de tout et tout le monde.

– Fonctionnel tu parles, grommela John. Ça ne doit pas prendre en compte le chauffage, leur histoire de fonctionnalité.

Il resserra un peu contre lui sa robe de chambre, tandis que la bouilloire se mettait à siffler. C'était la rentrée, il donnait son premier cours ce matin. Il devait s'activer.

Lentement, il but son thé, avala quelques toasts. Il n'avait envie de rien. Le froid le gelait, et tirait sur la cicatrice disgracieuse de son épaule. Machinalement, il la massa longuement, comme le lui avait appris le kiné avant qu'il ne reprenne l'avion pour le continent européen. Il fallait qu'elle vive. En attendant, elle n'était qu'une étoile boursouflée, pâle et tendue, déformant complètement le dessin de son épaule gauche.

Ramassant sa canne posée sur le coin de la table, il retourna dans la pièce principale dans le but de prendre une douche, s'habiller et partir, avant de céder à l'appel des larmes et de l'angoisse.

Apercevant le lit complètement défait en sortant de la douche, fraîchement prêt, la boule dans sa gorge grossit un peu plus. L'Imperial avait sans doute voulu lui faire une fleur en meublant le lieu d'un grand lit deux places, qui prenait toute la place et qui n'était définitivement pas la norme dans les studettes étudiantes. Mais John n'avait jamais connu autre chose que les baraquements militaires et ses lits une place superposés disposés régulièrement à travers toute la pièce, ou bien les lits de camps en toile sous la tente. Le lit immense ne lui semblait qu'un impressionnant gouffre sans fin qui l'aspirait et lui donnait froid. A quoi pouvait bien lui servir un lit deux places ? Il n'avait plus de vie, plus d'espoir, plus d'envies, plus de futur. Un physique disgracieux, et une absence totale d'envie de partager sa misérable existence avec quiconque. Ce lit deux places qui le narguait n'était qu'une cruauté de plus.

Furieux, il abandonna le lit dans cet état, ramassa son sac, et claqua la porte avec rage. Il ne lui restait plus que les étudiants de première année pour passer ses nerfs, et ils allaient apprendre à le connaître.

* * *

John était entré dans l'amphithéâtre avec la même envie qu'un condamné à mort. Personne n'avait fait vraiment attention à lui. Plusieurs étudiants étaient déjà installés quand il était arrivé, pourtant en avance. John ne savait pas qu'il était de notoriété publique que les amphis de médecine étaient bondés et qu'il fallait arriver tôt pour avoir une bonne place. Les retardataires iraient tout au fond, en haut. Et y joueraient à la belote et au tarot, parce que c'était ainsi que le monde tournait. Ceux-là réussiraient ou échoueraient, selon leur talent et leur implication. Être au premier rang ne garantissait nullement sa place en deuxième année, mais comme ils étaient tous jeunes, naïfs et innocents, ils se battaient pour les meilleures places où ils entendraient mieux John.

 _Quelle stupidité_ , songea le nouveau professeur.

Le spectacle de l'être humain, si jeune et vivant, quand lui était mort à l'intérieur et déjà vieux à vingt-quatre ans le dégoûtait.

Il avait revêtu une blouse blanche, accrochée à une patère de la salle spécialement à son intention. Mais à la différence de Clark Kent quand il ôtait ses lunettes, John ne changeait pas de statut en s'en vêtant. Il ne devenait pas super-héros. Il ne devenait pas médecin. Il se contentait simplement de le prétendre. De mentir. De jouer un rôle.

D'ailleurs, au contraire de ses collègues, il n'y avait rien de tissé sur la poche pour affirmer son statut. Il n'était rien. Rien qu'un imposteur devant quatre cents étudiants.

Il attendit qu'ils prennent tous place, et que le silence se fasse naturellement. Quatre cents innocents pendus à ses lèvres, attendant le mot. John aurait pu apprécier ce pouvoir de manière positive, être heureux de transmettre son savoir. Il n'était que mépris et colère.

Il balaya l'amphi plein à craquer du regard : une blonde par ici, un roux par là. Des grands, des petits, bruns, blonds, roux, des yeux verts, bleus, noirs, marrons, des coiffures improbables, des sages tresses, des bijoux clinquants ou discrets, une population éclectique.

– Bonjour à tous, commença-t-il. Cinquante pour cent d'entre vous vont échouer à cette première année. Et encore cinquante pour cent ne franchiront pas l'étape de la deuxième année. J'ose espérer que vous aurez calculé sans problème, sinon vous feriez mieux de sortir et d'abandonner immédiatement, que sur les quatre cents élèves inscrits en première année de médecine, seuls cent d'entre vous atteindront la troisième année et auront donc la chance de devenir médecin. Encore qu'atteindre la troisième année ne soit nullement synonyme de réussite. Alors regardez bien votre voisin de gauche et celui de droite. Avec un peu de chance, d'ici deux ans, vous serez le seul à avoir réussi de vous trois. Avec un peu de malchance, vous aurez été éliminés tous les trois.

Sa déclaration jeta un froid sur l'assemblée et John sourit d'un air féroce. Il n'avait pas l'intention de se faire aimer, et il était trop jeune pour se faire respecter naturellement. Un peu de sadisme serait nécessaire. Cela tombait plutôt bien, puisqu'il avait de la colère à revendre à exprimer.

– Je suis le professeur John Watson, et je suis en charge de votre cours d'anatomie, pour toute l'année, soit une bonne cinquantaine de séances que nous allons passer ensemble, à raison de deux cours par semaine ! Et je ne tolère ni la paresse, ni le bruit ! Jouez aux cartes ou dormez si ça vous chante durant mes cours, mais faites-le en silence pour respecter vos voisins !

Il y eut quelques rires à travers l'amphi, mais John était très sérieux. Après tout, il se moquait éperdument que ses étudiants roupillent pendant son cours. Il ne serait pas responsable de leur échec, et se fichait complètement de leur réussite. Il n'était pas enseignant par vocation.

– Et en ce qui concerne la paresse, pour éviter de vous habituer à vous reposer sur vos lauriers, vous aurez une évaluation par semaine ! Tous les lundis, une interrogation rapide sur les thèmes abordés la semaine précédente !

– Quoi ?

– C'est une blague ?

– Hein ?

– Mais il est cinglé !

– On va mourir !

– Putain !

John capta quelques réactions peu coopératives à la volée, tandis qu'un brouhaha s'installait dans l'amphithéâtre.

– SILENCE ! ordonna-t-il en frappant de toutes ses forces la grande règle en bois contre le bureau.

Le fracas épouvantable qui en résultat ramena le silence en un instant. John les regardait, bouillonnant de rage. Il croisa le visage révulsé d'une brune qui n'adhérait pas à son enseignement, d'un petit blond qui semblait terrifié, d'un brun longiligne qui paraissait s'ennuyer. Il les méprisait. Il avait été formé ainsi, lui, à l'armée. Ne jamais se reposer, ne jamais tolérer la paresse. Et les mauvaises réponses étaient sanctionnées à coups de pompes ou d'abdos. Ça entretenait la camaraderie et ça taillait les corps. Ces gamins stupides et protégés, enfants de riches papas et mamans qui pouvaient payer l'Imperial n'avaient jamais connu une seule seconde l'univers dans lequel John avait grandi.

– Interro tous les lundis matin, point barre ! Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, c'est encore moi qui décide !

– Il ne parviendra jamais à corriger quatre cents copies hebdomadaires, murmura un élève au premier rang à sa voisine. Ça ne durera pas.

Intérieurement, John sourit. Pauvre gosse qui s'illusionnait. John n'avait rien à d'autres à faire de sa vie, désormais. Que seraient quatre cents copies face à la solitude et au silence qui allaient l'étreindre tous les jours de son existence à compter d'aujourd'hui ?

Il poursuivit ensuite son énoncé avec la présentation du programme, l'un des plus denses de tous.

Membre inférieur, membre supérieur, abdomen, tête et cou, thorax, tronc. Entre sept et quinze cours par thème.

– On va jamais y survivre, gémit un étudiant au premier rang, tandis qu'il copiait le programme.

John fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendu, et cela ne lui était de toute manière pas adressé. Si cet idiot ne savait pas comment il allait y survivre, c'est probablement qu'il n'y survivrait pas et qu'il ferait partie des soixante-quinze pour cent d'échec. Crétin, songea-t-il.

Une heure plus tard, il posa le stylo feutre du tableau blanc, et s'essuya les mains. C'était fini pour cette fois, mais il ne s'agissait que du cours de présentation de la matière. La prochaine fois, cela serait plus dur.

Avec un brouhaha de plus en plus prégnant, les étudiants rangèrent leurs affaires et quittèrent la salle, dans un flux continu et bruyant pendant plus de cinq minutes, le temps qu'ils partent tous.

La plupart ne jetèrent pas le moindre coup d'œil à John, mais certains lui dirent au revoir ou lui souhaitèrent une bonne journée. Il capta quelques visages, envoya des hochements de tête, des œillades, rendit la politesse quelque peu.

Il ne savait pas encore qu'il venait de rencontrer Sherlock Holmes. Mais Sherlock, lui, savait qu'il venait de rencontrer John Watson.

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre : 14 février !_

 _Une review, si le coeur vous en dit ? :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour à tous; et ravie que cette première mise en bouche vous ait plu ! :)_

 _Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir répondu à vos reviews... (22 en un chapitre Oo Mais vous êtres juste fantastiques Oo) je les ai lues, j'avais le temps d'y répondre, mais pour des raisons personnelles compliquées, je n'ai pas été capable... je vais pouvoir_ _continuer à vous livrer les chapitres parce que tout est uploadé_ _et que je fais tout à partir de mon téléphone, mais patientez pour les reviews s'il vous plaît *coeurcoeur*_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 **CHAPITRE 2**

L'étudiant se mut à travers le campus en évitant soigneusement de toucher quiconque. Il en avait désormais tellement l'habitude qu'il le faisait sans réfléchir. Les autres se bousculaient et se heurtaient, et lui évoluait avec grâce au milieu de leur gaucherie. Sherlock ne s'en étonnait même plus. Ils étaient aussi peu dégourdis avec leur corps qu'avec leur cerveau. Sherlock les surpassait dans tous les domaines, sans aucune difficulté.

Délaissant ses prochains amphis, le jeune homme préféra retourner directement chez lui, se vautrer sur son lit et penser. C'était ce qu'il savait faire de mieux.

Mycroft lui avait juré-promis que l'université serait intéressante, et Sherlock avait franchement haussé un sourcil méprisant. Mais il avait besoin de faire quelque chose de sa vie, alors il avait accepté la proposition de son frère. Et puis l'Imperial était spécialisée en sciences, et Sherlock espérait qu'à ce titre, il rencontrerait au moins un ou deux professeurs capables de lui apprendre quelque chose et de suivre son cerveau.

Et bizarrement, ces attentes avaient été comblées dès le premier cours : ce John Watson ne le surpasserait jamais en intellect, et ne pourrait pas suivre son cerveau... mais il avait fasciné Sherlock pendant toute l'heure qu'avait duré sa présentation. Il y avait quelque chose chez cet homme d'absolument fascinant, un secret, un mystère. Quoi, Sherlock l'ignorait encore et il maudit son cerveau qui s'engourdissait, incapable de réfléchir aussi brillamment que d'habitude.

Deux mois plus tôt, jamais il n'aurait eu des problèmes de lenteurs d'esprit. Mais deux mois plus tôt, il n'arrivait pas non plus à tenir sa fourchette pour manger alors c'était certainement un progrès. Son génie reviendrait, il le savait. Il était juste un peu ralenti. Cela reviendrait en temps utile. Et avec un peu de chance, d'ici jeudi, le jour où il reverrait le professeur John Watson.

* * *

Sans se presser, John retourna à sa chambre. Il n'avait qu'un seul cours à assurer, celui des premières années, et il se retrouvait donc parfaitement désœuvré jusqu'au jeudi prochain.

En théorie, ce temps libre était censé lui servir à achever ses études de médecine. Il lui manquait que la fin de sa thèse, et quelques examens pratiques qu'il ne pouvait pas réaliser à Kandahar, faute de matériel adéquat. L'armée avait prévu de faire rapatrier John à la fin de sa mission en Afghanistan pour lui laisser six mois dans une base en banlieue de Londres pour finaliser tout cela en accéléré. Il avait désormais un an, et aucune motivation pour s'y mettre.

Il rentra chez lui (pardon, dans la minuscule studette qui lui servait de chambre), et se vautra sur le lit, fermant les paupières pour ne pas laisser échapper des larmes de rage. Comment son général avait-il pu croire qu'il serait heureux en enseignant la médecine ? À tous ces gosses arrogants qui se voyaient déjà médecins, et qui, pour une partie d'entre eux, réaliseraient leur rêve. Le rêve de John. Que lui n'atteindrait jamais. Il n'était pas capable de se relever et faire face à tout cela. Il n'avait aucune envie de poursuivre ses études.

Mais sans diplôme, il ne ferait rien de sa vie. Son année d'enseignement à l'Imperial était une parenthèse, un sursis, que John voulait bien endurer. Mais quand elle serait finie, tout serait fini. Il serait mort, au sens propre comme au figuré.

* * *

John passa les quelques jours qui suivirent à errer dans Londres. Il essayait de se réapproprier la ville dans laquelle il avait grandi, ou pas loin. Mais l'Imperial était situé pas très loin de Kensington Palace et d'Hyde Park, et on ne pouvait pas faire plus différent que de la petite banlieue sale et pauvre où il avait passé sa jeunesse.

Il essaya, néanmoins, et erra à pied des heures durant, mais à part des touristes devant Buckingham et des joggeurs dans Hyde Park, il ne trouva pas grand-chose.

Trois fois, il fut tenté d'aller chez lui, chez ses parents. Le dernier lieu qu'il avait considéré comme une maison. L'armée faisait de ses hommes des sans-abris. John avait un numéro de baraquement, un lit, une malle, une tente, mais il n'avait pas de maison. Son foyer, c'était ses camarades plus qu'un lieu physique. Étreint de nostalgie, il aurait aimé retrouvé sa chambre d'ado, le bureau en bois clair, les livres en pile bien ordonnées sur le sol, la couette bleu azur, sa bibliothèque, ses maquettes d'avions quand il était plus jeune, et la caisse sous le lit qui contenait le train électrique de son enfance, l'un de ses biens le plus précieux qu'il n'aurait pas pu jeter pour tout l'or du monde.

Trois fois, il se dirigea vers le métro dans le but d'aller rendre visite à ses parents.

Trois fois, il dut se donner des claques pour faire demi-tour et se souvenir qu'il courait après des chimères : les parents aimants et attentionnés qui l'auraient soutenu et accueilli comme le fils prodigue qu'il avait échoué à être n'existaient plus. Sans doute continuaient-ils d'aimer leur fils, parce que c'était ce que faisaient les parents, et qu'un temps leur famille heureuse avait existé. Mais John ne se souvenait que trop bien de la dernière lettre qu'il avait reçue de sa mère, alors qu'il était déjà parti à l'armée depuis plusieurs mois. Dans l'enveloppe se trouvait une coupure de presse, qui mentionnait les ravages de l'alcool sur les jeunes, et dressait le portrait édifiant d'une jeune alcoolique à peine majeure, Harriet. Le nom de famille n'était pas cité, et il n'y avait pas de photo, mais John était suffisamment intelligent pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait bien de sa jeune sœur de dix-huit ans. Le mot qui était joint était succinct, mais suffisamment amplement « Vois ce que tu as fait à notre famille ».

Comme si le départ de John avait causé cela. Comme si le seul acte de rébellion de John-l'enfant-sage avait pu provoquer l'alcoolisme de sa petite sœur. Sa mère était trop aveugle pour voir que sa petite fille chérie, sa princesse, son angelot blond, souffrait en réalité des commentaires méprisants de ses parents sur le couple de femmes qui habitaient de l'autre côté de la rue. Ses parents n'étaient pas homophobes, mais ils détestaient tout ce qui sortait de l'ordinaire, et les deux femmes marchant main dans la main était de ce genre là, dans leur quartier. Harriet, elle, était résolument lesbienne. Avec ses cheveux teints en bleus, ses tatouages et ses manières de garçon, elle essayait dans son comportement d'hurler son homosexualité à ses parents sans avoir à formaliser les mots. Mais leurs parents ne voyaient rien, et continuer de critiquer Clémentine et Emma[1, sans voir le mal que cela causait à Harriet.

John, lui, l'avait bien souvent vu boire et embrasser des filles en soirée pour savoir qu'il n'était absolument pas la cause des problèmes d'Harry. Mais il n'en restait pas moins que la lettre avait fait mal, suffisamment pour qu'il cesse ses pitoyables tentatives de courrier mensuel auxquelles il ne recevait jamais de réponses.

A chacune de ses envies soudaines d'aller retrouver sa famille, John se morigénait et retournait droit à l'Imperial, s'enfermer dans sa petite chambre et broyer du noir, couché sur son lit, voyant sans le voir le plafond blanc sale.

Ce n'était pas comme si ces sorties ne lui offraient la moindre échappatoire, de toute manière. Partout où il allait, il sentait peser sur lui le poids des regards, surtout ceux des filles. Un temps durant, il avait été beau garçon, charmeur, charmant, courtisé. Il avait réussi à draguer des filles, les ramener dans son lit sans difficulté.

Aujourd'hui, à vingt-quatre ans, les pucelles en quête d'aventures et de frisson de sa jeunesse étaient devenues des jeunes femmes qui savaient ce qu'elles voulaient. Et la réponse n'était pas un infirme qui claudiquait avec sa canne. John savait que l'image qu'il renvoyait dans le miroir était absurde. Encore la fraîcheur de sa jeunesse sur son corps, son visage... et une canne dans sa main gauche. Et une lueur au fond des yeux, un poids qui les ferait fuir aussi sûrement que le morceau de bois sur lequel il s'appuyait, si elles avaient la malchance de le regarder un peu trop longtemps.

John passa son temps libre vautré sur son lit à contempler le plafond.

* * *

Sherlock, désœuvré et s'interdisant les tentations que représenterait une balade en ville, surtout de nuit, passa les jours les séparant du jeudi dans une posture similaire chez lui. Occupé à penser au professeur qui hantait ses pensées, il ne se doutait pas une seule seconde que celui-ci adoptait la même position que lui pour broyer du noir.

* * *

Le jeudi matin, John s'éveilla beaucoup plus tôt que nécessaire. Il faisait presque encore nuit, et une brume légère s'attardait encore dans les rues de la ville. John grommela en ouvrant la fenêtre pour aérer. Le matin, Les températures baissaient rapidement en cette fin d'été, en Angleterre. Il n'était plus vraiment habitué.

Une fois prêt à partir, douché et habillé, il constata qu'il lui restait beaucoup de temps à tuer, plus qu'il n'aurait voulu. Il aurait dû rester au lit, mais s'il était honnête avec lui-même, il savait que le stress de donner son premier vrai cours, un énorme défi pour assoir son autorité future, l'aurait empêché de dormir, même s'il avait essayé.

– Au moins tu ne cauchemardes pas de la guerre, déclama-t-il à voix haute à l'intention de lui-même.

Les rêves étaient récurrents et irréguliers, toujours les mêmes scènes : les souvenirs du camp, fraternité et jovialité. La première sortie. Le bruit assourdissant des explosions et des tirs qui retentissent autour d'eux. Le sang rouge vermillon sur le sable crème. Le trou noir, enfin, dans lequel il chutait indéfiniment et qui ne s'arrêtait que lorsqu'il se réveillait, en sursaut et en sueur.

Il ne fallait pas être devin pour interpréter les signes : John revoyait son passé heureux, et sa « mort » psychologique de cet état où il ne retournerait jamais. De là à dire que John aurait préféré être réellement mort ce jour-là, il n'y avait qu'un pas qu'il hésitait parfois à franchir. Mine de rien, il aimait être en vie. Mais la plupart du temps, la colère dominait le reste et John aurait préféré y rester.

Bien qu'il soit toujours trop en avance, John se mit en route vers son amphi. Après tout, il valait mieux arriver avant les étudiants.

Pourtant, à sa grande surprise, lorsqu'il entra, quelqu'un était déjà installé dans les gradins, quatrième ou cinquième rangée, tout au bout.

C'était assez surprenant. Soit l'étudiant était tombé du lit, soit il habitait très loin et n'avait d'autre choix que de prendre un train qui le faisait arriver très en avance (mais la solution ne paraissait pas pertinente, vu le nombre d'étudiants logés sur le campus), soit il s'était trompé d'horaire. Parce que s'il était arrivé volontairement si tôt, c'était généralement pour prendre les meilleures places de l'amphi, les deux premiers rangs, et le centre, pour être le plus proche possible du professeur et de l'enseignement dispensé.

John lui aurait volontiers demandé ce qu'il fichait la et s'il n'était pas un peu cinglé d'arriver si tôt, mais préféra s'abstenir. Cela ne se faisait pas entre élèves et professeurs. Il ne devait pas oublier son nouveau statut.

Alors il détourna son regard rapidement, et préféra se concentrer sur son support de cours posé sur le bureau, la blouse qu'il revêtit, le réglage du siège du bureau, la canne qu'il avait posée mais qui devait rester à portée de main.

Puis quand il se redressa pour de nouveau faire face à l'étudiant, seul au milieu de l'immense amphithéâtre de quatre cents places, les portes à battant s'ouvrirent soudain, et des étudiants entrèrent. Un d'abord, puis deux, cinq, dix, et finalement un flot constant et presque continu d'élèves se déversent dans la pièce au son des « Bonjour professeur ! » et autres salutations qu'ils s'adressaient entre eux, si bien que John perdit complètement de vue l'étudiant solitaire, et le sortit presque immédiatement de sa mémoire.

* * *

Sherlock était frustré. Il était arrivé tôt pour être sûr de pouvoir choisir sa place (il haïssait avoir quelqu'un à côté de lui, alors il choisissait toujours un bout de rangée, pour être certain d'avoir un côté dégagé, et plaçait sa veste sur l'autre chaise pour donner l'illusion qu'il attendait quelqu'un. Parfois quelqu'un lui demandait la place et il ôtait le vêtement à contrecœur, libérant la chaise et se contenant pour supporter la présence étrangère si proche durant le cours) et pour pouvoir observer son nouveau professeur. Il espérait que celui-ci arriverait en avance, et il ne fut pas déçu. Malheureusement, au moment où le professeur Watson pénétra dans la salle, Sherlock était immergé au plus profond de son Palais Mental pour se disputer avec son frère, son regard était vitreux et il ne fit pas attention à l'arrivée. Quand il revint à lui, il croisa un bref instant le regard de son enseignant, avant que les autres n'arrivent, amenant avec eux le bruit de vivre qu'ils exposaient sans honte. Sherlock ne pouvait rien analyser dans cette situation. Trop de parasites.

Grognon, il se renfonça dans son siège.

* * *

Globalement, le premier cours de John se passa bien, malgré son angoisse. Habitué cependant à gérer son stress et à agir dans des situations bien plus extrêmes et compliquées que cela, il parvint à le garder pour lui et aucun de ses étudiants ne parut s'en rendre compte.

A sa grande surprise, il découvrit qu'il ne détestait pas autant enseigner qu'il l'avait songé. La seule chose de vraiment agaçant résidait dans sa canne, dont il avait besoin pour aller et venir le long de l'estrade au fur et à mesure du déroulé de son discours, parce qu'il ne savait pas comment parler et investir l'espace en restant bêtement assis à son bureau. Sans compter les quelques notes, chiffres ou mots qu'il était obligé d'écrire au tableau (il doutait sincèrement que le moindre de ses idiots auraient été capable d'orthographier duodénum ou étage sus-mésocolique et sous-mésocolique s'il ne l'avait pas écrit devant eux.)

Il redoutait également les questions, ne pas être capable d'entendre les étudiants, ou même de ne pas savoir répondre, s'ils posaient des questions qui dépassaient ses compétences. Il avait beau avoir été le plus brillant de sa promotion, et savoir qu'il était doué, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il n'était pas un génie et que sa concurrence avait été celle de ses frères d'armes. Or il enseignait désormais dans une fac d'élite, et la crainte de ne pas être au niveau subsistait.

Mais sa présentation des cavités abdominales et péritonéales, au programme du premier mois ; puis le développement de la première partie consacrée à la cavité péritonéale et au péritoine pariétal, sembla convaincre.

– A lundi prochain, conclut-il finalement. Exceptionnellement, puisque nous n'avons eu qu'un cours, il n'y aura pas d'évaluation. Bonne fin de semaine à tous, rajouta-t-il finalement au terme des trois heures quarante-cinq de cours alloué à sa matière.

Dans un brouhaha immédiat, les étudiants se pressèrent vers la sortie. Il était midi, et les places à la cantine étaient chères, John ne l'imaginait que trop bien. Premier arrivés, premier servis.

John les regarda passer avec indifférence, saluant poliment en retour quand les étudiants le faisaient.

– Bonne journée, monsieur Watson.

Une voix différente venait de s'élever des autres. John n'aurait pas su dire en quoi elle lui avait paru différente, mais son intonation arrogante, la manière dont l'étudiant (c'était clairement un homme) avait laissé traîner les syllabes, le fait d'utiliser monsieur et non professeur ou docteur comme les autres, mais elle avait clairement tranché avec le reste. Il tourna immédiatement la tête, ses yeux fouillant la masse grouillante franchissant les portes battantes sans rien trouver. Les étudiants disparurent et John se convainquit d'avoir rêvé, ou du moins que cela n'avait aucune importance.

* * *

Il l'avait entendu ! Sherlock exultait. Volontairement, il l'avait appelé monsieur. Parce que du peu qu'il avait pu analyser jusque-là, sans être parasité par ses camarades, il en avait acquis la conviction absolue qu'il n'était pas professeur. Et qu'il n'était définitivement pas là de son plein gré, avec envie et passion. Même s'il s'était révélé agréablement bon à l'exercice, et à écouter. Sherlock se préparait vaguement à s'ennuyer à mourir et dormir la moitié du temps, sauf qu'au lieu de ça, il avait tout écouté, de A à Z. Même si le contenu était aussi facile à comprendre et intégrer qu'il l'avait prévu, et que les nombreuses et multiples répétitions de l'enseignant l'avaient lassé, sa voix et sa manière d'expliquer les choses l'avaient fasciné, quelque chose qu'il n'avait absolument pas vu venir, lui qui prévoyait tout d'ordinaire.

Premier test qu'il avait décidé de faire, l'interpeller, et volontairement faire ressortir sa voix au milieu de de ses camarades. Il savait jouer de sa voix de douze façons différentes, plus doué que n'importe quel acteur de théâtre. Il était sûr qu'il l'entendrait.

Et il l'avait entendu. Il avait réagi. Il avait été troublé !

Sherlock en souriait encore en atteignant son appartement, rejoint de manière machinale par ses pieds habitués.

* * *

– John ? Bonjour !

Une de ses collègues se tenait sur le pas de la porte, ou du moins John le supposait parce qu'elle avait des lunettes, un chignon, une blouse, et qu'elle venait de l'interpeller par son nom.

– Euh, bonjour.

On lui avait présenté beaucoup de monde lors de son arrivée, mais celle-là ne lui disait rien. D'autant qu'elle avait l'air très jeune, presque autant que lui.

– Molly Hooper, se présenta-t-elle en souriant. Je n'étais pas là le jour de ton arrivée. On peut se tutoyer ?

Son sourire franc et la douceur de son regard étaient bien plus agréables que tous les collègues que John avait pu croiser jusqu'ici. Sans doute également à cause de sa jeunesse.

– Professeur de médecine légale, et légiste à mes heures perdues, poursuivit-elle.

John laissa échapper un sifflement admiratif. La médecine légale n'était pas une matière facile.

– Ça te dirait de manger avec nous ce midi ? Pour faire connaissance ?

Elle souriait toujours.

– Nous ? demanda John, un peu crispé.

Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir très envie de partager une table avec le doyen, ou une de ses âmes damnées, ou encore l'un de ces cons prétentieux et condescendants devenus ses collègues.

– Mary, Mike et moi. Les trois M. Les trois parias de l'université, dixit les on-dit, mais entre nous, on se trouve beaucoup plus supportables qu'eux plutôt que l'inverse. On est prêt à t'accepter avec nous malgré l'absence de ton nom en M.

Elle rit doucement. Et John lui adressa un sourire éblouissant en acceptant immédiatement.

Il suivit donc sa nouvelle collègue en direction de la cafétéria du campus, puis jusqu'à la salle de restauration réservée au corps professoral, puis finalement à une table où les attendaient les deux autres parias. Qui plurent immédiatement à John. Notamment parce qu'ils le saluèrent chaleureusement, et qu'ils lui sourirent gentiment, au contraire de tous les autres professeurs qu'il avait rencontrés jusque-là, et qui semblaient mépriser tout de son être, de son jeune âge à son apparence physique, en passant par son engagement militaire avorté.

– Mary Morstan, enchantée, se présenta la blonde.

– Mike Stamford, rajouta l'homme. Enchanté surtout de voir l'équité revenir à cette table. Je n'en pouvais plus de leurs discussions de chiffons !

Son sourire avenant prouvait que ce n'était qu'une taquinerie, et les deux femmes levèrent les yeux au ciel.

– En fait, précisa Molly, c'est lui qui adore parler chiffons et fringues, et Mary et moi préférons parler de nos métiers.

– Ce qui est parfaitement répugnant à table ! se récria Mike. Tu adores parler de cadavres ! Désolé de préférer ramener la conversation sur le terrain neutre de la dernière couleur à la mode cette saison !

– Mais qu'y-a-t-il de plus intéressant qu'un cadavre ? minauda Molly.

– Ils font ça tous les midis, ou presque, précisa Mary à l'attention de John. Ne fais pas attention.

En effet, les deux professeurs avaient commencé à se chamailler, sans vraiment tenir compte de leur environnement.

– Ça ne vous gêne pas ? demanda John.

– Tu peux me tutoyer !

Le jeune homme rougit. Mary était jolie, probablement aussi jeune que ses deux collègues, ce qui impliquait qu'elle avait au moins une trentaine d'année, le temps de finir ses études, et pouvoir être suffisamment expérimentée pour enseigner à l'Imperial. À leurs côtés, et même si c'était infiniment plus supportable que les dinosaures fossilisés de soixante ans ou plus qu'il avait rencontrés jusque-là, il se sentait comme un gamin. Lui qui, jusqu'alors, avait toujours été extrêmement fier de sa brillante réussite et de son jeune âge découvrait le revers de la médaille, où être le plus jeune de l'assistance était gênant.

– Et pour te répondre, non ça ne me gêne pas, généralement je compte les points. C'est assez divertissant. Et sociologiquement parlant fascinant, puisqu'ils ne font ça que les midis, quand on mange à l'université. Dès qu'on sort pour aller manger ailleurs ou boire un verre, ça ne survient plus du tout.

– Intéressant, commenta John, parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre.

Molly et Mike continuaient de se chamailler. On aurait dit deux enfants.

– Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ?

– Molly et Mike, oui. Depuis l'enfance. Ils habitaient dans la même rue, un truc comme ça, ils ont grandi ensemble, fait leurs études ensemble, et obtenu leur poste à l'Imperial ensemble !

– Waoh.

John était extrêmement impressionné. L'enseignement ne faisait pas partie des carrières qu'il aurait voulu embrasser si on lui avait laissé le choix (en témoignait son profond mépris pour les stupides étudiants qui constituait désormais sa classe) mais il respectait ceux qui le faisaient par passion. Et pour en arriver à l'Imperial à l'âge que ces trois-là devaient avoir, il ne fallait pas simplement de la passion mais aussi une bonne dose de talent. À moins que ce fut la mauvaise fortune qui les avait conduit ici, comme John.

– Ce n'est pas aussi impressionnant qu'il n'y paraît. Ils enseignent tous les deux dans des matières pour lesquelles l'Imperial a une forte carence de professeurs, ce qui a grandement facilité leur accès au poste en même temps. Avant ça, ils ont fait leurs études à Saint Bart et y ont bossé pendant un temps.

– Molly est spécialisée en médecine légale, se rappela John.

– Et plus précisément en scène de crimes impliquant des enfants, ce qui la rend très précieuse pour la profession. Elle travaille d'ailleurs toujours pour Saint Bart, enfin, pour Scotland Yard de manière indirecte, dans les locaux de Saint Bart.

– Je me sens subitement team Mike, déclara John. Je n'ai aucune envie qu'elle me raconte son boulot à table !

Mary rit de nouveau, et John eut la surprise de se sentir, pendant une fraction de seconde, parfaitement bien. Plus de colère, de mépris, de haine envers l'humanité. Plus de sensation du manque de ses frères d'armes, ceux qui étaient sa famille. Pendant une brève seconde, il se surprit à apprécier cette drôle de vie qu'il subissait, et se dire qu'en compagnie de ses trois collègues là, l'existence sur le campus serait supportable.

Une seconde et puis il se rappela qu'il n'était qu'un médecin raté, incomplet, sommé de donner cours en finissant sa thèse et qui devrait partir à la fin de l'année. Et le goût de bile revint hanter sa gorge.

– Mike, poursuivit Mary sans se rendre compte de son trouble, a une spécialisation compliquée dans la médecine et les sciences moléculaires appliquées à l'écologie et au développement durable. Non seulement il est novateur en la matière, mais il est également chercheur. Bon, pour l'instant, il ne trouve rien mais bon...

John écarquilla les yeux. Qui aurait cru que les deux gamins se disputant en bout de table au point qu'on s'attendrait presque qu'ils se jettent leur purée à la figure étaient si brillants ? Sa propre inutilité le sauta encore un peu plus à la figure.

– Hé je ne te permets pas de dire ça ! s'écria Mike, dont la dernière pique de Mary lui avait fait cesser sa dispute puérile avec Molly.

(Ils en étaient au stade où ils débattaient des couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel en ciel, on disait bleu foncé ou indigo ?)

– Et moi, poursuivit Mary comme s'il n'y avait pas eu d'interruption, je donne les cours de gynécologie et sage-femme, tout ce qui touche à la sexualité, notamment chez la femme et durant la grossesse, avec une orientation thérapeutique plutôt que médicamenteuse. Je suis également chercheur, comme mes collègues, pour justement essayer de remplacer les médicaments par des solutions homéopathiques, parce que nous sommes loin de tout savoir si les interactions entre une mère, son enfant et les médicaments durant une grossesse !

John avait officiellement atterri dans la quatrième dimension.

– Et toi ? lui demanda gentiment Mike en piquant des frites dans le plateau de Molly, ce dont elle ne semblait pas s'en apercevoir.

(Au vu du menu de Mike et de son tour de taille épais, il suivait un régime amincissant. Et au vu de ceux de Molly, elle essayait plutôt de grossir. Ce qui ne servait à rien puisqu'ils piochaient aléatoirement dans le plateau de l'autre)

– Euh...

– John enseigne l'anatomie aux premières années ! sourit Molly.

– Waoh ! Courageux ! commenta Mary.

– Les premières années, ce sont les pires, les trois quarts sont des crétins, ajouta Mike.

– Qui se prennent pour des rois, poursuivit Molly avec philosophie.

Leurs regards étaient tous braqués sur John, qui rougit. Leur discours entrait fortement en résonance avec celui que le futur médecin avait tenu à ses étudiants le premier jour, mais il doutait que cela suffise pour tenir la comparaison avec ces trois sommités.

– Qu'est-ce qui t'a amené à faire ce choix ? poursuivit Mary, et John se sentit pris au piège.

Un choix ? Quel choix ? Une brusque bouffée de nostalgie de l'Afghanistan l'étreignit, et au lieu d'être en colère comme d'habitude, il eut envie de pleurer.

Aucune de ces personnes n'avait subi leurs vies, au contraire. Et lui, le pauvre gamin parachuté là par hasard, il avait envie de pleurer ? Il était pathétique et se méprisa sur le champ.

Puis il réalisa dans les regards curieux posés sur lui qu'ils attendaient vraiment une réponse. Qu'ils n'avaient absolument aucune idée de l'anomalie, de la tare qu'il était.

Il eut envie d'inventer un mensonge. Réflexe de lycéen, quand on lui demandait des comptes sur sa sœur (alcoolique) ou ses parents (il était boursier, dans son école que ses parents n'avaient pas les moyens de lui payer). Ne pas être différent. Ne pas être marginalisé. Les 3 M semblaient déjà appartenir à une espèce différente (rien que parce qu'ils avaient l'air d'en tenir une sacrée couche, mais ça les rendait sympathiques), mais ils partageaient avec le reste des professeurs de l'Imperial des capacités et des bagages techniques de haut vol. Leur largeur d'esprit ne risquait-elle pas de voir la fin en apprenant qui était réellement John ?

Mais la lassitude prit le dessus. Il avait déjà trop menti dans sa vie. L'armée lui avait appris le courage, l'obligation de s'assumer, la fierté d'être qui il était (enfin, quand il était encore quelqu'un, un soldat), et il n'avait plus envie de se cacher.

– Je n'ai pas choisi, avoua-t-il en se raclant la gorge. Ni l'enseignement, ni l'anatomie, ni l'Imperial, et encore moins les premières années. Je suis... une erreur administrative.

Ils ouvrirent de grands yeux. Il raconta. Leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent encore un peu plus. John rougit.

Mais à sa grande surprise, aucun d'entre eux ne le repoussa ou le méprisa.

– Eh bien John, conclut Mary, je crois que tu as bien mérité de faire partie du clan des M ! Tu découvriras bien assez tôt qu'on a tous nos propres casseroles, nous trois, et que tu fais partie des nôtres désormais !

– Oui, enfin, il n'a pas un prénom en M, se plaignit Mike.

– C'est quoi ton nom de famille ? demanda Molly.

– Watson.

– Ça ne va pas non plus.

– Johm ? Mohj ? Watsom ? Mostaw ? Moswat ? On peut peut-être trouver quelque chose, proposa la légiste.

John grimaça. Rien de tout cela ne lui donnait vraiment envie. Mary dut le lire sur son visage parce qu'elle arrêta Molly.

– On trouvera bien quelque chose ! Et puis les trois mousquetaires étaient bien quatre, on peut bien accepter un M qui est un W ! Ce n'est qu'un M à l'envers, finalement ! Le quatrième mousquetaire secret !

Ils rirent, et John se joignit à leur allégresse. Peut-être que son année serait plus supportable grâce à eux, finalement.

Il ignorait à quel point il se trompait.

* * *

 _[1] Le bleu est une couleur chaude, Julie Maroh, Glénat. Et pas l'horrible film qu'ils en ont tiré._

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre : 21 février !_

 _Une review, si le coeur vous en dit ? :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour à tous !_

 _La vie, toujours, cette farceuse, me tient éloignée de mes RaR (ou plus exactement, je n'ai pas la force d'y répondre quand je pourrais grappiller des minutes), et je préfère écrire durant mon temps libre, ça me fait beaucoup de bien, ainsi que relire vos reviews qui illumine ma journée, et apaise mon coeur bien malmené en ce moment... Un immense merci à tous. Je vous aime très fort, amis lecteurs, pour chacune de vos lectures, chacun de vos mots d'amour._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 3**

Sherlock haïssait être faible. Pourtant, c'était ce qu'il était, en cet instant très précis. Il entendait distinctement la voix de son frère dans son esprit, lui répétant d'un air moqueur qu'il était lâche, faible, stupide. Mycroft lui avait toujours répété ces trois mots, depuis l'enfance.

Lâche. De ne pas s'opposer à leurs parents, de se réfugier dans sa tête, de s'enfuir dans la forêt jouxtant leur maison, de ne pas être capable de se faire des amis, de n'être capable de communiquer qu'avec son chien.

Faible. Incapable de refréner ses pulsions, ses envies, ses remarques assassines, d'éteindre son cerveau, de savoir quand se taire et quand parler. Incapable de faire taire les bruits dans son cerveau, les déductions involontaires qu'il faisait sans cesse et qui agressaient son esprit en continu, bourdonnant permanent qui tailladait ses neurones et le blessait. D'avoir succombé à quelque chose de stupide pour mettre un terme à cette souffrance.

Stupide. De ne pas avoir l'intelligence de Mycroft. D'avoir six ans de moins, de ne pas être aussi rapide que son aîné. De ne pas savoir s'adapter. D'avoir choisi la solution de facilité, ce qui avait été la plus grosse erreur de sa vie.

Sherlock secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées. Cela ne l'aidait en rien. Son frère avait sans doute les meilleures intentions du monde à son égard, mais dans les faits, il n'était qu'un parasite ennuyant, pénible, fatiguant, et tous les autres synonymes auxquels Sherlock ne pouvait pas penser en cet instant précis.

Se focaliser sur quelque chose. Ne pas penser à ce qui lui faisait du mal, à son frère, à ce qui lui manquait. Faire cesser les tremblements de ses mains.

Prouver à Mycroft qu'il pouvait résister. Qu'il n'était pas lâche, qu'il affrontait ses démons. Qu'il n'était pas faible, qu'il se battait en jetant toutes ses forces dans la bataille. Qu'il n'était pas stupide et qu'il ne commettrait pas deux fois la même erreur.

Par hasard, il attrapa l'un de ses cours au fond de son sac en cuir, et décida de le lire pour se calmer. Vautré sur son lit, le destin voulut qu'il se saisisse de son cours d'anatomie. Premier cours, la cavité péritonéale, proclamait le titre. Il dut s'y reprendre à deux fois pour fixer convenablement son regard et être capable de lire la ligne.

Il serra les dents, endura en silence la vague de douleur qui affluait dans son corps, ferma les yeux à s'en fendre les paupières, et ne les rouvrit que lorsqu'il fut sûr d'être capable de déchiffrer sa propre écriture.

« La cavité est limitée par une enceinte musculaire : en avant, les muscles grands droits, latéralement, les muscles transverses, les... » Au bout d'une ligne, il eut l'immense surprise d'entendre la voix de son professeur résonner dans son esprit.

Tellement étonné, Sherlock laissa son Palais le submerger, et disparut dans sa tête. Le professeur Watson venait de faire son apparition dans le hall du Palais, et il continuait de réciter son cours, indifférent à la présence de Sherlock. Ce qui était à la fois logique et illogique, puisqu'il n'existait pas vraiment, puisque le Palais Mental n'existait que dans son esprit, ce qui impliquait que le professeur Watson était également une création de son esprit, comme quand il se disputait avec son frère dans sa tête.

Sherlock était perplexe. Bien sûr, il avait été intéressé par le très jeune professeur, mais c'était surtout dû au fait qu'il n'y avait franchement rien de passionnant chez ses camarades et ses autres enseignants. L'Imperial tenait toutes ses promesses d'ennui mortel, à l'exception de ce jeune professeur qui cachait un secret (et un vrai, pas les adultères de sa prof de biologie). Mais Sherlock ne pensait pas qu'il avait été si intéressé qu'il avait retenu l'intégralité du discours de son enseignant.

Fasciné, il laissa son Palais Mental dérouler tout le souvenir, le professeur Watson allant et venant dans le hall en continuant de pérorer sur le péritoine pariétal.

Il fronça soudain les sourcils, et l'enseignant cessa de marcher, mis en pause par la seule volonté de Sherlock.

– C'est bizarre... murmura l'étudiant pour lui-même.

Il y avait quelque chose d'anormal dans la démarche du professeur. Une anomalie. Sherlock pouvait le percevoir, mais il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait en conclure. Peut-être étaient-ce dû à ses souvenirs qui n'avaient pas enregistré parfaitement la scène dans les moindres détails ?

Sherlock avait une mémoire eidétique, il pouvait retenir des vétilles avec une précision effrayante. Mais dans une scène de plusieurs heures, quand il parvenait à se souvenir de chaque mot prononcé par le professeur, il n'était pas en mesure de retenir en plus tous les points de détails dans le décor. Personne, à sa connaissance, n'était capable d'un tel exploit.

– Il manque quelque chose, marmonna-t-il. Mais je ne sais pas quoi.

Le professeur Watson était toujours figé dans son mouvement. Son visage était imprécis, comme brouillé. Sherlock était trop loin pour avoir pu enregistrer la moindre de ses expressions faciales, et s'était concentré sur la voix, pas le reste.

Bizarrement, l'étudiant n'en fut pas frustré, ou du moins pas plus que nécessaire. Une bonne frustration, qui lui donnait une raison d'attendre les prochains jours, et de retrouver son professeur lundi. On était samedi. Il n'avait plus qu'une journée et demie à tuer.

Fort de son constat, Sherlock remonta à la surface. Comme souvent quand il plongeait profondément dans son Palais Mental, plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'il était parti. La feuille de son cours gisait à terre, tombée de son lit.

Et ses mains ne tremblaient plus.

* * *

John passa les trois jours suivants dans une sorte de brouillard épais, à tel point qu'il ne savait pas où il est. Après son repas avec Mary, Molly et Mike, qui l'avaient définitivement adopté, il était rentré chez lui et avait réfléchi à cette rencontre surréaliste qu'il avait vécue. Ses trois collègues étaient clairement légèrement allumés (ils avaient eu le débat le plus étrange que John n'avait jamais eu, sur la réalité potentielle de la porte des étoiles de Star Trek, et ils étaient parfaitement sérieux, en plus.), mais ils étaient de loin les personnes les plus sympathiques qu'il avait rencontrées depuis qu'il avait été rapatrié. Entre les secrétaires RH condescendantes, les grands professeurs méprisants, les étudiants stupides et les touristes débiles, en même temps, ce n'était pas très compliqué de relever le niveau.

De fait, quand il pensait à ces trois-là, il se disait que tout pouvait aller bien. Il allait s'en sortir, réussir sa thèse, son diplôme, sa vie.

Et puis il retombait dans sa spirale autodestructrice et colérique habituelle, vouait l'humanité aux Gémonies, n'avait aucune envie de se rendre dans les labos mis à sa disposition, et se laissait engloutir par son trop grand lit.

John n'était pas spécialisé en médecine psychiatrique, mais il n'avait besoin de personne pour lui dire qu'il faisait une dépression. Et il avait encore moins besoin qu'on lui explique pourquoi il était en dépression. Pourquoi l'armée et ses amis lui manquaient.

Sauf qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix, comme à peu près tout le reste de sa vie en ce moment. Ce fut ainsi qu'il se leva le samedi midi, fatigué par avance, et se prépara pour le premier rendez-vous avec sa psy, suivi rendu obligatoire par l'armée.

– Bonjour John.

Il pleuvait et John n'aimait pas ça. Il ne possédait pas de parapluie, dans son bagage en Afghanistan. Jusqu'alors, il n'en avait pas eu besoin à Londres non plus, même si le temps froid et venteux le laissait présager. Mais une pluie drue avait commencé à tomber alors qu'il était en chemin pour aller chez sa psy, et il avait dû acheter un parapluie en catastrophe à un vendeur à la sauvette, comme une bonne douzaine de touristes surpris par le brusque changement de temps.

La météo ne s'était pas améliorée depuis qu'il était entré dans le cabinet, et si l'endroit était sans doute un endroit charmant quand il faisait soleil, la pluie tambourinant aux carreaux donnait l'impression au jeune homme d'avoir pénétré un caveau.

Ella Landon était une jeune femme blonde, dynamique, spécialisée dans les PTSD et les soldats. Elle l'avait accueilli avec chaleur, et lui avait laissé le choix de s'assoir où il le souhaitait dans son bureau. John avait alors eu le choix entre le fauteuil devant le bureau (ce qu'il avait refusé, refusant de la placer inconsciemment dans une position plus dominante que celle qu'elle avait déjà, si elle allait s'assoir derrière le bureau) ; un canapé dans le coin droit de la salle, ou deux fauteuils face à face dans le coin gauche. Il avait choisi les fauteuils (et d'après le petit sourire en coin de la psychologue, il avait l'impression d'avoir réussi à un test dont on l'aurait pas prévenu et cela l'agaça), et ceux-ci étaient situés juste à côté de l'immense baie vitrée qui occupait tout un mur du bureau. Avec du beau temps, cela devait être charmant.

Aujourd'hui, la pluie zébrait les carreaux, et John n'aimait pas la pluie.

– John ? répéta Ella.

Elle essayait d'attirer son attention et avec un profond soupir qu'il réprima de son mieux, John consentit à faire l'effort de détacher son regard de la pluie.

– Bonjour, répondit-il.

– Savez-vous pourquoi vous êtes là ? enchaîna-t-elle.

Il posa sur elle un regard désabusé. Il marchait avec une canne. Il avait une cicatrice énorme et boursouflée qui lui déformait l'épaule gauche. Il avait froid en permanence parce que le soleil de Kandahar lui manquait. Et elle osait lui demander s'il savait pourquoi il était là ?

– J'en ai une vague idée, oui, répliqua-t-il ironiquement.

– Et vous n'êtes pas là de votre plein gré.

– Quelle brillante déduction ! persifla-t-il.

Elle lui sourit gentiment. Pas vraiment blessée, pas vraiment agacée, mais pas spécialement contente pour autant.

– Notre travail ne sert à rien si vous n'êtes pas un minimum coopératif.

– Pourquoi faire ?

– Vous aider ?

– À quoi ? À aller mieux ? Je vais bien, merci. Vous pouvez le notifier dans mon dossier, et l'armée pourra le classer. Il ne s'agit pas de séances destinées à évaluer mon état psychologique avant de me remettre une arme dans les mains et m'envoyer sur le front. Il s'agit pour l'armée de se donner bonne conscience en m'offrant des séances de psychothérapie, pour qu'une fois que je serais « guéri », de quoi, Dieu seul le sait, ils puissent classer mon dossier, le ranger sur une étagère en se disant « parfait, l'ex-soldat John Watson est guéri ». Parce que c'est ce que je suis, un ex-soldat. Un ex-médecin aussi. Et je vais bien. Parfaitement bien. Alors consignez-le par écrit, et qu'on en finisse !

Il était en rage, en nage. La colère qu'il ne cessait d'éprouver envers le monde entier qui l'avait privé de l'essence même de sa vie, la médecine militaire, ne demandait qu'à exploser, et il s'était laissé aller. La moitié de ce qu'il racontait était un énorme mensonge éhonté (il n'allait pas bien, et personne ne pouvait décemment croire à un truc pareil, pas quand il explosait de cette manière), et l'autre moitié était l'expression de ses sentiments les plus sincères sur l'absurdité de l'armée qui l'avait réformé et abandonné, elle qui était devenue sa seule famille et la dernière bouée dans l'océan de la vie.

– Intéressant, nota Ella. Même heure, semaine prochaine ?

John fut abasourdi. Elle ne voulait même pas prolonger la séance. Il ne savait pas s'il devait en être furieux ou soulagé que cela prenne fin. Il était plutôt mitigé, en fait. Il était heureux de partir d'ici, dans ce lieu triste où la pluie frappait les carreaux et où il n'avait jamais demandé à être en premier lieu ; mais en même temps, il n'avait pas vraiment de maison où retourner, d'endroit où il avait envie d'être. De plus, il aurait dû se sentir soulagé que la séance soit abrégée, mais elle l'était parce qu'il s'était montré faible, dévoilant toutes ses failles et cela le rendit furieux.

Il voulut répliquer, agir, décider de quelque chose comme un adulte, mais elle lui serra la main, lui tendit une ordonnance, et le congédia.

Il se retrouva à la porte du cabinet, sans aucune amélioration notable de son état mental, ni de la météo. Et tout ce qu'il avait gagné, c'était une ordonnance pour des somnifères et des antidépresseurs légers, probablement une prescription de principe. Au cas où il souffre de son retour à la vie civile ou qu'il ne dorme pas, songea-t-il ironiquement. Mais il allait très bien. Ou du moins ne souffrait-il pas. Il était en colère, pétri de haine et mépris, mais ne présentait aucun symptôme de la dépression, non mais !

Ella aurait pu lui dire que le déni, et les changements de décision brutaux sur un même sujet étaient précisément les signes de sa dépression, mais il n'était plus en séance.

Alors John se résolut à faire demi-tour, et quitta le bâtiment, le pas lent. On était samedi après-midi, et la prochaine échéance de sa vie était lundi matin, pour son prochain cours. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire de sa vie pendant ce temps-là ?

* * *

La réponse fut facile à trouver : rien.

Ses trois nouveaux collègues ne vivaient pas sur le campus, et John n'avait donc aucun moyen de les contacter et de les voir. Les gens normaux ne passaient pas le week-end à larver sur leur lit en broyant du noir, sur le campus de la faculté où ils enseignaient. Ils avaient une vie, eux. John n'en avait pas.

Ce fut presque avec soulagement que son réveil sonna le lundi matin. Enfin. Il avait quelque chose à faire.

Presque joyeusement, il déjeuna, se doucha, s'habilla et partit en direction de son amphi. Donner des cours ne faisait toujours pas partie de ses loisirs préférés, mais au moins cela l'occupait. Presque quatre heures sans avoir à penser à rien d'autre qu'au duodénum, au programme de la matinée. Un vrai bonheur.

Mais en arrivant dans sa salle, John resta figé sur le seuil un bref instant. Il était arrivé tôt, comme la dernière fois, de manière un peu inconsciente pour assoir son autorité sur les étudiants dont il avait la charge. L'amphithéâtre était encore vide, à l'exception d'un étudiant. Quatrième ou cinquième rang, tout au bout. Le même étudiant que la dernière fois. La silhouette, fine et élancée, ne pouvait être confondue avec une autre. Il y avait quelque chose de surprenant dans cet étudiant dont John ignorait le nom, et un bref instant il resta interdit. Puis se morigéna, se souvenant de ses hypothèses de jeudi dernier : erreur d'horaire, tombé du lit, ou bien habitait loin en banlieue et n'avait pas le choix dans son horaire de train, soit il arrivait trop tôt, soit en retard.

Eh bien la présence de cet énergumène arrivé une deuxième fois trop tôt lui permettait simplement de valider l'une de ses hypothèses : on ne se trompait pas deux fois de suite d'horaire, et à moins d'être un insomniaque, la thèse du banlieusard devait être la plus probable.

Après tout, John en avait connu, des gens comme ça. Au tout début de ses études supérieures, quand l'armée ne l'avait pas encore détaché et qu'il entamait sa formation sur Londres, il lui arrivait de sortir boire des bières avec ses anciens amis de lycée, et de rencontrer leurs copains de fac, qui « commutaient » tous les matins. Quand les parents habitaient en banlieue, et au vu des prix édifiants de l'immobilier londonien, même si la solution du train matin et soir était épuisante, elle n'en restait pas moins beaucoup plus économique.

– Probablement un boursier, se dit John.

La plupart des étudiants de l'Imperial ne se posait pas la question de si leurs parents avaient ou non les moyens de leur payer un appartement en ville : à leur dix-huit ans, c'était compris dans leur cadeau d'anniversaire.

Ravi d'avoir dénoué le mystère de cet étudiant matinal, John se reprit et pénétra dans la salle pour s'installer, sans adresser le moindre mot à son élève. Qui avait l'air de dormir assis sur sa chaise.

* * *

Sherlock exultait. Du moins, intérieurement. Il avait beau s'être répété qu'il arrivait tôt pour choisir sa place, s'il était honnête avec lui-même, il savait bien que ce n'était pas la seule raison.

Et il était ravi : il avait compris ce détail qui le chiffonnait dans le souvenir de son Palais Mental qu'il avait soigneusement catalogué dans une nouvelle pièce spécialement créée à cet effet. La canne ! Il n'avait pas fait attention à la canne, la première fois ! Principalement parce que le professeur, durant son exposé, ne s'en servait pas en permanence. Elle était souvent posée contre le bureau, d'où sa démarche claudicante qui ne s'appuyait sur rien, lorsqu'il effectuait des courtes distances entre le bureau et son tableau, ou qu'il traversait l'estrade pour habiter l'espace.

Sherlock, affectant l'air le plus désintéressé de sa collection (un jeu auquel il était devenu très fort, à force d'écumer les tables de poker de la banlieue, et de dépouiller un certain nombre de joueurs incapable de lire dans ses cartes et ses expressions), poursuivit son observation de son professeur. Il avait encore tout un tas de détails à découvrir, une cartographie entière à établir, et des mystères à démêler !

Il ne s'était pas autant enthousiasmé pour quelque chose depuis des semaines, et le jeune homme fronça les sourcils lorsque son enseignant attrapa la blouse accrochée à la patère à côté du tableau.

Il y avait une drôle d'expression sur son visage, une sorte de répugnance, de résilience, quand il se revêtait du vêtement blanc.

Un fait vint alors taquiner la mémoire de Sherlock : il n'avait encore jamais vu un seul de ses enseignants prendre une blouse lambda sur une patère dans la salle. Tous ses professeurs, quand ils étaient docteurs, que cela soit du fait d'études de médecine ou simplement ayant soutenus une thèse, portant la blouse en permanence ou presque. Il y avait un jeu à la cantine, qui consistait à reconnaitre le professeur d'économie parmi une tablée d'enseignants. Facile, c'était le seul qui n'était pas en blouse blanche. L'Imperial était spécialisée en sciences, après tout, et leurs professeurs étaient l'inverse des pingouins : tous en blanc sur des chemises ou des pulls souvent noirs ou gris !

Le comportement du jeune professeur Watson était donc intriguant. A moins que sa récente arrivée dans le corps professoral l'empêchait d'avoir déjà reçu sa blouse tissée ?

Sherlock se renfonça dans son siège, fasciné. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse à la question.

* * *

John avait enfilé sa blouse avec la même envie qu'un condamné à mort. Mentir n'était pas dans sa nature profonde, et un tel niveau de mensonge le mettait mal à l'aise. D'autant qu'il sentait, braqué sur lui, le regard de l'étudiant solitaire. Drôle de loustic que celui-là ! Il avait l'air désintéressé, les paupières mi-closes, presque endormi, et pourtant John se sentait observé.

Il se raclait la gorge pour lui parler (et dire n'importe quoi, bonjour, son nom, son signe astrologique ou son parfum de glace préféré, n'importe quoi pour rompre le silence) quand les premiers autres étudiants arrivèrent, et interrompirent John dans sa tête.

Un instant encore, il avait rêvé de briser l'obsédante quiétude, et soudainement l'amphi fut envahi par le bruit des autres et John ne le supportait plus.

Malhabilement, il répondit aux salutations qu'on lui adressait, et attendit que tout le monde prenne place.

Puis s'éclaircit la voix, chassa de son esprit le drôle d'étudiant à la quatrième rangée (cette fois, il avait compté), et annonça à voix claire et haute ce qu'ils allaient étudier aujourd'hui.

* * *

Sherlock ne lâcha pas des yeux son professeur durant tout le temps que dura son exposé. Il faisait suffisamment confiance à sa mémoire pour tout retenir, et à sa main pour tout écrire. L'étudiant assis à côté de lui, sur sa gauche, (à son grand regret, il n'avait pas pu éviter cette situation) jetait parfois des coups d'œil à la feuille sur laquelle il prenait ses notes, quand il croyait que Sherlock ne le remarquait pas. Non pas que cela dérangeait le jeune génie. L'idiot à ses côtés ne risquait pas de comprendre quoi que ce soit. Quand il avait huit ans, Mycroft quinze et qu'il acceptait encore de jouer avec son cadet, ils avaient créé leur propre écriture codée, en se basant sur les codes de la sténographie de divers pays d'Europe, qu'ils avaient remixés à leur sauce. Depuis, Sherlock évitait farouchement tout ce qui avait trait à son frère et jamais il n'aurait réécrit en utilisant leur langage secret, et il en avait donc inventé un deuxième, calqué également sur la prise de notes en sténographie, qu'il était le seul à lire, écrire, et comprendre. Sa feuille semblait donc se couvrir de hiéroglyphes incompréhensibles pour son voisin, et c'était très bien comme ça. S'il n'était pas capable de suivre le rythme imposé par le professeur (qui pourtant faisait de nombreux efforts pour répéter et reformuler pour leur faciliter la prise de notes, du point de vue de Sherlock), ce n'était qu'un idiot qui ne méritait pas sa place en médecine !

De fait, Sherlock laissait sa main écrire instinctivement, sa mémoire tout retenir, et lui se focalisait sur sa vue. Essayant d'absorber le moindre détail intéressant : les plis de la chemise. La claudication. La canne. La blouse trop courte sur ses poignets. La manière dont ses cheveux étaient coupés. Un tic étrange qui agitait inconsciemment son épaule gauche toutes les douze minutes et trente-sept secondes environ. Sa main qui grattait sa barbe inexistante à intervalles réguliers. L'absence de tout bijoux, aucune fantaisie, rien.

Sherlock cataloguait les éléments avec minutie, à un rythme effréné. Il étudierait le tout plus tard. Il n'avait pas créé une pièce pour rien, après tout.

Quand la voix du professeur Watson résonna pour annoncer la fin de la séance, il eut un soupir général de contentement, et Sherlock se laissa retomber vers le dossier de sa chaise, résolument sonné. Fascinant, songea-t-il.

* * *

– Merci de votre attention, et à jeudi, même heure ! Bonne semaine ! lança John au bout des trois heures quarante-cinq de cours.

Il était épuisé, comme après un marathon. Il avait reçu comme consigne de ne faire de pause dans le déroulé de son cours que si l'ambiance ne le nécessitait vraiment, en clair s'il percevait que ses étudiants ne comprenaient plus rien et avaient besoin d'aller fumer une clope pour s'éclaircir l'esprit avant de friser la rupture d'anévrisme.

Tant qu'ils n'en étaient pas aux cours les plus compliqués et les plus techniques, John devait donc enchainer presque quatre heures à parler sans discontinuer, et cela l'épuisait presque autant que les élèves. Quand eux soupirèrent de soulagement que le cours soit fini, John soupira avec eux pour la même raison. Sa gorge était sèche et il avait vidé l'intégralité de sa bouteille d'eau durant son exposé.

Les étudiants commencèrent à quitter la salle, plus ou moins joyeusement et vigoureusement, en fonction de leur état. John en avait déjà repéré trois, tout en haut, qui avait appliqué ses consignes à la lettre : ils jouaient à la belote, mais silencieusement. Grand bien leur fasse. Eux, évidemment, n'étaient pas aussi fatigués que John et le reste de la classe.

– Bonne journée, monsieur Watson.

John se figea et se retourna si rapidement qu'il chancela. La voix. La voix. Cette voix. Qui déjà la semaine dernière, l'avait interpellé. Cette voix qui semblait douce et moqueuse à la fois.

Mais le professeur eut beau fouiller la foule des étudiants du regard, aucun d'eux ne se détacha ou se manifesta pour montrer qu'il était celui qui venait de parler. Pour une raison ou pour une autre, il préférait rester dans l'ombre.

Un frisson secoua John. La voix avait quelque chose de caressant, mais également de malsain. Elle utilisait à dessein ce terme de monsieur, au lieu de lui préférer le docteur ou le professeur des autres étudiants. Et cette fois, ce n'était plus une erreur. Pas deux fois de suite. Donc, en conclut John. Quelqu'un savait. Quelqu'un savait qu'il n'était qu'une fraude.

Ses épaules, inconsciemment, s'affaissèrent, et les traits de son visage tombèrent. Il avait fallu seulement deux semaines pour qu'un étudiant devine qui il était vraiment (ou plus exactement qui il n'était pas). Combien de temps avant que la rumeur ne se propage à tout l'amphi ? Que ça remonte aux oreilles des parents ? Que quelqu'un entame une procédure contre l'université pour demander son renvoi, refusant qu'un faux médecin, n'ayant pas terminé ses études, enseigne à leurs chères têtes blondes, futures élites de la nation ? Que l'université le mette à la porte manu militari, et que John se retrouve officiellement médecin déchu ?

Il ne se donnait pas plus d'un mois. Sauf si l'étudiant tenait sa langue. Et pour ça, John devait le retrouver, et savoir qui il était.

* * *

Sherlock était perplexe. Il avait voulu montrer à son professeur qu'il savait (ou du moins, qu'il était sur une piste, il était loin d'avoir démêlé l'intégralité de l'écheveau des mystères de son enseignant). Cela n'avait rien de méchant, mais pourtant il avait paru perturbé, presque agressé. Son regard terni et ses épaules tombantes avaient presque blessé Sherlock. Il était perturbé. Pourquoi cette réaction ? Qu'avait-il fait ?

Il n'était pas dans les habitudes du jeune homme de s'inquiéter pour autrui, mais il n'avait pas non plus l'habitude de rencontrer quelqu'un dont il n'arrivait pas à tout deviner au premier coup d'œil.

* * *

John avait rejoint la table du clan des M, qui l'accueillirent avec plaisir, du moins Mary. Mike et Molly étaient présentement en train de se disputer sur la prononciation du mot schtroumpf, salsepareille, et leur orthographe respective. Ce qui au moins eut le mérite de changer les idées à John.

– Comment ils font pour inventer des nouveaux sujets de disputes aussi loufoques chaque jour ? finit-il par demander à Mary, abasourdi de les voir débattre avec emphase. Tu n'as jamais envie de participer, toi ?

– Oh si, j'ai bien essayé, mais honnêtement, personne n'est de taille à lutter contre eux. Leurs arguments sont parfaitement sensés, ils sont très sérieux, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de plaisanter et d'être vaguement cynique, ça les énerve !

– Tu ne t'ennuies pas ?

– Tu apprendras que ça ne dure jamais tout à fait tout le repas, généralement, ils arrêtent quand Mike passe au dessert. Il mange toujours plus vite que Molly. Et puis maintenant, tu es là.

Elle lui sourit tendrement et John se sentit rougir. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'une jolie femme ne lui avait pas souri ainsi. Surtout une femme aussi intelligente, et plus âgée que lui.

– Tu me vois ravi de venir ainsi combler ta solitude, déclara-t-il, essayant de dominer sa gêne par un bon mot.

Elle rit, et John se sentit soulagé. Cela avait le mérite de l'aider à oublier ses idées noires.

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre : 28 février !_

 _Une review, si le coeur vous en dit ? :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonjour à tous, et un immense merci à la_ _fois pour vos reviews et vos messages de soutien et d'amour sur le chapitre précédent ! Disons pour faire simple que ma situation n'est pas facile, que je dois déménager, et que je vais être privée d'internet pendant douze jours le temps_ _de souscrire à un nouveau contrat (douze jours c'est l'éternité pour moi)._

 _Vos reviews sont un enchantement qui éclairent ma vie. Vous êtes fantastiques. Je vous promets d'y répondre dans les plus brefs délais dès que je le pourrais ! *coeurcoeurcoeur* et sachez juste une chose : habituez vous à Mary. Sisi. Elle est gentille, Mary ;p_

 _pluie de paillettes et d'étoiles filantes sur vous, et bonne lecture_

 **CHAPITRE 4**

Les jours suivants passèrent dans un brouillard. John essayait de trouver quelque chose à faire de sa vie, mais à part broyer du noir, il ne fit pas grand-chose. Heureusement, il sortait déjeuner tous les midis avec ses collègues. Même en si peu de temps, John avait vite compris qu'il avait été catalogué avec les originaux de la fac. Ses confrères et consœurs l'évitaient encore plus qu'avant, et lui jetaient des regards de mépris quand il les croisait par hasard dans les couloirs.

Bizarrement, cela ne le dérangeait pas. Au moins, il assumait son anormalité.

Jeudi revint, et avec lui l'obligation d'aller donner un cours. Comme d'habitude, John se réveilla tôt, stressé, et se présenta tôt dans l'amphithéâtre. Où se trouvait déjà un étudiant. Quatrième rangée, tout au bout.

John déglutit difficilement en enfilant sa blouse. Il ne pouvait plus vraiment nier la présence de cet étudiant mystère qui le fixait. Pour autant, il ne savait pas quoi dire ou faire. Alors il s'assit à son bureau, et regarda l'étudiant. Qui le fixa en retour. Ils avaient l'air parfaitement stupide, mais John était incapable du moindre mouvement.

Pathétique. Il était pathétique. Même pas fichu de se comporter comme un adulte et d'agir.

* * *

Sherlock, pour la première fois de sa vie, se sentait rougir. Son professeur le fixait sans le lâcher des yeux, et il n'osait pas détourner le regard, rivant ses prunelles dans celle de son vis-à-vis. Séparés par plusieurs mètres, incapables de distinguer les détails de l'autre, comme la couleur des yeux ou la forme du nez, et pourtant il ne pouvait se détourner. Jamais Sherlock n'avait vécu un moment d'une telle intensité. Personne ne l'avait jamais regardé ainsi. Pour Mycroft et ses parents, qui l'avaient vu grandir, il n'y avait rien à deviner ou à comprendre chez Sherlock. C'était d'ailleurs cette transparence et cette prévoyance qui l'insupportaient et qui l'avaient conduit à certaines extrémités regrettables, juste pour prouver à sa famille qu'il était capable de les surprendre. Le reste du monde, généralement, ne voyait en Sherlock qu'un sale connard arrogant. Personne n'avait essayé de regarder vraiment en lui, et en rencontrant quelqu'un qui le faisait, il ne savait pas comment réagir.

Alors il retint sa verve habituelle, et resta muet. Bêtement muet.

Jusqu'au moment où les autres étudiants commencèrent à arriver et que le charme fut rompu.

* * *

– Merci de votre attention, à lundi, et n'oubliez pas votre première évaluation lundi matin !

Des grognements et des soupirs répondirent à l'annonce de John. Aucun étudiant n'avait oublié. En revanche, ils avaient espéré que leur enseignant, lui, ait changé d'avis ou soit frappé d'amnésie partielle.

Sherlock, lui, haussa les épaules. Il ne doutait pas une seule seconde qu'il réussirait. Il n'avait jamais douté de rien dans sa vie. Quand il décidait de quelque chose, il le réalisait, point barre.

– Bonne journée, monsieur, lança-t-il doucement à l'attention de John au sortir de la salle.

Cette fois cela n'eut pas la même réaction qu'en début de semaine. Il n'y eut pas de surprise, comme s'il s'y était attendu. Comme si cela ne l'atteignait pas. Mais ses épaules frémirent quand même.

Sherlock, volontairement, s'était mêlé à un nombreux groupe d'étudiants pour passer inaperçu, parce qu'il sentit son professeur le chercher des yeux. Avait-il conscience qu'il était le même étudiant qu'il avait transpercé sur place de son regard ? Probablement pas. Et Sherlock, inconsciemment, n'avait pas envie de le lui révéler. Il préférait garder ce secret là pour lui.

* * *

John avait fait de son mieux pour scanner du regard tous ses élèves. Mais il y en avait quatre cents, et ils se bousculaient, se mêlaient les uns aux autres et empêchaient John de convenablement les discerner. Pourtant, il y en avait en dans toute cette foule compacte qui connaissait le secret du (faux) professeur, et John devait le débusquer, bien qu'il n'eût aucune idée de comment il allait bien pouvoir réussir ce miracle.

– Bonne journée, monsieur.

Il s'y était attendu. Cette fois, la voix n'avait été qu'un murmure, et pourtant elle avait survolé l'assistance et John l'avait parfaitement discerné. Son possesseur, qui qu'il soit (et au vu du timbre, John penchait pour un garçon mais il ne fallait négliger aucune piste), savait comment jouer de ses cordes vocales. Un acteur de théâtre amateur, peut-être ? Non pas que cette supposition l'aidait beaucoup. Il doutait sincèrement que sur les fiches de renseignement de ses élèves, l'un deux ait noté cela lors de son inscription à l'Imperial.

Il sentit ses muscles bandés de stress se relâcher, et chercha vaguement du regard son fameux étudiant. Mais comment reconnaître quelqu'un dont on ne connaissait que la voix ? Quand cette personne ne parlait pas ?

Il abandonna bien vite, son amphi rapidement déserté. Ce ne serait pas pour cette fois. Lundi, peut-être, aurait-il plus de chance. Si d'ici là, tout n'était pas révélé à la face du monde.

* * *

Le week-end fut aussi difficile à passer pour John qu'il l'avait prévu. Au moins, la semaine, il voyait ses trois nouveaux amis tous les jours pour déjeuner. De temps à autre, il en manquait un ou deux, Molly partie en urgence à Saint Bart ou Mike enfermé dans son labo de recherche, mais globalement, cela l'obligeait à avoir une conversation avec autre chose que son miroir. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment comptabiliser les échanges vaguement polis sur la météo avec la caissière comme des discussions, et les cours dispensés à ses étudiants, malgré les quelques questions, étaient inévitablement à sens unique. Discuter avec de vrais humains adultes faisait du bien.

Bien sûr, le samedi en début d'après-midi, John avait une véritable conversation de prévue. Ella l'attendait de pied ferme.

– Bonjour, John.

– Bonjour, répondit-il d'une voix morne.

Trois semaines qu'il était là, et déjà il cédait, se laissait aller, et acceptait de voir sa psy. Où était passé sa combattivité de soldat ?

– Vous allez bien ?

– Je me porte comme un charme.

– Vos prescriptions vous aident ?

John prenait les somnifères juste pour dormir d'un sommeil sans rêve et éviter de revoir dans ses songes les camarades et les amis qu'il avait laissés là-bas. Il n'avait pas touché aux antidépresseurs.

– Merveilleusement bien.

– Avez-vous le sentiment de mieux adhérer à votre présence ici, à mieux comprendre la décision de vos supérieurs de vous renvoyer à la vie civile ?

– Je n'ai jamais autant été en phase avec quelqu'un que la décision de mon général de me réformer.

Le reste de la conversation se poursuivit sur le même mode. John, toujours en colère, avait décidé de laisser de côté les explosions de rage au profit d'un venin cynique et mordant. Ella, manifestement, perdait patience de minute en minute face à l'absurdité de ce qu'il racontait. Il prétendait aller bien et être très heureux de sa satisfaction, mais il ne disait que ce qu'elle voulait entendre, et cela l'énervait. Professionnelle, elle parvint néanmoins à garder son calme.

– Bien, finit-elle par dire. Même jour, même heure, dans deux semaines ? Manifestement, des séances trop rapprochées ne vous permettent pas de suffisamment travailler sur vous-même pour progresser.

John ne fut que trop heureux d'acquiescer et de partir. Même sans pluie (il faisait beau, ce jour-là, du moins selon les critères londoniens, c'est-à-dire qu'il ne pleuvait pas), il trouvait le bureau lugubre et n'était que trop heureux de s'en extirper.

Et puis finalement, il avait quelque chose à faire de son week-end ; préparer le sujet d'examen de ses étudiants.

* * *

Le lundi matin, en pénétrant dans ce qui était devenu « son » amphi, John remarqua immédiatement deux choses.

La première, ce fut le tas volumineux de polycopiés qui l'attendait sur le bureau. Le service de reproduction avait donc bien reçu son exemplaire original du sujet d'examen, et en avait produit les quatre cents exemplaires demandés, et ce avant le lundi matin. Considérant que John avait fait la démarche, mal informé, le dimanche après-midi, cela le convainquait que les rumeurs disant que les gens de ce service ne dormaient jamais était fondée.

Il n'aurait pas cru que quatre cents feuilles de papier (les sujets tenaient sur une feuille simple) puissent former une pile aussi haute. Et donc lourde. Heureusement qu'il avait pensé à prendre son sac à cuir, l'un des rares biens qu'il possédait depuis longtemps et auquel il tenait, dans lequel il pourrait fourrer tout ça... et s'il ne pouvait pas, il porterait le reste à la main, tout simplement.

La deuxième chose, habituelle, lui décrocha néanmoins un pincement à l'estomac. L'étudiant était là, a sa place habituelle, et transperçait de son regard son professeur.

John était tenté de lui demander s'il en avait profité de l'absence de tous pour regarder les sujets en avance, et tricher, mais il n'en eut pas le courage. Principalement parce qu'il ignorait les mesures qu'il pouvait prendre. Si l'étudiant lui répondait non, comment s'assurer de sa sincérité ? S'il répondait oui, que faire ? Le punir ? Comment ?

L'examen n'avait pas pour but de sanctionner ses élèves mais de les obliger à travailler régulièrement pour consolider leurs acquis en prévision des futurs partiels de fin de semestre. Même s'il avait triché, c'était son problème, pas celui de John. Il se faisait du tort à lui-même.

John chassa ces pensées de son esprit en avançant vers le bureau. Il posa ses affaires, attrapa sa blouse, s'en revêtit et se saisit du paquet de copies dans le but de les distribuer.

Un problème auquel il n'avait pas songé se présenta à lui. Il ne pouvait pas prendre les quatre cents sujets dans une main, sa canne dans l'autre, et faire la distribution. Il ne pouvait pas non plus faire des nombreux allers-retours. L'amphi était trop grand, trop haut.

Serrant les dents, il se résolut à poser sa canne et saisir le paquet à deux mains. C'était une chose de se déplacer sur l'estrade sans soutien pour investir l'espace et noter des choses au tableau, c'en était une autre que de grimper toutes ces marches, passer dans chaque rangée, déposer une copie devant chaque place. Il allait souffrir, et pire que tout, sa souffrance allait avoir un témoin.

Ses dents grincèrent, et il s'obligea à ne rien laisser paraître, avant de commencer sa distribution.

Lentement, beaucoup trop lentement, il déposa une feuille sur chaque table du premier rang. Deuxième rang. Troisième rang. Il allait commencer le quatrième, quand son étudiant, qui le suivait vaguement des yeux depuis tout à l'heure, redressa la tête et braqua son regard clair dans le sien.

Cette fois John était assez près pour discerner les détails, et il déglutit péniblement. Les yeux bleus étaient clairs comme de l'eau, d'une couleur irréelle, et pourtant ce ne fut pas ça qui le transperça sur place. Ce fut l'éclat d'intelligence et d'intérêt qui brillaient à l'intérieur, un éclat particulier et unique.

Et puis soudain, il ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

* * *

Sherlock avait observé son enseignant lui jeter un regard, puis finalement décider de ne pas se préoccuper de lui, et de commencer à distribuer les copies. Ce qui arrangeait parfaitement ses affaires, puisqu'il avait ainsi le loisir de l'observer sans vergogne, et notamment dans ses déplacements.

La souffrance que Sherlock lut presque immédiatement dans ses yeux le frappa et lui coupa le souffle : l'homme boitait, mais il ne pouvait s'occuper de la distribution et s'appuyer sur sa canne en même temps. Et il préférait endurer la douleur en silence plutôt que d'ordonner à Sherlock de le faire à sa place. C'était pourtant ce à quoi servait un élève non ?

C'était d'autant plus difficile de voir le professeur Watson se déplacer difficilement et retenir ses grimaces de douleur, quand celle-ci n'existait que dans la tête de son enseignant. Douleur fantôme. Claudication psychosomatique, déduisit Sherlock.

Qu'avait-il bien pu arriver à cet homme à peine plus vieux que lui pour qu'il soit traumatisé ? Que cachait-il ?

Le regard de Sherlock tomba soudain sur les sujets d'examen que le professeur distribuait, et il retint à grand peine un soupir. Ce qu'il faisait était absurde.

Il releva les yeux, et fut surpris de tomber immédiatement dans ceux de son enseignant. Il ne l'avait pas senti approcher si près. Le regard curieux et doux le contemplait, deux yeux d'une couleur indéfinissable, et il déglutit avec peine. S'il ne faisait pas quelque chose très rapidement, qui lui permettrait de se détacher de ce regard, il allait céder, et c'était mal. Sherlock ne devait plus jamais être faible. Plus jamais.

Il ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant à parler, quand il se souvint in extremis que l'homme connaissait deux lui : l'étudiant arrivé le premier dans l'amphi tous les matins, et la voix qui lui disait au revoir. Avait-il envie que son interlocuteur fasse le lien entre ses deux facettes ? Non. Garder pour lui un peu de mystère ne serait que justice face à cet être intriguant. Il contrefit aussitôt sa voix, sans que l'autre n'ait eu le temps de se rendre compte de son débat intérieur. Les capacités cognitives de Sherlock étaient supérieures à la moyenne.

– Vous ne devriez pas faire ça, déclara-t-il.

John resta interloqué moins d'une seconde, mais ce fut une seconde de trop. Son élève l'avait remarqué. Mais il avait parlé, et c'était ahurissant à entendre. John avait cependant assez d'expérience pour savoir quand quelqu'un forçait sa voix à lui faire adopter un timbre différent de celui normal, et ce fut exactement ce qu'il ressentit. Il décida néanmoins de passer outre. Quelles que soient les raisons qui poussaient l'étudiant à lui parler de cette voix un peu trop aiguë pour un garçon, c'était son problème, pas le sien.

– Faire quoi, au juste ? répliqua-t-il. Et pourquoi ne devrais-je pas le faire ?

Il avait essayé d'insuffler à sa voix toute l'autorité inhérente à sa fonction, mais il eut la désagréable sensation de murmurer.

Loin de se laisser démonter, l'autre lui répondit tranquillement, d'une voix douce.

– Vos sujets sont recto-verso. Si vous les installez ainsi, avant tout le monde, chaque étudiant entrant et s'installant va lire les questions, au moins les dernières, et va aussitôt en débattre avec ses camarades. Et vous n'allez pas corriger quatre cent copies, mais un agglomérat de réponses des autres. C'est absurde.

John nota qu'il s'excluait du processus. Il ne semblait pas avoir la moindre envie de tricher et bizarrement John le crut. Il n'en avait pas du tout le profil.

Il aurait voulu répliquer que le test n'avait que pour but de les forcer à réviser régulièrement, que ce n'était pas une sanction, que personne n'avait rien à gagner ou à perdre, que John se fichait bien de si ses élèves trichaient, tant pis pour eux, mais aucun mot ne put sortir de sa bouche. Son étudiant avait raison. Il était face à quatre cent idiots de première année (enfin, trois cent quatre-vingt-dix-neuf), c'était évident qu'ils n'avaient pas (encore) compris la finalité de l'examen de John et qu'ils allaient tous essayer de tricher au maximum. Autant ne pas leur donner les moyens de le faire.

– Comment feriez-vous ? s'entendit-il soudain demander.

Il eut envie de préciser « sans que j'aie à attendre que tout le monde soit installé pour ensuite faire la distribution, pour ne pas m'humilier à me traîner devant toute la promo » mais ne put le dire. Pourtant, dans les yeux du garçon dont John ignorait toujours le nom, il lui sembla lire qu'il avait compris.

– Pour la prochaine fois, une simple page de garde blanche suffira pour déjouer ce type de problème. Pour aujourd'hui, empêchez tout le monde de rentrer, et quand ils seront arrivés, ordonnez de rentrer en silence et de prélever un sujet avant de s'installer, le tout en entendant les mouches voler. Ça devrait limiter la communication entre eux.

Encore une fois, il s'excluait complètement volontairement du reste des étudiants.

John ne pensa même pas à répliquer ou essayer de réfléchir. Le ton de ce garçon ne laissait pas de place à la réplique, et le professeur se détourna aussitôt pour récupérer les feuilles qu'il avait déjà déposées.

Il y eut soudain un mouvement dans son dos, et une main apparut dans son champ de vision, se saisissant du document et le ramassant, puis attrapant la suivante et encore la suivante.

John resta comme hypnotisé, complètement ébahi. Il y avait une grâce qui se dégageait des mouvements rapides et fluides de son étudiant, et de nouveau, il déglutit difficilement en oubliant comment respirer.

Le pire, c'était de savoir que le jeune homme ne faisait pas ça pour l'humilier, lui incapable de se déplacer aussi rapidement, mais au contraire pour l'aider. John ignorait d'où lui venait cette certitude, mais il n'en doutait pas.

Rapidement, grâce à son aide, ils eurent tout ramassé, et John avait reformé une pile bien nette sur son bureau.

– Je ferais mieux de sortir. Ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver. Pas de traitement de faveur.

Et sans attendre la réponse, il tourna les talons et quitta la pièce.

Sherlock s'autorisa enfin à respirer une fois qu'il fut sorti de la salle. Il n'avait pas prévu d'aider le professeur Watson, mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de bouger.

Et pire encore, il lui avait parlé. Sans contrefaire sa voix ou presque. Il avait oublié son rôle. Il s'était laissé aller et c'était mal.

Quelques étudiants commencèrent à arriver, en grappe comme toujours. Personne ne semblait jamais se déplacer seul, et Sherlock trouvait cela parfaitement idiot et puéril. Comme ces filles qui allaient aux toilettes à plusieurs. Avaient-elles peur de se perdre seules ?

– On ne peut pas entrer, s'obligea-t-il à dire de sa voix la plus lasse et la plus traînante.

Peu habitué à ce qu'il ouvre la bouche, le groupe d'étudiants le dévisagea.

– Le professeur Watson a demandé à ce qu'on patiente, rajouta-t-il.

Ils avaient toujours l'air perplexe. Un deuxième groupe et un troisième arrivèrent, et ils commencèrent à murmurer entre eux, comme peu convaincus du bienfondé des paroles de Sherlock.

L'enseignant arriva à ce moment-là, et déclara d'une voix forte et ferme les consignes. Un bref instant, Sherlock fut fier de lui : il se montrait inflexible et personne ne moufta. Un par un, Sherlock le premier, les étudiants entrèrent dans la salle et se munirent d'un sujet, avant de s'installer. Un silence religieux et merveilleux (Sherlock aimait la tranquillité) s'imposa. Et une fois tous installés, ils commencèrent à plancher sur leur questionnaire.

Deux pages (recto-verso), dix questions courtes, une demi-heure d'épreuve.

L'enseignant, du bas de l'amphi, faisait régner le silence d'une main de maître. Et Sherlock, une fois son examen fini (quatre minutes et vingt-sept secondes, le temps de tout écrire), put observer à loisir son professeur. Qui ne le regarda pas une seule fois.

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre : 7 mars !_

 _Une review, si le coeur vous en dit ? :)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Vous savez quoi ? Comme j'ai pas internet, je me suis motivée, j'ai préparé les réponses à vos reviews ! Promis dès que je récupère ma connexion, je vous réponds à tous ! Surtout que vous êtes_ _fantastiques et vos mots d'amour réchauffent mon cœur malmené par la vie !_

 _Au programme aujourd'hui un peu plus d'avancées pour nos deux protagonistes, mais toujours chacun dans son coin ! Et continuez d'aimer Mary. J'vous jure, c'est important._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 **CHAPITRE 5**

Plein de bonne volonté, John avait trimé pour remporter le paquet de copies chez lui, avant de repartir rapidement à la cantine, où l'attendaient comme d'habitude ses trois nouveaux amis et leurs discussions absurdes (qui portait cette fois sur le différentiel de couleur entre le sable à Tahiti et celui d'Hawaï, et des principes scientifiques influant sur la couleur dudit sable), avant de rentrer finalement et de décider de se mettre au travail, plein de bonne volonté.

Il attrapa la première copie de la pile, déboucha un stylo rouge, et entama sa correction avec un sourire.

Il déchanta rapidement. Il n'avait pas vraiment prévu cela. Déjà, c'était épuisant, parce qu'il passait son temps à ouvrir et refermer son stylo, au gré des corrections, ayant la mauvaise habitude de toujours le reboucher lorsqu'il le posait pour lire une réponse.

De plus, il devait vérifier qu'il avait toutes les copies de ses étudiants, et devait donc noter le nom de l'étudiant inscrit sur chaque copie pour le reporter sur sa liste, et mettre une petite croix pour signifier qu'il avait bien rendu une copie, pour demander des comptes à ceux qui ne l'auraient pas fait.

Comme, bien sûr, il n'avait pas pensé à ça dès le début, il dut reprendre le paquet qu'il avait déjà corrigé pour vérifier le nom des élèves.

Ensuite il se rendit compte que déchiffrer l'écriture de ces potentiels futurs médecins n'était pas une sinécure. Certains avaient d'ailleurs déjà la parfaite calligraphie illisible si souvent reprochée aux professionnels de la santé, à croire qu'ils avaient bien choisi leur métier.

John passait donc son temps le nez sur les copies, déchiffrant avec peine les pattes de mouches, les pleins et les déliés, les points manquants sur les i qui les faisaient paraître pour des u ou les n se confondant avec les m.

De plus, il avait prévu un barème indicatif, mais au bout d'une trentaine de copies, il se vit confronté à la possibilité de devoir le modifier et l'adapter, parce que les évaluations n'avaient pas pour but de plomber les étudiants, mais de les obliger à réviser toutes les semaines pour affronter leurs partiels de fin de semestre en toute sérénité. L'une des premières causes d'échec chez les étudiants en fac était justement la période de partiels si resserrée, avec les révisions subséquentes qui les poussaient à l'overdose. Le seul remède contre ça restait la révision régulière, mais en première année, quels étudiants avaient le recul sur la question ? Aucun. John avait été de ceux-là, insouciant et négligent, jusqu'à sa première mauvaise note de la formation de l'armée, qui l'avait amené à se remettre en question. Un médecin en chef, qui leur dispensait le cours, avait pris John sous son aile et lui avait proposé de le faire réviser sous la base de courts tests oraux de manière hebdomadaire. John avait révisé comme un acharné, et sans aucune difficulté, était devenu major de sa promotion. Il devait beaucoup au Major Sholto.

Mais il ne pouvait que constater que ses étudiants n'avaient pas du tout pris en compte ses recommandations, et dès la première évaluation, il y avait des fautes grossières.

Sauf qu'adapter et revoir le barème à la baisse, c'était les complaire dans leur médiocrité. Ne rien changer revenait à mettre des très mauvaises notes, et John se creusait vraiment la tête sur la question. L'idée de tout corriger avec le barème actuel puis devoir tout reprendre avec un nouveau barème pour changer les points le faisaient frémir d'horreur.

Déjà las par avance, et ayant quatre jours pour corriger l'énorme paquet (ce qui restait quand même inquiétant, parce que cela faisait quand même plus de cent copies par jour, vu qu'il avait quatre cents étudiants, et même s'il mettait qu'une quinzaine de minutes par copie, ça restait conséquent.), il prit la décision de faire une pause, mais de corriger une ultime copie avant de s'arrêter.

Il en attrapa une au hasard dans le tas, et soupira par avance, prêt à tout raturer de rouge, et commença à lire.

Sauf qu'il n'y avait pas un mot à corriger. Il lut une fois, deux fois, trois fois, et ne trouva rien. Pas un mot incorrect, pas une faute d'orthographe, pas une imprécision, pas un complément à rajouter. La copie était parfaite.

Même l'écriture était agréable. A l'encre (et pas ces stylos bille qui bavait parfois, et que John n'aimait pas, parce qu'il était de la vieille école et que l'encre qui s'effaçait était plus agréable que le blanco qui faisait des pâtés et des tâches), régulière, et plutôt jolie ; en cursive, avec les lettres se détachant nettement les unes des autres. John pariait sur une femme. L'écriture était trop propre et trop nette pour être celle d'un homme.

Il remonta le regard vers le cartouche dans lequel les étudiants inscrivaient leur nom : Sherlock Holmes.

Il haussa les sourcils, surpris. Le nom était atypique, surprenant. Inconnu. A priori celui d'un garçon, mais cela aurait pu être une bizarrerie familiale, l'adaptation d'un prénom masculin pour en faire un féminin, ou quelque chose comme ça.

Il relut la copie encore une fois, intrigué. La précision des réponses et leur exactitude le surprenaient. Ce n'était pas juste bien, mais entièrement parfait.

Il remarqua soudain un petit gribouillis dans un coin, et se pencha pour le déchiffrer. « Trop facile ».

Il se sentit insulté, et en même temps intrigué. L'étudiant(e?) se permettait de critiquer son test ? C'était d'une telle arrogance que John était agacé, mais impressionné également. Celui-là (ou celle-ci) était brillant(e). Sauf que John n'avait aucune idée savoir de qui il s'agissait. Il ne disposait pas encore du trombinoscope de la promo.

Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre le jeudi. Il posa la copie dans un coin de son bureau, après l'avoir garnie d'un A* à l'encre rouge, pour pouvoir la contempler et s'en inspirer pour corriger les autres.

John réalisa à l'usage que l'étudiant ayant critiqué sa capacité à corriger toutes les copies dans le délai imparti avait eu en partie raison. Il avait bien failli ne pas être capable de tout corriger à temps. Ce n'était pas qu'il manquait de temps, au contraire, il avait désormais tout le temps du monde, mais c'était parfois barbant et fatiguant, il s'obligeait à faire des pauses régulières, et de fait perdait du temps.

Mais globalement, le jeudi matin, il avait réussi à tout corriger et annoter de rouge. Tout, bien sûr, sauf la copie mystère, celle qui était parfaite.

John se révélait assez intrigué par cet(te ?) étudiant dont il ne connaissait que le nom. Finalement, sur les quatre cents clampins de sa classe, trois avaient retenu son attention : celui qui arrivait tous les matins beaucoup trop tôt, celui qui rendait des copies parfaites (enfin, ce n'était que le premier test et il ne fallait pas s'emballer, mais John avait le sentiment que ce n'était pas un coup du hasard, une telle perfection), et celui, autrement plus dangereux que les deux premiers, qui connaissait le secret de son usurpation et le saluait de son « bonne journée monsieur ». Il l'avait encore entendu lundi dernier, n'avait pas réussi à identifier de qui il s'agissait, et angoissait de plus en plus.

Loin de se douter que les trois élèves qui le fascinaient et lui torturaient le cerveau n'était qu'une seule et même personne, John ne pouvait se départir de l'angoisse qui lui faisait mal au ventre quand il songeait à la possibilité qu'il pouvait être dénoncé. Notamment, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi on ne l'avait pas encore confondu. La seule explication logique était que l'étudiant ait volontairement choisi de taire cette information pour mieux faire chanter John par la suite. Et la possibilité faisait trembler le malheureux professeur. Il ne possédait plus rien, à part sa réputation, et désormais elle ne tenait qu'à un fil.

Il chassa ses noires pensées qui l'assaillaient sur le trajet qui menait à sa salle de classe, et pénétra finalement dans le lieu désert... à l'exception, bien sûr, de l'élève du quatrième rang, au bout.

John s'autorisa un peu de familiarité, et hocha la tête dans sa direction pour le saluer. Il posa ensuite son volumineux paquet de feuilles sur le bureau, revêtit sa blouse, installa ses affaires et répéta rapidement mentalement le plan du cours du jour.

Il avait vaguement l'intention d'aller discuter avec son étudiant (au moins lui demander son nom, John n'aurait pas la sensation de violer les règles implicites de l'université qui voulaient qu'il reste une certaine distance entre enseignants et enseignés en faisant cela), mais avant même qu'il n'ait pu faire un pas, une jeune fille entra et fondit sur lui.

– Oh professeur, bonjour, je dois à tout prix vous parler, je crois que j'ai complètement raté la question trois de l'examen de lundi, et je suis sûre que je me suis également trompée à la question cinq, et je...

Son flot de paroles ne ralentissait pas, et abasourdi, John ne sut pas comment réagir.

Dans sa lointaine mémoire, Sherlock se souvenait que son père le traitait de chat (alors que sa mère l'appelait poussin, mais ça valait toujours mieux que le canard dont Mycroft avait toujours été affublé), lui disant qu'il ressemblait au vieil Einstein, chat angora de son état, parti sans souffrance quand Sherlock était un bébé. Jusqu'alors, Sherlock n'avait pas trop compris ce parallèle, à part le fait qu'il pouvait rester des heures sans bouger quand il réfléchissait, mais en entendant sortir de sa poitrine un grognement ressemblant à s'y méprendre à un feulement quand cette fille alpagua le professeur Watson, il comprit un peu mieux la comparaison de son père. Et l'assomma de mots vains et inutiles.

Et le pauvre enseignant d'essayer de répondre au discours incohérent de la jeune fille. Sherlock était trop loin pour entendre ce qu'ils disaient, mais il n'en avait pas besoin pour lire clairement en cette greluche. Les mains passées dans ses cheveux frénétiquement, les lèvres mordillées, le corps en avant. Sherlock réprima un deuxième grognement. La petite allumeuse en jupe courte essayait clairement de séduire l'enseignant, qui n'y voyait que du feu.

Il fallait reconnaître que le professeur Watson, en quelques cours, avait conquis un certain nombre d'étudiants et surtout d'étudiantes, d'après les murmures que Sherlock captait. Par la qualité de ses cours, ses qualités d'orateurs, son intransigeance et sa droiture, mais surtout par son sourire encourageant, ses yeux bleus, ses cheveux blonds et sa jeunesse. La canne était un détail vite oublié face à un professeur qui avait moins de trente ans. Il y avait trop de dinosaures dans l'université pour qu'un jeune comme lui passe inaperçu.

Et seul Sherlock semblait se rendre compte que tous ses sourires étaient feints, et qu'en lui bouillait une colère et une haine sans fond. Savoir contre qui elle était dirigée faisait d'ailleurs partie des objectifs du jeune homme.

D'autres élèves finirent par arriver, et John en profita pour congédier l'impudente, bien content de s'en débarrasser. Il n'avait pas très bien compris ce qu'elle lui voulait, et il fut heureux qu'elle s'éloigne. Si elle n'avait pas eu dix-huit ans, et si elle n'avait pas été son étudiante, John aurait pu croire qu'elle essayait de le draguer, tant dans ses postures que ses mots. Mais c'était absurde. Les étudiantes ne draguaient pas leur enseignant, c'était dans la logique même des choses, non ?

– Bien, bonjour tout le monde ! annonça-t-il une fois tout le monde installé.

Tous les élèves avaient désormais compris qu'à compter du moment où John parlait, il était l'heure de se taire. On pouvait entrer jusqu'au moment où John commençait à parler. Au-delà, les retardataires étaient sèchement renvoyés dans leurs pénates manu militari. Le silence se fit rapidement dans l'amphi.

– Vos copies sont corrigées, elles sont sur mon bureau ! Je les ai rangées par ordre alphabétique, et vous verrez, à côté de votre nom, un numéro. Il ne correspond pas au classement des copies, mais à votre rang dans l'ordre alphabétique ! Pour la prochaine fois, dans le cartouche où vous devez écrire votre nom, je vous demanderai d'également noter ce numéro pour faciliter la correction et le suivi de vos notes ! Retenez-le bien ! Vous pourrez récupérer vos copies à la sortie, mais en attendant nous allons rapidement en faire la correction avant de passer au programme du jour ! Maintenant que nous avons vu toute la cavité péritonéale, y compris les notions de base de l'appareil digestif, il est temps de passer à l'évolution du péritoine dans l'étage sus-mésocolique, et de parler des trois artères digestives, c'est à dire celles du tronc cœliaque, l'artère mésentérique supérieure et l'artère mésentérique inférieure ! Mais ne brûlons pas les étapes et revenons-en à la correction de votre devoir !

Sherlock se rengorgea intérieurement de fierté, tandis que le professeur Watson commençait son cours. Il avait amélioré son système de copies, en les numérotant. Et il avait regardé dans la direction précise de Sherlock en l'annonçant. Comme si c'était à lui et à lui seul qu'il disait. Pour lui prouver qu'il s'améliorait, même sans lui.

Sherlock secoua la tête, tout en prenant des notes dans sa sténographie personnelle habituelle. Il avait des pensées déroutantes, depuis quelques temps. Depuis quand était-il heureux quand il avait l'impression qu'on le regardait ? C'était absurde. Il était absurde.

Il secoua de nouveau la tête et se replongea dans le cours.

– Merci de votre attention, à lundi et n'oubliez pas vos copies en partant !

Il y eut soudain un grand brouhaha et la fourmilière se mit en branle, chacun essayant de venir chercher sa copie le plus rapidement possible, pouvoir fouiller dans le tas avant qu'il ne soit complètement brassé par les mains peu précautionneuses de ses camarades. John avait pensé à diviser la pile de copies corrigées en quatre, selon l'ordre alphabétique bien sûr, pour leur permettre de trouver plus facilement, mais il ne doutait pas que cela allait vite tourner au pugilat et à la dispute, et il n'avait aucune envie d'être là pour voir ça. Son cours était fini, et il n'était pas responsable de leurs idioties, et de leur manque d'organisation, à ces pauvres crétins à peine pubères.

Il raccrocha rapidement sa blouse à la patère et quittait la pièce quand il l'entendit.

– Bonne journée, monsieur Watson.

Incapable de résister, John se retourna et fouilla la salle des yeux, mais une marée d'étudiants se pressait en bas de l'amphi. Impossible de déterminer à qui appartenait cette voix si particulière.

Il se força à hausser les épaules et quitter la pièce. Avec un peu de chance, Molly et Mike débattraient aujourd'hui de la problématique des mangoustes qui proliféraient à Hawaï, et ce serait très reposant.

Sherlock, sans grande surprise, avait récupéré sa copie en dernier. Se mêler à cette foule bruyante et agressive, très peu pour lui. Il était descendu pour souhaiter une bonne journée à son enseignant, mais il s'était aussitôt éloigné sa besogne terminée. Il fallait en outre qu'il réfléchisse à pourquoi le professeur Watson continuait d'être aussi crispé quand il le saluait l'air de rien. Pourquoi le fait qu'il mette l'accent sur le fait qu'il n'était pas professeur le mettait aussi mal à l'aise ?

Sherlock n'y voyait qu'un témoignage de sympathie, une manière de lui faire comprendre que son statut n'avait aucune espèce d'importance. Pourtant il le prenait toujours aussi mal, c'était étrange.

Quand enfin la classe se fut vidée, Sherlock s'autorisa à recommencer à respirer, et récupéra la dernière copie qui traînait sur le bureau, la sienne. Il ne regarda pas le contenu, le A* attendu s'étalait en haut de sa copie. Il n'en doutait pas. Il savait qu'il avait tout juste. Il portait le numéro 122, mais en dehors de cela, il n'y avait aucune attention. Pas de bravo, félicitations, ou ce genre de choses. Sa copie était pourtant parfaite.

L'absence de félicitations ne dérangeait pas Sherlock en soi, mais il aurait aimé une annotation, afin de pouvoir analyser à loisir l'écriture de son enseignant. Tant pis, il ferait sans.

Le week-end fut horrible à endurer. Par un bonheur du hasard de l'emploi du temps, Mary et Mike ne travaillaient pas le vendredi après-midi, et ils accompagnèrent alors tous Molly à Saint Bart, où elle avait une autopsie à réaliser.

Ils en rentrèrent à pied, expliquant à John la ville de Londres qu'il devait se réapproprier après en être parti si longtemps, en échange de quoi le jeune homme racontait aisément l'Afghanistan et les bases militaires. Leur avoir dit la vérité sur son statut et son passé de militaire rendait leurs rapports plus faciles et plus aisés.

Mike était un bon vivant, gourmand, joyeux et gentil. Mary partageait avec lui la gentillesse, mais elle était plus réservée de manière générale, et plus avare de mots. Quand elle était seule avec John, leur conversation était facile et agréable, mais en présence de Mike, ce dernier avait fortement tendance à monopoliser la conversation. Le manque de Molly, peut-être.

– Ils se rendent compte qu'ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre, au moins ? murmura John à Mary lorsqu'ils dirent au revoir à Mike.

L'enseignant chercheur n'allait pas dans la même direction que les deux autres, et ils venaient de se séparer après avoir passé l'après-midi à se balader dans l'autre et s'arrêter dans les salons de thé. (Surtout Mike, en fait.)

Mary soupira avant de lui répondre.

– Tu es là depuis quoi ? Trois semaines ? Trois semaines que tu nous connais et que tu manges avec nous ?

– A peu près, répondit John, dérouté par le changement de sujet, et surpris de découvrir que cela faisait si peu de temps qu'il était arrivé à l'Imperial.

– Et même toi tu es capable de voir ça. Alors qu'eux, ça fait vingt-sept ans, et non, pour répondre à ta question, ils ne s'en rendent même pas compte.

– Mais ça crève les yeux !

– Pas les leurs, faut croire.

– T'as jamais essayé de les mettre ensemble ?

La jeune femme rit franchement.

– Si. Des douzaines de fois. Des douzaines de plans foireux, d'excuses bidons pour annuler un dîner au dernier moment et les laisser en tête à tête, des insinuations, et aucune réussite. Rien. Nada. Peanuts.

– Il faut faire quelque chose ! s'indigna John. À deux, on devrait peut-être réussir non ?

Un sourire triste passa sur le visage de Mary.

– On pourrait essayer, c'est vrai. Mais tu ne connais pas le passé de Molly et encore moins celui de Mike. Or il y a... Enfin, tu te souviens quand on a dit que tu faisais partie de notre groupe de parias de l'université ? Qu'avec tes casseroles, ça valait bien les nôtres ? Connaissant celles de Mike et Molly, je comprends leur réticence à s'engager l'un envers l'autre...

– Alors je découvrirai leurs casseroles et leur montrerais comment les surmonter pour les mettre ensemble, décréta John, plein d'emphase.

Il ne savait pas d'où lui venait ses élans de positivisme et de bonne humeur quand il était en compagnie de Mary, mais il avait distinctement la sensation de se comporter comme un parfait idiot adolescent en sa présence, intimidée par la femme plus mûre qu'elle était.

– Tu es un incroyable optimiste, John Watson, rit-elle. Ça me plaît. Passe un bon week-end !

Avant même qu'il n'ait pu répliquer quoi que ce soit, elle l'avait salué et s'éloignait dans sa direction, à la différence de John qui retournait nécessairement à la faculté.

Optimiste ? Le mot laissa un goût âcre dans la bouche de John. Il n'y avait pas une once d'optimisme en lui. Sa vie était finie, il avait tout perdu. Un mois qu'il était là et il passait son temps à broyer du noir dans sa chambre, au lieu de poursuivre sa thèse comme il était censé le faire. Il n'était qu'un sombre idiot, en présence de ses collègues, qui revêtait le rôle du gentil jeune enseignant naïf. Lui qui était devenu tout l'inverse, froid et cynique.

Mais même si ses déclarations naïves et optimistes étaient ridicules, il était néanmoins réellement convaincu de ce qu'il disait : ce n'était pas parce qu'il était devenu, avant même ses vingt-cinq ans, un vieux soldat réformé qui ne ferait plus rien de sa vie qu'il souhaitait le même sort à Molly et Mike. Au contraire. Ceux-là étaient fait pour être ensemble, et John comptait bien se dévouer à la tâche.

Ce fut pour cette raison que le week-end fut si dur à passer. Se retrouver seul, deux jours durant, enfermé dans son studio minuscule dont le lit deux places disproportionné mangeait tout l'espace, et réaliser qu'il ne partageait pas ce que Molly et Mike n'avaient pas encore conscience de partager, le faisait se sentir encore plus mal, et en colère qui ne l'était déjà.

Il réalisa également, à sa grande fureur, que, n'ayant pas l'obligation d'aller voir Ella, cela lui manquait presque parce qu'il n'avait pas de raison de sortir de chez lui, de s'habiller, de faire quelque chose de sa journée et donc il ne fit rien. Traînant en pyjama en feuilletant le journal de la veille et en bouquinant un peu, il finit par avaler un somnifère prescrit par la psychothérapeute et passer les deux jours dans le brouillard, entrecoupé d'éclairs de lucidité pour préparer le prochain examen.

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre : 14 mars !_

 _Une review, si le coeur vous en dit ? :)_


	6. Chapter 6

_JE SUIS A JOUR DES REVIEWS ! (enfin normalement !) et j'ai INTERNET ! \o/ La vie est belle, donc, et j'espère qu'elle va doucement aller mieux désormais ! :) Un immense merci pour votre soutien et votre patience ! Vous ne saurez jamais assez à quel point vous êtes fantastiques, chers lecteurs ! *coeurcoeur*_

 ** _RaR des anonymes :_**

 _Fanny (chap 1) : J'espère que la suite tiendra ses promesses alors, et que tu continueras d'apprécier ! Merci pour la review :)_

 _L (chap 1) : AAAAAAh ma hantise (bis), une deuxième lectrice en médecine ! Mais vous allez me tuer ! J'ai pas fait médecine, moi ! J'écris en espérant ne pas mettre trop de bêtises, faut être indulgent avec moi ! Et si cela peut te rassurer, je ne saurais pas écrire une dissertation de 40 pages en latin sur les flux écononimques entre entreprises. Mais uniquement parce que je déteste le latin et que je ne le parle pas. parce que sinon, ça fait quand même un peu partie de mon métier donc j'en serais sans doute capable, c'en est presque déprimant ! _

_Chap 2 : Oh siiiii, Mary va toucher à John ! Mouahaha, j'aime être machiavélique ! Merci pour les compliments en tout cas, ça me va droit au cœur ! _

_Chap 3 : Mais c'est le rôle de Mycroft d'être un méchant ! D'ailleurs moi j'ai résolu le problème en décrétant "je t'aime connard !" xD (pitié, j'espère que je n'ai pas dit de bêtises à part que je ne suis pas à jour dans les termes (c'est la faute de Google !) quand j'écris les termes médicaux ?) merci pour la review ! _

_Chap 4 : Les passages chez la psy ont été parmi les plus durs à écrire, donc merci pour ça ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! :)_

 _Chap 5 : 400 QCM/questions simples dont la réponse tient en une ligne ou deux, ce n'est pas si compliqué, mais au moins ça l'occupe, notre petit John ;p Merci beaucoup ! :)_

 _Morganne-bzh (chap 1) : En fait, ceci est une fic moyennement longue de mon point de vue… Elle ne fait que 26 chapitres, c'est pas si long selon mes critères xD Ravie de te retrouver sur cette publication en tout cas ! :)_

 _S10 (chap 1) : Merci pour les compliments, ravie que cela te plaise ! :)_

 _Vicky (chap 3) : PARDON ! Je ne suis pas une Trekkie, et je me suis mélangée les pinceaux Stargate/Star Trek, j'en suis navrée ! Je corrigerai à l'occasion ! En attendant, merci pour la review et pour les compliments ! :)_

 **BONNE LECTURE A TOUS !**

 **CHAPITRE 6**

Le lundi matin, John arriva de relativement bonne humeur dans sa salle de cours. Il avait peut-être passé un mauvais week-end, mais la semaine commençait, et avec elle la promesse de manger tous les midis avec ses trois collègues, et de croiser son étudiant mystère.

Il ne s'était pas trompé. Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, il était là. John se demanda vaguement à quelle heure il arrivait. Peut-être que si un jour, il arrivait avec une heure complète d'avance, il le surprendrait ? Mais l'automne déployait son manteau de froid sur l'Angleterre, et ils étaient déjà en Octobre. John avait bien du mal à s'extirper de sous sa couette chaude, le matin. Il n'arriverait jamais à se lever assez tôt pour ça.

Le jeune homme lui adressa un signe de tête à distance, de sa quatrième rangée, tout au bout, et John lui rendit la salutation. Une drôle de complicité s'instaurait entre eux. Le partage de cette heure avant l'heure, rien qu'eux deux comme s'ils étaient seuls dans le monde entier.

Sur le bureau, les copies pour l'examen du jour attendaient John, dûment déposées par le service reprographie de la faculté, qui faisait vraiment un travail remarquable. Déchiffrer les pattes de mouche de l'écriture de John, qui préparait son modèle d'examen à la main, pour l'informatiser et en tirer les copies nécessaires dans les délais n'était pas une chose aisée, et ils s'en chargeaient avec brio.

John sourit bêtement en attrapant la pile, après avoir mis sa blouse et posé sa canne. Il se sentait stupide, mais il avait demandé une page de garde, cette fois, entièrement blanche, simplement la date du jour de l'examen, la matière et son nom « Professeur Watson » (ce qui lui paraissait être un peu moins une fraude que Docteur John Watson dont il se revendiquait pourtant face à ses étudiants). L'élève mystère serait content. John l'avait écouté.

Tranquillement, il se dirigea vers le premier rang et commença sa distribution de copies, une devant chaque chaise, la page de garde remplissant parfaitement son office.

Quand il en arriva enfin à la quatrième rangée, John sentit son pouls s'accélérer et son souffle devenir un peu plus court. Il avait senti les yeux clairs du jeune homme le transpercer tout le temps où il avait fait sa distribution, mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec l'adrénaline qui le transperçait quand l'autre le regardait.

Il leva les yeux vers lui.

– Bonjour, dit John, un peu bêtement, un peu gauchement.

L'autre ne lui répondit pas. Pas vocalement, en tout cas, mais hocha de nouveau la tête. Fixa sa poitrine un bref instant puis sans le moindre geste avant-coureur, se leva avec la grâce qui caractérisait ses gestes, et attrapa de force la moitié des copies des mains de son professeur.

Un instant après, il avait bondi en direction du haut de l'amphi et assistait son enseignant dans sa tâche avec des mouvements précis et une agilité surprenante.

John fut heureux de le voir lui tourner le dos. Il n'aurait pas été capable d'expliquer ses joues qui s'étaient embrasées lorsque les mains pâles de son vis-à-vis avaient effleuré les siennes.

* * *

Sherlock était perturbé, plus qu'il n'oserait l'avouer. Il avait bien remarqué que ce matin, en passant à travers les premiers rangs pour poser les sujets d'examen, son professeur marchait beaucoup plus aisément que d'habitude (preuve, s'il en fallait une, que le boitement était bien psychosomatique, n'y avait-il pas un psy pour le dire au professeur Watson ?), mais il ne s'était pas attendu à sa propre réaction quand celui-ci l'avait salué.

Un simple bonjour, une voix douce adressée à lui et uniquement à lui, un intérêt dirigé vers sa seule personne, et des yeux où se lisait la plus pure des gentillesses, et les entrailles de Sherlock avaient entamé un looping.

C'était absurde, faible. Cela n'aurait pas dû être ainsi, surtout pas.

Il avait baissé les yeux pour essayer de se reprendre, incapable de savoir quoi répondre, quand il l'avait remarqué. Le nom du professeur Watson. Professeur John Watson. C'était ce qu'une petite carte épinglée sur la poche cigarette de la blouse blanche proclamait.

Professeur John Watson. Pas Docteur John Watson. Épinglée. Pas tissée.

Foncièrement différente de toutes les blouses de autres enseignants de l'Imperial.

Sherlock, plongé dans cette découverte, réalisa à peine que son corps avait agi sans lui demander son avis et qu'il déposait désormais des sujets d'examen sur toute les tables.

Cette révélation le perturbait. Que le professeur Watson n'ait pas voulu être professeur, et qu'il subissait sa situation avait toujours été une évidence pour lui. C'était même la raison précise pour laquelle il le saluait de son désormais habituel « monsieur Watson », pour lui montrer qu'il avait compris.

Mais ce nouvel élément changeait la donne. Parce que, si Sherlock décryptait bien (et analyser les choses était sa raison de vivre, il ne se trompait jamais) ce que cela voulait dire, cela impliquait que son enseignant... n'était pas médecin.

Pas professeur. Pas médecin. Mais un homme qui leur faisait cours, et qui le faisait bien. Un homme que Sherlock aimait écouter, et même plusieurs fois, se rejouant les scènes dans son Palais Mental, avachi dans son canapé, à l'abri de son appartement.

Cela le perturbait. Il y avait une anomalie que son esprit avait du mal à réconcilier. Il avait trouvé un intérêt à cet homme, voire une véritable fascination. Il écoutait ses cours avec passion, notait tout, voulait briller à ses yeux. Il ne s'expliquait pas son comportement, et continuait de soutenir avec cynisme à Mycroft que tout allait très bien et qu'il s'ennuyait à mourir à l'Imperial, exactement comme il l'avait prédit, programme sur mesure ou non, mais il avait vraiment trouvé son phare en la personne du professeur John Watson et ses cours d'anatomie de première année.

Le professeur Watson avait donc été classifié par Sherlock comme une personne « intéressante ». Le monde de Sherlock était très manichéen. Sauf qu'il ne divisait pas en bien ou mal, ou en noir et blanc. Il divisait en « intéressant » et « pas intéressant ». Mycroft était inintéressant. Les cours à l'Imperial étaient majoritairement inintéressants. Le violon, le mystère, les enquêtes, et J. Watson étaient intéressants.

Mais voilà que le jeune homme se sentait trahi. Parce que le professeur Watson n'était pas médecin, n'était pas professeur. Il n'était qu'un homme ? Comment un simple homme pouvait avoir attisé son intérêt ?

Cette anomalie le perturbait. Sherlock n'aimait pas la facilité, la normalité, la simplicité. Il savait depuis toujours qu'il n'était pas normal, pas simple. Bien sûr le terme le répugnait de vantardise, il se définissait sans problème comme un génie. Comme Stephen Hawkins. Comme Mycroft. Comme Maman. Encore que dans ces deux derniers cas, cela n'atteignait pas sa propre magnificence, de son propre point de vue. Mais le génie, c'était de famille.

Il n'avait jamais côtoyé la normalité, la médiocrité. Il s'élevait au-dessus de ça.

Et voilà qu'un simple homme attirait son attention ?

* * *

A mille lieues des tourments de son étudiant, John l'avait regardé déposer les copies à un rythme acharné, se déplacer avec fluidité, voler à travers les rangs et les places, et distribuer presque l'intégralité du paquet de copies sans même demander son avis à John. En tant que professeur, il aurait dû dire quelque chose, ou au moins le remercier, mais il ne parvenait qu'à être abasourdi, et le contempler bien trop longtemps pour cela soit innocent.

Il n'eut même pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que le jeune homme était revenu à sa place, et croisa ses doigts sous son menton, les paupières closes. John se détourna à ce moment-là. Il avait cru que découvrir la couleur des yeux bleus irréelle de son élève était la plus puissante découverte qu'il pouvait faire sur lui, mais il avait tort. Les cils démesurés, les veines pâles et les paupières blanches, frémissantes, était un spectacle presque encore plus insoutenable.

Il s'enfuit presque en direction de son bureau, lui qui était revenu vers la place de son étudiant pour le remercier. Finalement, ce fut pour le mieux : les autres arrivèrent à peu près à ce moment-là, et il put ainsi dissimuler son trouble en saluant les jeunes filles qui arrivaient, répondit à quelques questions d'étudiants venus lui demander des précisions sur les précédents cours ou sa notation sur l'évaluation passée, et les paupières de son étudiant mystérieux et lève-tôt disparurent de son esprit.

John finit par réclamer le silence, quand tout le monde se fut installé, avant d'annoncer :

– Vous avez une demi-heure, travaillez-bien ! N'oubliez pas votre numéro de rang de classement alphabétique à renseigner sur votre copie, à côté de votre nom, de manière bien visible !

Sherlock réalisa son examen dans un brouillard, incapable de dire ce qu'il avait écrit ou ce dont parlait les questions (mais néanmoins convaincu qu'il n'avait pas commis d'erreurs).

* * *

– On continue aujourd'hui avec l'étage sus-mésocolique ! Maintenant que nous avons vus les mésogastres postérieur et antérieurs, il est important de mentionner l'arrière cavité des épiploons et les gouttières parido-coliques, au programme du jour ! Allons-y !

La voix habituelle de son enseignant, sa douceur et sa manière de leur expliquer les choses tira Sherlock de sa transe de réflexion. Il se laissa submerger par le raz-de-marée de bien-être que cela provoqua chez lui, et commença à prendre des notes.

* * *

John avait eu bien du mal à partir de son amphi, à midi. La voix habituelle l'avait salué de sa réplique classique « Bonne journée monsieur Watson », mais c'était à peine s'il l'avait entendue, trop accaparé par d'autres étudiants. Ils étaient nombreux à vouloir lui demander des explications ou des précisions, et étaient venus après le cours. John en était plutôt flatté, dans le fond. Les stupides premières années s'intéressaient réellement à sa matière, essayaient vraiment de comprendre, et réagissaient plutôt positivement, après un mois de cours, à son système de tests hebdomadaires. C'était plutôt une bonne nouvelle. Et puis il savait que Molly et Mary l'attendraient pour manger (Mike donnait une conférence à l'autre bout de Londres, ce midi), alors il n'était pas pressé.

Mais après le repas, où il avait pu découvrir que détachée de Mike, Molly avait en effet une conversation parfaitement normale (et hélas, tournée vers son métier, c'est-à-dire les cadavres d'enfants. Jamais le poulet dans son assiette n'avait paru aussi peu attirant à John), il s'était pressé de rentrer dans sa minuscule chambre.

* * *

La pile de copies prenait presque toute la place de son bureau, fait pour les étudiants et certainement pas pour un enseignant et corriger des copies, et John se démena pour tout remuer, et obtenir ce qu'il cherchait. Il avait mélangé tout le paquet pour trouver celle portant le numéro 122. La copie de son étudiant parfait appelé Sherlock Holmes. Il avait vérifié sur la liste d'inscription, et celle-ci mentionnait bien « M. Sherlock Holmes », preuve qu'il s'agissait d'un garçon.

Avidement, John lut la copie, se délectant de l'écriture ronde et claire. Et de la perfection des réponses. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois, John chercha, traqua la moindre erreur, la plus petite faute d'orthographe, et ne trouva rien. Rien du tout.

Il regarda la copie d'un peu plus près, et comme la dernière fois, il trouva un petit gribouillis dans un coin, des pattes de mouche à peine discernables en tant que lettres qu'il déchiffra de son mieux « pas mal », avait osé commenter son étudiant.

John se redressa, lâchant la copie qu'il avait pratiquement collée sur son nez pour mieux voir, abasourdi. Ses tests n'étaient pas spécialement durs, mais ce niveau-là de perfection ne s'atteignait pas par le seul hasard. John ignorait qui était ce garçon, mais il était clairement à un autre niveau que celui des autres étudiants.

Débouchant son stylo rouge, John afficha le A* qui constituait la meilleure note possible à obtenir en haut de la copie, et comme la dernière fois, la laissa posée devant lui, en équilibre contre la fenêtre sous laquelle le bureau était placée, et la contempla tout en s'attaquant au reste de la correction.

Trois jours plus tard, il se félicita de son système de numérotation : c'était bien plus rapide pour reporter les notes de ses élèves sur le listing, et pour les classer par ordre alphabétique. Bien sûr, certains avaient oublié ou s'étaient trompés (et assez méchamment, John pensa que ceux-là ne seraient jamais médecins), mais globalement, cela l'avait bien aidé.

* * *

Ainsi, le jeudi arriva vite, et John se réveilla en sursaut, surpris la sonnerie de son réveil.

Désorienté, confus, il tâtonna dans le noir avant d'enfin refermer sa main contre l'objet qui hurlait sa sonnerie stridente. C'était la première fois que John l'entendait. D'habitude, il se levait toujours bien en avance, et arrivait tout aussi en avance dans sa salle de classe. Il mettait le réveil par habitude, mais il n'en avait jamais eu besoin jusqu'à maintenant.

Perturbé, John clopina jusqu'à sa cuisine dans le but de se faire un thé. Il avait trop dormi, et cela ne lui réussissait pas. De plus, il se demandait si cela était la preuve qu'il commençait à s'adapter à cette nouvelle vie et son nouveau rythme, ou bien au contraire s'il en était déjà arrivé au terme de ce qu'il pouvait supporter, et que son corps s'effondrait. Il ne savait pas quelle solution le perturbait le plus.

Il se prépara rapidement, comme d'habitude, grignotant un petit déjeuner et prenant une douche rapide, avant de récupérer la lourde pile de copies à rendre aux étudiants, et de se rendre dans son amphithéâtre.

La première chose qu'il vit en arrivant, cinq minutes avant le début du cours, ce furent les deux yeux bleus clairs de l'étudiant de la quatrième rangée, tout au bout. Cet étudiant fascinant avec qui il avait pris bien malgré lui l'habitude de partager un silence confortable et tranquille avant le début du cours.

Cet étudiant qui avait l'air, même de si loin, infiniment blessé que John n'ait pas tenu cet engagement tacite.

Parce qu'en se levant plus tard que d'habitude, John était peut-être arrivé à l'heure, mais il y avait bien plus qu'un étudiant dans la salle. Leur instant de sérénité avait été gâché par le retard de John, et l'autre lui en voulait.

Et John ne pouvait pas vraiment le lui reprocher. Lui-même sentit son cœur se serrer face au regard triste.

* * *

Il était en retard. Pourquoi ? Sherlock avait eu peur. Il n'était pas là à son horaire habituel. Sherlock avait attendu. Mais il n'était toujours pas là. Les portes battantes avaient bougé, et son cœur avait bizarrement battu en rythme, intensifiant sa puissance. Puis une jeune fille blonde était arrivée, suivie d'une de ses copines brune, d'un autre garçon, et le sang dans les veines de Sherlock s'était brièvement changé en glace.

Il n'était pas là. Et maintenant, il était trop tard. Ils ne seraient plus seuls. Il ne partageait plus l'intimité de ce silence qui précédait le début du cours. Sherlock ne pourrait plus le déshabiller des yeux (pour l'analyser, bien sûr).

Quand, enfin, il était arrivé, sans rien dire ni s'excuser de son retard (mais pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ? Aux yeux de tous les autres, le cours n'avait pas commencé, il était parfaitement à l'heure), Sherlock avait dardé sur lui le regard le plus furieux de sa collection, le fusillant du regard, mais il n'avait pas eu la sensation d'être très convaincant.

– Bonjour à tous ! Vos copies sont sur mon bureau, à récupérer comme la dernière fois ! Au programme d'aujourd'hui, la correction rapide, avant de passer aux annexes du tube digestif que sont le foie et le pancréas ! Allons-y !

La voix de son professeur rassura Sherlock, lui qui n'avait pas conscience d'être inquiet. Ce n'était qu'un retard. Panne de réveil, probablement. Tout le monde ne pouvait pas être aussi insomniaque que Sherlock. Il avait l'air d'aller bien. C'était l'essentiel.

– Merci de votre attention, à et lundi ! conclut finalement John.

La ruée des étudiants vers le bureau pour récupérer leurs tests corrigés commença immédiatement après l'annonce de la fin du cours surprit John, même s'il s'y était attendu. Il avait vaguement l'intention de s'éclipser rapidement, mais ses étudiants refusèrent de le laisser partir, plein de questions plus ou moins intelligentes sur son cours. John, débordé et trop serviable au fond de lui-même, même s'il méprisait ces stupides premières années, leur répondit à tous. Jusqu'à ce que l'amphi se vide entièrement, et qu'il ne reste que lui.

Lui et l'étudiant de la quatrième rangée, planté devant le bureau, qui venait d'attraper sa copie, la dernière qui restait.

– Je, euh, bonjour ?

John se faisait l'effet d'un parfait crétin. Cela fait près de quatre heures qu'ils étaient tous les deux dans la même pièce.

– Vous avez besoin d'un renseignement ou d'une précision ? demanda-t-il, gêné face au mutisme de son étudiant.

Sherlock l'observait à loisir. Il ne le voyait pas d'aussi près, d'habitude. Il essayait de comprendre pourquoi ce drôle d'homme le fascinait. Pourquoi, lui qui avait détruit toute formes de sentiments avant sa première et désastreuse expérience à la fac, deux ans plus tôt, se laissait aller à des choses aussi futiles et dérisoires que de l'inquiétude. Cela le révulsait. Il haïssait les sentiments. Les sentiments rendaient faibles.

– Non, répondit-il d'une voix glacée, froide et tranchante comme de l'acier. Bonne journée.

Il tourna les talons et quitta la pièce à vive allure, laissant John perplexe.

La voix de son élève avait été presque agressive aux oreilles de John, et cela le blessa presque. Il le punissait parce qu'il était en retard ce matin ? C'était puéril. Puéril et méchant.

Agacé, en colère, furieux, haineux, John suivit le chemin de son étudiant et partit en faisant claquer ses talons sur le lino du couloir, en direction de la cantine. Comment un élève, un gamin, pas encore médecin, inscrit à l'université depuis un mois osait agir de la sorte face à lui ?

Ce fut seulement en arrivant à la cafétéria et en s'asseyant devant Mary qui lui souriait que John réalisa que, trop occupé avec tous les autres, il n'avait pas entendu le « bonne journée monsieur Watson » habituel. Et il ne savait pas s'il devait considérer cela comme une bonne nouvelle.

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre : 21 mars !_

 _Une review, si le coeur vous en dit ? :)_


	7. Chapter 7

_Bonjour à tous, et bienvenue sur l'avant dernier chapitre de la partie 1 de cette fic ;)_

 _Comme certains me l'ont fait remarquer, je suis tristement tombé très à propos au chapitre dernier en citant le grand Stephen Hawking, astrophysicien de génie et désormais étoile parmi les étoiles..._

 _L, sur les chapitres 5 et 6 : je suis ravie de ne pas dire trop de conneries sans jamais avoir mis un orteil en médecine (ah si, j'ai fait un cours de PACES. Mais ça compte pas, j'accompagnais une copine pour pas rester dans le froid pendant deux heures xD), mais effectivement, je dois pas être à jour des nouvelles nomenclatures... forcément, je l'ai écrit depuis longtemps et en plus je me suis basée sur Internet xD Merci pour tes reviews, je suis ravie que tu continues d'aimer ! :)_

 _Rhea, parce que j'ai la flemme d'aller chercher ton profil pour te MPotter j'avoue : Je ne connais pas DU TOUT Marvel, donc ta référence tombe à l'eau, je suis au regret de te le dire xD Ravie que tu aimes le Sherlock si innocent qui ne comprend pas trop ce qui lui arrive ^^ Merci pour la review :)_

 _Guest : eh bien, ravie que cela te plaise et soit différent des fics habituelles :) Merci pour ta review :)_

 ** _Sur ce chapitre, PROMIS, on va en arriver à la confrontation ;) Bonne lecture ! :)_**

 **CHAPITRE 7**

Le samedi, un air de profond ennui peint sur le visage, John entra dans la salle d'attente du cabinet d'Ella. Sa jambe lui faisait particulièrement mal, depuis quelques jours. Il n'arrivait plus à faire trois pas sans avoir besoin de sa canne, et avoir besoin de celle-ci pour se déplacer de la douche au lavabo pour se brosser les dents le dégoûtait. Il mettait ça sur le compte du temps londonien, considérablement rafraîchi, automne oblige.

– Bonjour, John, le salua Ella.

– Bonjour, répondit-il d'un ton morne.

Il prit place dans les fauteuils près de la baie vitrée, et Ella vint se placer devant lui.

– Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?

– J'ai mal à ma jambe, répondit-il honnêtement.

Il avait pris la décision de ne plus mentir directement à la psychothérapeute. Rester bloqué dans sa position défensive ne lui servirait à rien. Mais il n'avait pas la moindre envie pour autant de lui dire quoi que ce soit de sa vie. Alors il lui offrait un os à ronger, sujet sur lequel ils pouvaient débattre de manière entièrement neutre sans que John ne s'expose. Parler de sa jambe plus douloureuse à cause du froid ne lui posait aucun problème. Ella ne l'interrogerait pas sur les circonstances de sa blessure. C'était consigné au dossier, puisqu'il l'avait obtenue dans la même attaque qui lui avait déchiré l'épaule et nécessité son rapatriement. A partir de là, John voulait bien parler de sa jambe autant qu'elle voulait.

Comme prévu, elle s'engouffra dans la brèche qu'il venait de lui offrir, et ils parvinrent à discuter de la question de manière parfaitement superficielle et inutile de longues minutes durant.

John, pour finir la séance, mentionna rapidement ses trois nouveaux collègues avec lesquels il s'entendait bien. Sans mentionner de nom. Sans préciser qu'ils étaient amis.

Pas de profondeur, juste de la superficialité, tout ce qui contentait Ella.

A la fin de la séance, elle était ravie et John riait intérieurement. La pauvre jeune femme n'avait sans doute rien demandé à personne, mais lui non plus, et il n'avait pas l'intention de coopérer !

* * *

La fin du week-end s'écoula, égale à d'habitude. Longue, morne, difficile. Le temps londonien n'aidait en rien pour améliorer l'humeur de John. Le fait que la petite fenêtre du studio où il vivait débouchait sur un carré de ciel sans cesse gris et nuageux n'apportait pas la moindre éclaircie sur le gris de son existence. Voir Ella l'avait obligé à parler à quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même, mais à part cela, son lien avec le genre humain avait été presque inexistant durant les deux jours. Il fallait d'ailleurs qu'il aille faire des courses pour remplir son minuscule frigo. Se nourrir d'air n'allait pas aider son humeur massacrante. Il avait déjà constaté que ses muscles, non sollicités par les exercices réguliers que l'armée imposait à toutes ses recrues, commençaient à fondre et son corps le dégoûtait.

Vingt-quatre ans, et déjà vieux.

Vingt-quatre ans, et déjà retraité.

Vingt-quatre ans, et déjà handicapé.

Ce n'était pas une vie. John broyait du noir et voyait aussi peu d'éclaircies par la fenêtre que dans le ciel de sa vie. Dès qu'il était seul un peu trop longtemps, il retombait dans ses travers et sa spirale culpabilisante et auto destructrice. S'il était honnête avec lui-même, il devait reconnaître qu'il ne détestait pas autant enseigner qu'il l'avait craint, même s'il maintenait son opinion globale sur ses étudiants : tous des crétins. Il appréciait aussi passer du temps avec ses collègues, et il faisait marcher sa cervelle pour trouver un plan infaillible pour mettre ensemble Molly et Mike, comme s'ils avaient quinze ans. Et il avait intérêt à sacrément peaufiner son plan, avant que Mary n'accepte de l'aide. Pour l'instant, sur ce sujet, il était proche du néant absolu.

A part se morfondre dans son coin et regarder son nombril, John n'avait rien fait du week-end.

– Tu es un crétin, John Watson, déclama-t-il à son miroir.

Le dire et le savoir ne l'aidait absolument pas à se sentir mieux.

* * *

Le lundi fut le retour aux bonnes (ou bien étaient-elles mauvaises ?) habitudes. Il s'extirpa du sommeil bien avant la sonnerie du réveil, se prépara sans délai, et arriva dans l'amphithéâtre en avance.

Pour y trouver l'étudiant habituel, quatrième rangée, tout au bout. John lui sourit, et même à cette distance, il eut la sensation d'être pardonné. Compris.

Sans un mot, il se débarrassa de ses affaires, se vêtit de sa blouse, et commença la distribution des copies du jour, prêtes sur son bureau comme toujours.

Et sans un mot, son étudiant préleva la moitié du paquet dans ses mains pour l'aider dans sa tâche.

Et sans un mot, ils se détournèrent de l'autre pour rougir sans que l'autre ne se rende compte de l'effet que leurs mains s'effleurant provoquait sur leurs joues.

Et sans un mot, l'élève se mut avec grâce vers les rangées du haut, se déplaçant de son habituelle démarche de danseur.

Et sans un mot, John marcha parfaitement normalement, sans la moindre canne, dans les rangées inférieures, et sans réaliser que les douleurs de son genou disparaissaient toutes seules.

L'arrivée des premiers étudiants sonna le glas de leur instant d'éternité, mais sans un mot, ils avaient la bizarre sensation de s'être réconciliés.

* * *

Sherlock n'avait jamais autant méprisé quelqu'un que lui-même en cet instant. Il avait décidé, fermement, de rester fâché contre son professeur, qui jouait avec lui et ses failles, celles qu'il taisait et qu'il dissimulait, et que cet homme ramenait à la surface avec une facilité effarante.

Pourtant, dès l'instant où le professeur John Watson mit un orteil dans la salle, la colère de Sherlock commença à refluer. La dernière fois n'avait donc été qu'une erreur, une banale panne d'oreiller (il faudrait un jour qu'il médite sur l'absurdité de cette expression, il classa l'information sur un post-it dans un coin d'une pièce fourre-tout de son Palais Mental), il n'avait pas eu l'intention de nuire à Sherlock.

Sherlock ne se pardonnait jamais ses propres erreurs, et il appliquait cette même règle au reste de l'humanité. Une erreur, c'était une de trop. Le fait que ses condisciples, des futurs médecins, ne comprennent pas cela et n'y adhèrent pas le faisaient frémir de rage. Sherlock n'avait pas une conscience humaniste très développé et le sort de ses congénères l'importait que très peu, en revanche son sens moral était placé très haut : à partir du moment où quelqu'un (au hasard, un médecin) prenait l'engagement moral (le serment d'Hippocrate) de soigner les autres (les patients), alors il s'agissait d'honneur que de ne jamais faire d'erreur, lesquelles pouvaient en outre avoir pour conséquence la mort d'un tiers.

Pourtant, ce matin-là, Sherlock eut envie de pardonner l'erreur à son professeur, violant par la même l'un de ses fondements, celui-là même qui l'avait poussé à l'excellence depuis sa naissance.

Et voilà qu'il se mettait à penser qu'une fois, ce n'était pas si grave ? Il était furieux, et soudain le professeur Watson lui sourit.

Sa colère fondit comme neige au soleil tandis que son cerveau se mettait à fonctionner à toute allure pour cataloguer ce faciès. Jamais il n'avait vu son enseignant arborer cette moue. Il était avare en sourires, en compliments, en choses positives de manière générale, ce qui expliquait d'ailleurs en partie la fascination de Sherlock pour sa personne. Les choses trop lisses et trop gentilles avaient tendance à excéder Sherlock en moins de dix secondes.

Pourtant, sur le visage de son professeur, il eut la brusque envie de voir cela se produire de nouveau. Et quand il serait plus près, de préférence. Histoire qu'il puisse mieux analyser les muscles faciaux.

Il réalisa que ses muscles avaient agi sans lui demander son avis lorsqu'il se trouva avec un paquet de copies dans les mains, quand il effleura la main du professeur Watson, et quand il rougit violemment.

Et pour se donner une contenance, il fit ce qu'il savait faire de mieux quand son cerveau surchargeait : il prit la fuite. Et distribua les sujets d'examen le plus haut possible de l'amphi.

* * *

– Merci de votre attention, et à jeudi matin ! Bonne fin de journée à tous !

John était lessivé. Les éléments rétropéritonéaux ne faisaient pas franchement partie de la partie du programme qu'il préférait. Il espérait que ses hésitations et bafouillages intempestifs étaient néanmoins passés inaperçus dans la foule. Et il recommençait jeudi, pour la fin du thème, qui était l'un des plus compliqués et des plus fondamentaux. Cela ne s'annonçait pas une partie de plaisir.

– Bonne journée, Monsieur Watson, résonna la voix au milieu du brouhaha des étudiants qui quittaient la pièce.

Par réflexe, John tendit le cou, mais un flux de quatre cent étudiants migrant vers une seule et même destination (la cantine) ne l'aidait pas franchement. Il ne cherchait plus vraiment non plus.

Son esprit gardait dans un coin la potentialité d'un éventuel chantage, mais en attendant, il n'arrivait plus à s'inquiéter pour cette étrange déclaration qui prouvait que quelqu'un connaissait son secret. Après tout, la possibilité que, chaque semaine un étudiant différent prononce cette fameuse phrase par inadvertance, en oubliant de l'appeler Docteur, existait. Bon, les probabilités ne jouaient pas en sa faveur, mais la possibilité avait le mérite d'exister.

De toute manière, John avait bien autre chose à l'esprit. Il attendit que le dernier étudiant ait quitté la salle pour fouiller frénétiquement dans le paquet de copies qu'il avait récupéré tout à l'heure. Il en arriva rapidement à celle numérotée 122, celle qu'il cherchait.

Il la parcourut rapidement des yeux, en diagonale, mais il n'avait pas besoin d'en voir plus. Celle-là comme les précédentes méritait la note maximum et ne comportaient aucune erreur. John était confronté à un véritable génie, et cela l'intriguait.

* * *

Il y pensait encore lorsqu'il rejoignit ses trois amis à la cantine, après un crochet dans sa chambre pour y déposer le tas de papier.

– T'es dans les nuages, John ? le ramena Molly à la réalité.

Mike attaquait son dessert alors que Molly en était à peine à la moitié de son plat, il était donc parfaitement logique qu'ils aient fini de débattre de la qualité de la farine, selon le type T mentionné sur le paquet.

– J'ai un étudiant... commença-t-il.

Les trois autres hochèrent la tête pour l'inviter à poursuivre. Eux aussi avaient des étudiants, et ils avaient connu les galères et les déboires de John à leurs débuts. S'ils pouvaient être de la moindre aide au jeune homme, ils seraient ravis de la lui apporter.

– ... qui ne fait aucune erreur dans ses copies. Il atteint la perfection à chaque fois. Il s'appelle Sherlock Holmes. Vous le connaissez ?

– Sherlock ? sursauta Molly.

– Holmes ? réagit Mike.

Ils s'entreregardèrent, surpris. Du menton, Mary donna la parole à Mike.

– Greg, cet été, il m'a parlé d'un Holmes. Il travaillait avec lui dans le cadre d'une cure de désintox un peu particulière.

– Greg ? interrogea John.

– Mon meilleur ami au lycée. Il est sergent à Scotland Yard, maintenant. Il m'a parlé d'un Holmes, un mec qui fait partie du gouvernement et qui... enfin bref, vous avez compris l'idée.

John n'était pas sûr d'avoir compris, mais Molly et Mary, elles, hochèrent la tête. Manifestement, elles savaient qui était ce Greg et ce qu'il pouvait bien penser des politiciens. Par politesse, John ne demanda pas de précision. Surtout que, dans la voix de Mike lorsqu'il prononçait le nom de son ami, il y avait une drôle d'intonation. Comme une douleur qui était là et ne s'en irait jamais. John avait été formé, dans le cadre de son rôle de médecin dans les pays en guerre, obligé de faire preuve de finesse et de psychologie, à détecter ce genre de choses et fut surpris de le retrouver chez Mike, toujours si avenant et souriant.

– Ce n'est pas un nom courant, c'est peut-être quelqu'un de la même famille, avança Mary.

– Dans ce cas, je plains Greg ! décréta Molly. J'ai eu Sherlock comme étudiant sur quelques conférences précises.

Molly donnait des cours en amphithéâtre, comme John, mais à l'occasion, elle tenait des conférences privées à une poignée d'étudiants triés sur le volet (et selon leurs compétences, appétences, profil estudiantin et avenir futur) sur son métier et son domaine d'expertise.

– Et ? l'encouragea John.

– Si on parle bien du même, il est assez insupportable. Il n'a même pas l'air de le faire exprès ! Il serait arrogant ou bêtement imbu de lui-même, je pourrais gérer sans problème mais... Il a réponse à tout, tout le temps. Dans ses postures, sa voix, ses manières, il suinte la confiance en lui et je n'ai jamais réussi à le prendre en défaut. Il n'essaye pas d'être condescendant, mais la façon dont il parle, que cela soit à moi ou à ses camarades, donne l'impression qu'il essaye de rabaisser son interlocuteur. Il est... assez spécial. Brillant, ça c'est sûr, et très beau garçon, il faut bien le reconnaître, mais spécial.

John était abasourdi. Derrière l'écriture ronde et fine, appliquée, se cachait un étudiant légèrement au-dessus de tout ? C'était intriguant.

– Mais pourquoi il suivrait tes conférences et mes cours d'anatomie ? demanda-t-il, exprimant à voix haute le point de détail qui le chiffonnait.

– Alors là, aucune idée, répondit Molly. Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas moi qui arrête la liste des étudiants qui viennent à mes conférences, mais l'université.

– Il suit peut-être un cursus spécial... Il y a quelques énergumènes de ce genre sur le campus... proposa Mary.

Pensifs, les autres approuvèrent. John n'en était que plus intrigué encore. Et une idée venait de germer dans son esprit.

Comme d'habitude, en rentrant chez lui après le déjeuner, John s'attela à la correction des copies. Deux jours et demi, de lundi après-midi à mercredi soir, n'étaient pas de trop pour venir à bout du paquet entier. Comme il n'avait pas de vie, il avait le temps, mais ne devait pas traîner en route.

Comme d'habitude, il extirpa la copie de Sherlock du paquet, la nota A, déchiffra la note en pattes de mouche (« intéressant », cette fois-ci et bizarrement, John se sentit glorifié), et l'afficha devant ses yeux pour s'en inspirer lors du reste de sa correction.

* * *

Jeudi matin, rituel. Se réveiller avant le réveil. Se lever, déjeuner, se doucher, s'habiller. Rejoindre l'amphithéâtre. Y trouver l'étudiant de la quatrième rangée. John était d'une inhabituelle bonne humeur, ce matin. Le très simple stratagème qu'il avait mis en place pour découvrir lequel de ses étudiants était ce fameux Sherlock Holmes le ravissait. Si tout se passait comment prévu, il connaîtrait le visage de son élève le plus brillant à la fin du cours.

Fort de cette bonne nouvelle, et gonflé de confiance en lui, John avait même l'intention de demander à l'élève de la quatrième rangée son nom. Et pourquoi pas lui demander ce qu'il fabriquait ici aussi tôt tous les matins. Qu'importait la bienséance entre professeur et étudiant. Etre amical n'avait jamais tué personne.

Il s'installait à son bureau, déposant les copies, revêtant sa blouse et posant sa canne, et se préparait à monter discuter avec l'élève qui ne l'avait pas lâché du regard, quand on l'interpella.

– John !

Sherlock pesta intérieurement. Son enseignant était arrivé aussi tôt que d'habitude, ce matin, et il semblait beaucoup plus joyeux que Sherlock ne l'avait vu depuis le début de l'année. Lui qui était toujours maussade, froid et légèrement refermé sur lui-même souriait bizarrement. Pas simplement ce faux sourire factice qu'il affichait en façade, mais avec beaucoup plus de conviction.

Ce mystère venant s'ajouter aux autres du professeur Watson, Sherlock était ravi d'avoir plus de stimulation intellectuelle, à moins que cela fut un indice pour deviner le reste, mais soudain elle débarqua, et les yeux de Sherlock lancèrent des éclairs.

Il était là depuis la rentrée seulement, mais il pouvait se targuer de connaître mieux que personne la moitié des étudiants (uniquement ceux qui, par la suite, deviendraient des personnalités influentes ou intéressantes, majoritairement des cinquièmes années donc, parmi les condisciples de Sherlock en première année d'anatomie, personne ne se détachait) et l'intégralité des enseignants. Contrepartie d'un regard acéré posé sur le reste du monde, de fréquentes insomnies et une mémoire eidétique.

Sherlock était donc parfaitement en mesure d'identifier Miss Mary Morstan, docteur en gynécologie et sage-femme, enseignante chercheuse à l'Imperial, vingt-huit ans, célibataire, et fantasme ambulant de quatre-vingt-dix pour cent des étudiants mâles de sa classe. Les dix pour cent restant étaient composés d'une marge d'erreur dans les calculs de Sherlock et des étudiants homosexuels.

La jeune femme ne semblait d'ailleurs pas ailleurs vraiment conscience de l'aura qu'elle véhiculait, sur ce campus où la moyenne d'âge des enseignantes avoisinait les cinquante-trois ans (52.84, précisément), et où la plupart des étudiantes, dès qu'on passait la troisième année, étaient des têtes vouées à une grande carrière, travailleuses et appliquées, qui passaient plus de temps dans les labos de chimie ou à s'entraîner à faire des points de suture que devant un miroir ou à faire du shopping.

Parfaitement ingénument, le docteur Morstan discutait avec le professeur Watson, posant sa main sur son bras, et riant avec lui. Sherlock sentit l'éclat de la colère poignarder son ventre.

Ce n'était pas bien. C'était mal. Très mal.

Mais il ne savait pas, il ne savait plus ce qui était mal : Qu'il ressente autant d'émotions violentes, lui qui les bridait en toute circonstances, ou que Mary Morstan plaisante avec le professeur Watson ?

* * *

John avait été surpris de voir arriver Mary dans sa salle de classe. Ce n'était pas habituel, et il s'inquiéta.

– Salut, tu vas bien ? le salua-t-elle. Je ne te dérange pas ?

– Non, bien sûr que non, mes étudiants ne sont pas arrivés. Que me vaut le plaisir de te voir si tôt ?

Mary lui sourit, comme toujours, le sourire doux qu'elle lui réservait. John n'arrivait pas vraiment à cerner ce qui se cachait derrière ce sourire, et dans le doute, préférait n'en tirer aucune conclusion.

Il oscillait généralement entre une tentative de séduction et un réconfort maternel, et la femme mûre, fière et sûre d'elle qu'elle était aurait pu correspondre aux deux rôles, et il n'avait aucune envie d'en présumer un plutôt qu'un autre, et se ramasser un râteau le cas échéant... Les trois M l'avaient peut-être accepté comme ami, mais il ne voyait vraiment pas en quoi le malheureux ex-soldat réformé et handicapé qu'il était pouvait intéresser une femme comme Mary.

– Nous avons oublié de te dire que ce midi, on ne mangera pas à la cantine, annonça-t-elle en posant doucement sa main sur son bras.

John fut perplexe. Le geste avait tout d'un réconfort, et il ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi le fait de manger à l'extérieur du campus (comme cela leur arrivait parfois, même si John faisait tout son possible pour limiter ces extravagances au strict minimum, ne pouvant se permettre ce genre de dépenses) nécessitait de le réconforter.

– Pas de souci, répondit-il. On va où ? Au Woody's juste à côté ?

Mary lui adressa un sourire désolé.

– Non, pardon, je me suis mal fait comprendre. Ni Molly, ni moi ni Mike ne sommes disponibles ce midi. On aurait dû te le dire plus tôt. Ce n'est... pas la bonne semaine. Pour aucun de nous trois. Mike a pris deux jours de congé, Molly s'oublie dans le travail à la morgue. Moi j'ai... juste quelque chose à faire aujourd'hui. Mais je serais disponible demain, d'accord ?

– D'accord...

John était franchement inquiet. La manière dont elle parlait, détournait les yeux, paraissait mal à l'aise lui indiquait sans ambiguïté que quelque chose de difficile se rappelait au souvenir de ses amis à cette période de l'année. La question était de savoir, premièrement s'il s'agissait d'une seule et même chose qui les touchait tous les trois (ou bien plutôt trois évènements, chacun ayant impacté une personne, les fameuses casseroles dont ils avaient déjà parlé, et John penchait plutôt pour cette théorie) ; et deuxièmement de quoi il s'agissait.

– Eh ben, pour préférer la compagnie d'un autre plutôt que ma lumineuse et mirifique présence à table ce midi, alors que j'avais un super sujet de conversation pour Molly et Mike sur la production d'huile d'olive en Bolivie, c'est que ça doit être important ! plaisanta-t-il.

Sa boutade, pourtant poussive, fonctionna, et Mary rit doucement. Il fit de même, et ils échangèrent encore quelques banalités, avant qu'ils n'entendent les étudiants commencer à arriver, et qu'ils ne prennent congé.

* * *

John était toujours perturbé par sa conversation avec Mary, se demandant ce que la jeune femme lui cachait, mais il n'eut pas le loisir de se poser davantage la question. Ses premiers étudiants arrivaient.

– Bonjour ! Merci de récupérer immédiatement vos copies sur mon bureau avant le début du cours ! Bonjour ! Je vous prie de récupérer vos copies sur mon bureau ! Bonjour, vos copies, à récupérer avant le cours, avant de vous installer ! Bonjour, vous avez entendu ? Très bien ! N'oubliez pas de bien penser à prendre votre copie !

Le temps que tout le monde arrive et qu'il répète un millier de fois la nouvelle consigne, il n'avait plus de voix. En retournant à son bureau pour faire démarrer le cours à proprement parler, et avant toute chose boire de grandes gorgées d'eau pour éclaircir sa voix, il constata que la paillasse était entièrement vide : tous les étudiants avaient bien respecté ses consignes. Tous, y compris celui de la quatrième rangée, arrivé avant tout le monde et à qui John n'avait finalement pas eu le temps d'adresser la parole. C'était sans doute pour le mieux.

Il se racla la gorge, et commença son cours.

* * *

Sherlock contemplait sa copie, ornée de sa note habituelle, et vierge de toutes annotations, comme toujours, pensif. Il avait très bien compris la dernière manœuvre en date de son professeur. Il était aussi facile à deviner qu'un livre d'images pour enfants, parfois.

La question de savoir si Sherlock allait céder à sa petite manigance restait cependant entière. Il avait tout le cours, qui portait aujourd'hui sur la suite des éléments rétropéritonéaux, pour y réfléchir.

– Merci de votre attention et à lundi ! conclut John à la fin du temps imparti.

Les élèves s'éparpillèrent rapidement, se mouvant en direction de la cantine dans leur rituel ballet bruyant, entrecoupé d'exclamations de salutations, autant adressées à John qu'à leurs camarades.

John rangea ses affaires, lentement. Personne ne l'attendait, et il n'était pas pressé. Plusieurs étudiants vinrent en outre lui poser des questions, précision sur la correction ou sur le contenu du programme, comme toujours. John répondit de son mieux, son honnêteté l'obligeant à reconnaître quand il devait vérifier dans ses notes pour ne pas dire de bêtises.

L'amphithéâtre était presque vide quand John fit tomber son support de cours en voulant le ranger dans son sac, et il se pencha pour le ramasser, entreprise rendue compliquée par sa jambe douloureuse.

– Monsieur ? l'interpella une voix alors qu'il été toujours accroupi derrière le bureau.

John sourit. Sa manœuvre avait marché.

– Pourquoi n'ai-je pas la correction agrafée à ma copie comme tous les autres ? poursuivit la voix.

Le sourire de John s'élargit un peu plus. Son étudiant, le brillant Sherlock Holmes, avait mordu à l'hameçon. Et venait réclamer le polycopié de correction, que John avait joint à toutes les copies, pour éviter de perdre du temps à le faire en classe, ce qui les retardait sur le programme, ainsi qu'il l'avait annoncé en début de cours. Toutes les copies, sauf celle de M. Holmes, qui n'en avait nul besoin. Mais John espérait bien qu'avec cette anomalie, alors qu'il avait insisté sur le fait qu'il avait attaché une correction à CHAQUE copie, le loup sortirait du bois et il découvrirait cet étudiant qu'il l'intriguait.

Lentement, John se redressa, et son sourire se fana lorsqu'enfin, il découvrit l'étudiant debout de l'autre côté du bureau, qui tenait son examen noté A*. L'étudiant qui venait de l'appeler monsieur, avec une voix particulière. L'étudiant qui était assis tous les matins au bout de la quatrième rangée et qui ne contrefaisait plus sa voix, désormais.

Les trois étudiants qui se fondaient en un seul, leurs deux yeux bleus irréels qui transperçaient John de part en part.

– Je... balbutia John. Monsieur Holmes ?

– Oui, monsieur Watson ?

John tiqua. S'il avait eu le moindre doute quant au fait qu'il s'agissait bien de l'étudiant, qui à la fin de chaque cours le saluait ainsi, il n'y en avait plus. C'était bien sa voix, d'un timbre si particulier que John ne pouvait pas le confondre.

C'était bien la silhouette et les yeux perçants de son étudiant habituel.

Et c'était définitivement bien son étudiant de génie. L'éclat particulier de ses yeux, une lueur d'intelligence et d'amusement particulière au fond des prunelles qui permettait à John de ne pas en douter.

– Je ne pensais pas que c'était vous, répondit honnêtement John. Que l'étudiant qui rendait des copies parfaites et qui arrive très tôt le matin était la même personne. Je suis surpris. Pardonnez-moi.

– Et la même personne qui vous saluait tous les jours ? ajouta le jeune homme, ses yeux encore plus perçant.

John en resta d'abord bouche bée. Puis ses réflexes militaires reprirent le dessus et tout son corps se raidit. Sa jambe, d'ailleurs, se durcit tellement vite qu'un éclair de douleur traversa la moitié gauche de son corps. Ses épaules se bloquèrent, ses yeux se rétrécirent et sa bouche s'assécha.

Une bouffée d'adrénaline, de panique et de stress l'envahit, et il tenta de se dominer. Il avait la désagréable sensation qu'il s'était fait avoir sur toute la ligne par l'élève, plus intelligent que lui. Il avait simplement voulu amener son étudiant le plus brillant à le rencontrer, et il avait fait entrer le loup dans la bergerie. Il avait mis toutes les cartes dans les mains de celui qui pouvait faire de sa vie un enfer. Comme si ça ne l'était déjà pas assez comme ça.

– Que voulez-vous ? cracha-t-il.

* * *

Sherlock recula presque, effrayé par la lueur de haine et de colère qu'il décelait dans les yeux de son professeur. Il avait choisi, volontairement, de cesser ce jeu un peu puéril et avait accepté de se soumettre de bonne grâce au « piège » grossier que lui avait tendu le professeur Watson. Ainsi s'était-il révélé, à la fois comme son étudiant le plus intelligent, mais aussi son rendez-vous de fin de cours, en lui parlant avec sa vraie voix et non pas celle contrefaite qu'il avait employé jusque-là.

Il avait cru que cela ferait plaisir à son enseignant.

Et voilà que seul un mépris et une pure panique se lisaient dans le regard de celui-ci. Sherlock ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait jamais les autres humains. Il les déduisait à loisir, ne se trompait jamais, enregistrait le moindre petit détail, mais les comprendre réellement, non.

Idiot, songea-t-il. L'attrait déraisonné qu'il avait développé pour les secrets de son professeur l'avait faire croire à des chimères. Croire qu'il pouvait comprendre un autre être humain. Il avait été fou. Les relations humaines étaient des illusions. Il le savait. Il n'aurait jamais dû s'approcher aussi près. Il ne savait que trop bien ce qui se passait lorsqu'il se brûlait les ailes.

John fut presque aussi surpris que son élève de la réaction de celui-ci, et sa colère retomba comme un soufflé. L'air blessé du jeune homme était surprenant. Soit il était excellent acteur, soit il était réellement surpris de l'agressivité de John.

Or John avait ce défaut qui l'avait poussé à vouloir être médecin : il aimait soigner. Autant les problèmes physiques que les blessures psychologiques. La moindre guérison physique passait toujours par une volonté de s'en sortir.

Et surtout, il avait une foi et une confiance inouïe en la bonté de l'humanité. C'était surprenant pour quelqu'un qui s'était engagé sous les drapeaux et qui avait fait la guerre, mais John croyait en l'humanité. Aussi ne crut-il pas une seule seconde à la possibilité que son élève simule son incompréhension et sa terreur face à la violence de John.

– Pardon, s'excusa aussitôt l'enseignant. Je ne voulais pas vous blesser. Je pense que je me suis mépris sur vos intentions...

– Qu'avez-vous cru ?

John hésita une fraction de seconde. Mais la curiosité dans les yeux de son élève était sincère. Aussi voulut-il être sincère lui aussi.

– Pourquoi m'appelez-vous monsieur ? demanda-t-il. Et pas professeur ou docteur, comme les autres.

L'autre haussa négligemment les épaules, dans un mouvement qui semblait parfaitement étudié pour paraître naturel, et la gorge de John s'assécha un bref instant.

– Parce que vous n'êtes ni professeur, ni docteur. Docteur en devenir seulement, et professeur par obligation. Considérant cela, je ne peux vous appeler par un titre qui serait usurpé. Monsieur est donc la solution alternative qui m'a paru évidente.

John était abasourdi. Il disait cela tranquillement, naturellement, sans la moindre intention négative.

– Pas de chantage alors ?

– De chantage ? répliqua-t-il, presque vexé qu'on ose penser ça de lui.

– Oui. Du chantage. Obtenir des bonnes notes ou Dieu sait quoi en échange de votre silence sur le fait que je ne suis pas... médecin.

Le dernier mot lui arracha la bouche. L'aveu lui coûtait beaucoup trop. Mais à sa grande surprise, son étudiant se mit à rire, à mi-chemin entre le ricanement et l'éclat de rire beaucoup plus franc. C'était absurde, c'était exceptionnel, et c'était fantastique à regarder. La manière dont bougeaient les muscles de son visage, tressautant et frémissant, les coins de sa bouche qui se relevaient sporadiquement, les yeux qui se plissaient et pétillaient, c'était un spectacle absolument fascinant, presque irréel. John aurait pu trouver cela vexant de le voir se moquer de lui, mais c'était bien trop beau à regarder pour qu'il songe à s'offusquer.

– Obtenir des bonnes notes ? Je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de ça, ricana-t-il finalement. Je n'ai besoin de rien que vous pourriez m'offrir. Ce que je veux, je me donne les moyens de l'obtenir, et je l'obtiens. Toujours. Faire du chantage... c'est indigne.

– Pardon.

John ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il s'excusait, mais il sentait qu'il devait le faire. Et il en fut récompensé par un véritable miracle. Sherlock sourit. Un véritable sourire.

– Mais vous aviez raison d'en douter. Un autre que moi aurait sans doute pu en profiter.

– Comment avez-vous deviné tout ça sur moi ? interrogea John.

Haussement d'épaules négligé, deuxième édition.

– Je n'ai pas deviné. J'ai déduit. C'est ce que je fais. Je déduis les gens et les choses.

– Déduisez-moi, réclama John, fasciné par l'arrogance et la confiance en lui qui suintait des propos du jeune homme.

Il comprenait soudain ce qu'avait voulu dire Molly. Il y avait une véritable aura qui se dégageait de lui, dont il avait probablement plus que conscience et dont il jouait. John n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait seulement dix-huit ans, comme tous les autres gamins de sa classe. Il paraissait bien au-delà de tout ça. Et puis soudain il commença son exposé et John ne put que l'écouter, abasourdi.

– Elevé dans une famille anglaise classique, éducation classique, mais ambition intellectuelles restreintes par la nécessité de payer les factures. Un acte de rébellion, que je ne définis pas encore, qui va vous coûter la fin de vos études de médecine, et vous a obligé à échouer à l'Imperial. Professionnel, attentif, médecin dans l'âme. Boitement psychosomatique, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas médecin à cause de votre blouse, qui n'est précisément pas la vôtre, et à la manière dont vous avez présenté votre premier cours. Le fait que vous ne soyez pas ici volontairement par passion de l'enseignement, je l'ai également déduit de votre première intervention. Et de votre manière d'investir l'espace, de répondre à vos étudiants, de critiquer à demi-mots la structure et le plan d'un cours que vous subissez, ce genre de choses.

John était bouche bée. Ce parfait inconnu semblait absolument tout savoir de sa vie, et pourtant il y avait quelque chose, dans la manière dont il le disait, qui convainquait John que ce n'était pas du pipeau. Il devinait réellement tout cela rien qu'en observant de ses yeux perçants.

Ça aurait sans doute dû l'inquiéter de se savoir aussi observé, mais bizarrement il se sentit surtout flatté.

– Waoh, souffla-t-il.

– Waoh ? s'étonna Sherlock. Ce n'est pas la réponse que j'obtiens habituellement.

– Ah bon ? C'est plutôt quoi alors ?

– « Va te faire foutre » ? proposa Sherlock.

John rit, nerveusement, et Sherlock l'accompagna. Ils avaient oublié les barrières habituelles, oublié qu'ils étaient un professeur et son élève, oublié qu'ils étaient encore dans l'amphithéâtre.

John demanda naturellement à son étudiant ce qu'il suivait comme cursus, et la réponse de celui-ci le fascina. Il le pressa de lui en dire plus. Alors Sherlock expliqua. Qu'il suivait des cours à la carte, ayant le programme qu'il voulait, et faisait entièrement ce qu'il voulait. L'anatomie des cours de médecine de première année, par exemple. Et la chimie a un niveau trois fois supérieur à celui que John avait. L'étudiant, passionné, décrivit son travail et ses recherches avec emphase, et John, malgré son statut de professeur, n'en comprit qu'un mot sur deux.

Il était fantasque, fascinant, passionnant. John n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme lui. Il s'écoula plusieurs heures avant que John ne réalise que le temps avait passé, et qu'il mourrait de faim. Heureusement que personne ne l'attendait à la cantine.

– Vous n'avez pas faim ? interrogea-t-il son élève.

Il haussa les épaules, définitivement un de ses mouvements préférés.

– Je ne mange jamais beaucoup.

– Moi oui, par contre. Je vais devoir y aller.

– La cantine est fermée à cette heure-ci.

John réalisa qu'il avait raison, et se mordit les lèvres. Il n'avait aucune envie de retourner s'enfermer dans son minuscule appartement sur le campus.

– Je connais un restaurant italien pas très loin d'ici. Il ne nous fera pas payer. Si ça vous intéresse.

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre : 28 mars !_

 _Une review, si le coeur vous en dit ? :)_


	8. Chapter 8

_Bonjour à tous, et un immense merci pour toutes vos merveilleuses reviews sur le chapitre précédent ! Les choses vont un peu s'accélérer maintenant qu'ils ne sont rencontrés ;)_

 _Je profite d'une review de JoyceAnne pour vous dire quelque chose que j'estime important : la review est un **DROIT** inaliénable du lecteur, selon moi. Droit qu'il est libre d'exercer, comme on a le choix de voter ou non (quand on est majeurs bien sûr). Mais à partir du moment où le lecteur choisit d'exercer son droit et de laisser une review, alors la réponse est un **DEVOIR** de l'auteur (comme l'élu a des devoirs envers ses électeurs). Alors même si parfois je mets un peu (beaucoup !) de temps à vous répondre à cause de tout un tas de choses plus ou moins importantes IRL, sachez que je vous répondrais TOUJOURS. Promis. Vous le méritez entièrement, en plus, parce que vous êtes fantastiques ! *coeur*_

 _Bonne lecture pour cette fin de première partie ! (pour rappel, la fic en compte 3) :)_

 **CHAPITRE 8**

Un instant, Sherlock craignit d'être allé trop loin. Mais une fois que la colère du professeur Watson était retombée, la conversation avait été plus simple et plus apaisée, et jamais Sherlock n'avait rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi intéressé, réellement intéressé par ce qu'il faisait, et la discussion passionnée l'avait enthousiasmé. Il n'avait pas envie d'abandonner cela pour une raison aussi bassement matérielle que la sensation de faim. Angelo ne les ferait pas payer et serait discret. Ce serait parfait. Seulement si John disait oui.

– Eh bien pourquoi pas. Nous pourrons continuer ainsi à discuter de votre parcours universitaire.

Les barrières étaient posées et elles étaient claires. Sherlock sourit. Cela lui convenait parfaitement.

John suivit son étudiant à travers le campus, remarquant sans le vouloir qu'ils n'empruntaient que des couloirs et des passages peu fréquentés. Ce fut à peine une dizaine d'étudiants qu'ils croisèrent sur le chemin, et qui ne leur prêtèrent aucune attention. Sherlock les fit ensuite sortir par une entrée presque cachée de l'université, dont John ignorait parfaitement l'existence, et déambula négligemment dans les rues. Ils ne parlèrent pas de tout le temps que dura leur promenade, jusqu'au moment où Sherlock poussa la porte d'un petit restaurant, presque caché dans un renfoncement, et duquel s'échappaient des odeurs absolument exquises. John se révéla absolument affamé dès l'instant où ils franchirent le seuil, alors que Sherlock ne paraissait pas le moins du monde souffrir de la faim.

– Sherlock ! Quel bon vent t'amène ?

Un mastodonte fondit sur eux à peine entrés, avec un faciès que John aurait volontiers vu derrière des barreaux.

– Bonjour Angelo. Je t'amène quelqu'un pour honorer ta cuisine. Tu fais encore le service à cette heure-ci ?

– Pour toi, à toute heure du jour et de la nuit !

L'homme les installa à une table à l'écart, précaution hautement inutile vu le désert complet du restaurant. Quelques clients au bar garnissaient le lieu, mais c'était tout.

Ils s'installèrent, et John commença à parcourir la carte, quand Angelo revint.

– Pour l'ambiance, décréta-t-il en posant une bougie sur la table et en faisant un clin d'œil.

L'étudiant leva les yeux au ciel et John était très gêné. La familiarité de ce parfait inconnu le surprenait. Sa relation étrange avec Sherlock, alors que ce dernier devait bien avoir deux décennies de moins que lui, le laissait perplexe.

– J'ai empêché Angelo de plonger pour meurtre et d'être incarcéré pour ça, répondit l'étudiant à sa question muette.

– Ah, répondit John, parce qu'il ne voyait pas trop ce qu'il pouvait dire d'autre après ça.

– J'ai prouvé qu'au moment du crime, il était en train de cambrioler une villa à l'autre bout de la ville. Il a fait quelques mois pour le cambriolage, et quand il est sorti il a ouvert un restaurant et je mange à l'œil depuis.

– Non pas que vous ayez l'air de manger beaucoup, répliqua John, l'œil médecin et critique sur la maigreur de son élève.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules.

– Ça me ralentit. Je n'aime pas ça. Vous pouvez choisir ce que vous voulez. Ne regardez pas les prix. Je vous l'ai dit, je vous invite, Angelo ne me fera pas payer, et vous non plus. Prenez ce qui vous fait plaisir.

– Seulement si vous commandez quelque chose aussi. Et que vous le mangez vraiment, monsieur Holmes !

Le susnommé sourit, un doux frémissement de la commissure de ses lèvres et John se demanda sérieusement comment il allait bien pouvoir avaler la moindre bouchée avec une gorge aussi sèche.

– Deal, agréa-t-il.

Angelo prit leur commande, voulut leur servir du vin pour patienter.

– Je ne bois pas vraiment, s'excusa John en refusant le verre de vin italien.

Il comprit aussitôt qu'il venait de donner un os à ronger à son brillant interlocuteur, dont l'œil s'alluma d'une lueur intéressée. Comme si cette information corroborait une des hypothèses qu'il échafaudait à propos de John, ou bien lui en offrait des nouvelles à explorer.

– Quant à monsieur Holmes, il n'a pas l'âge légal, poursuivit John.

– Hein ? s'étonna Angelo.

– Ah bon ? lui fit écho Sherlock.

John fut perplexe. Son élève était en première année, et paraissait incroyablement jeune de par son aspect physique. Couplé à son intellect, John avait présumé qu'il avait fait ses études plus rapidement que la normale, et était l'un de ces petits génies de l'Imperial qui était encore mineur.

– Je vais avoir vingt-et-un ans, révéla l'élève dans un sourire.

La révélation de son âge sembla laisser son enseignant pantois. Jamais Sherlock ne s'était autant amusé. Même les crimes ne lui faisaient pas cet effet-là. Ils le passionnaient, déclenchaient un torrent d'adrénaline dans son corps, mais le professeur Watson faisait cela et bien plus : il l'amusait, le fascinait, l'intriguait.

Il avait, bien inconsciemment, laissé échapper quelques informations sur lui que Sherlock s'était empressé de ranger dans son Palais Mental, les recoupant avec ses déductions pour essayer de deviner ce qui lui cachait encore son enseignant. Il avait des pistes très sérieuses et très intéressantes.

– Je pensais... que vous aviez à peine dix-huit ans, avoua le professeur Watson.

Angelo, dont l'une des qualités principales de sa vie de malfrat était la discrétion, avait disparu pour les laisser discuter tranquillement.

– Non. Pas vraiment.

– Alors pourquoi un cerveau aussi brillant que le vôtre est seulement en première année ?

– Première année d'anatomie. Dernière année de chimie, corrigea-t-il.

L'enseignant fronça les sourcils, mais sa réplique fut interrompue par l'arrivée de leurs plats, qu'ils commencèrent à manger en silence. Silence confortable et tranquille, du point de vue de Sherlock. Il aimait autant la conversation que les silences de son professeur, chose suffisamment rare pour être signalée. Mais il voyait dans le regard de son vis-à-vis que quelque chose le gênait, et qu'il n'allait pas tarder à l'exprimer. Cela ne rata pas, un instant plus tard.

– Mais première année universitaire. C'est ce que vous m'avez dit plus tôt. Vous êtes arrivés à l'Imperial en même temps que moi, à la rentrée. Vous suivez peut-être le programme de dernière année de chimie et de quatrième année de criminologie...

Sherlock fut touché qu'il s'en souvienne. Il avait détaillé toutes ses matières et son cursus particulier mais ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'autre le retienne.

– ... mais pour l'Imperial, vous êtes un étudiant de première année, car c'est votre première année d'inscription dans un cycle secondaire. Alors pourquoi un génie avec votre intellect attaque ses études supérieures... à l'âge de vingt-et-un ans seulement ?

Sherlock se glaça. Il n'avait pas vraiment prévu que la conversation tourne ainsi[1]. Que lui veuille découvrir les secrets et mystères de son enseignant lui semblait parfaitement rationnel et normal. C'était ce qu'il faisait, ce à quoi il était bon. Il avait développé son Palais Mental depuis l'âge de six ans, à compter du jour où Barberousse était entré dans sa vie, et la science de la déduction à dix, quand le chien était mort d'amour dans ses bras.

Déduire était ce à quoi il était bon. Son enseignant était un futur médecin. Ce à quoi il aurait dû être bon était sauver des vies, soigner des gens. Pas les écarteler, les déchirer et lacérer leur chair à vif pour la mettre en lambeaux. Et pourtant, en posant cette question très pertinente à laquelle Sherlock ne voulait surtout pas répondre, c'était exactement ce qu'il faisait.

Du regard, il insista, dans l'attente de sa réponse, et la vérité percuta Sherlock avec la même violence qu'un train lancé à pleine vitesse : militaire. Il était, avait été, militaire. Aussi bien formé à l'attaque que la défense. A tuer qu'à soigner.

Cela faisait enfin sens et le monde de Sherlock s'illumina, heureux d'avoir percé ce mystère.

Mais le prix à payer pour ce secret était élevé. L'autre attendait toujours.

– J'ai eu un léger... passage à vide après le lycée. Qui a légèrement retardé mon entrée à la fac.

La voix glaciale et tranchante ne laissait planer aucun doute sur le fait qu'il ne voulait pas en parler, plus en parler, ne jamais en parler. Et pourtant il méprisa aussitôt la faiblesse de son corps, dont les mains se mirent à trembler légèrement, et qui ne désiraient rien qu'une étreinte rassurante pour les calmer.

– Très bien, conclut le professeur Watson.

Et il n'insista pas, au grand soulagement de son étudiant, qui relança la conversation sur un terrain plus neutre (du moins pour lui).

Ils discutèrent ainsi toute l'après-midi, ou presque, sans même s'en rendre compte. Angelo les réapprovisionnait régulièrement en cheesecake au coulis de fruits rouges et en thé, et sans s'en rendre compte, ils ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsque la nuit commença à tomber. Aucun des deux n'avait vraiment envie de partir. Personne qui les attendait. Mais ils ne pouvaient décemment pas enchaîner avec le repas du soir chez Angelo sans devenir complètement suspects. Aussi préfèrent-ils quitter le restaurant, gauchement, sans savoir quels mots d'au revoir s'adresser.

– Au fait, finit par demander Sherlock, sur le trottoir, vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question. Ma première question ?

– Laquelle ?

Il fronçait les sourcils, tâchant de se rappeler les mots qu'avait pu lui adresser le jeune homme en premier, mais n'ayant pas la mémoire formidable de son interlocuteur, ne parvenait pas à s'en rappeler.

– Pourquoi n'ai-je pas la correction agrafée à ma copie comme tous les autres ? répéta Sherlock.

L'enseignant sourit, et Sherlock se retint de faire de même. La question était parfaitement rhétorique.

– Parce que la correction photocopiée et agrafée à celles de vos camarades, c'est votre copie. Ce que vous saviez parfaitement, j'en suis sûr. Alors révisez bien ce week-end, monsieur Holmes, afin que je puisse continuer à honteusement profiter de votre génie et ne plus avoir à préparer de correction. Bonne soirée, à lundi.

Cette fois Sherlock ne put plus retenir le sourire éblouissant que lui inspirait la réplique de son professeur.

– Bonne soirée, monsieur Watson, salua-t-il à son tour.

Ils s'éloignèrent à regret, et retournèrent chacun dans le silence et la froideur de leur solitude respective.

* * *

À table le lendemain, retrouvant Mary avec plaisir, John était prêt à partager avec elle sa béatitude d'avoir rencontré un étudiant aussi brillant, intelligent, magnifique, et tous les autres adjectifs mélioratifs qui passaient par la tête de John quand il songeait à son élève.

Et puis le visage de Mary l'en dissuada immédiatement. Il retomba violemment de son petit nuage à la réalité.

– Ça ne va pas ? s'inquiéta-t-il, posant une main sur son bras en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

Comme elle l'avait annoncé, ils n'étaient que tous les deux ce midi, Mike en congé et Molly probablement très occupée.

– Si si, tout va bien.

– On dirait que tu n'as pas dormi de la nuit.

Les cernes de la jeune femme étaient énormes, violets, et juraient avec le teint pâle de sa peau. Et surtout, John ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Mary était plutôt du genre soigné et coquette.

– C'est à peu près ça.

– Pourquoi ? interrogea-t-il doucement. Si tu veux m'en parler...

Elle sourit, d'un sourire triste qui brisa le cœur au jeune professeur. Il n'aurait pas dû être permis à quelqu'un comme Mary, aussi douce et gentille, d'arborer cette expression.

– J'aimerai bien en être capable. Mais je ne le suis pas. Je n'ai pas très envie.

– D'accord... Molly et Mike sont absents pour les mêmes raisons ?

Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

– Non. Ils ont leurs propres raisons. Le fait que nos problèmes coïncident à peu près à la même période est un pur hasard, heureusement. Mais on passe toujours un mauvais début d'octobre, du coup. Ça va passer. Sois juste toi-même, et ça nous fera du bien.

Alors sans un mot, John lui tendit la volumineuse part de gâteau au chocolat qu'il avait prise pour le dessert. C'était bien connu, le chocolat était un excellent antidépresseur, et dans un sourire, Mary l'accepta.

* * *

John passa son week-end à ruminer, ce qui ne l'aurait pas beaucoup changé de d'habitude, si toutefois il avait été concentré sur son nombril. Le fait est qu'il ne l'était pas, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, au lieu de penser à son accident, sa blessure, ses cicatrices, l'armée et ses cauchemars, il pensa réellement à quelqu'un d'autre que lui. En l'occurrence, la bande des 3M. En un mois, il avait noué avec eux des liens solides, et même si cela ne pouvait pas encore être considéré comme une véritable amitié, il était réellement blessé de voir leur souffrance. D'autant qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'ils avaient bien pu endurer pour que, à la date anniversaire, l'un d'eux se mette en congé, la deuxième s'oublie à la morgue, et la troisième en pleure toute la nuit.

Il avait envie de savoir, de les connaître mieux, et surtout d'essayer de les apaiser. Son côté médecin, qui avait choisi ce métier par passion de l'être humain, ressortait, et il ressentait une violente envie d'essayer de les aider. Sans savoir ni comment faire, ni ce dont ils souffraient.

* * *

Il n'avait pas de rendez-vous avec Ella, cette semaine, et penser à ses collègues l'occupa efficacement tout le week-end. Ce fut seulement en arrivant dans son amphi, le lundi matin, aussi tôt que d'habitude, qu'il réalisa qu'il avait complètement oublié quelque chose.

L'étudiant de la quatrième rangée, tout au bout, Sherlock Holmes l'attendait et lui souriait.

Avec la violence d'une déferlante, la mémoire de leur après-midi passée ensemble revint à John, et il se demanda comment il avait bien pu sortir de son esprit un étudiant aussi brillant et fascinant.

Lentement, John posa sa canne, se revêtit de sa blouse, récupéra le paquet des sujets d'examen et comme tous les lundis, commença à les distribuer.

– Bonjour, Monsieur Watson, le salua Sherlock lorsqu'il en arriva vers lui. Je peux me permettre de vous aider ?

Il était tellement rare qu'il soit poli, John avait bien compris que ce n'était pas son trait de caractère principal, surtout qu'il n'avait jamais demandé l'autorisation jusqu'à maintenant, qu'il accepta immédiatement.

L'étudiant réagit alors si rapidement que John le vit à peine filer à travers les rangées, se déplaçant avec une rapidité et une pureté qu'il n'avait jamais vues jusqu'à présent. C'était irréel, et John comprit soudain pourquoi son esprit avait choisi inconsciemment de ne se focaliser que sur Molly, Mary et Mike durant tout le week-end. L'intellect de Sherlock Holmes n'était pas la seule chose qui le fascinait chez lui. Et si avoir une certaine admiration intellectuelle pour son élève n'était pas une excellente chose pour un professeur, cela restait relativement innocent et non condamnable. Mais le reste des pensées de John n'avaient aucunement le droit d'exister dans cette salle de classe. Ni ailleurs.

Il eut à peine le temps d'y penser que le jeune homme était de retour à ses côtés.

– Vous avez passé un bon week-end ? lui demanda-t-il aussitôt. J'ai réfléchi à ce que vous m'aviez dit à propos d'une de mes expériences, et j'ai modifié mes calculs et...

Il partit aussitôt dans une longue tirade, que John ne put s'empêcher d'écouter passionnément. Il y avait quelque chose dans sa voix, dans sa passion, dans son timbre et dans l'éclat particulier de ses yeux qui l'empêchent de faire autrement. Sherlock Holmes était de ces gens qu'on ne pouvait qu'écouter.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, John répondit, et une minute plus tard, ils discutaient intensément, retrouvant sans difficulté les sensations de leur jeudi après-midi.

* * *

La conversation prit fin lorsqu'ils entendirent la porte battante.

– Fort bien monsieur Holmes, j'espère que vous avez mieux compris ce point, désormais ! s'exclama John d'une voix forte.

Il n'aurait pas dû être déçu. C'était prévisible. Depuis qu'il avait réalisé que son enseignant avait été militaire, Sherlock ne comprenait que mieux sa rigueur, à la fois dans ses gestes, son mental, sa manière de faire cours. Il était évident qu'un homme à la droiture comme la sienne refuserait d'être surpris en train de discuter joyeusement avec un élève.

– Merci, professeur Watson, c'est beaucoup plus clair maintenant ! répondit-il sur le même ton.

À regret, il laissa redescendre son interlocuteur en direction de son bureau, saluant les étudiants qui arrivaient au passage. Une bouffée de regret et d'un autre sentiment diffus qu'il refusa de reconnaître comme étant de la jalousie le transperça, mais il les retint à l'intérieur de lui, refusant de laisser son corps transparaître le moindre de ses sentiments. Pour résoudre le dilemme paradoxal qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il était en présence de son professeur, il avait pris cette décision : les sentiments tuaient, et il n'aurait pas dû ressentir le moindre sentiment. Il ne savait que trop bien à quel point cela pouvait l'atteindre. Mais comme il ne pouvait pas nier ni refréner les sentiments qu'il l'envahissait en compagnie du professeur Watson, il les tairait et ne les laisserait pas s'échapper de son Palais Mental.

Car si l'autre n'avait aucune conscience de ses sentiments, il ne pourrait les utiliser contre lui et le blesser.

Il ne réalisait même pas que son emphase était précisément l'expression de ses sentiments et bafouait ses propres règles.

* * *

L'examen rituel et le cours du lundi se déroula normalement, et dans la foule des étudiants qui pressaient John de questions sur des points précis, il entendit distinctement le « Bonne journée, monsieur Watson », qui résonna.

Et cette fois, cela n'avait plus rien d'une menace, et John sourit, le cœur soudainement réchauffé.

Il n'attendit pas d'être rentré chez lui cette fois, pour chercher la copie de son étudiant et la lire rapidement. Il n'y avait pas la moindre faute, l'écriture pleine était aussi agréable que d'habitude, et un petit « pas mal :) » (smiley inclus) garnissait le haut de la copie. Comme la dernière fois, John devrait le cacher avant de faire procéder aux photocopies qui constitueraient la correction de l'examen.

Ce fut le cœur léger qu'il s'en alla retrouver ses collègues pour le déjeuner. Mike et Molly étaient de retour, et sans un mot sur leur absence, John les salua gaiement.

– Vous pensez quoi de la production d'huile en Bolivie ? demanda-t-il avec joie.

Les regards muets de remerciement posés sur lui le convainquit qu'il prenait la bonne décision.

Et Molly et Mike se lancèrent avec emphase dans le débat.

* * *

– Monsieur ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas la correction agrafée à ma copie comme tous les autres ?

Jeudi midi, les élèves venaient de déserter l'amphithéâtre après avoir assailli, comme toujours, John de questions à la fin du cours. Il était précisément en train de refaire son lacet pour être sûr de ne pas tomber (avec sa canne, ça ne ferait pas bon ménage) quand il entendit la voix, et il se redressa lentement, un sourire idiot plaqué sur le visage.

Sherlock Holmes avait un sourire mutin et un éclat au fond des yeux, s'amusant manifestement beaucoup de cette réplique de la semaine dernière.

– Angelo ? proposa l'étudiant, presque timidement, presque incertain.

– Je vous y rejoins, promit John.

Il devait d'abord informer ses collègues qu'il ne mangerait pas avec eux ce midi. Et probablement tous les jeudis midis qui suivraient. Il inventa un rendez-vous hebdomadaire avec sa psy. Ils hochèrent la tête en souriant.

Et sans même penser à culpabiliser, John retrouva le chemin de l'italien où Sherlock l'attendait déjà, à ce qui allait devenir leur table habituelle.

* * *

Une semaine.

Deux semaines.

Trois semaines.

Un mois.

John avait perdu le fil. Ses semaines étaient désormais rythmées. Le lundi, examen pour ses élèves. Il passait ensuite son après-midi du lundi, son mardi et son mercredi sur la correction. Le jeudi, il rendait les copies, et son élève de génie venait lui poser cette question rituelle et stupide à la fin du cours. Ils se rejoignaient alors chez Angelo, qui les nourrissait à l'œil avec une passion non dissimulée, tandis qu'ils discutaient, travaillaient les cours de Sherlock et débattaient aussi bien sur l'avenir du monde que sur les progrès scientifiques, chimiques, médicaux. L'emphase de Sherlock sur les sujets qui le passionnaient n'avait pas diminué, et John pouvait l'écouter des heures durant. Et il se prenait au jeu, s'enthousiasmait lui aussi, retrouvait dans sa vie un intérêt, une passion, quelque chose qui le faisait vivre et se lever le matin. Autre chose que l'armée, que la pure médecine. Il ne savait pas encore le définir avec précision, mais il y avait quelque chose dans Sherlock Holmes qui l'attirait et le fascinait.

Il n'en avait pas négligé pour autant ses nouveaux amis, déjeunant avec eux tous les midis à l'exception du jeudi, et sortant même avec eux quelques fois le soir dans un pub. Il n'avait toujours pas découvert leurs secrets, mais n'avait pas non plus intensément cherché à le faire. Il n'avait pas envie qu'ils le détestent en étant trop fouineur.

* * *

Ce matin-là de Novembre, John fit un rêve. Ce n'était pas en soi une nouveauté. Il dormait de plus en plus mal au fur et à mesure que l'hiver approchait et qu'il ne parvenait pas à se réchauffer dans son petit studio. Le froid londonien était prégnant, et il ne s'était toujours pas habitué à le ressentir, lui qui avait passé trop de temps dans la chaleur de Kandahar. Il avait passé tellement de nuits à râler sur la moiteur et la chaleur de l'Afghanistan, au début, que cela paraissait surréaliste de souffrir du froid aujourd'hui, mais c'était le cas.

Et quand il avait froid, ses cauchemars étaient plus puissants.

Cette fois-là commença toutes les autres : le soleil et le désert d'Afghanistan, la base, ses camarades. Le début de ses cauchemars était toujours heureux, joyeux, et c'était ce qui les rendait si terribles et douloureux. Les souvenirs se mêlaient ensuite au rêve quand un capitaine venait lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle : il sortait sur le terrain. Il allait sauver des vies dans une petite ville à proximité, tenue par l'armée britannique, une sortie sans danger. John n'avait même pas écouté la fin, trop occupé qu'il était de jubiler intérieurement, dans la vraie vie. Dans le rêve, il sautillait de partout et tapait dans les mains de ses collègues sans que son supérieur ne s'offense le moins du monde. L'imagination avait du bon, parfois.

Le rêve faisait ensuite une avance rapide, et John était seul sur le sable si clair qu'il en paraissait blanc. La fillette qu'il venait de sauver et qui aurait dû se retrouver près de lui n'existait pas dans son sommeil. Il n'y avait que lui, du sable à perte de vue, pas de bâtiments, pas de collègues, pas d'ennemis. Et du sang. Beaucoup de sang. Qui coulait comme dans les films, à torrents, ce qui n'avait rien à voir avec la réalité. La balle dans son épaule n'était pas ressortie, elle faisait bouchon, et le saignement n'avait pas été aussi intense qu'on aurait pu le laisser. Sa jambe, pourtant effleurée par un deuxième tir et à qui il devait son boitement, avait presque davantage saigné, dans la réalité.

Mais dans le rêve, il s'écoulait hors de ses blessures bien plus de sang que le corps humain n'en contenait en réalité. Il coulait sans discontinuer, imbibait le sol et le sable, se transformait en mare. S'assombrissait. Le sang devenait noir, la mare devenait lac, et John plongeait dans le trou noir, se noyait dans un liquide dont la viscosité n'était pas celle du sang.

A ce stade-là du cauchemar, John se retournait toujours entre les draps, se débattant pour respirer, ayant réellement la sensation de se noyer, cherchant de l'air dans ses poumons pourtant en parfait état de fonctionner.

Le rêve changeait cependant rapidement, et John cessait de se noyer pour chuter indéfiniment dans le noir le plus total. Comme Alice lorsqu'elle passait dans le Pays des Merveilles, sauf que lui n'atteignait jamais l'autre côté du miroir. Le cauchemar prenait généralement fin à ce moment-là, quand il se réveillait en sursaut et en sueur, ses doigts accrochant instinctivement le matelas pour vérifier qu'il était sur une zone plane et pas en train de chuter.

Tout avait commencé exactement de la même manière : l'Afghanistan, la sortie, l'attaque, le sang, la sensation de noyade, la chute. Mais juste avant de se réveiller, il était, dans son rêve, arrivé quelque part.

Dans cette logique propre au sommeil, son arrivée s'était faite sans le moindre heurt, sans la moindre blessure qui aurait pourtant été logique après une chute pareille.

Il s'était retrouvé dans un océan d'oreillers et de couettes en plume, bleus et blancs. C'était confortable, doux, agréable.

La suite du rêve s'était perdue dans les brumes de la mémoire de John. Il se souvenait seulement d'une autre personne que lui, aux yeux bleus, dans l'océan de douceur. Une sensation de plénitude et de calme.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, juste avant l'aube, au sortir de son étrange rêve, les brumes du sommeil l'attiraient encore tellement qu'il les referma aussitôt en gémissant.

Mais il ne gémissait pas de tristesse, mais bien de plaisir. Avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de s'en rendre compte, sa main droite s'était posée sur son ventre et avait glissé sous l'élastique de son pyjama, se renfermant sur son propre sexe. Il ne fut pas surpris de le trouver dressé et suintant, encore perdu dans son rêve. Il avait sur sa peau des sensations bien plus fortes.

Lentement, il commença des mouvements de va-et-vient sur sa verge, retrouvant un geste familier que tous les garçons connaissaient, gémissant sans retenue, sans réfléchir, sans prendre la pleine mesure de son acte.

Il avait vingt-quatre ans, il était seul et célibataire, et le geste aurait dû être naturel et normal.

Mais quand enfin la libération le faucha et qu'il jouit dans un cri, ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement pour chercher le regard du partenaire qu'il voyait dans son rêve transformé en fantasme.

Ce partenaire que sa bouche criait lorsqu'il venait enfin.

Ce partenaire à la peau pâle et aux yeux bleus irréels.

– Sherlock !

Ce partenaire qu'il appelait encore et toujours « Monsieur Holmes » et avec qui il s'obligeait à la bienséance.

Il haleta et gémit encore, l'orgasme faisant frissonner son corps, mais son esprit soudain beaucoup plus clair.

– Oh merde, murmura-t-il à personne d'autre que lui. Sherlock.

Derrière les paupières qu'il avait refermé par réflexe, les yeux céruléens le regardaient et le contemplaient, et John ne put s'empêcher de penser que Sherlock était la plus belle chose qu'il avait vue dans sa vie.

Sauf qu'il n'aurait pas dû connaître de Sherlock, mais simplement Monsieur Holmes.

– Merde, jura-t-il de nouveau.

Il était complètement foutu.

* * *

– Eurêka !

Sherlock ne singeait pas souvent Archimède, d'autant qu'il n'était même pas dans son bain, mais dans sa cuisine, au milieu de la nuit, penchée sur son microscope, mais il trouva l'expression parfaitement adaptée, sur le moment.

Cela faisait des semaines qu'il essayait d'obtenir une expérience recréant les conditions et le résultat d'une mitose, sans y parvenir. Et puis il en avait discuté avec John, et ce dernier, de par ses connaissances médicales, l'avait aiguillé sur une nouvelle piste. Et il venait de réussir ce qu'il voulait obtenir, en plein milieu de la nuit, à la lueur d'une maigre source de lumière en provenance de son frigo. (C'était soit ça, soit le plafonnier, et le plafonnier était une lumière trop virulente, alors il avait ouvert son frigo pour avoir la lumière parfaite et il avait rajusté sa robe de chambre à cause du froid).

– Merci John ! s'exclama-t-il à voix haute, emphatique et passionné.

Il lâcha dans la seconde qui suivit le bécher qu'il tenait, détruisant l'intégralité de son expérience lorsque celui-ci s'explosa au sol.

– Merde, murmura-t-il tout bas.

Il venait d'utiliser le prénom de son professeur. Il venait de penser à son professeur en l'appelant par son prénom. Il ne savait même pas depuis combien de temps le professeur Watson était devenu John dans sa tête. Comme s'il l'avait toujours été.

– Merde, jura-t-il de nouveau en regardant le bécher en miettes à ses pieds.

Il était complètement foutu.

* * *

 _[1] L'auteure non plus_

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre : 11 avril ! Fin de la partie 1 donc deux semaines de pause ! ;p_

 _Une review, si le coeur vous en dit ? :)_


	9. Chapter 9

_Bonjour à tous ! D'attaque pour cette deuxième partie, qui s'étend jusqu'au chapitre 17 ? :) Maintenant que John et Sherlock se connaissent, le ton va changer, j'espère que cela vous plaira toujours !_

 _J'en profite pour vous remercier du fond du coeur du miracle que vous et vos reviews représentez ! Merci à vous et à vos merveilleux cadeaux que représentent pour moi les reviews ! Vous êtes fantastiques !_

 _Guest 1 : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite te plaira :)_

 _Rhea : Oooooh, que tu dis des choses intéressantes sur les 3M, toi ;) J'aime ta perspicacité, et je ne dirais pas un mot de plus ! :) Greg arrive sous quelques chapitres, pour te servir ! Je l'aime beaucoup aussi :) Merci pour la review, ma chère ;)_

 _Guest 2 : John est un homme plein de surprise ;) En outre, il n'avait pas trop de raisons de s'énerver, une fois compris que Sherlock n'avait aucune mauvaise intention, donc aucun problème ;) Même si John a, en effet, un gros problème avec les barrières prof-élève qu'il devrait mettre ;p Les secrets des 3 M ne seront pas révélés tout de suite, prends donc ton mal en patience ;) Merci pour la review ;)_

 _Lou : Ravie que ça te plaise jusqu'ici, j'espère que la suite te satisfera tout autant ! :)_

 _ **Bonne lecture !** :)_

 **PARTIE 2**

 **CHAPITRE 9**

Lorsque John franchit le seuil de sa salle de classe, le jeudi suivant, il ne put s'empêcher de marquer une hésitation sur le seuil. Sherlock était là, à sa place habituelle. Bien évidemment qu'il était là. Il était toujours là.

– Monsieur Holmes. Pas Sherlock, marmonna John dans sa barbe en entrant dans la salle.

Il regardait ses pieds, incapable de lever les yeux vers son élève. Une fois parfaitement réveillé, son rêve lui était revenu à l'esprit avec une violence inexplicable. Il avait dans la tête des images de mains pâles s'enroulant autour de sa verge, de lèvres offertes, de corps nus et en sueur, de gémissements lubriques, et pire que tout, les yeux céruléens semblaient le transpercer à chaque fois qu'il fermait les paupières. Sauf que là, s'il levait le regard, c'était les vrais yeux de Sherlock, non, de Monsieur Holmes, qu'il risquait de voir et il n'était pas sûr d'y survivre.

Sherlock avait l'air perplexe, presque blessé de la lenteur de ses mouvements. John avait fait de son mieux pour arriver le plus tard possible, mais il se devait quand même d'arriver avant ses étudiants (à l'exception de Sherlock, bien sûr, mais il était une exception), aussi avait-il paru dans sa classe sur le fil du rasoir. Il connaissait suffisamment bien son étudiant, désormais, pour savoir que Sherlock ( _NON, Monsieur HOLMES_ ! cria son esprit) pouvait lire en lui avec une facilité évidente et qu'il verrait dans chacun des gestes de John qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une panne de réveil mais bien d'un geste délibéré. Pour éviter d'avoir à monter à la quatrième rangée de l'amphithéâtre et faire la conversation à son élève, comme ils le faisaient toujours depuis un mois.

Le regard de Sherlock, John pouvait le dire même à cette distance, était devenu gris. Blessé.

Mais ça valait mieux ainsi. Il n'aurait pas été capable de se retenir s'il s'était tenu plus proche de lui. Se retenir de quoi était cependant encore flou.

Il n'avait pas été élevé dans un cadre où l'homosexualité était chose courante. C'était des murmures, des sous-entendus, des non-dits. Son père et sa mère ne détestaient rien ni personne dans l'absolu, et ne condamnaient personne pour leur religion ou leurs pratiques sexuelles, mais ils haïssaient tout ce qui sortait de l'ordinaire.

John s'était souvent demandé si, à ce titre, ils détestaient leurs propres enfants. John était parti pour l'armée, eux qui étaient antimilitaristes. Et Harriet, sa jeune sœur, était en rébellion perpétuelle avec le monde et elle-même, et prenait un malin plaisir à choquer ses parents et faire voler en éclats leur vie bien rangée et bien droite.

John en avait pris la pleine mesure un jour de lycée où, malade, il avait eu l'occasion de rentrer chez lui deux heures plus tôt que prévu. Harry n'avait pas vraiment prévu d'être surprise, et John de découvrir ainsi le secret de sa petite sœur. Qui embrassait dans le canapé de leur salon sa petite amie avec plus de passion et d'amour que John n'en avait jamais ressentis pour ses conquêtes. Harry avait toujours été trop passionnée.

Elle avait supplié John de ne rien dire à leurs parents, pleurant presque, paniquée à l'idée d'être découverte. Se teindre les cheveux en bleus ne lui posait aucun problème, mais dire à sa mère qu'elle aimait les filles lui semblait être une épreuve insurmontable. John avait promis sans aucune arrière-pensée, trouvant cela parfaitement normal de respecter l'intimité de sa cadette et ses secrets. Il n'avait aucun préjugé. Et à l'époque, envisageait déjà de rejoindre l'armée. Un allié n'était pas de trop sous son propre toit.

Depuis, il était parti servir sous les drapeaux, et il n'avait pas vraiment eu de nouvelles de sa petite sœur, à l'exception de la coupure de presse que sa mère lui avait envoyée, quelques années après. Mais il ne doutait pas qu'elle avait suivi sa sexualité et sa liberté en y mettant toute l'emphase qu'elle avait toujours mis dans tout ce qu'elle entreprenait.

John n'avait donc pas vraiment de problème avec l'homosexualité, même si les commentaires de ses parents sur le couple de femmes de l'autre côté de la rue, qui ne cadrait pas avec leur petite et pauvre banlieue, avaient marqué son esprit.

Il n'avait pas non plus de problèmes avec sa propre sexualité, même si jusqu'à maintenant et malgré l'armée, il avait toujours tourné son choix vers des femmes.

Mais il avait un problème avec Sherlock. Jeune Sherlock. Etudiant Sherlock. Son étudiant. À qui il ne devait surtout pas imposer des désirs pareils.

Et ça, c'était un problème.

Les autres élèves commencèrent à arriver, et John les salua distraitement, machinalement. Puis annonça le programme du jour, qui venait clôturer leur premier module sur l'abdomen, et qui portait aujourd'hui sur l'appareil urinaire.

Au milieu de la foule bruissant d'étudiants qui prenaient des notes, il oublia Sherlock Holmes et ses yeux trop bleus.

* * *

– Monsieur Watson...

John ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, entendre la voix de son élève à la fin du cours lui fit quand même bizarre. Parce que ce n'était pas la même tonalité que d'habitude. Il y avait dans le fond une fêlure presque indiscernable, mais cela faisait un mois que John entendait cette voix lui compter monts et merveilles, et il la connaissait par cœur.

Il n'aurait pas dû la connaître par cœur.

– Monsieur Holmes ? demanda-t-il en faisant face à son interlocuteur, le regard le plus ferme et le plus froid de sa panoplie.

Il espérait simplement que Sherlock ne verrait pas ses jambes flageolantes de l'autre côté du bureau, ni sa main qui s'ancra dans le bois pour se maintenir debout.

– Pourquoi n'ai-je pas la correction agrafée à ma copie comme tous les autres ?

Il était jeudi, et cela faisait longtemps que l'élève ne posait plus cette question. Mais la posture fermée de John, cette fois, l'obligeait à recourir à quelque chose d'habituel, cette blague entre eux.

– Vous connaissez parfaitement la réponse à cette question, comme à toutes celles de l'examen, répliqua John froidement.

Il espérait que cela suffirait à décourager l'étudiant. Le dernier élève venait de quitter l'amphithéâtre et la porte battante claqua avec violence derrière lui. Ils étaient seuls. Et Sherlock en profita aussitôt pour laisser tomber le masque qu'il avait maintenu jusque-là. John aurait dû savoir que le tact et la politesse n'étaient pas dans sa nature.

– Vous pourriez au moins me fournir une explication quant à votre comportement, siffla-t-il, ses yeux se rétrécissant de colère.

John avait eu tort. Il n'était pas blessé. Il était furieux. Et se dressait face à lui comme un serpent.

– J'ignorais que je vous devais quoi que ce soit, répliqua-t-il.

S'il voulait jouer à cela, ils pouvaient être deux. John n'avait pas fait l'armée pour rien.

– Cela me semblait pourtant être la moindre des politesses quand vous décidez de m'ignorer de me dire pourquoi.

– Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je suis votre enseignant et n'ai pas de justifications à vous donner sur mon emploi du temps ou mon comportement.

Sherlock ricana et John ne pensait pas que tant de violence et de mépris peint sur son visage pouvait faire aussi mal.

– Vous essayez de convaincre qui, au juste ? Vous-même ?

– Je ne vous permets pas de...

– Eh bien je me l'arroge, ce droit ! le coupa l'élève. Il ne s'agit pas d'enseignement mais d'échanges intellectuels dans une relation amicale et à ce titre j'exige avoir le droit d'être consulté quand vous décidez de ne plus venir manger avec moi !

John n'avait encore rien dit, mais Sherlock l'avait probablement lu dans son comportement. John avait en effet bien l'intention de refuser qu'ils se retrouvent chez Angelo comme d'habitude. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir maîtriser son comportement s'il se retrouvait en compagnie de son étudiant sur la même banquette, épaule contre épaule comme ils en avaient l'habitude pour discuter des travaux du jeune homme.

– J'aurais cru que pour quelqu'un qui a peur de perdre son poste si ses vilains petits mensonges de médecin raté étaient dévoilés, vous seriez plus complaisant avec celui qui détient vos secrets !

Le sang de John se figea dans ses veines, et un violent frisson glacé le parcourut. C'était ce qu'il avait redouté tant de fois au cours du premier mois. Qu'un élève comprenne, le dénonce. Peu de professeurs étaient au courant parmi ses confrères (le clan des M l'était bien sûr, il leur avait dit ; et le doyen également, ainsi que quelques personnes au service RH et rémunération), et il serait la risée de tous. Sans compter que le scandale d'un professeur-étudiant ne devrait pas ternir la réputation de l'Imperial et il serait limogé sur le champ. L'image de l'établissement passait avant le reste. Mais à partir du moment où il savait su que c'était Sherlock le détenteur de son secret, toute panique l'avait quitté. Sherlock n'avait rien à y gagner, ce n'était pas dans sa nature, et en plus il paraissait loyal.

Mais John avait oublié à quel point la colère et la douleur pouvaient modifier les gens.

– Vous oseriez... ? murmura-t-il.

– Non, répondit l'autre, très bas, sa colère soudainement envolée. Vous forcer dans un chantage n'aurait aucun intérêt. Ni vous ni moi n'en serions satisfaits. Je ne gagnerai rien à vous faire renvoyer, et je ne le ferai pas.

– Merci, soupira John.

Bizarrement, il avait toute confiance en son élève.

Sherlock hocha lentement la tête, avant de reprendre la parole.

– J'avais juste quelque chose à vous demander. Vous voulez bien venir ? S'il vous plaît ?

C'était si rare de l'entendre supplier que John resta abasourdi. Et fut incapable de refuser.

– D'accord, s'entendit-il répondre avant même de l'avoir réalisé.

Il fut convaincu d'avoir pris la pire décision de sa vie en voyant le visage de son élève s'éclairer de l'intérieur. Ce n'était pas simplement un sourire qui se dessina, ce fut toute une modification de l'agencement de son visage, comme si d'un coup on lui enlevait le masque sous lequel il se cachait habituellement. John réalisa de nouveau à quel point il était foutu. Vouloir revoir ce visage semblait être sa nouvelle priorité dans la vie.

– Merci !

Et cela aussi, c'était nouveau. Depuis plus d'un mois qu'ils se voyaient régulièrement, jamais il n'avait entendu Sherlock remercier, du moins pas verbalement, même pas Angelo quand il les servait. A peine un signe de tête ou une demi-syllabe.

Et sans douter une seule seconde que John viendrait à leur rendez-vous, il pivota sur ses talons et quitta la pièce. John ne put, tant qu'il n'avait pas franchi les portes, détacher son regard de la fine silhouette qui s'éloignait, son manteau tourbillonnant derrière lui. Depuis que l'hiver commençait à s'installer sur Londres, Sherlock avait commencé à porter ce vêtement complètement improbable, qui affinait sa silhouette, valait probablement plus que le salaire annuel de John, et qui le seyait avec une perfection absurde. Longtemps après que Sherlock a quitté la pièce, glissant derrière les portes battantes, John fixait encore l'endroit où il avait disparu.

* * *

Sherlock sentit son estomac faire un looping quand il entendit la porte du restaurant d'Angelo s'ouvrir et se refermer. Il était installé à leur table habituelle, et tournait le dos à la porte, et il espérait vraiment qu'il s'agissait bien de John. Cela faisait presque quinze minutes qu'il l'attendait, et normalement John ne mettait pas autant de temps à arriver. (Sherlock, avec sa capacité d'adaptation et de je-m'en-foutisme des normes sociales, avait cessé de culpabiliser quant au fait qu'il utilisait le nom de son professeur dans sa tête).

Il craignait légèrement que son enseignant ait encore changé d'avis (d'autant que Sherlock n'avait pas vraiment compris ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui), mais se sentit rassuré lorsqu'il reconnut le rythme des pas de John dans son dos. Inconsciemment, ses épaules se relâchèrent.

Et à peine John se fut assis devant lui, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Cet homme sans cesse changeant, un vrai mystère à lui tout seul, était un défi sans cesse renouvelé. Et il aimait ça.

– Vous êtes venu.

– J'avais promis, répliqua John.

Mais sa mâchoire était encore serrée.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'en discuter davantage qu'Angelo arriva immédiatement avec leurs plats. Ils avaient arrêté de lire la carte depuis longtemps. Angelo leur préparait ce qu'il voulait, leur en réservait deux parts, et les gardait au chaud jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent. En à peine une semaine, le restaurateur avait appris leurs préférences à une vitesse hallucinante, et ils n'étaient jamais déçus. Les lasagnes au fumet odorant posées devant eux cette fois-ci les convainquit que ce ne serait pas cette fois-là qu'Angelo toucherait à côté.

– Bon appétit, décréta John.

Sherlock n'osa pas répondre. Ils n'avaient jamais mangé ainsi, dans un silence aussi glacial, mais au moins John n'avait pas exigé de savoir ce que voulait Sherlock puis était reparti aussitôt. Cela laissait au jeune génie un peu de répit afin de savoir comment présenter la chose à John. Pour qu'il accepte.

Ce fut finalement au dessert, cheesecake et coulis de cassis, que John reprit la parole.

– Qu'est-ce que vous me vouliez ?

Sherlock suçota sa cuillère, pensivement. Le jeudi était le seul jour où il faisait un véritable repas, et bizarrement ce nouveau rythme lui plaisait. Et il était difficile de résister à la cuisine d'Angelo.

– Je vous ai expliqué mes études... commença-t-il prudemment. Et notamment leur diversité.

– Elles sont même complètement hiératiques, oui, confirma John.

Pour l'heure, le professeur n'avait jamais demandé pourquoi Sherlock faisait cela. Un jour, s'il posait la question, Sherlock rêvait de lui expliquer son ambition de détective consultant.

– Je suis vos cours d'anatomie en tant que première année, et comme vous me l'avez fait remarquer une fois, pour l'administration de l'Imperial, je suis en première année.

– Vous ne m'avez d'ailleurs jamais expliqué pourquoi vous avez déjà vingt ans, bientôt vingt-et-un, alors qu'il paraît évident que vous auriez pu y entrer à quinze ans, et que tous vos camarades en ont dix-huit...

Sherlock grimaça. Parmi les questions qu'il attendait de la part de son enseignant, celle-ci était loin de figurer dans le top auquel il voulait répondre.

– Mais dans de nombreuses autres matières, j'ai un niveau beaucoup plus avancé, poursuivit-il comme s'il n'y avait pas eu d'interruption. Et à ce titre, l'université me demande des résultats…

– Des résultats ?

Il avait titillé la curiosité de John, et il sourit intérieurement.

– Oui... Comme une thèse. Je fais des recherches. J'utilise les labos, le matériel. Ils veulent des résultats.

– Cela paraît tout à fait logique.

– Tout à fait. Mais pour ça, ils... euh...

Le regard bleu et intense l'obligea à poursuivre.

– Ils ne trouvent pas à leur goût mes rapports et mes notes et...

John ricana.

– Un peu trop d'insolence pour eux, j'imagine ?

L'étudiant sourit, soulagé. John n'était pas agressif ou méprisant, et son regard était redevenu doux.

– Quelque chose comme ça, oui. Ils me demandent donc de trouver... un professeur référent, un directeur de thèse quoi, pour... cadrer mes recherches.

Il y eut un instant de silence et de flottement.

– Moi ? finit par demander John, ahuri.

Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il n'y avait pas pensé. Prendre Sherlock sous son aile, le soutenir et l'accompagner dans ses études, dans son génie, avoir ainsi une excuse parfaite pour le voir régulièrement et officiellement, partager avec lui un laboratoire, des réflexions, et simplement du temps. Mais il ne l'avait jamais sérieusement envisagé. Déjà parce qu'intellectuellement, il savait pertinemment qu'il n'était pas au niveau de son élève, mais également parce que les études de Sherlock ne lui permettaient pas, avait-il cru, ce genre de choses.

– Oui, vous. Qui d'autre ?

– Quelqu'un de plus compétent ?

Sherlock haussa les épaules.

– La compétence technique n'a vraiment rien à voir avec ce que je recherche. Par ailleurs, je suis sûr que vous serez tout à fait au niveau.

Et pour la deuxième fois de la journée, John s'entendit répondre sans même réfléchir :

– D'accord.

Le visage de Sherlock aurait pu être responsable du réchauffement climatique.

* * *

John passa son vendredi matin à ruminer ce qu'il avait dit à Sherlock. Il n'aurait jamais dû acquiescer, mais maintenant il était fichu. Son étudiant était même plus impliqué et sérieux qu'il ne l'avait cru, puisqu'il avait promis lundi de lui amener toute la paperasse nécessaire pour l'investir réellement dans ce rôle, et ainsi obtenir les autorisations obligatoires pour accéder aux labos de sciences et aux produits chimiques des futures expériences de Sherlock. Connaissant les études de Sherlock, son goût pour les choses bizarres et sa capacité de persuasion, il allait sans doute même leur obtenir un accès illimité à la morgue de Saint Bart.

– Salut ! le salua joyeusement Molly lorsqu'il arriva pour déjeuner avec ses amis le vendredi.

– Salut, répondit-il d'un air morne.

– Ben t'as l'air joyeux, ça fait plaisir ! le taquina Mary. Nous qui voulions te proposer un truc ce soir !

John soupira.

– J'ai un truc que je n'arrive pas à me sortir de la tête... Faire quoi ce soir ?

– Fêter mon anniversaire ! répondit Mike, enthousiaste.

C'était quelque chose que John adorait chez les 3M. Il pouvait poser une question à l'un et obtenir la réponse d'un autre, de manière complètement aléatoire, tant ils étaient complémentaires. Même si parfois, cela le blessait. Parce qu'il sentait encore qu'il était exclu de cette formidable amitié qui les liait tous les trois.

– Quelque chose de simple et tranquille, poursuivit Molly. Quelques amis de Mike, nous trois, toi si tu acceptes, un gâteau, des bougies.

– Et de la bière, compléta Mike.

John rit.

– Alors ça te tente ? demanda Mary.

– Avec plaisir, puisqu'il y aura de la bière ! plaisanta-t-il.

– Si jeune et déjà alcoolique, soupira la jolie blonde en le taquinant sur son âge, puisque John était le plus jeune d'eux quatre.

Mais elle ne se doutait pas de l'effet de sa blague, qui donna l'impression à John d'avoir pris une douche glacée. Lui connaissait une véritable alcoolique beaucoup trop jeune, bien avant sa majorité. Même s'il ne l'avait pas vue en personne depuis son retour en Angleterre.

– Euh... J'ai dit une bêtise ? Excuse-moi...

Même Molly et Mike, qui commençaient à partir sur un débat sur le nombre d'étoiles présentes sur le Broadwalk Empire, et sur leur nombre croissant passé et à venir, s'interrompirent en percevant le malaise.

John s'obligea à respirer calmement, le poing serré sur sa fourchette.

– Non. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

– Tu veux en parler ? proposa doucement Molly.

D'eux tous, John avait toujours trouvé Molly la plus gentille et la plus douce, ce qui était paradoxalement surprenant quand on connaissait son métier et sa capacité à se faire respecter dans une morgue.

– Non... ça n'a pas d'importance. Un truc que ma mère m'a dit. À propos de ma sœur. Quand j'étais en Afghanistan. À cause de moi. Enfin, c'est ce dont elle m'accusait. Je n'ai plus de nouvelles depuis.

Il soupira derechef. Ces trois-là et leur gentillesse étaient plus efficaces que sa psy ! Il avait beau ne pas vouloir en parler, sa bouche fonctionnait d'elle-même et il se livrait beaucoup trop. Il devait passer pour un gamin à leurs yeux, eux les trois adultes aux passés manifestement compliqués et capables de le gérer seuls et en silence, là où John était incapable de se taire.

Sauf que maintenant qu'il avait commencé, il fallait qu'il soit plus clair ou ils n'allaient rien comprendre. Et leurs sourires avenants n'avaient rien de méprisant ou de condescendant.

– Ma sœur Harriet avait... était... est toujours, j'imagine, lesbienne, reprit-il. Et mes parents ne le savaient pas. Mes parents n'ont jamais approuvé ma décision de faire l'armée. Et quand je suis parti, la dernière lettre que j'ai reçue de ma mère mentionnait qu'à cause de moi, Harriet était devenue alcoolique. Je crois qu'ils n'ont jamais compris que leurs commentaires méprisants sur l'homosexualité faisaient bien plus de mal à leur petite fille chérie que mon engagement sous les drapeaux.

Il réalisa soudain qu'il en avait bien trop dit. L'orientation sexuelle de sa sœur ne regardait qu'elle, et personne d'autre, et il aurait pu expliquer la lettre de sa mère et l'alcoolisme de sa cadette sans mentionner cet état de fait. Pourquoi l'avait-il fait ? Pour se dédouaner de sa responsabilité ? Qu'ils ne croient pas que c'était réellement le départ de John qui avait provoqué cela chez sa sœur ? Ou bien d'une manière plus perverse, pour obtenir leur point de vue sur l'homosexualité ?

L'idée n'avait pas de sens. Pas de fondement. Et il frissonna.

– Quelle horreur... commenta Mary. Aucune mère ne devrait adresser ces mots-là à un enfant.

– Complètement d'accord, ajouta Molly.

Et leurs deux regards blessés indiquèrent à John que les deux femmes aussi, avaient dû connaître des déboires avec leur propre mère. La main douce de Mike posée sur celle de Molly, assise à côté de lui, ne raffermit que davantage cette conviction.

* * *

John profita du moment où ils débarrassaient leurs plateaux, et où Mike s'était un peu éloigné pour attraper le bras de Molly et attirer son attention.

– John ? interrogea-t-elle, perplexe.

– Tu fais quelque chose cet après-midi ? J'aurais besoin que tu m'aides à trouver un cadeau pour Mike, pour ce soir...

– Tu n'es pas obligé de...

– J'y tiens, la coupa-t-il.

Molly avait un gentil sourire.

– J'ai un truc à faire à la morgue de Saint Bart en début d'aprem. Tu m'accompagnes et puis on va faire des courses ensemble ?

John s'empressa d'acquiescer, et après un rapide passage à son appartement pour poser son sac de professeur, avec ses polycopiés de cours, et récupérer une écharpe et son portefeuille, il rejoignit Molly au métro, et ils partirent pour Saint Bart.

– Ça ne doit vraiment pas être pratique, d'habiter sur le campus, commenta la jeune femme pour faire la conversation.

Molly avait un appartement en ville, tout comme ses collègues. L'Imperial savait récompenser ses meilleurs éléments, et ce n'était pas la seule source de revenus de la professeure légiste. D'après ce qu'avait compris John, son expertise et ses travaux pour Saint Bart et Scotland Yard étaient des choses précieuses. Et donc valorisées. Fortement valorisées. Elle n'avait pas les problèmes financiers de John, et certainement pas son obligation de vivre sur le campus.

– Au moins je ne suis jamais en retard le matin ! plaisanta-t-il.

Son regard prouvait qu'elle ne se trompait pas une seule seconde sur son ton badin.

– Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

John en fut légèrement énervé de son ton presque condescendant. Molly était gentille, mais il n'avait nullement besoin de sa pitié, ni de celle de personne d'autre.

– Je sais bien, mais je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi je me confierai sur mes déboires de logement, alors que c'est en sens unique. Ne rien savoir de vos ennuis et s'attendre que j'étale tous les miens est parfaitement injuste, répliqua-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

À sa grande surprise, au lieu de battre en retraite, Molly laissa échapper un rire et lui indiqua la sortie du métro qu'il devait emprunter. Ils avaient pris la Picadilly Line et devait maintenant changer à Holborn et rejoindre Saint Paul Station.

– Tu as entièrement raison ! Nous sommes d'incorrigibles fouineurs dans la vie des autres dans le but inavoué de ne pas parler de nous-mêmes ! Mais en l'espèce je voulais simplement souligner que côtoyer toute la semaine les étudiants, ET risquer de les voir le week-end doit être assez agaçant !

Plus détendu, John s'autorisa un sourire.

– Bof tu sais moi je n'ai qu'une promo et je ne les connais pas individuellement, c'est une masse de quatre cents idiots, à quelques exceptions près... alors la probabilité d'en croiser est très faible. Ce n'est pas comme toi.

La légiste hocha la tête. La très haute spécification de ses enseignements la conduisait à n'avoir que des petits groupes d'étudiants qu'elle connaissait de manière personnelle, ce n'était pas l'anonymat des cours de John.

– De loin, en plus, je pense que je passe pour un étudiant, entre ma taille et mon âge...

Vu que je ne porte pas la blouse en dehors de mon amphi, compléta-t-il mentalement, et Molly eut la décence de ne rien rajouter.

– Le vrai problème tient plutôt au logement en soi en fait. Il fait plutôt froid.

– Froid ?

Elle avait l'air horrifié.

– Je pensais que les appartements des profs étaient décents quand même ! Avec les taxes foncières que l'université paye pour ça !

Molly était sans doute la seule personne au monde à être intéressée par la médecine légale, capable d'autopsier le corps d'un enfant de cinq ans violé et assassiné sans sourciller ni rendre son petit déjeuner, et encore trouver le temps de s'intéresser aux problématiques foncières de l'Imperial.

– Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde que les logements des profs sont décents. Mais déjà moi, j'ai été habitué à un pays où il ne fait jamais ces températures-là. Et en plus j'ai un ancien logement étudiant dans une aile désaffectée. Où il n'y a que moi. Et où, clairement, le chauffage n'est plus leur priorité.

– Sérieusement ? C'est une honte !

John lui lança un regard désabusé. Il avait fini par se faire à l'idée.

– Ça n'a pas l'air de les déranger plus que ça en tout cas... et de toute manière je n'ai pas les moyens de vivre ailleurs.

– Ce n'est pas une raison ! J'ai un chauffage d'appoint que je n'utilise jamais, je te l'apporterai, que tu aies au moins ça !

Bizarrement, que quelqu'un d'autre que lui s'insurge contre sa situation fit plaisir à John. Cela lui arrivait si peu.

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre : 18 avril ! Une review, si le coeur vous en dit ? :)_


	10. Chapter 10

_Bonjour à tous ! Je suis ravie de voir que cela vous plaît toujours autant de voir John essayer de lutter contre son attraction (et échouer lamentablement, précisons-le xD), et que vous aimez le clan des M ! (Je les adore. Et je veux dire, le Molly-Mike, ça n'existe que chez moi, hein ? Et vous aimez quand même ! Alors merci !) (et une spéciale Kassdédi à Ostokar, parce que voila)  
_

 _Je vous laisse avec la suite des courses entre Molly et John... Et l'anniversaire de Mike qui arrive ! Je suis sûre que vous savez ce que ça signifie ;p_

 _Bonne lecture ! :)_

 _RAR Anonymes :_

 _Morgane-bzh : John et Sherlock dans un labo, ça arrivera bientôt et ça va faire des étincelles xD Et oui, ce sera pas simple. C'est pas drôle quand c'est simple ;p Merci pour la review ! ;)_

 _Kbi : en fait, même juste "j'aime" ou juste "merci pour le partage", ça me met en joie, alors oui, ça suffit, et c'est merveilleux, et je serais comblée si tu avais envie de le dire :) Un grand merci pour ta review :)_

 _Azra-sama (chap 7-8-9) : tes questions ne trouveront pas tout de suite leur réponse, en fait ;p Par contre, l'arrivée de Greg est imminente ! En revanche, je préfère te le dire maintenant pour ne pas que tu sois déçue, mais Moriarty et le passé de Mary ne seront pas présents... J'avais déjà fort à écrire sans me rajouter des sous-intrigues qui auraient pris encore plus de temps xD Mais merci pour les reviews ;)_

 _Deuda Cariosa : Eh bien ravie d'être une fic non finie que tu suis :) Je te rassure, la fin est écrite et uploadée, je peux même avoir un accident demain que vous auriez encore la fin, on la publiera pour moi xD Et merci pour tes compliments, cela me met en joie de savoir que ça te plaît :D Par contre, comme je suis une sadique, je suis au regret de t'annoncer que ton coeur sera bientôt en miettes :D Merci pour la review ! :)_

 **CHAPITRE 10**

– Je suis quand même surprise d'un truc...

Molly ne regardait pas John, mais considérant qu'il était la seule autre personne présente dans la pièce, ce dernier devina qu'elle s'adressait à lui. Ils avaient fini par arriver à Saint Bart, et Molly avait marché à travers les couloirs en conquérante, jusqu'à arriver à « son » bloc mortuaire réservé. De toute manière, personne d'autre qu'elle ne voulait s'en approcher. Tous les légistes finissaient par traiter un jour ou l'autre dans leur carrière un enfant, mais le faire volontairement quand ceux-ci étaient des victimes de crime, c'était différent.

Cette fois, Molly était en train de s'affairer autour d'une fillette blonde d'environ huit ans, ce qui avait donné des haut-le-cœur à John. D'après la légiste en revanche, c'était un cas tranquille. Presque normal. Des bleus et des coups donnés par un beau-père violent et une mère qui se taisait parce qu'elle ne savait plus rien faire d'autre, une rate qui explosait et une hémorragie interne, le beau-père qui refusait d'emmener l'enfant à l'hôpital, une mère qui abdiquait et se rebellait finalement mais trop tard, et la mort.

En comparaison des corps éviscérés par des pervers, des maniaques et des pédophiles, la violence domestique était presque tranquille pour la légiste.

Mais passé son premier réflexe de dégoût, de colère et de mépris envers ses semblables, John avait fini par accepter la proposition de Molly de lui filer un coup de main. Et sans la moindre difficulté, ses doigts avaient retrouvé les réflexes de son art, capable d'inciser avec précision, de recoudre par des points invisibles pour offrir un cadavre décent à la famille. John avait réalisé, un fil et une aiguille à la main, à quel point la médecine lui manquait. Discourir trois heures durant sur le rôle du pancréas dans le corps humain n'était pas être médecin. Il l'avait oublié au profit de sa colère. Et à cause de la douloureuse pensée qu'au final, médecin, il ne l'était pas à part entière.

– Quel truc ? demanda-t-il finalement.

– Pourquoi tu m'as demandé à moi de t'accompagner acheter un cadeau à Mike.

– Parce que tu es sa meilleure amie ? proposa John en réponse, et son ton ironique en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait de la question.

Molly leva les yeux au ciel, lâchant son cadavre un instant.

– Pourquoi moi, et pas Mary. Elle aurait très bien pu te renseigner, et tu aurais pu passer du temps avec elle...

Les joues de John s'embrasèrent. Il y avait songé, il devait le reconnaître. Mais bizarrement la sophistication de Mary, ainsi que son âge, l'intimidaient plus que la simplicité de Molly... et son amour évident pour Mike.

– Aha, je vois que j'ai mis le doigt sur un point sensible ! s'amusa la jeune femme qui avait relevé la tête de son ouvrage.

– Pas du tout ! se défendit John. Il n'y a rien du tout.

– Quand les hommes disent qu'il n'y a rien du tout, c'est qu'il y a toujours quelque chose ! répliqua-t-elle d'un ton mélodramatique. Oh allez, elle est belle Mary, ce n'est pas un secret !

– Bien sûr qu'elle est belle, ce n'est pas le sujet !

– Donc il y a bien un autre sujet !

John eut la désagréable sensation de s'être fait avoir comme un débutant.

– Ça ne sert à rien d'en parler, marmonna-t-il.

Molly haussa les épaules en posant sa petite scie et en relevant ses lunettes de protection.

– Ça ne fait pas de mal d'en parler. Ça ne te coûte rien...

Certes, Molly n'avait pas tort. Cela ne coûtait rien à John de parler de la jolie Mary, de ses yeux bleus et de ses cheveux blonds, de son sourire mutin et du soutien qu'elle représentait. Mais s'il laissait trop ses pensées dériver et en arriver à quelques nuits plus tôt, à son rêve et à des yeux bleus d'une nuance beaucoup plus profonde et complexe, il aurait pu laisser échapper des choses qu'il ne devait divulguer sous aucun prétexte.

– Je ne préfère pas en parler, réaffirma-t-il fermement.

– À ta guise, céda Molly. Je suis là si tu as envie d'en parler un jour. Mais sache quand même que tu n'es pas le seul à être intéressé. J'ai bientôt fini, on va pouvoir y aller.

John acquiesça. L'information donnée par Molly était intéressante. Et changeait beaucoup de choses. Parce que si les yeux bleus de Mary étaient intéressés, peut être pourraient-ils faire disparaître ceux qui hantaient l'esprit de John...

* * *

Ils étaient dans un magasin de thé et de spiritueux quand Molly revint à la charge, mais pas sur le sujet auquel John pensait.

– Au fait, de quoi tu parlais à midi ? Avant qu'on ne t'invite pour ce soir ?

– Mmmh ?

John était en train d'examiner une étiquette attentivement. Molly affirmait, et John voulait bien la croire, que rien ne saurait faire plus plaisir à Mike qu'un cadeau « consommable ». Et c'était un grand buveur de thé et un grand amateur de whisky, d'où leur présence dans ce magasin. Et d'où le fait que John regardait les étiquettes avec beaucoup d'attention. L'alcool, tout comme le thé, pouvait coûter vraiment cher. Même si Molly avait eu la décence de l'emmener dans un magasin classique et aux prix pas si élevés que ça.

– À midi, tu as dit que quelque chose te travaillait, et on t'a interrompu avant que tu puisses nous en parler.

– Ah ! Non, ce n'était rien ! Un étudiant qui m'a demandé un truc...

– Regarde celui-là, conseilla Molly en lui désignant un produit au fond du magasin. Quel truc ?

– Ils sont vraiment spécialisés dans les coffret whisky et thé en même temps ? C'est quand même un drôle de mélange. Rien d'important, un truc qui doit t'arriver tout le temps, être maître de thèse d'un élève.

– Oui, et je suis bien d'accord, l'association est immonde, mais Mike adore ça. Attends, quoi ?

Elle se redressa, cessant d'observer le coffret sur lequel ils étaient penchés et stoppa leur double conversation absurde.

– Être maître de thèse ? Mais de qui ? Tu n'as que des premières années !

John fut heureux qu'au moins, elle ne trouve pas cela absurde que John soit maître de thèse, et qu'elle ne souligne pas le fait qu'il n'était pas titulaire de son poste ni de son diplôme de médecine.

– Oui, mais j'ai un étudiant un peu spécial qui n'est pas qu'en première année. Je crois que je vais prendre celle-là.

Il récupéra le coffret qu'il venait de désigner et se dirigea vers le comptoir pour régler, mais Molly n'entendait pas le lâcher de sitôt.

– Ne me dis pas que tu parles de Sherlock, John.

Elle l'appelait par son prénom, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer John. Mais au niveau de la légiste, c'était normal. La plupart de ses étudiants étaient des futurs collègues, plus des élèves, et elle entretenait avec eux des relations de travail qui justifiaient l'emploi de cette familiarité.

Mais John ne put s'empêcher d'en être jaloux. De cette manière et cette facilité dont elle prononçait les syllabes. Alors que lui culpabilisait à chaque fois que son esprit formait les lettres du prénom du jeune homme, et qu'il corrigeait à peine une fois sur deux en « Monsieur Holmes ».

– Eh bien si, pourquoi pas ?

– Tu ne connais pas Sherlock, John.

– Parce que toi oui ?

– D'une certaine manière, oui. Tu nous as déjà entendu parler de Greg ?

– L'ami de Mike ? Le flic ? essaya de se souvenir John.

Ils avaient déjà mentionné plusieurs fois ce nom-là, Mike étant manifestement très lié à lui. John subodorait qu'une partie du secret de Mike était lié à ce mec, mais il ne savait pas comment.

– Oui. Greg ne connaît pas Sherlock, du moins je ne crois pas, mais il connaît son frère. Ils ont travaillé ensemble cet été. À propos de Sherlock, justement. Je n'en sais pas plus. Mais j'ai déjà eu l'occasion d'avoir Sherlock dans mes cours, et il est particulier John. Vraiment particulier.

– Je sais. Je crois. Mais...

– John, tu ne comprends pas. Il peut être infect à un point que tu n'imagines même pas. Tu vois qui est le professeur Flemming ?

– Le prof de chimie moléculaire ?

John avait une profonde antipathie pour cet homme, qui faisait partie des piliers de l'université, à tous les niveaux : il avait au moins soixante-dix ans (ou du moins les paraissait) et avait toujours enseigné ici. Et il avait regardé John d'un mauvais œil à son arrivée.

– Sherlock l'a fait pleurer. Réellement pleurer. Devant toute sa classe, en moins de trois semaines après la rentrée. Il n'était pas d'accord avec son point de vue sur l'utilisation de je ne sais plus quel produit dans les réactions d'oxydoréduction, un truc pourtant de base, si j'ose dire.

John eut un léger sourire. Même s'il n'était pas bon en chimie, il en avait eu les cours classiques nécessaires pour comprendre le dosage des médicaments, et il avait compris la blague.

– Il s'est montré tellement assassin, n'admettant aucune réplique, il a été d'une violence... reprit Molly.

– Mais il avait tort ?

John voulait bien la croire. Il avait passé suffisamment de temps avec le jeune génie pour comprendre que sa personnalité asociale et son intelligence poussée à son paroxysme pouvaient faire des malheurs, et détruire n'importe qui. Ses talents d'observation, dont il avait pour l'instant peu fait montre mais que John devinait, venaient servir cette personnalité encore plus brillante, et John devinait sans le moindre mal que Sherlock n'avait aucun problème à plier quelqu'un rien qu'en parlant.

Sauf qu'il était également sûr d'une autre chose : Sherlock n'avait jamais tort.

– Euh... hésita Molly.

– Parce que s'il avait raison de reprendre le professeur Flemming, ce n'est plus vraiment la même chose.

– Je ne sais pas, reconnut la légiste. C'est Flemming qui me l'a raconté, et il ne m'a pas vraiment expliqué de quoi il s'agissait. Mais quand bien même, il y a l'art et la manière de dire les choses.

– Tu détestes Flemming autant que moi, Molly. Ce vieux croûton s'est fait moucher par un étudiant, il ne l'a pas supporté, et a exacerbé l'incident pour se faire plaindre.

Elle soupira, le regard sévère.

– Je n'apprécie pas Flemming, mais je ne me permettrais pas de dire des choses comme ça de mes collègues.

– Ça ne t'empêche pas de les penser. Et moi je m'en fiche, je ne suis pas un vrai professeur, donc ce n'est pas un vrai collègue.

Il y eut un demi sourire fugace sur les lèvres de Molly, prouvant à John qu'il avait raison.

– En ce qui me concerne, je ne connais que de monsieur Holmes que son exceptionnelle intelligence qui cherche un référent tuteur et qui m'a proposé le poste. Je ne pense pas sérieusement qu'il a besoin d'un professeur pour conduire ses travaux, mais il doit penser que je suis celui qui l'embêtera le moins.

– Mouais... Fais attention à toi quand même. Il est intelligent, ça c'est sûr. Mais il sait aussi être cruel. Sherlock n'est pas un étudiant classique.

John avait réussi à se débarrasser de Molly, finalement, en esquivant toutes ses remarques et était parvenu à rentrer chez lui avec une adresse, un horaire, et un cadeau pour ce soir. Et des questions plein la tête.

* * *

Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui dise que Sherlock Holmes n'était pas un étudiant classique. Cela exsudait par tous les pores de sa peau, qu'il était spécial. Dans son regard, dans son maintien, dans ses mains, dans sa manière de respirer, de penser, de parler, tout en Sherlock Holmes hurlait son génie.

Mais ce n'était pas la seule chose qui faisait que John s'intéressait à lui, et c'était pourtant la seule chose à laquelle il aurait dû penser.

– John, tu es un crétin ! s'insulta-t-il à voix haute.

Il se força ensuite à éradiquer l'étudiant aux yeux trop bleus de son esprit, préparant le prochain test pour ses élèves de lundi matin. Tout le ramenait néanmoins à Sherlock dans cette entreprise, se demandant s'il ne pouvait pas lui préparer un questionnaire spécifique. En plus du test classique, cela allait de soi. John l'avait bien observé, ces dernières semaines, et il avait bien vu la main pâle qui tenait le stylo voltiger au-dessus du papier à une vitesse qui défiait toute concurrence. Sherlock faisait le test en deux fois moins de temps que ses camarades.

Fort heureusement pour la santé mentale de John, qui se torturait bien trop l'esprit, le soir finit par arriver, et le jeune homme se changea pour la soirée, s'observant dans la glace. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait perdu l'habitude de faire. Comme tous les ados, John avait miré sa silhouette dans la glace pour chercher ce qui pouvait plaire ou non en lui chez les filles. À l'armée, une fois habitué à organiser sa mise à la perfection du bout des doigts, le miroir avait perdu de son intérêt. Ils n'avaient pas de glace en pied à Kandahar, simplement les petits miroirs pour se raser, se brosser les dents, et autres ablutions matinales. Leurs vêtements, de toute manière, étaient constitués de l'uniforme réglementaire et si John voulait voir à quoi il ressemblait, il lui suffisait d'observer un de ses camarades.

Brun, blond, roux, grand ou petit, maigre ou plus épais, cela n'avait aucune importance. Leur physique n'était pas défini par ce type de caractéristiques, mais par le treillis, la mâchoire carrée, les épaules tendues, le dos parfaitement droit. Ainsi, ils se ressemblaient tous, et John avait des tas de doubles à sa disposition pour avoir une idée de son reflet.

Le retour à la vie civile avait changé cela, et John avait fui le miroir comme la peste. Ses muscles qui fondaient, à force d'être si peu utilisés, son corps qui maigrissait, sa peau qui se flétrissait, tout cela le répugnait au plus haut point. La cicatrice de son épaule, si blanche sur sa peau bronzée, et la marque sur son genou, pas vraiment une cicatrice mais se détachant quand même clairement, n'aidaient en rien.

Son visage n'était guère mieux, entre les cernes liés à ses cauchemars et sa bouche serrée en une grimace de colère la plupart du temps. Il avait récemment réalisé qu'il ne se détendait qu'en présence du jeune étudiant auquel il ne devait surtout pas penser.

Mais ce soir, Mike fêtait son anniversaire, et John réalisait l'honneur qui lui était fait que d'être invité, alors qu'il ne connaissait le trio que depuis deux mois. Et qu'il serait assurément le plus jeune des convives. À même pas vingt-cinq ans, alors que Mike fêtait ses vingt-neuf, presque trente, John était plus proche de l'âge de leurs étudiants que des amis de Mike, dont certains, d'après Molly, étaient déjà mariés et bientôt parents. John se sentait si loin de tout cela, et en même temps la balle qui s'était enfoncée dans son épaule le convainquait qu'il avait plus de maturité que ces gens-là.

Le jeune professeur voulait être à son avantage. Pour plaire, pour paraître adulte, pour s'intégrer. Pour plaire à Mary ? souffla une petite voix dans son esprit qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celle de Molly. Il repoussa la pensée au loin.

Mais le miroir ne lui renvoyait que l'image de ce qu'il était : un pauvre môme paumé et abandonné. Même ses vêtements les plus chics paraissaient miteux. Ils n'étaient pas neufs, il n'avait pas les moyens pour ça, et il s'agissait donc d'une chemise et d'un pantalon qui dataient de la fin de son adolescence, quatre ans auparavant, lorsqu'il était encore en formation en Angleterre, même s'il avait déjà rejoint l'armée. Sauf que la mode changeait vite, impitoyable, et même lui qui ne se tenait pas forcément au courant des derniers courants savait que ses vêtements étaient datés.

Il soupira profondément. Il n'avait rien d'autre à se mettre, de toute manière.

* * *

Il s'avéra qu'en fait, John était parfaitement bien habillé pour la soirée. Lui qui s'était attendu à rencontrer des éminents professeurs et autres sommités dans le monde scientifique, qui discourraient sur l'avenir de la médecine et de l'environnement en rajustant leurs lunettes sur leur nez tomba de haut : les amis de Mike étaient jeunes, buvaient des bières, riaient trop fort et se déhanchaient comme des adolescents sur de la musique trop forte que personne n'écoutait. Les bâtonnets de carottes du buffet n'intéressaient personne et les paquets de chips se vidaient bien plus rapidement. Les hommes faisaient des commentaires salaces et les femmes se repoudraient le nez dans la salle de bains.

Ils étaient une quinzaine, et finalement, ça ne changeait pas beaucoup John de ce qu'il avait connu avec ses camarades militaires.

Il venait de récupérer à boire au buffet après avoir discuté avec une jeune femme avocate absolument adorable lorsqu'il manqua de renverser la moitié de sa bière sur un autre convive, le bousculant sans faire attention.

– Oups ! Pardon ! Je suis vraiment désolé, vous n'avez rien ? s'excusa-t-il aussitôt.

– Quand bien même tu aurais tout renversé, cela aurait été bien plus dramatique pour la perte de ta Leffe que pour mon T-shirt ! sourit l'autre, manifestement pas traumatisé.

– Mouais, bof, je préfère la Guiness quand même !

– Uniquement lorsqu'elle est brassée à Édimbourg ! Celle qu'on importe parfois...

– On est bien d'accord !

Ils rirent de concert, heureux de tomber sur un connaisseur de bières, et l'autre offrit sa main tendue.

– Greg Lestrade, enchanté !

Pour un peu, John en aurait laissé tomber la bière qu'il s'apprêtait à tendre à l'inconnu pour aller la partager et discuter tranquillement.

– Celui qui connaît Sherlock ? Sherlock Holmes ?

Les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche tout seul sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réaliser que c'était vraiment très impoli de sa part. Greg, d'ailleurs, fronça les sourcils.

– Je m'appelle John Watson. Je suis un collègue de Mike à l'Imperial, et j'ai Sherlock Holmes parmi mes étudiants, Mike m'a dit que tu le connaissais, s'expliqua-t-il.

Se présenter comme une collègue de l'Imperial lui souleva le cœur de dégoût de sa propre personne, mais il n'avait ni le temps ni l'envie d'expliquer sa situation à un parfait inconnu.

– Ah d'accord ! Oui, je connais un peu Sherlock, mais c'est surtout son frère Mycroft que je fréquente ! Enfin, je le croise régulièrement dans le cadre de mon boulot !

John retint le prénom, aussi atypique que celui de son étudiant. Connaître son frère pourrait peut-être l'aider dans ses relations avec Sherlock. Et il préféra faire taire la voix dans sa tête qui lui murmurait que ses relations avec Sherlock n'avaient jamais été compliquées, et qu'il n'aurait absolument pas dû vouloir les améliorer davantage.

– Et tu fais quoi comme boulot ? demanda John l'air de rien, cachant au mieux son envie désespérée d'en apprendre plus sur son élève.

Greg le dirigea vers un canapé pour qu'ils s'installent tranquillement pour discuter, une bière à la main chacun.

– Je suis flic. Enfin, je suis affecté à Scotland Yard, à la brigade anti-criminalité, je ne fais pas la circulation !

– Rien à voir avec Mike alors ! Tu le connais d'où ? sourit John.

Cela faisait partie des qualités de John, essentielle à son travail de médecin (enfin, s'il était médecin un jour, ce qui semblait de plus en plus compromis), être capable de faire parler les gens. Et obtenir les informations désirées. La psychologie représentait une plus grande part de ses études à l'armée qu'en médecine de manière classique : ils étaient censés soigner aussi bien les militaires que les civils innocents, et pouvaient être déployés dans des villages ravagés où des enfants avaient subi les pires sévices. John avait appris aux côtés de son mentor comment faire raconter à une fillette ou un garçonnet un viol ou des attouchements en projetant les soins et les douleurs par le biais d'une peluche ou d'une poupée, par exemple.

En ce qui concernait les bien-portants, John avait appris une chose : les gens aimaient parler d'eux-mêmes.

– Du lycée ! répondit Greg. Mike, Dave et moi, on était ensemble, même si moi mes parents se saignaient pour m'offrir ce lycée de bourges, alors que Mike, c'était pas vraiment la même chose !

– Ah bon ?

– Ben oui ! Et Molly au lycée de filles en face, qu'on n'avait pas le droit de fréquenter ! C'était le bon temps ! Qu'est-ce qu'on a pu faire comme conneries avec Mike et Dave !

Son regard se voila soudainement, et John nota le détail, perplexe. Il fallait qu'il demande à Mike ou Molly de lui raconter l'adolescence de l'éminent professeur, et ses fameuses conneries avec le fameux Dave. Cela avait l'air intéressant.

– Je ne savais pas que Mike avait suivi une scolarité dans un lycée pour garçons.

– Pas toujours, expliqua Greg. Il connaît Molly depuis sa naissance, ils habitaient dans la même rue, et ils ont fait leur scolarité ensemble. C'est quand la mère de Molly a légèrement pété les plombs et qu'elle a exigé que sa fille aille dans un lycée pour filles que Mike a choisi, en miroir, celui pour garçons. Et qu'on s'est rencontrés.

Ce Greg était décidément une mine d'information pour John, à propos de la vie passée de ces trois amis. Il était manifestement légèrement ivre, ayant descendu beaucoup plus de bières que John, et il parlait légèrement, se méprenant sur les infos dont John disposait par lui-même.

John aurait volontiers aimé creuser le terrain de la mère de Molly (il ignorait parfaitement les relations de celle-ci avec sa génitrice), mais il n'en oubliait pas son objectif initial. Greg venait de finir sa bière (il avait une descente plutôt impressionnante), et il paraissait d'excellente humeur. C'était lâche, mais John comptait bien en profiter.

– Donc c'est dans quel cadre que tu as rencontré Sherlock Holmes et son frère ?

Le visage de Greg changea alors immédiatement, se fermant rapidement.

– C'est compliqué, finit-il par soupirer. Mycroft et Sherlock, ils sont compliqués tous les deux. Je n'aime pas trop en parler. Je connais Mycroft depuis quelques années, il est – ou était, je n'arrive jamais à suivre – affecté au Ministère de la Défense, à un poste qui justifiait qu'il vienne aux formations de Scotland Yard régulièrement. C'est comme ça que je l'ai rencontré. J'ai jamais trop bien suivi son job, et j'avais la sensation qu'il avait changé de département, même s'il bosse toujours pour le gouvernement, mais il venait toujours me voir régulièrement à NSY... Mais quand l'été dernier, quand il m'a demandé de l'aide et que j'ai rencontré son frère, je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ça.

John décela dans son discours que si Greg se fermait à la mention des frères Holmes, ce n'était assurément pas à cause de Sherlock. La volubilité dont le jeune flic faisait preuve à propos du dénommé Mycroft, incapable de s'en empêcher, était très révélatrice de l'intérêt qu'il semblait lui porter.

– De l'aide ? demanda John.

– T'es son prof c'est ça, à Sherlock ?

John hocha la tête.

– Alors peut-être que c'est dans son dossier médical d'inscription à la fac, et que tu peux le savoir, mais moi j'ai pas le droit de t'en parler. Secret professionnel, t'es médecin, tu dois bien connaître ça ! Même si je n'étais pas tout en fait dans le cadre de mes fonctions...

– Bien sûr, le rassura John d'un sourire.

L'interrogatoire de Greg ne donnerait aucune information de plus, mais John en avait déjà appris beaucoup : que Sherlock avait un frère, qu'il avait eu des problèmes médicaux avant d'entrer à la fac. Liés à sa maigreur et au fait qu'il ne mangeait jamais beaucoup peut-être ?

Malgré le fait qu'il n'en tirerait rien de plus, John trouvait quand même le fameux Greg éminemment sympathique. Il était droit, honnête, franc et souriant.

– Qu'est-ce que tu penses du dernier Tournoi des six Nations ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

Greg s'enflamma aussitôt, et John comprit qu'il venait peut-être de se faire un ami supplémentaire. Et ils passèrent toute la soirée ainsi, à descendre des bières et parler rugby, se découvrant une franche complicité et une multiplicité de points communs avec ravissement.

* * *

John s'éveilla le lendemain matin avec une nuée de piverts au fond de la tête.

– Aïe, grommela-t-il en ouvrant les paupières et en les refermant aussi sec, agressé par la luminosité ambiante.

Il se frotta les tempes et les yeux, se rappelant avec douleur le nombre de bières qu'il avait descendues hier soir, au point d'en avoir une sacrée gueule de bois. Il ne savait même pas comment il avait bien pu rentrer chez lui hier soir (ou plus probablement très tôt ce matin), parce qu'il était bien dans son lit (et heureusement, il y était seul), mais il n'avait pas vraiment le souvenir d'avoir été en état de marcher, hier soir.

– Merde, le rendez-vous avec Ella, marmonna-t-il lorsqu'il vit l'heure (avancée) de la journée.

Comme tous les alcooliques ponctuels et leur gueule de bois du vendredi ou du samedi matin, il se traîna sous la douche et alluma l'eau chaude à fond, et laissa la chaleur et la buée faire leur travail sur ses muscles et son mal de crâne.

Les piverts finirent par refluer, ses paupières se décollèrent, et lorsqu'il eut épuisé tout le ballon d'eau chaude ou presque, il était prêt à aller rejoindre sa psy, enfin. Ce qui tombait bien, puisque c'était l'heure, et il se précipita dehors, habillé à la va-vite. L'avantage d'avoir quelque chose à faire, c'était d'éviter de penser et de se pencher sur ses problèmes.

Le désavantage d'une psy, c'était qu'elle essayait de l'obliger à se pencher sur ses problèmes et en parler.

– Bonjour, John, le salua-t-elle.

Ella était presque aussi inefficace qu'on pouvait s'y attendre depuis ces trois derniers mois, et John n'appréciait pas outre mesure ces rendez-vous bimensuels. Il avait pris l'habitude de lui répondre les choses les plus banales et qui la contentaient, surtout quand elle glissait sur le terrain de l'armée, et des sentiments de John vis-à-vis de sa réformation.

Son deuxième sujet de prédilection était la canne de John, son PTSD, le tremblement de son épaule gauche, la qualité des tissus cicatriciels de sa blessure, la mobilité qu'il retrouvait.

Aujourd'hui était un jour à propos de son troisième sujet préféré : l'Imperial.

– Comment se passent vos cours, en ce moment ? Vous appréciez cela davantage qu'au début, maintenant que l'appréhension des premières semaines est passée ?

John se retint à grand peine de lever les yeux au ciel. Il n'avait jamais eu de difficultés à parler en public, et ce n'était définitivement pas ça qui lui posait problème dans le fait d'être professeur à l'université. Mais Ella était Ella. Et il fallait lui répondre pour la contenter. Alors il respira et réfléchit à sa prochaine réponse, laquelle ne devait surtout pas inclure l'élève Sherlock Holmes, ni de près ni de loin. Plus de deux mois que John jouait à ce petit jeu. Il n'avait encore jamais perdu. Et la psychothérapeute ne se doutait absolument pas que son patient allait déjeuner toutes les semaines avec un de ses étudiants.

* * *

 _Et voilà, vous avez rencontré Greg... et avec lui, vous avez la solution au "secret" de Mike, si vous êtes VRAIMENT attentifs ! (j'aime être sadique. C'est tellement drôle de vous voir chercher ce point de détail de la fic qui vous tient à coeur xD)_

 _Prochain chapitre : 25 avril ! Une review, si le coeur vous en dit ? :)_


	11. Chapter 11

_Bonjour à tous ! Vous feriez mieux de tous laisser tomber, pour les secrets des 3 M. Vos théories sont intéressantes, lais de 1- j'ai un cerveau beaucoup plus tordu que le votre et de 2- ce n'est vraiment, mais VRAIMENT PAS le sujet de la fic, en fait xD_

 _Sinon, vous trouviez que ça manquait de Sherlock au chapitre précédent ? Le voici omniprésent, pour compenser un chapitre un peu plus court ! Bonne lecture à tous, et encore merci de tous vos merveilleux retours sur mes petites bafouilles ! :)_

* * *

 _Deuda : J'aime Molly aussi, alors je suis contente que tu l'aimes ;) Et oui, le secret de Mike est lié à Dave. Ah, David... *regard rêveur d'auteure qui sait* Quant à Mycroft, il arrivera dans longtemps, mais il arrivera, promis ! ;) (et il se pourrait bien que tu exultes d'abord un peu de joie avant de ramasser ton coeur à la petite cuillère. Je dis ça, je dis rien. Mais j'aime faire souffrir mes lecteurs et mes personnages, souvenez-vous :3 Un immense merci pour ta review :)_

 _MissDevil : Point du tout :) Mais c'est une théorie intéressante qui a du fondement partiel, d'une certaine manière... Merci pour la review :)_

 _Kbi : Eh bien je te réponds juste MERCI alors, et voici la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaise ! :D_

 _Une fille : Eh bien moi, j'aime tes compliments ! *-* Je serais ravie de te donner plus de mes fics dans ta vie, mais bon, j'en ai déjà écrit un certain nombre, et je continue, mais IRL, faut aussi que je gagne ma vie et participe au redressement économique français, hein xD (Sinon je sais pas ce que ça veut dire 'être ta Rose Malfoy de Sherlock' mais ça a l'air d'être un compliment alors merci ^-^) Et je peux pas mettre Moriarty partout ! J'veux dire, ça fait 26 chapitres et 250 pages, c'était censée être une ficlet, si j'avais casé JimmyD'Amour, j'y serais encore ! Faut bien que je mette des points finaux, parfois xD Quant au MyStrade... Et bien si j'étais toi je serais plus attentive à ce qu'a dit Greg :) Voilà :) Un grand merci pour la review sinon, toujours ravie de découvrir des nouvelles lectrices :)_

* * *

 ** _BONNE LECTURE !_**

 **CHAPITRE 11**

– Bonjour, Monsieur Watson.

La voix de Sherlock fit relever la tête de John de ses papiers de cours qu'il essayait vainement de trier depuis une bonne minute. Il avait tout fait tomber au moment précis où il annonçait la fin du cours, et tout s'était mélangé par terre, le laissant frustré et agacé. Ses étudiants, en quittant la pièce, n'avait pas osé venir le déranger tandis qu'il ramassait les papiers sous le bureau et essayait de les remettre dans l'ordre.

Tous, sauf Sherlock bien sûr. On était lundi, les élèves avaient rendu leur devoir hebdomadaire, et ce n'était pas le jour où Sherlock et John avaient l'habitude de se retrouver.

Mais il fallait croire que le jeune homme n'en avait plus rien à faire des convenances et des habitudes. C'était à peine s'il avait attendu, comme à l'ordinaire, que tout le monde quitte l'amphithéâtre.

– Oh bonjour She... Monsieur Holmes. Vous avez une question ?

John détourna rapidement le regard, préférant regarder un point au-delà de l'épaule de son interlocuteur. Il avait fini par s'habituer à l'appeler par son prénom dans sa tête, même si cela ne lui semblait pas convenable, mais la bienséance impliquait qu'il ne le fasse pas à voix haute.

– Non, ce sont les papiers pour vous obtenir les accréditations nécessaires pour être mon maître de thèse et... vous avez besoin d'aide ?

Les mains de John trifouillaient toujours le tas de paperasse en vrac et il se sentit rougir comme un idiot. Sans même lui laisser le temps de répliquer, l'étudiant posa ses longs doigts de violoniste (c'était un truc qu'il avait dit à John, un jour, qu'il jouait du violon. John avait bien voulu le croire sur parole, tant la finesse et la blancheur de ses mains convenaient à la perfection avec l'idée que le professeur avait des violonistes) sur les mains de John et les repoussa doucement.

Tétanisé par le contact, John fut incapable du moindre geste. Il aurait dû récupérer ses mains. Il aurait dû repousser le contact. Il aurait dû retirer ses doigts aussi vite que s'il s'était brûlé. Il aurait dû vérifier que personne ne traînait encore dans la salle et ne pouvait faire les voir.

Il aurait dû faire des tas de choses et il se contenta de rester figé, abasourdi, les doigts gourds, posés à l'endroit exact où Sherlock les avait repoussés, les prunelles rivées sur les phalanges blanches qui bougeaient à une vitesse irréelle.

En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, le polycopié de John formait une belle pile bien nette et parfaitement dans l'ordre. Et ce, alors même que toutes les pages n'étaient pas numérotées à cause des schémas qui les recouvraient. Mais John ne pensa pas une seule seconde à remettre en cause son rangement. Il n'y avait rien que faisait Sherlock qui n'était pas parfait.

Un bref instant, il crut que l'étudiant allait récupérer ses mains et le replacer là où elles étaient avant qu'il ne les déplace, mais finalement il ne fit rien et recula. John, soulagé, laissa échapper un soupir. Et refusa de seulement penser que cela aurait pu être de la déception.

– Les papiers pour les accréditations, oui. D'accord. Donnez-moi ça.

* * *

Sherlock était perplexe. Il avait cru avoir tout arrangé avec son enseignant le jeudi précédent, mais les choses n'avaient pas du tout tourné comme il l'avait prévu. John avait été absent vendredi après-midi du campus, alors même que Sherlock avait prévu de commencer à travailler avec lui, et tant pis pour les autorisations.

Il en avait été furieux, et bizarrement frustré.

D'autant que, par hasard, il l'avait retrouvé tard le vendredi soir (ou plutôt tôt le samedi matin), chantant des chansons paillardes, dans une rue résidentielle habituellement calme, où Sherlock était en planque pour une affaire.

À l'immense surprise de Sherlock, John était accompagné de Gavin Lestrade, qu'il connaissait bien et qu'il avait assez vu pour le reste de sa vie (sauf quand il lui racontait des choses intéressantes de Scotland Yard, mais le jeune flic n'avait pas assez de pouvoir pour imposer Sherlock dans les enquêtes, et encore trop de droiture pour jeter à l'eau le serment qu'il avait juré et de déroger au code de déontologie.), et les deux avaient l'air de s'entendre comme larrons en foire.

Sherlock, sans la moindre once de culpabilité, avait laissé un message sur le répondeur de son frère à partir d'une cabine téléphone pour le prévenir que son sous-fifre traînait dans les rues, et lui s'était chargé de ramener John à l'Imperial. Entreprise plutôt délicate, considérant que l'enseignant était ivre comme ce n'était pas permis, et n'avait manifestement aucune conscience de ce qu'il faisait. De ce qu'il disait. De ce qu'il avait fait. De ce qu'il avait dit. D'à qui il avait fait et dit tout ça. Et Sherlock était bien décidé à ce que jamais, il ne s'en rappelle.

Il avait traîné de force (John n'était pas vraiment entièrement coopératif, et il essayait de s'arrêter n'importe où pour prendre des bières. Dans des endroits où il n'y avait pas le moindre bar en vue) son professeur jusqu'à l'Imperial, et avait hésité ensuite. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où vivait John. Il savait juste que c'était sur le campus, mais pas dans les appartements réservés pour les enseignants, car cela il l'avait déduit. Mais du coup, il n'avait pas su où aller, et John l'avait délivré de ce calvaire en se mouvant seul à travers les bâtiments et les couloirs, manifestement en train de dégriser puisqu'il ne chantait plus, et Sherlock l'avait laissé aller seul, priant pour qu'il rejoigne son lit sans encombre.

D'après la taille de ses cernes, la rigidité de ses muscles, et un millier d'autres détails que seul Sherlock était capable de voir, le réveil avait dû être plutôt dur, mais depuis cela allait mieux. La preuve, il avait assuré son cours sans le moindre problème.

Mais pourtant, il y avait quelque chose dans le regard de son vis-à-vis qu'il ne comprenait pas. Ou même plusieurs choses. Sherlock haïssait plus que tout ne pas comprendre quelque chose.

Tandis que John obéissait et apposait sa signature partout où Sherlock le lui demandait (une belle signature, de médecin donc absurdement compliqué et illisible, mais il y avait dans le mouvement assuré du poignet qui traçait les lettres quelque chose qui lui réchauffait bizarrement les entrailles), le jeune génie commença à échafauder toutes sortes de plans divers et variés.

Il n'aimait pas ne pas comprendre. Cela faisait plus de deux mois qu'il connaissait le professeur Watson, et plusieurs semaines qu'il déjeunait quotidiennement avec lui, et à ce stade, normalement, les gens devenaient ennuyeux. Pas lui. Il restait un mystère. Un mystère que Sherlock voulait résoudre.

– On peut commencer à travailler dès maintenant alors ? demanda-t-il.

– Quoi ? Mais... non ! Il faut encore que l'administration de l'université valide les papiers, et me redescende les autorisations correspondantes, et prévienne les chargés de labo et...

Le regard de Sherlock fit brusquement taire John. Parce qu'il n'y avait rien dont il ne se moquait plus au monde que des autorisations administratives. Avec de l'aplomb et une cervelle, on faisait bien plus de miracle et John Watson allait l'apprendre.

– Je vous retrouve au labo n°2 à 14h ! décréta-t-il sur un ton qui n'admettait pas la réplique. Bon appétit !

Et sans autre forme de procès, il tourna les talons et quitta la pièce en conquérant, laissant John abasourdi. Et encore, de son propre point de vue, Sherlock se trouvait très civilisé : il avait laissé à John son habitude de déjeuner avec ses collègues plutôt que lui imposer de le suivre immédiatement.

* * *

A la grande surprise des deux hommes, ce fut John qui arriva le premier au labo n°2, cet après-midi-là. Il était tellement rare pour Sherlock de rencontrer quelqu'un de plus en avance que lui qu'il sentit ses entrailles manifester quelque chose d'extrêmement désagréable. Il ne savait toujours pas comment qualifier autrement ce qui se passait en lui que par ce terme de « quelque chose » résolument laid et absolument vulgaire. Mais pour l'heure, c'était le qualificatif le plus approprié pour décrire ses sensations.

John ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait là, pourquoi ses pieds l'avaient mené ici, pourquoi il avait obéi. Encore que, pour ce dernier point, c'était le plus simple à résoudre : John avait toujours eu l'habitude d'obéir aux ordres qu'il recevait. Et assurément, au vu du ton de la voix de Sherlock, cela avait été un ordre.

Alors John l'avait respecté. Et au lieu d'aller corriger ses copies dans obscurité de sa chambre (la nuit tombait de plus en plus tôt à Londres à cause de l'hiver), il avait rejoint les labos de science. Avec une étincelle au creux de l'estomac. Un il-ne-savait-quoi de passionnant, palpitant, qui brûlait son abdomen. Qui le ramenait à la vie.

Sherlock arriva avec la ponctualité d'un métronome, salua John d'un signe de tête, et poussa la porte du labo en conquérant, ses boucles brunes dansant autour de sa tête et son manteau voltigeant dans son dos, agissant comme il le faisait toujours : comme si tout lui était dû. John, incapable de détacher son regard du spectacle de la tornade qu'il représentait, le suivit.

Le laborantin, manifestement très peu ravi de la violente intrusion dans son domaine, les arrêta bien vite.

– Hey, stop ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? C'est un labo sécurisé ! Je veux vos autorisations ou vous sortez !

– Sherlock Holmes, étudiant. Professeur John Watson. Autorisations.

Et avec le talent d'un magicien, l'assurance d'un dominateur, la verve d'un beau parleur, et l'intelligence d'un génie, il réduisit le pauvre homme au silence le plus complet et à l'obéissance la plus servile. John en fut époustouflé.

Et le ballet commença. Le laborantin se retira bien vite, comme sentant qu'il était de trop. John n'était pas loin de partager son sentiment, mais il était incapable de défaire son regard de l'étudiant qui voltigeait à travers la pièce, dans un ballet blanc (à cause de sa peau) et noir (à cause de son manteau et du costume cintré qu'il portait en dessous, parce que jamais John ne l'avait vu porter autre chose que ça, à croire qu'il dormait dedans), tourbillon d'énergie et de puissance d'une grâce insoupçonnée et inimaginable.

Sherlock allait d'une paillasse à une autre, installait son matériel, jeta à un moment son manteau à travers la pièce, puis plus tard son écharpe, et John s'émerveilla de sa capacité à viser juste la chaise qui traînait par la, alors même qu'il ne regardait pas ce qui se passait.

Il procédait à des réglages de son matériel, des dosages de ses produits, ses yeux bleus vifs balayaient la pièce toutes les dix secondes pour surveiller tout le petit monde sur lequel il régnait, ses mains s'affairaient avec une précision diabolique, ses joues se coloraient de rouge sous l'effort, et ses cheveux dansaient autour de lui comme une couronne.

Il était indéniablement concentré, et aussi magnifiquement qu'absurdement beau.

John sentit sa gorge s'assécher, et il refusa de penser que cela puisse être du désir. Le paradoxe ambulant qu'était cet homme était une merveille : il avait l'air aussi enfantin et innocent qu'un gamin lorsqu'un sourire traversait son visage parce qu'il avait réussi quelque chose, et en même temps la précision de ses gestes et la concentration de son regard le faisaient paraître si adulte et si mature...

Ses yeux, surtout, étaient si changeants, reflétant si profondément ce qu'il y avait au fond de lui que John en était subjugué. Il avait des yeux irréels. John aurait pu passer sa vie à les regarder. Les siens le piquaient presque à force de ne pas ciller pour ne pas perdre une miette du spectacle magique qui se déroulait devant lui.

John fut subitement tiré de sa transe par la voix sèche de son élève :

– Professeur Watson, vous pourriez aller ralentir l'agitateur magnétique là-bas ?

Il désignait un coin de la pièce où une solution s'égouttait goutte-à-goutte dans une autre, remuée comme il l'avait dit par un agitateur magnétique.

Quant à lui, il ne regardait ni son enseignant (il lui tournait même carrément le dos), ni ce qu'il lui désignait, mais avait la flamme d'un bec bunsen entre les mains, des lunettes de protection, et quelque chose qui ressemblait étrangement à un œil au bout d'une pince, et s'appliquait à faire roussir ledit œil.

John ne chercha même pas à comprendre ou à répliquer. Il obéit. Parce qu'il était formaté pour obéir aux ordres. Mais plus que tout parce qu'il avait envie d'obéir aux ordres de cet homme. (Qui subitement, dans son esprit, n'était plus un élève, plus un garçon, plus un adolescent, mais un homme). Parce qu'en obéissant à l'ordre de Sherlock Holmes, ce dernier lui prouvait qu'il avait besoin de lui, qu'il n'était pas dans cette pièce pour rien, qu'il n'était pas comme le malheureux laborantin relégué ailleurs. John le savait, le devinait, le comprenait aussi sûrement qu'il savait que la terre tournait autour du soleil.

– Parfait. Vous pourriez nous faire du thé, également. Et surveiller dans le frigo numéro 5 l'état des orteils gelés ? Il faut qu'ils soient parfaitement décongelés pour éviter d'invalider l'expérience...

John obéit. Immédiatement. Thé, frigo, orteils. C'était bizarre, c'était étrange, mais il y avait des choses bien plus étranges dans ce frigo, et John se rappela de ne jamais mettre de lait dans la moindre tasse de thé qu'il prendrait ici, parce que si l'eau (au robinet) et le thé (en sachet, dans une boîte métallique sur une petite table) étaient parfaitement inoffensifs, il n'osait imaginer ce qui se produirait s'il prenait la mauvaise bouteille, celle à côté du lait, qui avait exactement la même tête et qui portait l'inscription à moitié effacée « formol ».

Le bizarre et étrange faisait du bien à John.

– Merci, il est parfait, lui sourit Sherlock quand il goûta son thé.

Et John sentit dans une ventre une bête affamée, tapie en lui, qui ronronna sous le compliment. Parce que Sherlock Holmes ne remerciait pas. Parce que Sherlock Holmes n'avait jamais souri comme ça. Parce que Sherlock Holmes n'avait jamais eu ce regard-là, si pur et si pâle que le soutenir fut physiquement mal à John.

Il était foutu. Et préféra détourner les yeux et retourner voir les orteils, au cas où ils auraient changé de statut pendant les cinq dernières minutes.

* * *

Le reste de l'après-midi se déroula exactement selon le même mode. Sherlock ordonnait, et John l'assistait, souvent sans rien comprendre à la finalité de ce qu'il faisait, mais il était évident que dans l'esprit du jeune génie, cela suivait une logique propre.

Les ordres, à la fin de la journée, n'en étaient plus. Quelque part à un moment indéterminé, c'était devenu des demandes. Pressantes, urgentes, sèches et claquant dans l'air, mais ronronnantes et douces également, et les hochements de tête de remerciements prouvaient à John que tout cela n'était pas vain.

– Parfait ! décréta Sherlock soudainement, alors que John avait perdu la notion du temps.

La fenêtre du bureau attenant au laboratoire montrait un ciel d'encre. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. John n'avait même pas eu faim, complètement oublieux de son repas du soir. Quant à Sherlock, ce n'était même pas étonnant, l'enseignant avait bien remarqué qu'il n'était pas un gros mangeur.

– On reprend demain matin ? demanda le jeune homme, euphorique et galvanisé par une énergie que John n'avait plus.

Tant qu'ils agissaient de concert, la fatigue n'avait pas eu de prise sur son corps, mais maintenant que Sherlock sonnait le glas de leurs expériences, elle revenait frapper les muscles de John avec une violence inouïe, surtout considérant qu'il n'avait pas mangé.

Le laborantin était revenu, à un moment, arguant qu'il devait fermer la pièce dont il avait la charge, mais Sherlock avait fait tourner les clés autour de son pouce, les faisant apparaître au creux de sa paume comme un magicien, affirmant avec morgue que John avait obtenu le double du trousseau, l'autorisation de faire des heures sup', et de faire la fermeture. Le pauvre homme n'avait pas insisté. Son passage aurait dû alerter John sur l'heure qu'il était, mais à ce moment-là il avait été très concentré sur un calcul de mol dans un tableau d'avancement, un truc qu'il n'avait plus fait depuis des années, mais sa fierté l'avait obligé à ne pas demander de l'aide au génie scientifique, et il n'avait pas tout écouté. Ce qu'avait dit Sherlock le frappait seulement maintenant.

– Attends, tu, pardon, vous avez vraiment les clés ? s'ébahit-il.

Il essaya de ne pas rougir face à son tutoiement involontaire, mais l'étudiant n'en fit pas grand cas, haussant ses épaules et reniflant d'un air dédaigneux qui n'aurait pas dû être aussi magnifique.

– Bien sûr que oui.

– Légalement ?

Nouveau haussement d'épaules.

– Sherlock, gronda-t-il, d'une voix basse.

Et chacun fit de son mieux pour ignorer que c'était la première fois que John prononçait le prénom, et que le ton de sa voix n'avait rien d'innocent.

– Pas forcément, mais qui s'en soucie ? répondit le jeune homme, vaincu par l'autorité de la voix de son aîné.

Et certainement pas parce que son esprit lui envoyait des images très différentes. Certainement pas.

– Moi oui ! C'est mal !

– Et vous êtes mon complice ! sourit-il en dévoilant ses dents.

Ça n'avait plus grand chose à voir avec le sourire qui montait à ses yeux et faisait danser des arcs-en-ciel devant les prunelles de John, mais c'était un sourire carnassier, presque agressif, et John comprit un peu mieux ce que Molly et Greg avaient essayé de lui dire quand ils affirmaient que Sherlock Holmes était « différent ». John n'avait pas peur de ce qu'il voyait. Mais il comprenait qu'on puisse le penser. Quand toute cette intelligence était dirigée vers une seule personne, dans un seul but, concentrée dans une seule phrase et avec une seule expression faciale, dans ses pupilles dansaient les flammes de l'enfer.

– Je n'assumerai pas les conséquences de vos actes, répliqua-t-il froidement, si nous avons le moindre problème.

Ils se faisaient face, John plus petit que son vis-à-vis, bras croisés sur sa poitrine et le regard orageux. L'autre soutenait son regard, et quand John acheva sa phrase, le sourire et les flammes de l'enfer dans les pupilles de glace muèrent soudainement, et la gorge de John s'assécha (il fallait vraiment qu'il fasse quelque chose pour ce réflexe physiologique anormal). Les expressions de Sherlock étaient si vives, si puissantes sur son visage. Il souriait toujours, mais cette fois on aurait dit que la fierté et la joie dominaient, comme si découvrir quelqu'un capable de lui tenir tête était l'un des plus grands plaisirs de Sherlock Holmes.

– Volontiers, acquiesça-t-il en cédant parfaitement naturellement.

John ne doutait même pas qu'il devait faire la pluie et le beau temps chez le doyen de la faculté avec la même facilité qu'il manipulait ses enseignants, faisait peur à Molly et congédiait des laborantins.

– À quelle heure demain matin ? reprit-il.

L'absence de réponses de John sembla l'agacer.

– À huit heures, demain ? insista Sherlock.

– Non, je... j'ai des choses à faire balbutia John.

– Des choses à faire ? ricana-t-il.

Et son rire disait exactement ce que ressentait John en cet instant précis : « parce qu'il y a des choses à faire plus intéressantes que moi qui suis devenu le centre de votre univers ? ».

– Oui, répliqua l'enseignant sur un air de défi.

– Comme quoi ? souffla Sherlock en s'approchant.

Tentateur, animal, ses yeux brillant d'une lueur irréelle, John n'osait même plus le regarder.

– Corriger vos copies, par exemple, répondit-il.

Ce n'était même pas un mensonge. Il avait effectivement les quatre cents copies hebdomadaires et rituelles à corriger afin de les rendre à ses étudiants jeudi et poursuivre cette habitude la semaine d'après. Là où il mentait, c'était en affirmant qu'il avait autre chose. Sa vie était rythmée par cette cadence immuable depuis quelques mois, cours le lundi matin, correction des copies et préparation de son prochain cours jusqu'au jeudi, cours le jeudi matin, déjeuner avec Sherlock, préparer le prochain sujet de test pour le lundi, errer comme une âme en peine et voir Ella le week-end, le tout entrecoupé des déjeuners à la cantine de l'Imperial avec ses collègues. Il faisait également les courses le dimanche matin, et essayait de trouver quelque part au fond de lui le courage d'aller courir pour aider les muscles fondants et pendants de ses bras et jambes à se reformer.

Sa vie n'avait rien de palpitant, et l'alternative à une matinée passée en compagnie de Sherlock Holmes n'avait rien d'exaltant.

– Parce qu'il ne vous suffit pas de photocopier la mienne et la glisser en guise de correction pour tous mes camarades ? répondit l'étudiant, rieur, joueur, mutin, splendide.

– Encore faut-il pour ça que votre copie soit parfaite.

– Vous ai-je déjà failli ?

– ... non.

– Et je ne le ferais assurément pas. Jamais. Alors ?

– Il n'en reste pas moins que je dois corriger celles de vos camarades.

Sherlock ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais John l'interrompit d'un geste impérieux de la main, auquel le jeune homme sembla se conformer de très mauvaise grâce.

– Je sais l'opinion que vous avez de vos semblables, mais cela n'a pas d'importance. Je suis professeur, je me dois de corriger et noter toutes ces copies, point barre.

John espérait vaguement que le rappel de sa place, de leur place respective ramènerait le respect qu'il lui était dû, mais le sourire moqueur de son élève lui prouva qu'il avait échoué. Cependant, Sherlock céda quand même.

– Soit. Demain après-midi ? Même heure ?

John aurait dû répondre non. Même s'il était désormais plus efficace dans ses corrections, il lui fallait quand même deux jours, d'habitude, et on était déjà lundi soir. Il ne lui restait plus que deux jours, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de répondre par l'affirmative.

– D'accord, s'entendit-il répondre sans l'avoir décidé.

Les yeux pâles s'allumèrent et se voilèrent de plaisir.

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre : 2 mai ! Une review, si le coeur vous en dit ? :)_


	12. Chapter 12

_Bonjour à tous !_

 _Suite à la discussion avec une lectrice, je me suis rendue compte que j'étais un BOULET ! Je me suis trompée sur mon planning de publication (oui, j'ai besoin de ça alors que je publie hebdomadairement, oui)... Mais attention, je me suis trompée QUE sur mon planning, pas dans la réalité de ce que je publie ! Pour vous, ça ne change rien. Pour moi, je réalise qu'au lieu d'achever cette publication fin août (le 22), elle s'arrêtera en effet une semaine plus tôt (le 15). Là où ça vous concerne, mes petits lapins de garenne impatients, c'est que je pense qu'il faut que je re-réfléchisse à la suite de mes publications, et que je réorganise peut-être mon programme d'écriture... La conséquence dommageable pour vous (si toutefois quelqu'un a lu mon blabla jusque là), c'est potentiellement une pause plus longue dans la publication entre la fin de cette fic et le début de la suivante. Voila ^-^ Désolée ^-^ Je suis un boulet ^-^_

 _Sinon, toujours un IMMENSE MERCI pour toutes vos reviews, votre enthousiasme, cela me fait chaud au coeur ! J'espère que vous continuerez d'apprécier cette petite bafouille ! :)_

 ** _RAR des anonymes :_**

 _Deuda : Moui, alors non seulement le prof-élève risque de leur apporter BEAUCOUP d'ennuis, mais en plus le truc Mary-John est plus qu'une simple potentialité... Pas à ce niveau là de l'histoire, mais n'oublie pas à quel point l'auteure est cruelle :D Merci pour la review, j'espère que tu arrives à gérer la frustration de la publication hebdomadaire ^^_

 _Lou : Merci beaucoup, et voilà la suite pour ton plaisir ! :) _

_Une fille : Eh bien, je suis ravie de ton enthousiasme, cela fait plaisir à lire ! *-* (sinon si tu veux vraiment m'enfermer, il faudrait que tu en parles avec M. Darmanin, ministre du budget et des comptes publics, vu que c'est lui mon chef ! Et n'oublie pas de quoi me rémunérer, sur la même base que mon salaire actuel, histoire que je puisse continuer à vivre, et moi ça me va hein ^^ J'te laisse régler les derniers détails x)) Je note que tu as relevé le "c'est surtout Mycroft que je fréquente" ;) ça a effectivement son importance pour la suite ! ;) Je suis ravie de savoir que commenter te fait plaisir, si c'est le cas, ne t'en prive pas car cela me ravit également ! merci :D_

 _Azra-sama : Je confirme, David n'est pas très vivant, le pauvre... Je n'ai jamais vu ce film, cependant, seulement entendu parler, alors ce n'est pas voulu ! ^^ Et un grand merci pour ta review et les compliments ! :)_

 _Rhea, sur les chapitres 9-10-11 et pardon j'ai la flemme d'aller chercher ton compte parce que j'ai vingt mille onglets d'ouvert de toutes les RaR que je dois faire, et j'ai honte d'être une flemmarde mais j'assume ma flemme tout à la fois : Ravie que tu aimes toujours ! Surtout mon Greg... Ah, si tu savais toute la vie qu'il a quand il est un de mes personnages, le pauvre a bien souffert... *auteure sadique* Le secret de Mike tourne autour de Dave, oui ;) Et oui, ils sont dingues l'un de l'autre sans le savoir ;p Merci pour les reviews *-*_

 **Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 12**

Lorsque John se réveilla le lendemain matin, son organisme entier gémit son désaccord. Il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de sommeil, et il devait s'atteler sans délai ce matin à la correction de ses copies, travailler sans relâche et avancer au maximum. Il n'en avait pas la moindre envie et ses orteils se recroquevillaient sous la couette, peu désireux de tenter le diable en en sortant. Il faisait de plus en plus froid au dehors, et y compris dans le studio. Pour l'hiver, John allait devoir investir dans un chauffage d'appoint sans en avoir le premier sou pour payer ça.

Il s'étira, et prit conscience à ce moment-là que si tout son corps était fatigué et refusait d'affronter le froid, une zone se refusait au travail pour des raisons bien différentes.

Sa main se referma instinctivement sur son membre dur et gorgé de sang entre ses jambes.

Les érections matinales étaient normales chez un homme de son âge, se répéta-t-il en débutant ses mouvements. Parfaitement normal. Entièrement justifié.

Il ferma les yeux, se cala plus confortablement dans les draps et laissa sa main droite agir sans son consentement. Derrière ses paupières closes dansaient deux yeux clairs à la couleur irréelle.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour baigner dans la sueur d'une chaleur humide, son caleçon souillé et sa main collante, jouissant dans un gémissement. Et reléguant aussitôt l'incident au fin fond de sa mémoire, refusant d'y penser davantage. S'il n'y pensait pas, il pouvait faire comme si ça n'existait pas, et c'était tant mieux.

Soudainement plus réchauffé et alerte, il sauta du lit, s'emmitoufla dans sa robe de chambre, fit chauffer la bouilloire et entama ses corrections en grignotant un toast. L'avantage de son minuscule studio, c'était qu'il pouvait faire tout ça presque sans bouger de là où il était.

* * *

John se présenta au labo n°2 dans l'après-midi, parfaitement à l'heure. Il avait corrigé un nombre ridiculement bas de copies par rapport à ce qu'il avait espéré, d'autant qu'il était parti manger avec Molly, Mike et Mary comme d'habitude à la cantine de l'Imperial. Il allait y passer la nuit pour avancer convenablement sur ses corrections, mais il avait été incapable de ne pas aller au rendez-vous donné – ordonné – par Sherlock.

– Bonjour, professeur Watson, le salua l'étudiant lorsqu'il poussa la porte.

Le jeune homme était déjà là, concentré sur une solution qui bouillonnait lentement, et il était dos à la porte. Il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir que c'était bien John qui venait d'entrer et pas un autre élève, un autre professeur, un laborantin. Pourtant il ne doutait absolument pas de lui.

– Bonjour, monsieur Holmes, répondit John.

Il avança dans la pièce au même moment, et en profita pour voir le profil de son élève se tendre imperceptiblement lorsqu'il utilisa le patronyme de celui-ci, alors même qu'il s'était permis plus de familiarité la dernière fois.

– On fait quoi aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il.

Il regretta presque aussitôt d'avoir posé la question, ne comprenant pas un mot de la réponse. Mais il obéit sans réfléchir. Parce qu'il était impossible de se lasser du spectacle de l'intelligence de Sherlock Holmes en action.

* * *

Les choses se déroulèrent de la même manière le lendemain. Et John passa la moitié de ses nuits à corriger des copies pour être dans les temps. Il se souvint, en allant se coucher le mercredi soir (qui était en fait le jeudi très tôt), la réflexion d'un étudiant lorsqu'il avait annoncé qu'il y aurait un test par semaine : il avait insinué que jamais John n'aurait le temps de corriger tout ça. Et John n'ayant pas de vie, cela lui avait semblé incongru. Sauf que maintenant, John avait Sherlock Holmes dans sa vie. Et effectivement, il n'avait plus de temps.

* * *

– Dure nuit ? ricana Sherlock le jeudi midi.

John venait de finir son cours, les élèves quittaient la pièce, et manifestement seul Sherlock avait remarqué les cernes qui mangeaient le visage de leur enseignant. Lequel devint, en entendant la réflexion de son élève, cramoisi.

– Personne ne nous écoute, ajouta l'élève en captant le regard paniqué de John. On se voit tout à l'heure chez Angelo.

La décontraction évidente du génie aurait dû gêner John, aurait dû le faire reculer, aurait dû lui rappeler les règles de bienséance. Mais il était incapable de dire non.

* * *

Et de nouveau les jours se succédèrent et se transformèrent en semaines. John s'habitua à aller aux différents labos du campus, à suivre les multiples expériences de Sherlock, à déjeuner avec lui tous les jeudis, à corriger et préparer ses examens la nuit et le matin, à rendre les rapports et les comptes rendus obligatoires en tant que professeur référent, à voir Ella le samedi et lui raconter tout sauf ce qui était intéressant, à subir les délires philosophiques et absurdes de Molly et Mike, à discuter avec Mary et essayer de ne pas se poser de questions sur son sourire et ses mains qui remettaient ses mèches de cheveux en place, à sortir de temps à autre avec Mike et croiser Greg et partager des bières avec lui, et à ne pas penser au reste de sa vie.

Mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Parce que depuis qu'il accompagnait Sherlock Holmes dans ses expériences invraisemblables, il se rendait compte qu'il y avait une chose qui lui manquait : la médecine. Il n'exerçait plus. Plus du tout. Il en était arrivé à l'extrémité de demander à Molly s'il pouvait l'accompagner de temps en temps à Saint Bart, juste pour s'entraîner à faire des sutures. C'était le B. du médecin, et c'était comme le vélo, ça ne s'oubliait pas. Mais pour qu'elles soient parfaites, régulières et les plus discrètes possibles, il fallait un certain doigté que seule la pratique pouvait permettre d'obtenir.

– Bien sûr, avait acquiescé Molly. Mais...

– Mais quoi ?

La jeune femme portait sa blouse de légiste, ses cheveux étaient décoiffés, et elle était pressée. C'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle John lui avait demandé en cet instant précis : pressée, il y avait moins de chance pour qu'elle refuse. Pourtant elle s'arrêta, et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

– Parle, Molly, soupira-t-il.

– Ne devrais-tu pas faire ce genre de choses dans le cadre de tes travaux pratiques de fin de thèse ? Pour valider ton diplôme ? Définitivement.

Elle ne s'embarrassa pas de détours, et John apprécia cela, mais pour autant ce qu'il entendit ne lui fit pas plaisir.

– Juste des sutures, Molly, répliqua-t-il. Pas une psychanalyse.

Molly avait clairement des arguments à opposer à cette réponse, mais le regard de John l'avait dissuadé d'insister et elle avait serré les lèvres en acceptant.

Depuis, il venait régulièrement (autant que ses heures de travail avec Sherlock le lui permettaient, en fait) accompagner la jeune légiste à la morgue, et il réalisait des petits travaux, essentiellement de suture. Il appréciait de se concentrer sur quelque chose de basique, facile, évident, un travail répétitif mais qui le contentait et lui permettait d'oublier. D'oublier l'envie dévorante qui lui brûlait les entrailles quand il entendait Molly raconter ses cadavres avec passion, Mike décrire ses nouvelles procédures, Mary narrer ses patientes, Sherlock voler littéralement dans son laboratoire entre toutes ses expériences. D'oublier que lui aussi avait eu un rêve. Et qu'ils étaient déjà au moins de décembre et qu'il n'avait toujours pas commencé à toucher à sa thèse. Sans laquelle il ne validerait jamais son diplôme, ne serait jamais médecin, et tout ce qui s'ensuit.

* * *

– Pourquoi vous vous infligez ça ?

John releva le nez de son assiette de tiramisu. Sherlock et lui étaient attablés comme tous les jeudis chez Angelo, et John avait à peine alimenté la conversation, contrairement à d'habitude. Demain les vacances scolaires commençaient, et John se retournait le cerveau pour savoir ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire. Noël approchait, et il n'avait rien de prévu. Pas de famille avec qui le fêter. L'idée du nouvel an n'était guère plus réjouissante. Même Ella lui avait annoncé que le cabinet fermait en raison des fêtes de fin d'année, et qu'elle ne serait donc pas en mesure de le recevoir. John s'était vaguement demandé si elle allait lui donner un numéro de téléphone privé ou d'urgence pendant son absence, mais elle n'en fut rien. Son cas ne devait pas être assez sérieux, et il avait dû trop bien la convaincre qu'il allait bien. Mais à l'approche des fêtes, John doutait de lui-même. Deux semaines sans parler à quiconque dans son minuscule studio ? Il n'était pas sûr d'y survivre.

– Pardon ? demanda-t-il. M'infliger quoi ?

Le regard de Sherlock était braqué sur lui depuis il ne savait combien de temps, et l'étudiant avait même fini son assiette, ce qui était parfaitement inhabituel. John était le premier à savourer les desserts d'Angelo, en temps normal.

– Ça. Ce que vous faites. Endurer votre vie sans en être acteur. Être si passif. Vous laisser faire.

Sherlock était frustré. John Watson était une énigme permanente, et il ne l'avait jamais déçu jusque-là. Tous les jours il avait appris quelque chose de nouveau sur son enseignant, de sa couleur préférée (le vert) à la difficulté de ses relations avec sa mère (il avait réellement été marqué par la dernière lettre de celle-ci, sans doute bien plus profondément que la psy de John et même lui-même ne le comprendraient jamais) en passant par le manque de l'armée (dont il ne semblait avoir si peu conscience).

Mais au fur et à mesure que Sherlock apprenait à connaître cet homme fascinant, il avait aussi développé une certaine frustration. Bien sûr, John avait des coups d'éclat, imposait parfois des opinions ou s'opposait à Sherlock, mais il le trouvait intolérablement lent et passif la plupart du temps. Et avec tout le potentiel qu'il décelait chez lui, cela l'énervait. La patience n'était pas le point fort de Sherlock. Il avait attendu le mois de décembre et c'était déjà un exploit.

– Je ne vois pas ce dont vous voulez parler, répliqua John, glacial, prouvant donc qu'il savait exactement de quoi parlait Sherlock.

Ce dernier renvoya une œillade moqueuse à son enseignant.

– Vraiment pas ? Vous voulez des exemples pour éclairer votre lanterne ? susurra-t-il de sa voix ironique, celle qui faisait se voiler le regard de John.

– Je vous en prie ! poursuivit l'homme sur le même ton.

– Vous languir de me voir travailler sur ma thèse de chimiste, par exemple, et vous complaire dans le rôle de mon assistant, alors que vous pourriez travailler sur la vôtre et obtenir votre diplôme.

John grimaça, mais Sherlock n'était pas homme à s'arrêter lorsqu'il était lancé. Le visage du professeur reflétait clairement à quel point il regrettait de s'être laissé aller aux confidences sur sa condition de vrai faux médecin professeur.

– Ou par exemple, vous torturer l'esprit sur les vacances scolaires et comment vous allez occuper votre temps libre, sans demander à personne ses disponibilités pour proposer de faire quelque chose. Ou par exemple, vous contenter de recevoir les lettres de votre ancien commandement sans les lire pour ne pas connaître les nouvelles qu'ils vous apportent, et ne pas avoir à leur rendre de comptes sur votre état. Ou par exemple, mentir à votre psy en refusant d'accepter son aide.

Les poings serrés de John prouvaient que la conversation ne lui faisait pas plaisir. Il avait laissé retomber sa fourchette et Sherlock doutait qu'il retouche à son tiramisu pour le finir. Ce qui était d'ailleurs dommage, vu qu'il était plutôt bon, mais considérant que son enseignant l'avait réduit en bouillie à force de jouer avec sa nourriture en ruminant, ce n'était pas une si grosse perte.

– Je ne crois pas que ma vie vous regarde le moins du monde, monsieur Holmes.

– Je crois que si, justement.

– Et de quel droit ?

– Que je m'arroge parce que vous passez toutes vos journées avec moi ou presque ? proposa-t-il ironiquement.

– Je suis votre tuteur de thèse, cela me semble normal de vous accompagner dans votre travail.

La voix de John aurait presque pu paraître sincère, mais lui-même ne croyait pas aux mensonges qu'il prononçait, et Sherlock ne put empêcher un rire cynique de s'échapper de ses lèvres.

– Je suis étudiant de première année, je vous rappelle, même si j'ai un niveau en chimie supérieur à celui de vos confrères enseignants. J'ai besoin d'un tuteur de thèse pour canaliser mes débordements au labo, et me rappeler quelle est ma place dans la belle hiérarchie de notre chère université, pas pour m'aider et me soutenir dans tout ce que je fais. Et quand bien même il ne faudrait pas me dire « arrêtez d'autant monopoliser les labos, Sherlock ! » je connais des étudiants de dernière année dont les chargés de thèse regardent leur travail moins d'une fois par mois ! Sans être derrière leur épaule tous les jours !

– C'est VOUS qui me l'avez demandé ! explosa John, et Angelo qui essuyait des verres derrière le comptoir les regarda, surpris.

– Exactement. C'est moi qui vous l'ait demandé, et c'est donc bien pour ça que votre vie me regarde, désormais.

La lèvre inférieure de John frémit, ses yeux brillant d'une rage contenue, et un bref instant Sherlock se demanda s'il n'était pas allé trop loin, et craignit de voir voler assiettes et couverts, et se prendre le poing de son professeur en plein visage. Il devait cependant avoir suffisamment de réflexes de militaire en lui pour se contenir, puisqu'il n'en fit rien, et se contenta de répondre platement :

– Si cela vous chante, pensez bien ce que vous voulez de moi. Mais ne vous attendez pas à ce que je participe à votre fantasme illusoire.

Il aurait mieux fait de se taire. Sherlock enregistra la phrase dans son Palais Mental, fortement intrigué par le choix de mots de son interlocuteur. Il faudrait qu'il examine cela plus tard, parce qu'il devinait quelque chose de surprenant et d'inhabituel dans le phrasé. Mais pour l'heure il avait quelque chose à dire à son enseignant, une manière bien précise de continuer la conversation rendue légèrement compliquée par la mauvaise humeur de John, et il comptait s'y tenir.

– Très bien. Mais je vous prie de bien vouloir noter que si vous m'aviez demandé mes disponibilités pour les vacances, je vous aurais répondu que j'étais entièrement libre. Tous les jours. Et Noël tombe un jeudi.

La colère de John sembla retomber comme un soufflé, Sherlock pouvait le lire avec une facilité surprenante dans ses prunelles, et la vision lui tordit les entrailles, dans un réflexe un peu bizarre qu'il ne cessait d'avoir ces derniers temps.

– Quoi ? Mais... Mais... balbutia-t-il. Vous ne rentrez pas chez vous pour Noël ?

Sherlock ferma les paupières. Il aurait préféré que son professeur embraye avec enthousiasme sur les vacances scientifiques et studieuses qu'ils allaient pouvoir passer ensemble. (Et plus d'excuses de copies à corriger ou de repas pris avec ses amis et collègues, John Watson dans son intégralité serait à l'entière disposition de Sherlock). Ou qu'il note la vague invitation détournée de se retrouver pour manger ensemble à Noël, comme tous les jeudis.

Tout plutôt qu'il ne parle de la maison de Sherlock. De Noël. Il existait bien des souvenirs dans le Palais Mental du jeune génie auxquelles il ne voulait surtout pas penser. Des souvenirs à base d'odeur de gâteaux au chocolat et de pain d'épices. Un immense conifère brillant. Les jappements joyeux de son chien qui cassait les boules. La main douce de son père sur son épaule. Le regard ensommeillé de son frère adolescent quand Sherlock allait le tirer du lit. La fierté inscrite dans les prunelles de sa mère.

Ce type de souvenirs se mêlaient à tant d'autres. Des motels puants et des cloaques sordides. Des bistrots enfumés. Une voix doucereuse et manipulatrice à laquelle il ne fallait pas désobéir. Une serre osseuse refermée sur son poignet qui le maintenait. La déception de son aîné, la manière dont il secouait la tête lentement, l'air désolé. Et plus que tout le regard de pure indifférence de sa mère, quand les policiers le ramenaient chez lui « oh, ce n'est que Sherlock », disaient ses yeux, comme si elle ne pouvait plus être surprise par aucune bêtise.

Tous les souvenirs n'appartenaient pas à la même ligne temporelle, et ils se confondaient et se mélangeaient, et leur ouvrir la porte était synonyme d'une intense douleur qu'il se refusait à ressentir.

– Si, je serais chez moi pour Noël, consentit-il à répondre, les yeux mi-clos.

– Ah... vos parents vivent à Londres alors.

John avait à moitié statué sur le fait que Sherlock venait d'une banlieue mal desservi par les trains, ce qui expliquait pourquoi il arrivait si tôt tous les matins, bien que la théorie qu'il soit insomniaque était tout aussi crédible.

– Non, le détrompa cependant presque aussitôt l'élève. Ils habitent en campagne, loin d'ici.

– Mais vous venez de dire…

– Que je serais chez moi, à la maison, pour Noël. Ce qui sera le cas. Je serais ici. Chez moi. À Londres.

Les yeux écarquillés de stupeur, John contempla son étudiant. Il vivait ici, à Londres ? Et d'après la manière dont il le disait, ce n'était pas sur le campus. De toute manière, les chambres des étudiants devaient être vidées avant les vacances, le campus fermant en grande partie ses portes pendant les congés de fin d'année. Restaient présents les gardiens, quelques élèves avec des dérogations spécifiques (les orphelins, souvent, qui n'avait nulle part où aller et vivaient de leurs bourses, et les étudiants de dernière année dont les thèses étaient plus importantes que Noël, leur famille, leur alimentation, leur sommeil et même leur vie), John à qui on avait gracieusement accordé ce privilège, quelques enseignants sans doute. Les salles étaient fermées, certains bâtiments interdits d'accès, la cantine vidée, et la plupart des labos verrouillés. L'Imperial se transformait peu à peu en désert, et il paraissait donc inconcevable que Sherlock fût du nombre des élèves qui avaient obtenu une dérogation. Donc il avait un appartement. À Londres. Et il continuait d'arriver à des heures indécentes aux cours de John ou au labo.

– J'habite à North Gower Street. Au 187, s'entendit Sherlock préciser avant même de l'avoir voulu.

Ce n'était pas comme si John ne pouvait pas avoir connaissance de cette information s'il la voulait. Elle était inscrite dans son dossier, il était professeur, il avait accès à ce dossier, cela n'avait aucune importance, aucune conséquence. N'est-ce pas ?

John hallucina un peu plus fort. L'adresse était située dans le centre de Londres, près de Euston Square. C'était d'ailleurs la même ligne de métro que l'Imperial, mais il doutait qu'un homme comme Sherlock, aussi direct dans ses agissements, accepte de prendre la Circle Line, qui ne faisait qu'un immense détour pour se rendre à destination.

– Mais pourquoi vous arrivez aussi tôt, alors ? demanda John, incapable de s'en empêcher.

– Pardon ?

– Le matin. Vous êtes là avant moi ! Et j'habite sur le campus !

Ça lui semblait un juste retour des choses de dire à Sherlock où il habitait en retour, même si ce dernier le savait probablement déjà. Il était tellement génial qu'il l'avait probablement su avant John, de toute manière.

– Je pensais que vous veniez de très loin, que vous n'aviez pas le choix dans vos transports, ce genre de choses...

– Ah. Non. C'est juste que je ne dors jamais beaucoup.

Il lui était fréquemment arrivé de se rendre au cours du professeur John Watson en ayant battu le pavé de Londres toute la nuit, ne dormant qu'une heure sur son bureau (quatrième rangée, tout au bout à droite pour lui) en attendant l'arrivée de son enseignant. Sherlock n'avait jamais eu besoin de sommeil, et il ne savait que trop bien les ravages que faisait l'ennui sur son cerveau. Il l'avait expérimenté par lui-même de la plus douloureuse des façons et s'était juré « plus jamais ». Alors il maintenait son esprit à un niveau de stimulation convenable et ne dormait pas beaucoup.

John, cependant, ne lui demanda pas plus de précisions, semblant se satisfaire de cette explication. Il n'aurait sans doute pas eu la même douceur au fond des yeux s'il avait vraiment su combien d'heures dormait Sherlock par jour. Il aurait même été furieux. Le jeune homme avait bien remarqué la tendance de son enseignant à se soucier de lui, de sa maigreur et de sa santé en général, mais sans condescendance ou malsain sentiment paternel. C'était simplement dans sa nature profonde de médecin.  
Il réalisa soudain que la conversation lui avait totalement échappé et qu'il ne savait plus du tout comment la ramener sur le terrain qu'il avait pourtant choisi (et préparé).

– Donc vous n'irez pas voir vos parents pour Noël ? reprit John. Ni votre frère Mycroft ?

Sherlock laissa tomber la fourchette à dessert avec laquelle il jouait négligemment, et le fracas avec lequel celle-ci heurta la table fit sursauter John qui avait recommencer à manger son tiramisu (ou plus exactement sa bouillie de tiramisu).

Le teint de l'étudiant était devenu blanc (un véritable exploit, considérant comme sa peau était pâle en temps normal) et John pouvait voir une pure panique galoper derrière ses pupilles dilatées à l'extrême. Il resta perplexe. Il avait retenu le nom de son grand frère depuis des semaines.

Il avait cru que l'utiliser dans un contexte anodin amènerait une dimension nouvelle à leur relation (même s'il refusait de penser aux évolutions de leur relation). Il avait pensé que Noël serait un contexte propice à ce genre de confidences. Après tout, les fêtes de fin d'année étaient réputées pour être des moments de partage en famille, et John avait donc naïvement pensé que l'allusion ferait plaisir à son élève. Il n'avait vraiment pas prévu cette déferlante de panique pure et incompréhensible.

* * *

 _Sadique de vous couper ici, moi ? Noooon, pensez-vous ! *jesuismachiavéliqueetjelevisbien_

 _Prochain chapitre : 9 mai ! Une review, si le coeur vous en dit ? :)_


	13. Chapter 13

_Bonjour à tous !_

 _Pas grand chose à vous dire aujourd'hui mes petites sauterelles sautillantes, je n'ai pas découvert de nouvelles boulettes sur moi-même, donc je vais me borner à vous dire un immense merci pour vos merveilleuses reviews, as always, et vous permettre d'enfin comprendre la réaction de Sherlock à la mention de Mycroft... et la suite de la conversation ;) **Bonne lecture ! :)**_

 _ **RAR des Anonymes :** _

_Deuda : Oui, John a une thèse, il y pense, faut pas croire, hein... Mais il a pas envie, ce con. Du moins pas pour l'instant... héhé ^^ Et si tu veux gérer ta frustration, tu peux m'oublier et revenir le 15 août : tu auras tous les chapitres à ce moment là ! ^-^_

 _Moganne-bzh : Hé, je maltraite jamais personne... Enfin juste un peu mes persos quoi. Et juste un peu mes lecteurs. Mais alors juuuuuste un touuuuut petiiiiiiit peuuuuu xD Et oui, je te confirme, me menacer ne sert à rien xD (par contre, vous pourriez menacer l'une de mes bêtas. Elle a mes codes, et les chapitres sont uploadés. Techniquement, elle pourrait mettre fin à votre torture xD) (Mais je pense qu'elle sait où doit aller sa loyauté, hein Merveille ? ^-^)_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 13**

Sherlock était glacé, incapable du moindre mouvement. Ses entrailles avaient gelé, et il sentait sa langue devenir lourde et pâteuse dans sa bouche. Lui toujours si prompt à avoir la bonne réplique assassine aux lèvres n'arrivait plus à prononcer un simple mot. Ne restait que cette lancinante pensée qui détruisait et rongeait tout le reste à la manière d'un cancer : John connaissait Mycroft. John était donc un espion de Mycroft. Quelle autre option était possible ? Il était là pour surveiller Sherlock. Y compris dans ses expériences, dans sa thèse. Sherlock ressentit une brusque envie de vomir. Son frère avait promis de cesser l'ingérence dans sa vie, d'enfin lui faire confiance. Sherlock lui avait arraché cette promesse, comme il avait arraché les cathéters de ses bras, et il avait cru qu'il l'avait respecté. Mais découvrait aujourd'hui qu'il n'en était rien. Aujourd'hui comme hier, Mycroft gouvernait sa vie.

Ses frissons se transformèrent en haine, une sourde colère froide gonflant sa poitrine. Ses yeux paniqués se plissèrent de rage, et il inspira profondément, prêt à clouer sur place l'impudent, à cracher tout son venin sur ce sbire de Mycroft.

Il ouvrit la bouche et...

– Sherlock, vous allez bien ?

Et les prunelles du professeur Watson étaient si pleines de douceur et de sollicitude que Sherlock fut incapable de dire le moindre mot. Comment quelqu'un qui était à la solde de Mycroft pouvait-il bien avoir autant de gentillesse au fond des yeux ? Pire, de gentillesse dirigée vers Sherlock ? Personne ne l'avait jamais regardé avec une telle lueur dans les yeux. Et assurément pas Mycroft. Ni aucun de ses sbires. Personne n'avait jamais posé sa main sur son bras ainsi, simplement pour lui signifier qu'il était là, que tout allait bien, qu'il n'y avait pas de raison de paniquer. Une pression légère qui ne faisait pas mal.

Sherlock n'avait pas envie de repousser cette main. Lui qui détestait les contacts humains, avait supporté toute son enfance durant la main de sa mère avec circonspection, prenait bien garde de ne jamais effleurer même par mégarde d'autres humains, il se retrouvait soudainement avec une paume douce et chaude posée sur son bras, et ne désirait rien d'autre qu'elle reste là pour toujours, diffusant sa chaleur à travers son corps.

– Pardonnez-moi si je vous ai blessé Sherlock, je ne pensais pas que vous aviez de mauvais rapports avec votre frère, je trouvais simplement cocasse l'idée de souligner que votre frère et moi avions un ami en commun... Si j'avais su que cela vous mettrait dans un état pareil... Pardonnez-moi. Ce n'était nullement mon intention. Vous allez mieux ? Sherlock ?

La température corporelle du jeune étudiant remontait sensiblement au fur et à mesure du discours de son enseignant. Soit l'homme était un comédien et un menteur hors pair, soit il n'avait strictement rien à voir avec la surveillance de Mycroft. Et Sherlock était un assez bon menteur lui-même pour savoir déceler ses pairs de mensonge. Or rien, dans le comportement de son professeur, ne favorisait cette théorie.

– Un ami commun ? murmura-t-il, et sa propre voix sonna désagréablement à ses oreilles, horriblement faible.

Mycroft n'aurait pas dû conserver un tel pouvoir sur lui. Il n'aurait pas dû. Et pourtant.

– Euh oui. Greg Lestrade ? Il est policier à Scotland Yard. Je l'ai rencontré par le biais de Mike, et il m'a dit qu'il connaissait votre frère. Et qu'il vous avait déjà rencontré également, je crois bien. J'avais retenu le prénom de votre frère pour vous faire une surprise.

Il eut un rire gêné.

– Une mauvaise surprise, de toute évidence. Pardonnez-moi.

Sherlock respirait soudainement nettement mieux. Il avait complètement oublié ce Giles Lestrade, désireux qu'il avait été d'oublier tout ce qui traitait à l'été dernier. Soudain, la soirée où il avait ramené un John fortement alcoolisé à l'Imperial accompagné de Lestrade prenait beaucoup de sens. John n'avait qu'entendu parler de son frère. Il ne l'avait jamais rencontré. Il ne travaillait pas pour lui. Il ne surveillait pas Sherlock. Et il ne l'avait donc pas trahi, ce qui était le plus important.

– On ne peut pas dire que mes relations avec mon frère soient au beau fixe, consentit-il à expliquer. Ce n'est pas de votre faute. Je n'aurais pas dû réagir ainsi.

– Je peux me permettre une question ?

Et toujours, au fond des yeux, le même air doux et tendre. Comment Sherlock aurait-il pu seulement envisager de dire non dans ces conditions ?

– Je vous en prie.

– Quelle est la nature de vos problèmes avec votre frère ? Une telle réaction de rejet et de panique, ce... Ce n'est pas normal.

Sherlock eut un sourire triste. Qu'il était facile de lire en John Watson, de déceler ses craintes, de deviner ce qu'il croyait. Sherlock aurait pu trouver cela horripilant. Mais ce n'était pas de la pitié. C'était une véritable question, et John attendait réellement la réponse. Que Sherlock n'avait pas la moindre envie de lui donner. Narrer les vingt années de sa vie et de relations compliquées avec son frère ne faisait vraiment pas partie de ses plans pour l'après-midi.

– Il ne me bat pas, ne me force en rien, ne s'est jamais montré violent envers moi, je vous le garantis, rassura-t-il son enseignant. Nous avons simplement des... désaccords sur comment j'entends mener ma vie, et il n'arrive pas à me... laisser mon indépendance. Et se montre très intrusif, de mon point de vue, seulement protecteur du sien. Complexe du grand frère, j'imagine. Il a six ans de plus que moi et s'imagine que cela lui donne des droits sur ma vie.

Il rougit. Il en avait dit bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, mais John lui renvoya un sourire gentil.

– Parfois, je me dis que j'aurais mieux fait d'être un grand frère intrusif pour ma petite sœur. Peut-être que si elle avait senti qu'elle pouvait compter sur moi, elle n'aurait pas tourné comme ça...

Ce fut au tour du professeur de rougir. Lui non plus n'avait pas vraiment prévu de se confier ainsi.

Sherlock lui aurait volontiers demandé comment sa sœur avait « tourné » selon ses termes, mais non seulement il en avait déjà déduit une grande partie, mais en plus il ne jugeait pas opportun de poser la question maintenant. Il avait complètement perdu de vue ce qu'il voulait dans la conversation, et ne voyait plus comment en retourner à ce qu'il avait prévu.

– Quelque chose vous préoccupe ? appela soudain la voix douce de son enseignant.

John, libéré de ses noires pensées sur ses vacances de Noël, avait retrouvé sa capacité d'observation des variations d'humeur de son élève et venait de réaliser que ce dernier n'avait pas été dans son assiette depuis le début du repas. Angelo était depuis longtemps passé dans la plus grande discrétion pour récupérer leurs assiettes vides, et leur avait déposé comme à son habitude les deux petits verres de limoncello qu'il leur réservait pour la digestion. John avait même fini par s'habituer au malaise qu'il ressentait à l'idée de ne pas voir arriver la moindre note et de ne rien débourser pour le repas.

– Vous avez l'air absent, précisa-t-il à l'intention de l'élève mutique, une moue étrange peinte sur le visage, comme s'il soupesait le pour et le contre de se confier à son enseignant.

En réalité, Sherlock était ravi, puisque cette question lui permettait d'aborder le sujet qui lui tenait à cœur, mais également gêné, parce qu'être si facilement décryptable pour un tiers était pour lui un sentiment nouveau et presque effrayant.

– J'ai reçu une lettre... consentit-il à dire finalement.

– Une lettre ?

– Qui me propose du travail.

– Du travail ?

Le ton de John avait mué de la surprise à la plus profonde perplexité. Sherlock n'avait que vingt ans (bientôt vingt-et-un puisque son anniversaire était en janvier), il était étudiant et n'avait de toute évidence aucun problème financier, d'après ce que John pouvait dire de ses tenues, sa gestuelle (qui traduisait son éducation soignée et aisée), son vocabulaire et son appartement en plein cœur de Londres. D'après ce portrait, il ne voyait vraiment pas en quoi le jeune homme pouvait avoir besoin d'un emploi. Et encore moins quand il pourrait le caser dans son emploi du temps surchargé. Sherlock n'allait pas à beaucoup de cours, et passait tout son temps libre au labo, où soit il expérimentait pour lui-même et sa thèse, soit il réalisait les TD et rédigeait les comptes rendus qui constituaient ses devoirs dans les autres matières.

Sherlock inspira profondément. S'il voulait l'aide de son professeur sur ce sujet, il n'avait plus le choix que de lui dire certaines choses. Il n'entendait certainement pas lui expliquer pourquoi il avait aussi désespérément besoin de quelqu'un pour l'accompagner, et encore moins lui narrer ce qui s'était produit la dernière fois qu'il avait marchandé son génie, utilisé ses dons au service d'autres, et le fiasco qui en avait résulté, mais il se devait au moins de lui expliquer le métier qu'il comptait exercer.

– Oui, du travail. Je... Vous aurez remarqué, je pense, et je vous l'avais dit, que je déduis les choses.

John eut un léger sourire. Qu'il eût remarqué cet état de fait était un doux euphémisme, et cela aurait été le cas même si Sherlock ne lui avait rien dit lors de leur rencontre. En dehors de son génie dans les cours d'anatomie, les expériences chimiques et médicales, l'élève avait un don d'observation hors pair et faisait mouche à chaque fois : il l'avait prouvé en devinant que John n'était pas médecin à part entière et avait travaillé dans l'armée.

– Je, j'ai...

Il balbutiait, incapable de structurer ses pensées et d'expliquer ce qui était pour lui sa raison de vivre et son oxygène, et qu'il pratiquait aussi facilement qu'il respirait, presque sans même y penser. Le sourire bienveillant de son interlocuteur n'aidait absolument pas à calmer ses nerfs à vif.

Il se lança soudain, et tant pis pour son débit de paroles ou si John n'y comprenait rien.

– J'ai toujours fait ça. Déduire. Tout. Les choses. Les gens. Les évènements. Avec un peu d'observation, on peut apprendre tellement de choses sur les gens. Alors j'ai perfectionné cet art qui est devenu le mien. Depuis toujours. Ça porte un nom, un nom que je lui ai donné, un nom que j'ai décidé, pour cet art que j'ai inventé. La science de la déduction. C'est ça que je veux faire. Dans ma vie. Enfin, utiliser cette science que j'ai perfectionné ma vie durant. Et je veux résoudre des mystères. Des enquêtes. Des énigmes. Des casse-têtes. Je veux résoudre tout ce qu'il est possible de résoudre en une vie et même plus encore. Je veux défier les probabilités et aller au-delà de ce que l'homme ne pensait jamais réaliser. Je veux résoudre des meurtres, des enquêtes, des crimes. Mais les policiers sont des imbéciles. Je ne veux pas rejoindre Scotland Yard. Alors J'ai créé mon métier. Du moins théoriquement. Je... suis détective consultant. Et on m'a écrit pour me confier une enquête.

Il avait la sensation de se sentir aussi stupide qu'une gamine affirmant son souhait d'être princesse.

Et pourtant, dans les yeux de son interlocuteur, il y avait une telle capacité de compréhension infinie qu'il fut incapable de soutenir le regard de son enseignant. Alors il détourna le regard pour finir sa phrase, les yeux rivés sur la salière qu'Angelo n'avait pas débarrassée.

– Et j'aurais besoin d'un... partenaire pour m'accompagner sur cette enquête. Je ne suis pas tout à fait majeur, puisque je n'ai pas vingt-et-un ans. Et être deux... c'est toujours mieux.

Il mentait. Sherlock haïssait viscéralement être deux, de partager quoi que ce soit, et surtout pas avec quelqu'un d'ordinaire, car les gens ordinaires étaient si lents. Mais son professeur, aussi ordinaire qu'il était, avait cette puissance dans le regard et dans la voix qui donnait envie à Sherlock de lui faire confiance. De lui faire confiance pour qu'il le maintienne inconsciemment éloigné de ses bien trop récents démons.

John semblait abasourdi. La proposition de son élève, qui n'avait d'ailleurs de proposition que le nom, tellement celle-ci paraissait déguisée et n'avait comporté aucune question, le surprenait. Comment un cerveau aussi génial que celui de Sherlock Holmes aurait-il bien pu vouloir s'encombrer de l'esprit lent de John Watson ? Comment un corps aussi jeune, svelte et alerte de Sherlock Holmes aurait pu désirer s'adjoindre celui déjà vieux, usé et claudiquant de John Watson ? Comment l'aura et la prestance de Sherlock Holmes aurait pu accepter d'être terni par les malheurs inscrits au fond des prunelles de John Watson ?

– Vous voudriez que je vous accompagne ? balbutia-t-il.

– Mmm. Oui. Pendant les vacances. Si vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire. Je ne sais pas trop ce que ça va donner et comment je vais procéder. Je n'ai pas encore répondu à la lettre. J'avais...

Il hésita, puis révéla un autre de ses secrets.

– Mon frère ne me pense capable de rien, et il est à l'heure actuelle la personne qui pourvoit à mes besoins matériels.

Tout dans le ton et la posture de Sherlock suintait le mépris quant à cette affirmation. Dépendre de son frère lui semblait être la pire des offenses.

– Alors j'avais passé une annonce dans un journal, _Le Strand_ , je ne sais pas si vous connaissez ?[1] J'y proposais mes services, mais je n'y croyais pas vraiment... Je pensais le bouche-à-oreille plus efficace, Angelo écoute toutes les conversations de ses clients pour recommander mes services quand il le juge bon par exemple. Pourtant la lettre que j'ai reçue et qui me propose une affaire provient du journal. Et je veux vraiment, vraiment réussir à la résoudre. Pour prouver à mon frère que je n'ai pas besoin de lui

Une fois de plus, il mentait. Impressionner Mycroft ou regagner le respect qu'il avait perdu l'été dernier (et qu'il le regagnerait jamais, s'il était objectif. La confiance de Mycroft était quelque chose de si facile à briser, et impossible à réparer, Sherlock l'avait expérimenté par lui-même) étaient le cadet de ses soucis. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était multiplier par mille cette exaltation formidable d'une puissance insoupçonnée qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il vivait au rythme de Londres la nuit. Lorsqu'il résolvait un casse-tête. Lorsqu'il pouvait frimer en récitant le tableau périodique des éléments de Mendeleïev, dans sa version développée, de tête et par cœur sans la moindre hésitation. Lorsque son esprit bouillonnait, fulminait, travaillait, enrichissait son art de la déduction et son Palais Mental. Et ce, sans substance chimique pour en arriver là. Rien ne le rendait plus heureux que le bruissement fou de son esprit en action. Mais plus jamais il ne devait en revenir au pis-aller synthétique.

La lettre, lorsqu'il l'avait reçue, l'avait mis dans un état de joie et de transe comme il n'en avait pas ressenti depuis l'année précédente, alors qu'il était au lycée à Londres, et qu'il fréquentait plus de bars, de tripots et de salle de jeux qu'un homme normal n'en verrait dans une vie. Cette époque honnie et bénie où son cerveau brûlait et fonctionnait en permanence, le corps ralenti et des bleus au creux des bras.  
L'idée de pouvoir en revenir à un état semblable, sans conséquence néfaste, et en plus en travaillant pour quelqu'un (non pas que ça lui importait mais Mycroft serait content) l'avait rendu euphorique.

Puis cela l'avait terrifié. Il savait ce que ça avait donné la dernière fois. D'être seul. Et de vouloir pousser son esprit plus loin, encore plus loin, toujours plus loin. Il savait, quelque part dans sa conscience qui avait désagréablement la voix de son aîné (même lorsque Mycroft était encore un super grand frère qui lui expliquait comment faire des cabanes et des bateaux de pirate) qu'il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour le surveiller, le canaliser.

Sauf qu'il n'avait personne à qui il pouvait confier sa vie ainsi. Le souvenir des mains de Victor sur sa peau était encore bien trop présent. Et puis l'image du professeur John Watson s'était imposée d'elle-même.

Et puis était venue la peur. Lancinante, douloureuse, perverse, la crainte de replonger dans ses travers en voulant aller trop vite et trop utiliser son génie, donner raison à Mycroft, décevoir ses parents qui n'attendaient déjà plus rien de lui, et en retourner à la case départ, un lit, des sangles, des seringues et ses propres hurlements d'agonie pour toute compagnie.

C'était à ce moment-là, allongé sur son canapé, qu'il avait pris la décision de s'adjoindre la compagnie de quelqu'un. Son esprit n'avait pas eu à aller chercher bien loin pour trouver ce quelqu'un. Il n'avait aucun ami, aucune connaissance, aucun contact à qui il faisait confiance (les sans-abris, c'était un réseau, ça ne comptait pas), et la seule personne à laquelle il pensait quand il fermait les yeux, c'était bien son professeur.

– Je serais ravi de vous accompagner si vous le jugez bon, résonna soudain la voix de John, lointaine et éthérée, et Sherlock comprit qu'il s'était encore égaré dans sa propre tête. Seulement, je ne pense pas que je vous serai très utile.

Sherlock haussa les épaules.

– Vous êtes majeur, adulte, militaire, médecin. Vos atouts sont indéniables.

– Majeur, vous l'êtes déjà, techniquement parlant. Adulte, vous le serez dans trois semaines et personne n'osera contester d'ici là, militaire réformé et handicapé, médecin incomplet.

Le jeune génie renifla, dédaigneux. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de regarder en direction de la canne que son enseignant s'obstinait à trimballer partout en refusant de voir que son boitement était psychosomatique. C'était d'ailleurs bien la preuve que Sherlock avait du tact, sinon cela ferait longtemps qu'il aurait fait remarquer au professeur John Watson qu'il ne boitait pas le moins du monde lorsqu'il s'approchait, tous les lundi et les jeudi matin, du bureau de Sherlock à la quatrième rangée, quand il évoluait à travers le labo pour expérimenter avec lui, ou quand il se rendait aux toilettes alors qu'ils déjeunaient chez Angelo, en bref à chaque fois qu'il était en contact avec Sherlock ; et que Sherlock aurait foutu la canne au feu pour achever de l'en convaincre.

– Pensez ce que vous voulez. Lundi matin, huit heures ?

John acquiesça, par pur réflexe. Il ne comprenait pas les choix de son étudiant, ne savait même pas dans quoi il s'engageait. Il savait juste que Noël était dans une semaine, jeudi prochain, que les étudiants étaient en vacances demain soir et que l'Imperial serait vide, et qu'il avait un besoin immense et dévorant de faire quelque chose de son temps libre. Fut-ce cette chose improbable, irréelle, délirante, interdite. Il accompagnerait Sherlock Holmes et recommencerait à vivre.

* * *

– Bonjour John. Comment abordez-vous ce début de vacances ?

C'était sa dernière séance avec Ella avant une pause de deux semaines pour les congés de Noël. John avait bon gré mal gré survécu à son vendredi, où il avait déjeuné et profité de l'après-midi avec la bande des 3M, avant que ceux-ci ne partent pour les vacances. Mike restait sur Londres, où vivait sa famille, mais il serait occupé, Molly avait mentionné l'écosse avec un tel dégoût dans la voix que John l'avait noté dans un coin de son esprit, et Mary rentrait à Manchester.

John leur avait souhaité de joyeuses fêtes de fin d'année en les quittant, avait tourné en rond comme un lion en cage le samedi matin, et avait enfin rejoint Ella, qui semblait plus enthousiaste à l'idée de ses vacances que par l'état psychologique de son patient. John n'avait plus qu'à affronter le dimanche et enfin, il pourrait rejoindre Sherlock. La perspective l'effrayait autant qu'elle l'attirait, et c'était pourquoi il refusait généralement d'y penser.

– Parfaitement sereinement, répondit-il à la question de la thérapeute, avec son sourire ultra convaincant et ultra faux.

– La perspective de ces deux semaines seul ne vous effraie pas ? C'est la première fois que vous allez avoir des congés aussi longs, si j'en crois votre dossier.

Sourire faux toujours accroché aux lèvres, John poursuivit.

– L'armée ne nous offrait en effet pas autant de privilèges, nécessité de la guerre fait loi, mais je vais enfin pouvoir profiter de vraies vacances de fin d'année, n'importe qui serait ravi !

Il avait l'air si convaincant qu'elle lui rendit un sourire éblouissant. Après tout, qui n'aimait pas les vacances ? Euphorique, elle griffonna sur son cahier de notes à quel point l'adaptation à la vie civile fonctionnait parfaitement bien sur le soldat John Watson. Il avait en plus affirmé que les cauchemars dus à son PTSD étaient en voie de disparition. Bientôt il n'y aurait plus que la claudication de sa jambe à traiter et ce serait un homme neuf et épanoui, une belle réussite à raconter.

Elle était si naïve qu'elle ne voyait pas que John exécrait les vacances, que l'adrénaline de l'armée lui manquait toujours autant, que les cauchemars avaient diminué pour faire de la place à des rêves érotiques mêlant des yeux d'un bleu irréel à une peau d'ivoire, et que le boitement psychosomatique s'améliorait de lui-même en présence d'un jeune homme dont elle n'avait jamais entendu parler.

Mais John souriait toujours et Ella avait hâte d'être en vacances. Après quelques minutes d'un dialogue de plus en plus faux, elle finit par mettre fin à la séance, et renvoya John chez lui.

Le dimanche fut probablement le pire jour de la semaine du point de vue de John, là où les braves gens normaux dormaient du sommeil du juste en jouissant d'une grasse matinée, profitaient du début de leurs vacances, ou comptaient le nombre de jours qui les séparaient avant Noël, John, lui ruminait. Il passa sa journée à tourner en rond et soupirer, mit de l'ordre dans ses affaires de cours et observa de sa minuscule fenêtre le ballet des rares professeurs et élèves qui n'étaient pas encore partis et prenaient finalement la route.

Seule la perspective du lendemain l'obligea finalement à aller se coucher tôt, sa jambe plus douloureuse que jamais et son épaule le lançant, peu apaisée par les doigts qu'il laissait courir sur la cicatrice.

* * *

 _[1] Obvisouly, ceci est une référence à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle et les écrits originels de Sherlock, et il ne s'agit pas d'un véritable journal de l'époque._

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre : 16 mai ! Une review, si le coeur vous en dit ? :)_

 _DETAIL IMPORTANT ! Je n'aurais pas le temps de répondre à vos reviews avant le prochain chapitre. La raison est simple : dans mon planning, je réponds à vos reviews le mardi soir, ce que vous avez déjà dû constater. Or mardi prochain, je n'aurais pas la possibilité. Et pas franchement possibilité de le faire entrer à un autre moment dans mon planning ! Alors je m'excuse bien platement, vous prie de bien vouloir me pardonner, et promis, je répondrais à tout la semaine suivante ^-^_


	14. Chapter 14

_Bonjour mes petits papillons lumineux ! De retour pour la première enquête de John et Sherlock, j'espère que cela vous plaira ! :)_

 _Comme prévu, pas de réponses aux reviews dans ce chapitre, je vous ferais les réponses du chapitre 13 14 avant le chapitre 15 ! ;)_

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 14**

Sherlock avait craint, un bref instant, que John ne vienne pas, aussi fut-il soulagé lorsqu'il vit arriver l'enseignant là où il lui avait donné rendez-vous, un peu en avance par rapport à l'heure dite. Sherlock n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, lui.

– Bonjour, le salua doucement le professeur Watson en lui tendant une main franche.

C'était la première fois qu'ils se saluaient ainsi, la première fois que leurs rapports débutaient réellement hors du cadre codifié de l'université. Quand ils travaillaient en labo, Sherlock avait bien trop souvent une pupille rivée sur une solution acide et l'autre sur son microscope pour faire autre chose qu'un signe de tête. Dans l'amphi, c'était la même chose : ils s'en cantonnaient à des brefs signes de tête polis et distants. Leur seule proximité physique existait chez Angelo, mais il ne s'agissait alors pas de salutations, puisqu'ils s'étaient vus le matin même en cours, mais plutôt de goûter le plat de leur interlocuteur en piquant dans son assiette.

Sherlock contempla un bref instant cette main tendue et offerte, presque effrayée par la promesse d'amitié qu'elle offrait. La scène dura moins d'un battement de cœur, mais quand même trop longtemps pour que cela soit poli qu'il ne la prenne pas en retour, et pourtant le sourire bienveillant de John ne fléchissait pas et sa main ne retombait pas. Gage de sa stabilité et de sa détermination, songea Sherlock en la saisissant finalement, et répondant au salut.

Ils s'arrachèrent presque immédiatement à l'étreinte de l'autre, leurs peaux nues (John avait ôté son gant en arrivant et Sherlock, bien qu'habituellement répugné par ce type de geste, avait fait de même pour respecter l'égalité qu'il essayait stupidement d'instaurer entre lui et le professeur Watson) comme brûlées par le contact imprévu, et leurs quatre joues s'enflammèrent.

– Vous allez bien ? poursuivit John, définitivement le plus courageux d'eux deux. Quel est le programme ? Comment allons-nous procéder ?

Il souriait et Sherlock comprit le message subliminal : au jeu d'ignorer tout ce qui se passait entre eux, il pouvait être le meilleur joueur.

– J'ai informé ma cliente que nous allions venir ce matin, je vous ai présenté comme mon assistant, consultant en médecine, si cela ne vous dérange pas.

– Du tout.

– À priori son affaire ne présente – pour l'instant – ni meurtre ni même le moindre blessé et donc elle a trouvé votre présence légèrement étrange mais ne s'y est pas opposé, du moins par verbalement.

John fit le sous titrage immédiatement : la cliente n'avait absolument rien dit, Sherlock l'avait purement et simplement déduit, mais de par sa prestance et sa présence éclatante et écrasante, elle n'avait pas osé ouvrir la bouche et lui en avait profité pour imposer la présence de John. Ça commençait bien, songea l'enseignant.

Puis il réalisa avec quelle facilité il avait compris les sous-entendus de son étudiant et cela l'effraya. Depuis quand était-il devenu un décodeur à Sherlock Holmes ?

– Et quel est le… problème qu'elle vous demande de résoudre ?

– Je dirais un mystère plus qu'un problème, puisque ce n'est pour l'heure pas très gênant. Notre cliente...

John nota in petto que le déterminant possessif avait mué, mais il laissa poursuivre son compagnon qui marchait à grandes enjambées à travers les rues et entraînait John dans son sillage.

– Notre cliente, poursuivit Sherlock comme s'il n'y avait pas eu d'interruption, se nomme Elsie Cubitt, née Thorpe. Elle est la fille unique d'une grande famille terrienne du début du siècle dernier, restée légèrement conservatrice. Selon eux, une femme ne pouvait hériter, elle a donc trouvé un mari rapidement afin de pouvoir prétendre à sa fortune, ses terres et ses biens par son intermédiaire. Ce cher monsieur se nomme Hilton Cubitt, il est américain, et en échange de sa totale liberté de gestion de patrimoine grâce à sa signature, il a demandé à Elsie de ne jamais chercher à fouiller dans son passé.

John hocha la tête. Cela commençait à expliquer la très chic banlieue londonienne dans laquelle Sherlock lui avait donné rendez-vous, où toutes les maisons paraissaient plus luxueuses les unes que les autres, et où les jardins faisaient la taille de terrains de golf. Ils ne devaient pas être embêtés par le voisinage !

– Mais le passé du mari pose problème, je suppose ? demanda John.

Sherlock lui renvoya un regard étrange moitié agacé d'avoir été interrompu, moitié content que l'enseignant s'intéresse à son enquête et prenne son rôle au sérieux, et cela lui faisait faire une drôle de tête, presque comique, et John dut se retenir de rire. Il était bizarrement convaincu que Sherlock ne le prendrait pas vraiment bien. Le rire semblait être une chose parfaitement incongrue pour lui, et les seules fois où John avait ri en sa compagnie, il avait découvert une expression profondément blessée sur le visage de son élève, comme s'il ne comprenait pas la blague et était intimement convaincu qu'on se moquait de lui. John, jusqu'à présent, n'avait toujours pas su comment lui dire que non, jamais il ne s'était moqué de lui, riait de situations et de jeux de mots, ou de blagues et de références aux Monthy Python (notamment le lapin tueur, et manifestement Sherlock n'avait toujours pas compris), et que jamais il ne se moquerait de Sherlock. Et prenait grand soin, depuis, de ne pas rire devant son étudiant pour ne pas le blesser. Alors il se contenta de sourire et d'inviter son ami à poursuivre de la tête.

– Non, même pas vraiment en fait, reprit Sherlock. Il a juste reçu une lettre. Enfin, une enveloppe, qui ne contenait rien d'autre que des pépins d'orange. C'était adressé à leurs deux noms, alors c'était Elsie qui l'avait ouverte. Comme elle ne comprenait pas, elle a demandé des explications à son époux.

– Je sens que ça ne va pas tarder à se gâter, commenta John.

Et cette fois Sherlock sourit franchement, comme ravi de l'interruption, parce qu'elle exprimait exactement le fond de sa pensée.

– Effectivement. Il est devenu, je cite « blanc comme une linge, muet comme une carpe, et agacé comme un alcoolique ». La mauvaise prose n'est pas de moi. Depuis, il refuse de répondre aux questions de sa femme, la fuit, s'énerve facilement, ils se disputent, et elle craint pour son mariage. Pas vraiment pour l'amour qui la lie à cet homme, mais surtout...

– Pour son patrimoine qui va lui passer sous le nez, devina John. Je doute que sa famille tolère le moindre divorce. Tant qu'ils s'entendent bien, elle peut faire ce qu'elle veut et sa famille ne peut rien dire, mais si son époux et elle se disputent, notre cliente risque de ne plus pouvoir être libre et la perspective ne l'enchante pas.

– Exactement.

– Et c'est tout ?

– Je ne me serai même pas donné la peine de lire la lettre jusqu'au bout s'il n'y avait eu qu'une riche héritière, des pépins d'orange et un mariage moitié arrangé qui part à vau-l'eau. Non, ce qui m'intrigue réellement, ce sont les dessins.

– Les dessins ?

– Oui. Depuis qu'ils ont reçu la lettre qui ne contenait rien, ils se sont mis à recevoir des dessins. Enfin, recevoir n'est peut-être pas le meilleur mot, ça ne passe absolument par la poste : ça « apparaît », d'après les termes de son courrier.

– Comment ça, ça apparaît ?

Sherlock se mordit la lèvre inférieure, sa langue légèrement sortie, dans une grimace ce concentration que John jugea immédiatement adorable, et qu'il réprima violemment à l'intérieur de son esprit pour conserver un faciès neutre. Il avait déjà assez à faire avec ses cauchemars et ses rêves érotiques sans que Sherlock ne vienne en rajouter.

– Je ne sais pas, reconnut-il vaguement gêné. Sa lettre n'était pas très claire là-dessus. Elle mentionne des bouts de papier qui n'étaient pas là la veille qui se retrouvent sur la table du salon le lendemain matin, et des graffitis. J'avoue ne pas avoir demandé de détails pour mieux voir cela sur place.

– Et sur les bouts de papiers, des dessins donc ? Qui représentent quoi ?

– « Des gribouillis d'enfants en forme de bonhommes bâtons », là encore je cite. Son mari ne supporte pas ses dessins et les brûle quand il met la main dessus en premier. Elle a essayé d'en sauver une grande partie, d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit, a pris des photos quand elle n'a pas pu. C'est devenu une vraie chasse au trésor dans sa maison chaque matin...

– Et créant une ambiance probablement délétère entre elle et son mari, à qui se lèvera le premier, j'imagine ?

– J'imagine, oui.

– Ça dure depuis combien de temps ?

– Plusieurs semaines, bien trop longtemps pour eux. C'est là que j'interviens !

Le sourire de Sherlock était si éclatant et si fier de lui que John ne put s'empêcher de le lui rendre.

* * *

Ils finirent par arriver au seuil d'une imposante et magnifique demeure, à laquelle Sherlock sonna sans la moindre parcelle d'hésitation, alors que John ouvrait la bouche, ébahi. Il n'avait peut-être pas vraiment réalisé dans quoi il s'engageait.

– Monsieur ? le salua ce qui semblait être un majordome venu leur ouvrir.

– Holmes, répondit aussitôt l'étudiant avec toute la grâce et l'arrogance aristocratique de ses manières. Madame Cubitt m'attend.

Le pauvre homme n'eut pas le temps d'acquiescer ou refuser que déjà Sherlock avait pénétré dans la pièce, suivi par un John gêné. Habitué à obéir, il se contenta cependant de froncer le nez plutôt que les remettre dehors.

– Je vais chercher Madame. Si vous voulez bien patienter.

Il s'avéra que Sherlock ne savait pas patienter, qu'il suivit le majordome (et John aussi, par la force des choses), n'attendit pas qu'on l'annonce, kidnappa littéralement la pauvre Mrs Cubitt, et s'installa de force dans un petit salon. Une fois passé les récriminations et reproches (qui semblait glisser sur l'étudiant comme sur les plumes d'un canard, et John bafouillait des excuses en réponse), Sherlock asséna que si elle tenait à conserver le secret sur sa présence dans la maison et pour enquêter sur son mystère sans en informer son mari, son comportement était parfaitement naturel et justifié. Elle se calma alors et ils purent enfin commencer à discuter.

– Voici les dessins que j'ai pu récupérer, leur tendit-il une petite liasse de papiers. Et les photos de ceux qui n'étaient pas sur du papier, ou de ceux qui ont été détruits. Il y a presque une quarantaine, maintenant. Il n'y en pas tous les jours.

Bouche bée, John regardait Sherlock, écoutant d'une oreille discrète ce que disait la femme, fasciné par le spectacle de son étudiant.

Il n'a que vingt ans, dut-il se rappeler. Que vingt ans, et la gloire au bout du chemin. John n'en douta pas, n'en doutait plus. Il y avait quelque chose de formidable et merveilleux dans le regard mobile de Sherlock qui sautait d'une photo à une autre, d'un papier à un autre, analysait à une vitesse ahurissante, les pupilles plus vivantes que John ne les avaient jamais vues, prenant une teinte encore plus irréelle que d'habitude. Il aurait fallu inventer une nouvelle couleur pour les définir, et John proposerait volontiers « Sherlock », en toute simplicité.

Il déglutit difficilement, les entrailles le brûlant d'un feu qu'il n'avait jamais connu et la peau glacée couverte de chair de poule.

Elsie Cubitt continuait de parler, d'expliquer à chaque fois que Sherlock passait une page ou une photo, où le message avait été vu ou récupéré, qu'à chaque fois c'était dans la propriété ou dans le jardin, alors qu'ils avaient deux chiens de garde, des serrures sophistiquées, des verrous et des alarmes de dernière génération, et du personnel fiable (elle les connaissait depuis sa naissance ou presque, son mari n'avait pas eu droit de regard quant à leurs domestiques : c'était sa maison, son patrimoine, son argent, il n'était que l'intermédiaire qui lui permettait d'en assurer la gestion). Sherlock écoutait. Regardait les photos. Répondait à ce que disait la jeune femme. Et commentait les papiers. Tout en même temps. Devant le regard admiratif de John.

– Je dois voir la maison. Me faire une idée de comment elle est protégée, asséna-t-il finalement.

– Vous avez une idée de ce que peuvent vouloir dire ces messages ? insista-t-elle.

– Pas la moindre.

– Et le rapport avec l'enveloppe reçu par mon époux ?

– Pas la moindre.

– Et la signification des pépins d'orange ?

– Pas la moindre.

Sherlock avait l'air tellement juvénile et insouciant qu'Elsie lui lança un drôle de regard perplexe, comme plus très sûre de ce qu'elle avait fait en laissant entrer ce jeunot incompétent dans sa maison.

– Mais je vais trouver, jura-t-il.

– Vous pouvez lui faire confiance, intervint soudain John. Je l'accompagne sur toutes ces enquêtes et il ne m'a jamais déçu !

John avait toujours été un piètre menteur, mais cette fois, il y croyait tellement fort qu'il parut totalement convaincant. Et le sourire sincère de Sherlock valait tout l'or du monde.

La maîtresse de maison leur fit faire le tour du propriétaire, leur désigna chaque table, chaque buffet et chaque rebord de fenêtre où il y avait eu un message. Ainsi que chaque mur, chaque muret, chaque coin d'herbe, chaque miroir. Sherlock analysa, commenta, vérifia. Il sautilla partout, dégaina une mini-loupe, regarda toutes les surfaces concernées.

– Je garde les pièces à conviction, finit-il par conclure en revenant, plusieurs heures plus tard, sur le perron.

John avait eu la sensation de n'avoir servi à rien, impression renforcée par le fait qu'Elsie le salua à peine en partant, tandis que Sherlock partait en conquérant, son manteau long en laine tournoyait autour de lui.

– Vous avez le moindre indice ? demanda-t-il à son élève dans la rue.

– Pas le moindre, décréta Sherlock.

Ça s'annonçait bien.

* * *

Ils passèrent la semaine à enquêter. Et c'était une exaltation comme John n'en avait jamais connue, meilleure même que tout ce qu'il avait connu à l'armée. Sherlock n'était jamais immobile, toujours vivant, jamais ennuyeux, toujours puissant, jamais placide, toujours aux aguets. C'était un diamant brut qui ne demandait qu'à se révéler, et John avait eu la sensation, durant cette semaine passée à ses côtés, qu'il se révélait.

Il était fait pour ça. Pour l'adrénaline. Pour les rues de Londres battues à grands pas. Pour les recherches effrénées. Pour le cerveau en ébullition et le débit de paroles qui jamais ne ralentissait.

Sherlock n'avait pas le moindre début de piste, alors il avait bien fallu commencer quelque part : cela avait été la British Library, à écumer Dieu seul savait combien d'ouvrages pour trouver un indice sur les pépins d'orange.

Les dessins, que Sherlock avait aimablement renommés les « gribouillis immondes », n'intriguaient pas l'apprenti détective plus que ça, du moins pas tout de suite.

– C'est un code. Je ne sais pas ce que ça raconte, ni comment le décrypter, mais c'est forcément un code, puisque les gribouillis changent à chaque fois. Sauf qu'il existe autant de codes que de personnes dans le monde, et même plus, et je n'ai aucune velléité de perdre mon temps. Tout a commencé par les pépins d'orange, alors c'est ça notre début d'enquête, avait-il asséné.

John n'y connaissait rien, alors il avait trouvé cela parfaitement logique et avait aidé Sherlock à compulser ce qu'il lui avait semblé être des millions de volumes. Puis ils s'étaient fait à proprement parler virer de la bibliothèque nationale.

Sherlock avait trop de tics bruyants pour eux : il bougeait sans cesse, rejetait les livres, prenait plusieurs tables à lui seul, s'asseyait n'importe comment dans les fauteuils et sur les chaises. Quand John avançait dans un ouvrage, Sherlock avait déjà eu le temps d'en lire trois ou quatre. Et puis attaquait son cinquième quand John essayait de vainement ranger le bazar qu'il laissait derrière lui. Ce qui n'avait, in fine, pas suffi à ce que la bibliothécaire passablement revêche et aigrie n'appelle pas la sécurité pour les faire jeter dehors.

Quelle importance ? Sherlock avait décrété qu'il lui fallait des oranges, et il avait fait trois épiceries avant de trouver la taille, la couleur et la variété parfaites que le jeune génie avait réclamées, arguant que c'était dans celles-ci qu'ils trouveraient les pépins les plus semblables à ceux reçus par Elsie et Hilton Cubitt. (Il avait eu raison, bien sûr).

* * *

La nuit était alors tombée depuis longtemps sur la ville, quand Sherlock avait pris la direction de son propre appartement, et avait entraîné John avec lui. Il y avait longtemps que le malheureux enseignant avait abandonné l'idée de décider par lui-même. Dans sa salle de cours, il était peut-être le dominant de par sa position hiérarchique que Sherlock, bizarrement, respectait (lui qui semblait pourtant avoir une notion assez personnelle du respect des normes sociales), mais une fois sorti du cadre de l'Imperial, Sherlock prenait clairement avantage de son cerveau et de sa prestance naturelle.

C'était ainsi qu'il avait découvert l'appartement de son étudiant, au beau milieu de la nuit, pendant les vacances scolaires. Un panneau « attention danger » _aurait dû clignoter_ dans la tête de John lorsqu'il avait monté les huit paliers pour rejoindre le dernier étage, sous les toits, lorsque Sherlock avait plongé sa clé dans la porte en bois, lorsqu'il avait franchi le seuil, lorsqu'il avait pénétré dans la pièce.

Un panneau « attention danger » _avait clignoté_ dans la tête de John lorsqu'il avait monté les huit paliers pour rejoindre le dernier étage, sous les toits, lorsque Sherlock avait plongé sa clé dans la porte en bois, lorsqu'il avait franchi le seuil, lorsqu'il avait pénétré dans la pièce. Mais cela n'avait fait que renforcer son envie de suivre Sherlock Holmes, alors il avait foncé droit vers le danger, le corps saturé d'endorphine et d'adrénaline, plus vivant qu'il ne s'était jamais senti ces quatre derniers mois. Plus vivant qu'il lui avait semblé l'être de toute sa vie.

Sherlock avait presque immédiatement jeté toutes ses affaires n'importe où, et rejoint sa cuisine où il avait violemment écorché les oranges et fouillé leur chair pour en récupérer des pépins, et les placer sous son microscope. John, ne s'étant pas senti abandonné pour un sou, en avait profité pour fureter. L'appartement de son étudiant (parce qu'il n'oubliait pas qu'envers et contre tout, et malgré sa malheureuse raison qui tendait à se faire la malle, Sherlock restait son étudiant) ressemblait à une maison de poupée, tant il était minuscule. Il avait la chance d'avoir une vraie chambre, et pas seulement un studio, mais tout était si plein à craquer qu'on aurait dit une maison de poupées : le salon, une fois garni de deux tables (une basse, une pour les repas), un grand canapé, et des cinq bibliothèques qui le composaient, était complètement plein. Tout le reste des surfaces disponibles disparaissaient sous des papiers aussi divers que variés (des notes prises de la main de Sherlock, John en reconnaissait l'écriture, des polycopiés des autres cours de l'Imperial, des extraits de thèses, des tableaux d'avancement chimiques et des calculs de mol, des partitions parfois vierges, parfois de Lizst, parfois à moitié griffonnées au crayon noir). John retrouva même deux des copies de Sherlock, agrémentées du A* rituel qui constituaient la note valable que John pouvait lui mettre au regard de son génie.

Là où il n'y avait pas de papiers, il y avait des livres, en tout genre, traitant d'à peu près tout et n'importe quoi, et John releva autant de traités d'apiculture que de manuels de chimie, prouvant une fois de plus le caractère hétéroclite du génie du jeune homme. Les bibliothèques débordaient déjà, et John se demanda si une pile branlante constituait réellement la place de ces livres.

Sur l'espace disponible, enfin, il y avait des tasses à thé. Partout. Certaines, d'ailleurs, étaient à moitié pleines et froides depuis longtemps. On retrouvait aussi des fourchettes, des assiettes et des couteaux disséminés un peu partout (John soupçonnait qu'il rachetait un service complet de douze à chaque fois qu'il en avait besoin, parce qu'il dénota presque onze couteaux en se promenant dans le salon), ainsi qu'un peu de bazar aussi disparate qu'intriguant (il aurait volontiers demandé ce que fabriquaient ici des tuyaux de cornemuse, juste en dessous du téléphone à cadran).

Et puis finalement, tout en haut d'une étagère, trônait comme le chef de tout ce petit monde, un crâne humain qui fit exploser de rire John en silence pendant cinq bonnes minutes.

L'analyse de la cuisine, attenante au salon, séparée uniquement par un bar en bois qui aurait pu être luxueux s'il n'avait pas porté autant de stigmate (et John sut sans savoir comment que c'était là l'œuvre de Sherlock, de la tâche de thé ronde d'une tasse qui a débordé aux coups de couteaux rageurs ; dont l'un était d'ailleurs toujours planté à la verticale dans le bois, tenant le courrier ; en passant par une décoloration probablement due à de l'acide), était exactement le miroir du salon. Sauf que sur les plans de travail et sur la gazinière, au lieu des bouquins et de la paperasse, chaque surface plane était occupée par du matériel de chimie, des tubes à essais aux béchers.

Et au milieu de tout ce bazar, parfaitement naturellement, Sherlock avait mis du jus d'orange partout, s'était installé à la table du salon et décortiquait fruits et pépins sous la lentille de son microscope. Et John s'insérait parfaitement dans le tableau. Jamais il ne s'était senti plus à sa place.

* * *

Quelque part au milieu de la nuit, déjà bien entamée quand il était arrivé chez Sherlock, John avait dû s'endormir sur le canapé, puisque ce fut les mouvements frénétiques de Sherlock qui remettait son manteau qui le tirèrent du sommeil.

– Je dois aller à la bibliothèque ! affirma-t-il.

– A cette heure-ci ? Je suis sûr que ça n'ouvre pas avant neuf heures ou dix heures, au moins.

Il était à peine sept heures, et Sherlock paraissait aussi reposé que s'il avait fait une nuit complète, alors que John aurait mis sa main à couper qu'il n'avait pas dormi.

– Mais où serait le plaisir de s'introduire illégalement alors ? lança le jeune génie négligemment.

John avait frémi. Et l'avait suivi. Aveuglément.

* * *

Ils avaient battu le pavé de Londres, demandé des renseignements à des sans-abris qui semblaient tous connaître Sherlock, écumé les bibliothèques et les librairies spécialisés, était retourné chez les Cubitt obtenir un nouveau gribouillis apparu récemment. John était passé à son appartement de temps en temps, pour se doucher, se changer, et dormir un peu, mais il n'avait presque pas quitté les côtés de la magnificence que représentait Sherlock Holmes.

Et ils en arrivèrent ainsi au jeudi soir, sans même réaliser qu'aujourd'hui, c'était Noël.

Ils avaient passé leur journée dehors, à traîner dans les rues (Sherlock semblait aimer marcher en même temps qu'il réfléchissait à voix haute), à faire quelques recherches, interroger quelques sans-abris qui s'étaient mis en planque devant la demeure de Cubitt. Sherlock avait même réussi, en faisant les yeux doux à une malheureuse secrétaire du commissariat central, à la faire se connecter à l'ordinateur central de Scotland Yard à partir du seul poste disponible, et Sherlock en avait profité pour fouiller rapidement pour voir s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose qu'il pouvait connecter à sa propre affaire, recherches infructueuses.

– Un jour, j'aurais assez de pouvoir pour entrer à Scotland Yard et exiger ce que je veux. Et ils me demanderont de l'aide quand ils pataugeront, c'est à dire comme ils le font toujours, parce que je serais meilleur qu'eux et qu'ils auront besoin de moi, affirma-t-il à John en quittant les lieux.

John voulait bien le croire sur parole, et ne put que hocher la tête pour acquiescer. Il était bien content qu'ils quittent le commissariat. Il n'avait pas aimé les divers sentiments qui l'avaient étreint quand Sherlock avait battu des cils à l'intention de la réceptionniste, manifestement peu armée face au charme indéniable du détective en herbe.

 _Et voilà, ils enquêtent... ils sont mignons hein ? Les choses vont se gâter bientôt... ;p_

 _Prochain chapitre le 23 mai ! Reviews ? :)_


	15. Chapter 15

_Mes chers petits bourdons rayés, bonjour ! Déjà, je vous remercie pour toutes vos merveilleuses et adorables reviews auxquelles je réponds sur le champ (je veux dire, sur le champ par rapport à quand j'écris, c'est à dire pas quand vous le lisez vous, obviously), et votre patience ;) Et je gage que vous allez être ravis de ce chapitre... mais n'oubliez pas : je suis une sadique ! *smiley sadique*_

 _Bonne lecture ! ;) (Merveille, ferme un peu les yeux. Voire beaucoup. Voir tout le long. Voilà. Tu sais pourquoi. Je t'autorise à ne pas commenter xD)_

 ** _RaR des Anonymes :_**

 _Deuda - Chap 13 : Oui, John va se mettre un jour à ce thèse, promis ! Bon, pas aujourd'hui, pas demain, mais bientôt, quoi. En ce qui concerne les congés d'été de la psy de John, tu n'es pas la seule à avoir relevé cette erreur... En fait, je voulais dire que la prochaine fois qu'Ella prendrait des vacances et fermerait son cabinet, ce serait en été. Mais je me suis mélangé les pinceaux, la phrase est tordue, et je l'ai corrigée et simplifiée, normalement ^^ (désolée que tu n'aies pas la patience d'attendre le 15 août ;p)_

 _Deuda - Chap 14 : Oui, l'histoire de l'enquête avec les pépins d'orange est inspirée de Sir ACD, mais alors de très très trèèèèèès loin. Je me souviens même plus exactement, mais j'ai du mixer plusieurs trucs différents qui m'amusaient xD Merci pour tes reviews :)_

 _Lou - Chap 13 : J'ai essayé de faire une grosse enquête, j'espère que ça te plaira, même si je ne suis pas très douée pour ça ! ^^ Merci pour la review :)_

 _Lizs - Chap 13 : eh bien merci beaucoup, je suis très contente que cela te plaise :D_

 _Morganne-bzh - Chap 14 : On est en arrivé à la moitié de l'histoire, il me reste encore teeeeeellement de possibilités pour les faire souffrir, en même temps, ce serait bête de s'en priver ;p merci pour la review :)_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 15**

Des heures plus tard, gelés jusqu'aux os à cause des températures de plus en plus basses, dans la nuit noire, ils avaient fini par se retrouver un peu par hasard devant le restaurant d'Angelo.

– Je meurs de faim, avoua John.

– Moi aussi, reconnut Sherlock ce qui ne lui arrivait pas souvent.

D'un même mouvement, ils avaient poussé la porte et fait tinter la clochette de l'entrée.

– John ! Sherlock ! Je ne vous attendais plus ! Venez ! Venez vite ! Installez-vous ! s'enthousiasma Angelo à leur arrivée.

Le restaurateur les régala et les gava ainsi toute la soirée. Frigorifiés comme ils l'étaient, ils ne désiraient rien d'autre que se réchauffer, et en attendant que leurs plats arrivent, Angelo avait décrété que le meilleur moyen de chasser le froid, c'était de boire. De l'alcool. Fort. Aucun des deux n'avaient osé protester, et il fallait reconnaître que la liqueur apéritive que leur servit l'homme, fortement chargée en alcool mais aussi très sucrée, était délicieuse. Au point d'en reprendre. D'arroser leurs antipasti avec. Ainsi que le foie gras, les roulés à la mozzarella et même la soupe d'huîtres (Angelo semblait avoir diversifié sa carte pour Noël, proposant un menu mélangeant plusieurs origines). Ils avaient tellement faim, n'ayant rien avalé de la journée, qu'ils dégustaient tout avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

Angelo leur proposa ensuite au moins deux bouteilles de vin (français et italien, parce que je veux pas dire, mais les anglais, non mais vraiment ! précisa le chef cuisinier), mais John n'était déjà plus très sûr de voir clair. En revanche, il les but indifféremment, léger et joyeux, riant absolument à tout ce que disaient Sherlock et Angelo, venu s'installer à leur table : il était déjà plus de minuit lorsqu'ils attaquèrent les lasagnes, la dinde et sa sauce aux airelles et aux marrons. Le tout accompagné de vin rouge.

Le temps qu'ils finissent la bûche, le Christmas Pudding, et le Panettone, il était plus de deux heures du matin, il n'y avait plus un seul client, et ils riaient tous les trois comme des bossus, alors qu'il n'y avait absolument rien de drôle à savoir qui allait finir la bouteille de limoncello. Il s'avéra que ce serait Sherlock, après qu'ils avaient compté que John en avait bu « un-deux-cinq-sept-huit-neuf-verres, soit deux de plus que Sherlock qui en avait bu cinq ».

Angelo les mit dehors sur les coups de trois heures, et ce fut entièrement et totalement alcoolisés, se soutenant mutuellement, qu'ils se mirent à marcher à travers les rues pavés et froides de la nuit. John riait, plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été de toute sa vie. Voir Sherlock aussi détendu, souriant, les pommettes rougissant sous l'effet de l'alcool, les yeux encore plus purs et irréels que d'habitude du fait des pupilles dilatées par la nuit et la boisson. L'avantage d'avoir bu était que John pouvait s'autoriser à avoir de telles pensées sans devoir le refréner, mettant tout sur le compte du limoncello, excuse bien pratique, alors qu'il avait encore une partie de sa raison, suffisamment pour mettre un pied devant l'autre et rejoindre l'appartement de Sherlock.

* * *

Ce fut quand il commença à neiger que les choses dérapèrent complètement. Quand de fins flocons, d'une couleur aussi irréelle que la pureté marmoréenne de la peau de Sherlock se déposèrent dans les cheveux noirs et emmêlés, faisant scintiller les boucles du jeune génie comme une couronne, le cœur de John se serra. C'était le milieu de la nuit, juste après Noël, dans une rue de traverse sombre et déserte, juste à côté de l'appartement de Sherlock. Seule la lune et les étoiles les éclairaient, les lampadaires trop loin pour leur apporter la moindre lueur. Sherlock, qui marchait en tête, se retourna soudain vers son compagnon :

– Regarde John, il neige !

Il souriait et gloussait comme un enfant, incroyablement jeune, incroyablement beau, incroyablement vivant.

Alors John ferma les yeux et le poussa contre le mur, et ils oublièrent tous deux à quoi cela servait de respirer en se perdant dans les lèvres de l'autre dans un baiser effréné et vorace.

Ce fut le premier gémissement de Sherlock qui les ramena à la réalité, pour mieux les plonger dans le gouffre du plaisir. Ils étaient bourrés, fut la dernière chose rationnelle à laquelle songea John, alors ça ne comptait pas.

Le simple fait qu'il soit capable d'avoir cette réflexion prouvait à elle seule qu'il n'était pas aussi alcoolisé qu'il essayait de se persuader, et que l'alcool lui donnait seulement une excuse. Et puis la main de Sherlock se referma sur son bras et le traîna en direction de chez lui et John oublia tout le reste.

Ils faillirent ne jamais arriver au dernier étage. A chaque palier, John rattrapait Sherlock qui courait en tête pour le plaquer contre la rampe et l'embrasser passionnément, ses doigts essayant de s'insinuer sous le manteau à chaque occasion. Le jeune homme mettait à chaque fois un peu plus de temps à se dégager et se jeter à l'assaut du palier suivant. Son souffle était de plus en plus court et John sentait sa tête tourner, comme si le sang ne parvenait plus à atteindre son cerveau, bien trop localisé dans une autre zone de son corps.

Lorsque Sherlock sortit enfin ses clés et tâtonna pour les faire entrer dans la serrure, ils rirent parce qu'il n'y avait rien de drôle et que c'était donc la meilleure raison au monde pour rire.

Et puis finalement Sherlock ouvrit la porte, la referma une fois John entré à sa suite, et il ne fut plus question de reculer. Mais aucun des deux n'en avait envie. Et ce fut Sherlock qui, le premier, reprit ses esprits en se débarrassant rapidement de ses clés dans la vasque du meuble de l'entrée, laissa tomber son manteau à terre, et plaqua à son tour John contre le mur, faisant glisser sa veste de ses épaules.

Ce fut le premier signe qui les fit basculer, ce geste empreint d'une sensualité et d'une forme de révérence, comme si John était un précieux trésor enfermé dans un écrin, et que Sherlock ouvrait cet écrin pour le dévoiler dans toute sa beauté et sa pureté. Le premier geste de tendresse et de douceur, et le dernier également. Ils ne devaient pas laisser leurs sentiments, et encore moins leurs esprits prendre le dessus : ils étaient alcoolisés, et ils devaient se montrer à la hauteur de ce que cela sous-entendait, et ce pour leur bien-être à tous les deux.

Alors une fois la veste de John à terre et leurs yeux rivés dans ceux de l'autre avec une passion brûlante au fond des prunelles, l'enseignant brisa le charme et ravit les lèvres de son élève dans un baiser vorace et affamé, lançant ses mains à la conquête du corps de l'autre.

Ils n'avaient pas quitté l'entrée que la veste de costume de Sherlock n'était déjà plus qu'un souvenir et que sa chemise ouverte flottait sur ses hanches. Il avait fermé les yeux, la tête renversée en arrière, le souffle court et les pommettes écarlates, des gémissements plus aigus que sa voix habituelle s'échappant de sa gorge à intervalles irréguliers, selon son appréciation du traitement de la langue de John sur son torse.

John s'était appliqué, avait embrassé passionnément la bouche, baisé les paupières, léché le cou, mordillé la jugulaire à en laisser une légère trace, glissé le long du torse, titillé les mamelons érigés et roses, avec lesquels il continuait de s'amuser.

Sherlock était incroyablement vocal, sa gamme de soupirs et de gémissements concupiscents extrêmement variés et John n'avait eu de cesse de tous les entendre. Le jeune homme était l'image même de la luxure, et que John soit damné s'il n'en profitait pas, au moins une fois. La seule voix de son amant aurait pu le faire jouir dans son pantalon, et savoir qu'il était celui qui tirait de cette bouche habituellement assassine des murmures de plaisir était une fierté dont il pouvait s'enorgueillir.

De sa main, il avait caressé chaque centimètre carré de sa peau, faisant frissonner les flancs sensibles, ravi de la douceur de la peau et fortement attiré par le léger liseré de poils qui descendait en dessous du nombril. Puis ses doigts habiles avaient glissé derrière, essayant de s'insinuer sous le pantalon, mais ce dernier était trop cintré et trop serré pour laisser passer la main de John. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il avait suffisamment de matière par-dessus le pantalon. Et quand il avait pressé le fessier de son amant contre sa paume rugueuse, suçant dans le même temps le téton gauche, Sherlock avait crié.

Un cri bref, intense, une voix inarticulée, un son irréel, aussi irréel que la pureté des yeux de Sherlock Holmes. John avait beaucoup trop chaud sous son pull, était bien trop serré dans son pantalon. Lui aussi haletait contre la peau du jeune homme, laquelle commençait à se couvrir d'une légère sueur, lui donnant un goût salé et une odeur musquée, résolument masculine.

John perdait la tête. Il se redressa, plongea son regard dans les prunelles complètement dilatées au point d'en faire disparaître l'iris gris-bleu qu'il affectionnait tant, puis referma les paupières et l'embrassa. Et glissa sa main entre leurs deux corps joints, ouvrant les boucles de ceinture, dézippant les pantalons. Cela soulagea un peu sa pression, et lui permit surtout de laisser descendre sa main plus bas, rencontrant un caleçon de soie d'une douceur presque équivalente à la peau qu'il caressait sans vergogne depuis tout à l'heure.

Et sous le caleçon, il sentait au creux de sa paume le poids d'un sexe lourd et dur. John gémit dans le baiser, impatient, et Sherlock haleta contre lui, ses paupières closes.

– Ta chambre, murmura John à son oreille, son souffle au pavillon provoquant une réaction épidermique sur Sherlock.

Le vouvoiement ne lui semblait plus de mise. Et puis, Sherlock lui-même ne l'avait-il pas tutoyé en lui disant qu'il neigeait ? En le tentant de sa silhouette parfaite en noir et blanc, rehaussée d'une simple touche de bleu au niveau des yeux et que John voulait voir se teinter de rouge sous ses baisers, de ses pommettes à ses lèvres en passant par son sexe.

L'autre hocha la tête, la respiration toujours lourde, et il se décolla difficilement du mur auquel il était adossé pour ne pas tomber sous le traitement de son amant, puis offrit sa main à John et l'entraîna plus loin dans l'appartement, dans la seule pièce de la maison que John n'avait jamais visité au cours de la semaine qui venait de s'écouler.

Quand ils passèrent devant la salle de bains, John pensa cependant à quelque chose, s'arrêta, et fit signe à Sherlock de poursuivre.

– J'arrive tout de suite, affirma-t-il en pénétrant dans la salle d'eau.

Sherlock dut lui obéir, puisqu'il ne le suivit pas, laissant à John toute latitude pour ouvrir à toute vitesse les placards à la recherche de la trousse de soin qu'il avait lui-même rangé là deux jours plus tôt : Sherlock s'était profondément coupé sur un tesson de verre au cours de leurs errances. Il avait évidemment refusé d'aller à l'hôpital, et John avait accepté de le soigner chez lui, découvrant par la même l'impressionnante pharmacopée dont disposait le jeune homme. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de points de suture (que John lui aurait volontiers fait), mais le professeur avait passé suffisamment de temps le nez dans la trousse de secours pour se souvenir qu'il y avait vu l'objet qu'il convoitait, et qu'il trouva rapidement. La vaseline, habituellement utilisée pour soulager les brûlures et la sécheresse cutanée. Et qui aurait une toute autre utilisation ce soir. John se doutait qu'il leur faudrait quelque chose.

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à refermer la trousse de secours, ses doigts se refermèrent presque malgré lui sur un tube bien différent, et dont le nom inscrit sur le devant fit rougir John. Pas besoin de vaseline, finalement. Sherlock était bien plus préparé que John ne l'avait cru. Il aurait pu s'appesantir sur la question, mais préféra reléguer ses questionnements loin derrière lui. Rien ne pourrait le détourner de son objectif.

John courut presque pour rejoindre la chambre, le tube au creux de ses mains, précaution inutile vu la petitesse de l'appartement. Il n'aurait, en temps normal, pas manqué de remarquer l'incroyable rangement de la pièce, surtout comparé au reste de l'appartement, mais il n'en eut pas l'occasion. Sherlock avait réussi à tirer profit de sa minute d'absence pour se déshabiller entièrement, à l'exception de son boxer, et se glisser sous les draps.

Et il l'attendait désormais, son regard de braise devenu noir qui dévorait du regard.

John déglutit difficilement, mais refusa de se laisser démonter. Il était soldat, et il entendait bien le prouver, et répondre à la provocation de l'érotisme de ce regard noir et ces lèvres si rouges et gonflées.

Alors lentement, répondant à ses instincts, il posa le lubrifiant sur la table de nuit, s'approcha le plus possible du lit, et riva ses pupilles à celle de son futur amant. Et lentement, sans jamais le lâcher des yeux, entreprit de se déshabiller. Faisant voler son pull. Ouvrant délicatement, bouton par bouton sa chemise. Caressant son propre torse par-dessus le marcel qu'il portait en dessous. Le fit enfin passer au-dessus de sa tête, et trembla légèrement en se révélant enfin au regard intense de Sherlock.

John avait peur. Il n'avait pas encore perdu les muscles de l'armée, et il savait que les pompes et abdos obligatoire des années durant avaient taillé durablement son ventre plat et dessiné ses pectoraux, mais sur son épaule gauche, il y avait aussi un entrelacs de chair blanche et boursouflée en forme d'étoile, la cicatrice disgracieuse de sa blessure par balle, et il en avait honte.

Pourtant sous le regard enflammé de Sherlock, alors qu'il s'agissait de la première fois qu'il la montrait à quelqu'un d'autre (qui n'était pas médecin, bien sûr), il perçut l'embrasement de ses joues et se sentit intensément et intrinsèquement beau.

Et Sherlock, d'ailleurs, qui semblait avoir réfréné ce mouvement depuis plusieurs minutes, laissa glisser sa main en direction de son entrejambe, commençant à masser à travers son boxer la bosse qui le déformait. Sa bouche s'était ouverte, et ses lèvres paraissaient soudain si sèches que John avait envie de les embrasser pour le reste de sa vie.

Alors il continua son pseudo strip-tease, laissa tomber son pantalon déjà ouvert à ses pieds, se débarrassa de ses chaussures et chaussettes et se redressa finalement dans sa glorieuse presque-nudité, devant les yeux de Sherlock.

Qui aussitôt, ouvrit plus largement les draps et l'invita à le rejoindre. John ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps et bondit contre lui. La rencontre de leurs deux peaux l'une contre l'autre fut exceptionnelle, feu ardent embrasant leurs sens. Sherlock soupira de bonheur, John ferma les yeux, et ils gémirent tous les deux de concert quand, par de mouvements lascifs, ils commencèrent les frictions, se faisant se rencontrer leurs verges dressées encore couvertes par leur pudeur.

John, rapidement insatisfait par si peu, fut le premier à descendre sa main qui s'accrochait au dos de son amant pour la glisser sous l'élastique du sous-vêtement, se délectant de la peau ferme et ronde sous sa paume, et des dents des Sherlock qui le mordirent légèrement sous la surprise, accompagnée d'un léger cri.

Le boxer de Sherlock, rapidement, fut de l'histoire ancienne, échoué au fond de lit, et enfin la main de John se referma sur la verge de son partenaire, en appréciant la douceur et la lourdeur. Expérimentalement, le professeur testa quelques mouvements de va-et-vient, reproduisant chez l'autre ce qu'il aimait se faire lui-même.

Les râles de plaisir émis par Sherlock lui prouvèrent qu'il faisait ça bien. Sherlock tremblait entre ses bras, sa peau couverte de chair de poule et de sueur, ses yeux délirant de plaisir, comme s'il était perdu dans un monde personnel où plus rien n'existait à part lui et la main de John.

Incapable de tenir plus longtemps, John se débarrassa de son propre caleçon, vint frotter sa hampe libérée et tendue contre celle de son amant, promesse de ce qu'ils allaient faire sous peu, et tendit la main pour attraper à tâtons le lubrifiant.

Sherlock avait les yeux fermés, mais il fallait croire qu'il ne cessait jamais d'être génial et attentif à son environnement, parce qu'il se repositionna plus confortablement et remonta les genoux, pieds à plat sur le matelas, afin d'aider John à le préparer.

Ce dernier, pendant une seconde, s'autorisa à regarder, regarder vraiment le corps magnifique et offert qu'il lui était donné la chance de contempler. Sherlock n'était pas simplement beau. Il était parfait. Chacune de ses formes anguleuses et pointues (il était vraiment trop maigre) se dressait pour John, sa poitrine se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration désordonnées, ses tétons dressées, ses boucles folles qui formaient une corolle sur l'oreiller blanc, les paupières closes, les lèvres gonflées et les pommettes rehaussées de rouge.

Il avait une goutte de sueur sur la tempe, et John ne put s'empêcher de venir la cueillir de ses lèvres, dans un baiser bien trop tendre pour leur étreinte enflammée sous l'influence de l'alcool.

– Viens... murmura Sherlock.

Et sa voix suppliante était elle aussi bien trop douce, alors John obéit.

Il ouvrit le tube de lubrifiant, en imprégna ses doigts et les dirigea lentement vers l'intimité de Sherlock. John n'était pas idiot, et surtout il était médecin, aussi avait-il une idée de la douleur qu'il allait infliger à son élève. Il flatta les bourses, la verge, s'efforçant de contenir son impatience avant de doucement pousser un premier doigt à l'intérieur de son amant. Qui gémit longuement, absolument pas dérangé par l'intrusion.

Rapidement, John s'enhardit et ajouta des phalanges, puis un deuxième doigt, et Sherlock n'en gémissait que davantage, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. S'il avait vécu au dix-huitième siècle, il serait devenu la muse de la moitié des peintres de Florence et Paris, qui aurait essayé en vain de retranscrire la pureté de sa beauté sur une toile.

Conscient que le troisième doigt allait faire mal, malgré le fait que Sherlock avait l'air de bien supporter tout ça, manifestement bien plus habitué que tout ce que John avait pu croire, John se pencha, et expérimentalement, sortit sa langue pour la poser sur le sexe dressé qui lui faisait face. Il n'avait jamais fait cela, et la sensation était étrange. Lourd, vivant, palpitant, salé. Et addictif. Ou plus exactement, le murmure suppliant de Sherlock l'était, et John poussa son dernier doigt en même temps qu'il referma ses lèvres autour de la verge.

La réaction du jeune homme aux portes du plaisir ne se fit pas entendre et il cria, ses hanches instinctivement jetées en direction du plafond, obligeant John à le prendre plus profondément en bouche.

– Joh... John... murmurait-il, tandis que sur son corps, John s'activait sur tous les tableaux, découvrant à son grand étonnement qu'il aimait autant faire que recevoir une fellation.

Il dut néanmoins s'interrompre bien vite, sentant au fond de sa gorge le goût opiacé de la semence, Sherlock étant au bord de la rupture, générant du liquide pré-séminal.

– Viens, murmura de nouveau Sherlock.

John hésita. Son amant était prêt, c'était évident, et l'érection presque délaissée de John pulsait si fort entre ses jambes qu'il n'allait pas tarder à s'évanouir s'il ne faisait pas quelque chose rapidement, mais il réalisait soudainement qu'il n'avait pas de préservatifs. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de relations sexuelles, et il n'avait pas cherché à en avoir, aussi n'était-il pas prêt.

Après tout, il n'était même pas sûr d'en avoir vraiment besoin. Ce n'était pas comme si l'un d'eux risquait de tomber enceinte ! Mais il n'y avait pas que cela, et John se souvenait que trop bien de ses cours de médecins sur les maladies vénériennes. Ses professeurs n'avaient parlé que de rapports sexuels hétérosexuels, bien évidemment. Et John n'avait jamais songé à se documenter ou se poser la moindre question, fermement convaincu de ne jamais se retrouver dans cette situation. Il n'y avait tout simplement jamais songé. Mais il n'y avait pas de raison pour que les homosexuels ne soient pas, eux aussi, touchés par les MST.

Et puis bien sûr, il y avait cette épidémie qui sévissait depuis quelques années, cette maladie dont on parlait si fréquemment pour mettre en garde, qui faisait presque la une des journaux. Et qui était mortelle. Et qu'on attribuait aux homosexuels, d'ailleurs, même si plus personne n'était à l'abri. Le SIDA.

– Tu as un préservatif ? demanda John.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire si Sherlock répondait non, parce que le stress avait pris possession de lui, et s'exposer à un risque l'angoissait beaucoup trop... et en même temps, il était bien excité et Sherlock bien trop désirable pour renoncer à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

– Table de nuit, répondit l'étudiant sans même ouvrir les yeux, et John respira un peu mieux.

Il repoussa loin de son esprit la perfide réflexion qui lui susurra que Sherlock n'était pas si bourré que ça, lui non plus, s'il était capable de réfléchir et de répondre ainsi, refusant de s'appesantir sur la question.

Il s'empressa plutôt d'obéir, trouver la boîte (et un autre tube de lubrifiant. Ne pas penser, ne pas se poser de questions), et en prélever un emballage en aluminium, qu'il ouvrit aussitôt et déplia sur son sexe gonflé, se mordant la lèvre de le sentir si dur, si sensible sous ses propres doigts.

Puis lentement, préleva avec dévotion la jambe droite de son amant au creux de sa main pour la poser sur son épaule, enduisant son sexe d'une nouvelle couche de lubrifiant, avant de s'aligner avec l'intimité de Sherlock.

Et de le pénétrer, lentement, intolérablement lentement, centimètre par centimètre, encouragé par le souffle erratique du jeune génie.

– Seigneur, murmura John, ses paupières fermées sous le plaisir une fois qu'il fut entièrement entré à l'intérieur de Sherlock.

C'était mille fois meilleur que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer, tout ce qu'il avait pu expérimenter. Et les bruits émis par son amant y étaient pour quelque chose. La voix de Sherlock frisait l'indécence. Ce dernier remua soudainement ses hanches, désireux de plus de contact, et quelque chose explosa en John, détruisant sa retenue. Il se saisit du corps de son amant et attaqua rapidement des mouvements de va-et-vient rapides, la voix de son élève perdit toute consistance, devenant une suite de sons inarticulés qui montaient et descendaient toute la gamme.

John lui-même perdit le contrôle de la sienne, gémissant avec des petits cris de plaisir, caressant le corps étendu sous lui, victime consentante de sa luxure et définitivement le plus bel homme sur Terre.

– Ah !

Sherlock avait rouvert les yeux soudainement, mais manifestement, il ne voyait que des étoiles : John venait enfin de trouver sa prostate et il ondula des hanches pour retrouver ce contact merveilleux. Son amant l'exauça rapidement, et Sherlock cria de nouveau, ses pupilles soudainement rivées dans celle de John.

– Je vais... essaya de le prévenir ce dernier.

Mais il ne parvint pas à finir sa phrase, et préféra attraper le sexe de son amant, coincé entre leurs deux corps, y imprimant rapidement les mêmes mouvements de va-et-vient que ceux qu'il pratiquait dans l'intimité du génie.

Sherlock émit un son étranglé, gémit, cria et pleura en même temps, et dans un murmure qui sonnait comme John, jouit soudainement, se contractant autour du corps de son amant. C'était le signal qu'attendait celui-ci, déjà aux frontières du plaisir depuis bien trop longtemps, ne se retenant que pour permettre à son amant de jouir avant lui. John se relâcha immédiatement, englouti par le plaisir intense de sentir les chairs intimes de Sherlock aspirer sa verge et l'enfermer dans son fourreau, et jouit à son tour, retombant presque aussitôt sur le corps du jeune homme qui l'accueillit naturellement et referma ses bras autour de lui.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, les yeux clos, tendant de reprendre leur souffle.

John se dégagea finalement, ôtant et nouant le préservatif avant de le laisser tomber à terre. Heureusement que la table de nuit était garnie de mouchoirs en papier, ce qui leur permit de s'essuyer sommairement sans avoir à bouger du lit.

Sherlock avait de nouveau fermé les yeux, et sa respiration devenait progressivement plus lente et plus profonde. John, lui aussi, sentait poindre les conséquences de l'orgasme et ses yeux papillonnaient déjà. Il cessa de lutter quand, dans un mouvement peut-être involontaire, Sherlock l'invita au creux de ses bras. John se laissa retomber. Ferma les yeux. Et franchit rapidement la berge qui le séparait du fleuve du sommeil.

* * *

 _Voilà. Je vous rappelle que vous avez le droit de me jeter des fleurs... Mais que ça ne changera RIEN à mon sadisme à venir :D_

 _Prochain chapitre : 30 mai ! Une review, si le coeur vous en dit ? :)_


	16. Chapter 16

_Bonjour, mes petites libellules ! Bienvenue sur ce pénultième chapitre de la partie 2, qui va répondre à beaucoup de vos angoisses... ou pas #JeSuisSadiqueEtJeLeVisBien_

 _Une fois de plus, je vous remercie infiniment pour vos retours qui me ravissent toujours, et votre fidélité sans cesse renouvelée ! J'espère avoir répondu à tout le monde, vous avez constaté par vous-mêmes que le mail d'alerte est arrivé bien en retard... Il en va de même pour les mails de reviews, or c'est sur ça que je me base pour répondre sinon je ne m'en sors pas ! Donc si j'ai oublié quelqu'un, pardon, sincèrement !_

 _Le mot de la fin : avocat (ça n'a aucun sens, mais ma Merveille comprendra, vu qu'elle est probablement la seule à lire les notes d'auteure xD)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _ **RaR des anonymes :** _

_Deuda : Bien sûr que John va faire sa thèse. Un jour quoi. Pas tout de suite ! Et tu fais bien de craindre les conséquences... Vraiment *smiley diabolique* (ffnet manque vraiment de smiley). Merci de tes compliments, tes reviews, ta fidélité ! :)_

 _Guest : En effet, tu ferais bien de modérer ton enthousiasme face à leur rapprochement, ou tu pourrais le regretter xD et juste MERCI pour la phrase que tu as relevé. ça fait partie des phrases que j'aime beaucoup, limite dont je suis fière, et qui a exactement ce but là, alors juste MERCI. Pour ça et pour la review, bien sûr :)_

 _Guest 2 : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que ça continuera de te plaire ! :)_

 **CHAPITRE 16**

John était parti. Tôt le matin. Ils n'avaient pas fermé les rideaux, hier soir (ou plutôt le matin même), et la fenêtre de la chambre de Sherlock donnait directement sur le lit. Sur le coup des huit heures du matin, quand l'aube avait commencé à éclaircir le ciel, la luminosité de la pièce avait réveillé John, à moins que ce ne fut le fait d'avoir dégrisé ou la culpabilité quant à ce qu'il avait fait. Sherlock, lui, devait être habitué (au moins à la lumière, le reste John ne savait pas et ne voulait pas savoir) et il dormait encore profondément.

Il y avait quelque chose de déchirant dans ce spectacle de l'homme endormi sur le ventre, le visage apaisé si juvénile, blotti au fond des draps, entièrement nu, enserrant dans ses bras son oreiller. Un instant plus tôt, c'était John qu'il serrait ainsi, mais quand celui-ci s'était dégagé, son instinct naturel l'avait conduit à attraper le coussin de plumes.

John avait pris une minute, le cerveau détruit par le manque de sommeil (il avait dû dormir quatre heures à tout casser) et l'alcool, pour prendre la pleine mesure de sa situation. Et décréter qu'il avait probablement fait la plus grosse erreur de sa vie hier soir.

Coucher avec un homme était une chose. Coucher avec un Sherlock Holmes en était une autre. Et que Sherlock Holmes soit un de ces étudiants était parfaitement inqualifiable, un acte innommable.

Luttant contre les piverts qui avaient définitivement élu domicile sous son crâne, John s'extirpa du lit chaud et accueillant, et des bras qui l'étaient encore plus, et frissonna sous la morsure du froid. Il ramassa ses vêtements, chercha désespérément son boxer partout, mais finit par conclure qu'il devait toujours traîner au fond des draps, là où il l'avait ôté hier... Il se résolut à s'habiller sans, et comme un voleur, quitta la pièce et l'appartement, dans le plus grand silence et presque en courant.

* * *

Une fois dans la rue, il s'était mis à courir pour de bon, parcourant ainsi la moitié de la ville pour rejoindre son appartement sur le campus de l'Imperial à pied, glissant sur les pavés verglacés. Le spectacle de la ville s'éveillant après une soirée de fête de Noël, toute givrée et enchanteresse, ne le charmait pas du tout.

Il ne pouvait que courir, encore et encore, manquant de tomber à plusieurs reprises, les poumons en feu et l'estomac faisant des looping, prêt à vomir à chaque instant.

Il était en sueur en arrivant finalement sur le campus, mais il n'arrêta sa course infernale qu'à la porte de son appartement, où il s'autorisa enfin à respirer, système respiratoire et peau embrasés.

L'air glacial de son appartement, tant dans sa température que son ambiance impersonnelle, le frappa immédiatement, et il n'eut que le temps de se précipiter aux toilettes pour vomir de la bile. Son dernier repas commençait à remonter à suffisamment longtemps pour avoir été en grande partie digéré, et pourtant il vomit longtemps, des larmes brûlantes de honte et de douleur venant creuser des sillons sur ses joues déjà humides.

Il actionna la douche et la laissa chauffer à la température la plus élevée tandis qu'il ôtait ses habits, ses habits que Sherlock avait touchés de ses doigts, caressés du regard, ses habits qu'il avait ôté en regardant son élève, non son amant, droit dans les yeux.

John secoua la tête, essuyant rageusement une larme au coin de ses yeux. Il ne devait pas penser à ça. Ou bien si, il devait y penser, réfléchir à ce qu'il dirait pour se justifier ? Auprès de l'administration de la fac. Auprès des flics ? Sherlock n'était pas mineur, sexuellement parlant. Et il était consentant. Ni viol, ni pédophilie, donc. Mais qui pourrait le prouver ? Si le génie affirmait qu'il y avait eu abus de pouvoir ? La parole de Sherlock contre celle de John. On avait toujours tendance à croire les victimes. Et quand la victime avait un don certain pour manipuler verbalement ses interlocuteurs...

John entra sous la douche brûlante, et son corps momentanément mis à l'agonie dans la violence du chaud/froid anesthésia ses noires pensées. Il se lava avec l'énergie du désespoir, comme essayant de détruire de son esprit les souvenirs de ses activités de la veille comme il en faisait disparaître les traces sur sa peau.

Avec l'eau qui coulait au-dessus de sa tête, au moins, il pouvait prétendre ne pas se rendre compte que ses joues étaient marbrées de larmes.

Sa douche terminée, il avala sans même y penser trois aspirines, s'habilla rapidement d'un T-shirt et d'un boxer, et se glissa sous sa couette gelée. Epuisé, il se laissa presque aussitôt tomber dans le sommeil, bien décidé à passer sa fin de journée ainsi. Avec un peu de chance, le sommeil lui apporterait un oubli réparateur.

* * *

John était parti.

John était parti.

John était parti.

C'était le douloureux constat que Sherlock avait fait en se réveillant, vers midi. Il avait beaucoup trop dormi par rapport à d'habitude, mais entre une semaine d'enquête où il n'avait que très peu pris de repos, une soirée bien plus arrosée que ce dont il avait l'habitude, et des activités plutôt intenses avant d'aller se coucher, il avait de bonnes excuses.

Sherlock avait tenté de s'illusionner, se persuadant que John était parti chercher des croissants ou un truc tout aussi stupide dont il avait entendu parler, mais après une heure à attendre, il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence. De toute manière, il avait bien senti que les draps à côté de lui étaient froids quand il s'était réveillé, mais il avait voulu y croire.

Croire à quoi ? Lui-même ne le savait pas. Il avait voulu y croire, tout simplement.

Mais John était parti, et avait emporté avec lui les espoirs futiles de Sherlock. Il ne le reverrait pas, de cela le génie était sûr. La droiture de John l'empêcherait d'assumer ce qu'il avait fait avec Sherlock. Bien sûr, tout cela aurait été différemment si Sherlock avait été une femme. Il aurait même pu le faire chanter en lui faisant croire qu'il était enceinte, et jamais John n'aurait dérogé à son honneur, Sherlock en était persuadé.

Mais il était un homme, son élève qui plus est, et il n'avait été qu'un instant de faiblesse pour l'enseignant.

Amer, Sherlock se blottit dans sa couette pour se lever, l'emmenant avec lui en sortant du lit, lorsque quelque chose tomba sur le sol.

Il se pencha, et à son grand étonnement, découvrit leurs deux boxers, probablement échoué au fond du lit hier soir. Le sien n'ayant aucun intérêt, Sherlock le délaissa complètement, ne pouvant néanmoins s'empêcher de prendre celui de son amant, et inspira profondément. C'était sale, sentait la luxure et le stupre, et le devant avait été tâché par le liquide pré-séminal de John, mais au-delà de tout ça, Sherlock détecta l'odeur propre à son enseignant, dont il avait été abreuvé durant leur étreinte, et qu'il avait adoré.

Il sentit ses yeux le brûler, et il rejeta au loin le vêtement, comme s'il était personnellement responsable de tout cela.

Sa douleur s'était transformé en colère. John était parti. John ne reviendrait pas. Il entra sous la douche et alluma le jet au plus chaud, laissant l'eau bouillante le laver des dernières traces de sa faiblesse. S'il y avait une chose pour laquelle Sherlock était doué, à part les enquêtes et être la seule personne de cette fichue planète à utiliser son cerveau, c'était bien pour éteindre ses émotions et passer à autre chose.

* * *

John avait dormi douze heures, et se sentait à peu près aussi bien que s'il s'était fait écrasé par un trente-six tonnes. Son sommeil n'avait pas été réparateur comme espéré, et il avait alterné entre cauchemars et rêves érotiques, les uns se mêlant aux autres au point de ne plus savoir discerner où commençait le rêve ou le cauchemar. Son visage était tout aussi marbré de larmes que lorsqu'il s'était couché, et seule sa tête, un peu moins douloureuse, était une preuve de son repos.

Tous ses muscles criaient grâce, et il prit la décision ferme et résolue de ne plus jamais bouger de son lit, pour le restant de ses jours.

Bien sûr, la réalité le rattrapa le lendemain, après avoir enchaîné les périodes de veille et de demi-sommeil durant toute la nuit, lorsqu'il se réveilla bien trop tôt pour un samedi matin, son estomac réclamant à corps et à cris un petit déjeuner.

La tristesse de sa vie se révéla à lui lorsqu'il ouvrit son frigo, désespérément vide. Il avait passé ces derniers jours sur les traces de Sherlock, et remplir son réfrigérateur avait été le cadet de ses soucis. Comme il fallait pourtant bien se nourrir, et que vingt-quatre heures après son erreur monumentale, il commençait à relativiser et à réaliser que se terrer chez lui n'était pas une solution envisageable à long terme, il s'habilla sommairement et descendit chercher un bar qui accepterait de lui servir un petit déjeuner.

* * *

John finit par échouer dans un petit bar-restaurant qui le considéra avec un peu d'étonnement, mais ne refusa pas de le servir. Reprenant peu à peu contenance et pied avec la réalité, il prit finalement la décision d'aller faire quelques courses, au moins pour survivre au week-end. Il déciderait de la suite de sa vie plus tard.

Avant même dix heures du matin, John était de retour chez lui, il se déshabilla, et retourna sous la couette avec un pot de glace menthe-chocolat et une cuillère, et le sentiment persistant de se comporter comme un cliché de mauvaise comédie romantique, tout en sachant que seule la culpabilité l'animait. Il n'y avait pas d'autres sentiments. Il ne pouvait pas y avoir d'autre sentiments.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, John ressemblait un peu moins à une loque humaine. Même s'il avait passé deux jours au fond de son lit à ruminer, se flageller et s'auto insulter, il avait quand même réussi à manger trois repas par jour, prendre des douches, et à dormir davantage la nuit que la journée.

Et depuis son réveil de ce lundi matin, il se rongeait les sangs, pour savoir ce qu'il devait faire.

Sherlock devait rencontrer Mrs Cubitt une nouvelle fois aujourd'hui, afin de la tenir au courant des avancées de son enquête (non pas qu'ils aient grand-chose à lui apporter). John connaissait l'adresse et l'heure de rendez-vous, et même les majordomes de la dame le connaissaient et le laisseraient rentrer.

Et surtout, un feu dévorant ses entrailles lui intimait d'y aller. Pour ressentir de nouveau cette adrénaline fantastique qui animait chacun des gestes de Sherlock Holmes. Pour se sentir vivant de nouveau. Pour revoir le monde en couleurs.

Sherlock était de ce genre de présence : il illuminait le monde et le peignait de mille couleurs. John était lassé du noir et blanc.

Mais aller au rendez-vous était un acte lâche : il avait fui Sherlock, refusé d'assumer les conséquences de ses actes, n'était pas revenu les deux jours qui avaient suivi, et souhaitait utiliser la présence d'un tiers et un cadre « professionnel » pour éviter toute discussion gênante : on pouvait difficilement faire plus méprisable comme comportement. Rester cloîtré chez soi n'était pas beaucoup plus noble, mais quand même. En plus, Sherlock ne s'attendait sûrement pas à le voir et signifierait sans aucun tact à John qu'il ne voulait plus jamais le voir.

Cela ne servait vraiment à rien d'y aller. À part se faire souffrir. Non, c'était assurément une mauvaise idée. John ne devait pas y aller.

Il se redressa et descendit de son lit, laça ses chaussures et attrapa son manteau à la volée en se précipitant à l'extérieur.

* * *

John n'était pas revenu. Le constat n'aurait pas dû blesser Sherlock à ce point, lui qui avait renoncé à toute forme de sentiment, mais il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de déception quand John ne se présenta pas de toute la journée du samedi. Et même si Sherlock, bien décidé à ne pas se laisser abattre, avait quitté l'appartement pour enquêter toute la journée, il était sûr de cette information parce qu'il avait placé des indics' en surveillance de son appartement.

La journée du dimanche ne différa que peu. Sherlock était incapable de dire de quand datait son dernier repas ou sa dernière nuit de sommeil, mais son enquête avait bien plus avancé. C'était donc en conquérant et décidé qu'il retournait voir Mrs Cubitt pour récupérer les derniers « messages » arrivés ces derniers jours et la tenir au courant de ses avancées.

Et ce fut donc à son immense surprise qu'en arrivant sur le porche, il découvrit la silhouette familière de son professeur. Et de sa canne. Plus que le fait de voir son enseignant, ce fut cet engin de malheur qui révulsa Sherlock. Cette fichue canne que John n'avait pas utilisé une seule fois toute la semaine précédente. Il n'avait même pas paru en avoir conscience, mais dans tous ses déplacements et pérégrinations pour suivre Sherlock, jamais John n'en avait eu besoin. Confirmant la théorie du détective en herbe affirmant que ce n'était que psychosomatique. Et qu'une fois un but dans la vie et de l'adrénaline dans les veines, le professeur John Watson n'avait nul besoin de sa canne.

Et pourtant elle avait fait son retour dans la main de son enseignant.

– Bon...Bonjour... le salua John, hésitant, alors que le majordome les faisait entrer et les guidait à travers la demeure.

(Ils ne rencontraient jamais Mrs Cubitt dans la même pièce, précaution contre son mari intrusif)

– Vous savez lire le sémaphore ? répliqua Sherlock pour toute réponse.

– Hein ?

– Le sémaphore. C'est une langue de l'armée. Je n'ai pas encore réussi à trouver un alphabet exhaustif. Vous avez fait l'armée. Alors ?

– Ben... oui, je me souviens de l'alphabet, du moins en gros... Cela fait effectivement partie du cursus obligatoire pour toutes les recrues à l'armée, tout comme le morse, mais la spécialisation médicale fait vite passer ce genre de langage au second plan. Mais oui, je peux savoir lire le sémaphore si on m'en laisse le temps.

Le sourire de Sherlock fut si éblouissant que John en oublia tout. Sa culpabilité, le fait qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'être ici, ce qu'il avait osé faire à Sherlock. Plus rien n'avait d'importance tant qu'il avait le droit de continuer à observer ce sourire qui changeait la couleur des yeux de son élève d'une manière hypnotique.

Il eut à peine le temps de sourire en réponse que déjà, ils étaient arrivés et qu'Elsie Cubitt les saluait.

– Monsieur Holmes. Docteur Watson. Quelles sont les nouvelles ?

Sherlock l'avait présenté comme son conseiller médical, et leur cliente en avait conclu que John était médecin, et l'appelait ainsi depuis. Comme d'habitude, l'usurpation de ce titre qu'il ne méritait pas car il ne l'avait jamais eu mettait John mal à l'aise, mais il préféra ne rien répliquer. Sherlock avait commencé à parler et il valait mieux ne pas l'interrompre :

– J'ai compris la signification des pépins d'orange, et comme je l'avais prédit, c'est cet indice qui est vital pour comprendre les gribouillages d'enfants qui n'en sont pas. Mais c'est évident qu'ils n'en sont pas, bien sûr, parce que sinon votre mari n'en aurait pas peur. Mais les gribouillages n'ont pas grand intérêt. Pas pour l'instant. Et de toute manière, je ne les ai pas encore décodés. Pas entièrement. Je sais que c'est un alphabet. Il y a un peu plus de vingt signes différents, dans tous les messages que vous m'avez transmis. Mais considérant que certaines lettres de notre alphabet, comme le X, le Q, le K ou encore le W ne sont que très peu usités, on peut raisonnablement penser qu'elles ne sont pas utilisées dans vos messages. J'ai donc actuellement presque l'exhaustivité du code. Le tout est d'arriver à le craquer, désormais. Mais ça devrait être l'affaire de quelques jours, avec les compétences du docteur Watson. Et les drapeaux représentent probablement la ponctuation, et la taille des bonhommes les majuscules. Encore quelques jours et je pourrais vous livrer le code. Mais comprendre ces messages n'est pas très important. Je gage qu'ils disent tous la même chose. La même chose que les pépins d'orange : vous allez mourir.

– Pardon ?

Elsie Cubitt ouvrait des grands yeux surpris, et John regardait Sherlock comme s'il était la huitième merveille du monde personnifiée.

– Je savais que j'avais déjà entendu parler de ça. Je le savais, mais je ne savais plus où. Je n'aurais jamais cru cela possible, mais j'ai finalement retrouvé. Les pirates utilisaient ce code pour signifier leur prochaine vengeance. Les agrumes étaient des fruits essentiels en mer pour lutter contre les infections contre le scorbut, qui pouvait décimer un équipage. En recevoir les pépins était donc synonyme de mort, puisque cela voulait dire que vous n'aviez pas le droit au fruit.

– Comment... ? demanda la jeune femme, éberluée.

– _L'Île au Tréso_ r _,_ Robert Louis Stevenson. Probablement le livre de piraterie le plus connu au monde. C'est là où je l'avais lu. Votre mari vous a demandé de pas chercher dans son passé. Mais c'est son passé qui vient vous chercher. Et qui vous menace de mort. Et par vous, j'entends vous et votre époux, puisque c'est bien vos deux noms qui étaient mentionnés sur l'enveloppe.

– Brillant, murmura John.

Parce que réussir à se souvenir d'un passage d'un livre que tous les enfants avaient lu un jour ou l'autre à propos des pépins d'orange et faire le lien avec le scorbut était brillant, tout simplement. Il ne pouvait pas deviner que L'Île au trésor avait été bien plus que le livre de chevet de son élève mais sa bible personnelle des années durant, et que le fait de ne pas avoir réagi immédiatement mais qu'il lui ait fallu une semaine complète frustrait intensément le jeune génie.

– Que dois-je faire ? QUI me menace ?

– Cela, hélas, est encore au-delà de mes connaissances. Mais je le saurais bientôt. Je vous le jure.

Ils avaient fini par réussir à prendre congé, en lui promettant de revenir avant la fin de l'année avec le décodage des dessins qui, Sherlock en était persuadé, les mènerait au coupable.

– Allons-y, John ! Nous avons un langage secret à décoder ! s'enthousiasma Sherlock une fois la porte de l'imposante demeure refermée derrière eux.

Le langage corporel du jeune homme, lui, n'était pas le moins du monde codé : l'écart de la semaine précédente n'avait pas existé, hurlait-il de toutes les fibres de son être. John ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec lui. Au jeu du « faire semblant », lui aussi savait jouer.

* * *

 _N'oubliez pas : vous m'aimez (si, si, je vous assure). Oubliez encore moins : je peux toujours faire pire._

 _ _Prochain (et dernier chapitre de la partie 2) chapitre : 6 juin ! Une review, si le coeur vous en dit ? :)__


	17. Chapter 17

_Bonjour mes petits bourdons rayés ! Comme d'habitude, je vous remercie infiniment pour toutes vos reviews, votre enthousiasme, vos compliments, ça me fait chaud au coeur ! Et cela m'a encore plus fait rire de constater que si, vous lisez les notes d'auteure, ce qui est quand même fort rigolo. Tomates, donc. Comme ça la semaine prochaine, je vous caserai des crevettes et on pourra faire une chouette salade xD (ce qui n'empêche en rien que je suis toujours en mode avocat pour toi, Merveille !)(oui, tout ce que je raconte a beaucoup de sens pour ceux qui savent)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _ **RaR des anonymes :** _

_Guest : La suite est là :) Merci à toi pour la review ! :)_

 _Morganne-bzh : Il faut toujours craindre le pire avec moi xD Cela dit, vu que vous vous habituez à mon sadisme, vous avez l'impression que c'est moins pire xD Merci pour la review :)_

 _Deuda : On en est seulement à la fin de la partie 2 sur 3 donc clairement, tu as encore le temps de souffrir xD Et concernant l'enquête, je crois bien avoir mêlé deux enquêtes de Doyle pour en faire une donc normal que ça soit différent ^^ Merci pour la review, bien sûr :)_

 _Guest sur le chapitre 15 : Ben, ils se sont pas éloignés et ignorés au réveil, cela dit, j'suis pas sure que ça soit mieux... ;p Merci pour la review :)_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 17**

Ils passèrent les trois jours suivants les plus beaux de l'existence de John, comme si rien ne s'était produit la semaine précédente. Ils avaient photocopié et affiché toutes les notes reçues, listé tous les dessins, et avait essayé de décoder le tout des heures durant, s'abîmant les yeux sur ces fichus bonhommes qui dansaient.

Étrangement, la solution était venue d'eux deux. John, en se souvenant et en expliquant à Sherlock les bases du sémaphore. Considérant qu'il s'agissait d'un langage codé de l'armée, il était parfaitement impossible de trouver l'alphabet dans n'importe quel ouvrage, même les plus poussés de l'immense bibliothèque londonienne. Le frère de Sherlock aurait sans aucun doute pu les leur fournir, mais le génie souhaitait impressionner son aîné, et certainement pas devoir réclamer sur son aide. Ils avaient dû seulement compter sur la mémoire de John, qui, stimulée par l'adrénaline et la présence de Sherlock, avait été d'une grande aide.

– Ces bonhommes vont me rendre fou ! finit par rager John. Ils dansent devant mes yeux, c'est épuisant !

– Ils quoi ?

Sherlock avait l'air encore épuisé que John, mais dans ses yeux il y avait soudain un nouvel éclat, une nouvelle facette que John n'avait encore jamais vue, et qui l'émerveilla encore plus que tout le reste. Il l'identifia presque immédiatement comme une lueur de compréhension pure, comme lorsque le soleil se lève après la nuit, que le monde tourne sur son axe et que tout devient logique.

– Ils dansent, répéta-t-il prudemment.

Sherlock partit alors brutalement. John n'avait pas de mot pour le décrire. Son élève était encore là, physiquement parlant bien sûr, mais l'enseignant voyait distinctement qu'il était mentalement perdu dans sa tête, à penser à une vitesse qui dépassait la compréhension du commun des mortels. D'ailleurs, ses mains s'agitaient toutes seules, dans les airs, comme tournant les pages d'un livre qui n'existait pas. C'était d'une beauté douloureuse à supporter, et la poitrine de John s'asphyxia, le privant de l'oxygène dont il avait besoin pour vivre, quand soudain Sherlock revint.

– La danse ! John tu es un génie ! Regarde ! On avait supposé que c'était du sémaphore à l'envers – les mains des bonhommes en haut quand les drapeaux de sémaphore sont en bas – mais ce n'est pas seulement ça ! Ça emprunte également aux postures de la danse. Les pieds en cinquième, les bras en troisième, regarde !

Et pour appuyer son propos, il se positionna lui-même comme il le fallait, prouvant par là à John que non seulement il avait étudié la danse classique dans sa jeunesse, mais qu'en plus il parvenait à être encore plus beau que jamais en plaçant ses bras et ses pieds ainsi, prêt à s'envoler et tourbillonner. John n'avait jamais été intéressé par la danse classique, mais en cet instant précis, il aurait absolument tout donné pour voir Sherlock dans un ballet.

Mais le jeune homme n'exauça pas son vœu, préférant se munir d'un crayon et se mettre à griffonner à toute vitesse sous l'une des suites de dessins. John se pressa pour se pencher à son tour sur la question et étudier ce que fabriquait Sherlock.

John le sémaphore, Sherlock la danse et à eux deux, ils décryptèrent le code. Et en déduisirent (enfin Sherlock déduisit) le coupable. Il en riait et en souriait bêtement, ivres de joie, en poussant un « hourrah » commun le lendemain matin. Ils étaient jeudi, le 31 décembre, et ce fut dans l'allégresse qu'ils partirent en courant voir Mrs Cubitt, et ne pas faire mentir la promesse de Sherlock.

Ils en riaient encore en pénétrant dans le hall.

Jusqu'à entendre les coups de feu, au moment où le majordome les informa qu'il « allait chercher madame et la prévenir de votre venue ». La scène se figea alors, dans un silence glaçant et glacé, avant que John ne soit le premier à réagir et à s'élancer dans les étages.

Ils en étaient à la moitié de l'escalier quand le majordome se décida enfin à réagir et à appeler la police.

Ce jour-là, ils arrivèrent trop tard pour sauver feu Mr Cubitt, assassiné d'une balle en pleine tempe.

Ce jour-là, John trouva Mrs Cubitt en sang, blessure par balle, en train de mourir, et cessa de réfléchir pour faire ce qu'il avait été formé à faire : sauver une vie. Et qu'importaient les souvenirs de Kandahar et du sable rouge d'Afghanistan.

Ce jour-là, la police arrivée sur les lieux rapidement sauta aux conclusions, faisant d'Elsie Cubitt la meurtrière de son mari, avant de retourner l'arme contre elle-même.

Ce jour-là, Sherlock démontra pour la première fois de sa vie une théorie qu'il avait élaboré, ridiculisant Scotland Yard et faisant éclater la vérité (une femme de chambre, américaine, ayant connu par hasard Hilton Cubitt bien avant d'entrer au service de la famille Thorpe, et ayant retrouvé l'homme de manière fortuite lors de son mariage avec Elsie, faisant de lui le patron de la jeune femme, qui avait alors mûri sa vengeance)

Ce jour-là, les urgentistes prirent en charge Mrs Cubitt sur les indications de John, qui venait de lui sauver la vie, et avait les bras rougis de sang jusqu'au coude.

Ce jour-là, le dernier de l'année, ils venaient de devenir le détective consultant Sherlock Holmes et le médecin John Watson, bien qu'ils l'ignorassent encore.

* * *

Ce fut presque naturellement qu'une fois le soir venu, après une journée passée à s'expliquer des dizaines de fois avec la police, ils se retrouvèrent chez Angelo. Qui, comme toujours, les accueillit avec bonheur, les nourrit de trois fois plus de plats que leurs corps ne pouvaient en ingérer, et leur servit vin, cocktails et limoncello à tour de bras.

– Bonne année, Sherlock, murmura John en levant son dernier verre en direction de Sherlock, vers une heure du matin.

Il s'attendait presque à ce que le jeune génie lui réponde avec sa verve habituelle sur la vacuité de ce souhait rituel du premier jour de l'année, mais Sherlock le surprit. Et leva son verre à son tour.

– Bonne année, John, souffla-t-il à son tour.

Ils partirent du restaurant peu de temps après ça, et cette fois ils n'avaient aucune excuse. Ils n'étaient pas ivres morts, à peine gris. Il n'était pas quatre heures du matin. Il ne neigeait même pas.

Et pourtant, quand ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau dans la ruelle proche de l'appartement de Sherlock, le même sentiment qu'alors anima John, et il ferma les yeux en poussant son étudiant contre le mur pour l'embrasser, ne rencontrant aucune résistance de la part de ce dernier, au contraire.

Ils n'avaient aucune excuse. Et pourtant une fois détachés l'un de l'autre pour reprendre leur souffle, la main de Sherlock attrapa celle de John et le traîna derrière lui. Ils grimpèrent les escaliers comme la dernière fois, s'embrassant passionnément à chaque palier, se fuyant et se suivant en riant. Mais leurs regards avaient changé. Il n'y avait plus cette folle passion de la découverte et du feu dévorant de la nouveauté. Ils avaient beau jouer à faire semblant de rien depuis plusieurs jours, la semaine dernière avait existé, et ils en avaient fini avec l'inédit. Ils se connaissaient aussi bien physiquement que moralement et même s'ils refusaient de le reconnaître, leurs yeux ne parlaient plus le même langage affamé de la dernière fois.

Quand, enfin, Sherlock referma la porte derrière eux, John gémit par anticipation, plaquant de nouveau son amant, cette fois contre le battant, l'embrassant passionnément, les paupières closes, si fermement serrées en une ligne fine qu'on aurait dit qu'il ne voulait plus jamais les ouvrir.

Il hoqueta néanmoins lorsqu'une main cajoleuse réussit à franchir la frontière de ses vêtements et à s'insinuer entre leurs deux corps pressés, caressant les pectoraux et descendant plus bas, toujours plus bas, encore plus bas, bien trop bas… ou pas assez bas, finalement.

John n'arrivait même plus à embrasser convenablement Sherlock, et il cessa ses baisers pour laisser sa tête se renverser en arrière et gémir indécemment lorsque la main habile caressa délicatement son sexe gonflé à travers le boxer.

Le contact ne dura pas assez longtemps, et il grogna de frustration en rouvrant les yeux, sentant soudain Sherlock le tirer par la boucle de sa ceinture, parvenant ce tour de force incroyable que d'ouvrir le pantalon de son amant tout en l'entraînant en direction de la chambre.

L'appartement était minuscule, la chambre à deux pas, et pourtant ils mirent un temps fou à rejoindre la pièce, s'effeuillant au passage, s'embrassant mutuellement contre tous les murs, riant bêtement.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent enfin le lit, ils ne portaient plus que leurs boxers, ils étaient euphoriques et titubaient à force de s'embrasser et de marcher ensemble en s'emmêlant les jambes, et le sang dans leurs veines n'alimentait plus qu'un seul endroit de leur anatomie.

John fut le premier à tomber sur le lit, en riant, suivi par Sherlock qui souriait avec cette perfection qui illuminait ses yeux d'un éclat irréel. Sherlock qui s'installa entre ses jambes offertes, se pencha, déposa des baisers sur tout son ventre, vénéra sa cicatrice à l'épaule (et dans les yeux du jeune homme, il n'y avait que de la pureté et de l'adoration, et John se sentait beau, même avec sa peau déchirée, laminée, scarifiée), suivit de sa langue le chemin de poils fins de l'abdomen de John, et après un regard brûlant de désir, qui cloua son amant sur place, il descendit le boxer le long des hanches, engloutit sans préavis la verge dressée et bouillante de désir.

John hoqueta, gémit, cria, grogna, pleura et souffla, tout cela à la fois, tandis que la langue de Sherlock tourbillonnait, dansait et jouait avec lui, une main maintenant ses hanches sur le matelas et l'autre accompagnant sa formidable fellation.

Il gémissait sans retenue lorsque Sherlock le relâcha avec un bruit qui frisait l'indécence, et remonta rapidement, une jambe de chaque côté des hanches et frotta ses fesses encore couvertes contre le sexe tendu de John. Le message était très clair. Il voulait John, le voulait le plus profondément possible au fond de lui, mais il voulait aussi dominer, être au-dessus.

John hocha la tête, le front ruisselant de sueur et ses yeux peinant à rester ouvert pour soutenir les prunelles dilatées à l'extrême de son amant.

Comprenant que John acquiesçait, Sherlock descendit des hanches qu'il avait investi, ôta rapidement son sous-vêtement (se dressant de toute sa fière virilité et John déglutit en le regardant Les draps avaient échoué au fond du lit et pourtant il avait trop chaud), et attrapa le tube de lubrifiant de la table de nuit.

– Oh non, certainement pas, l'interrompit John en lui saisissant le poignet.

Une minute après, Sherlock gémissait à son tour sur le matelas, sous les bons soins de John qui pressait un puis deux puis trois doigts dans son intimité tout en le masturbant lentement. Et quand il fut prêt, John retourna se coucher tranquillement sur le dos tandis que Sherlock venait prendre possession de lui.

Juste avant, John ouvrit la bouche pour parler, et Sherlock déroula soudain un préservatif sur sa verge, et il ravala sa réplique. Et obligea ses pensées à refluer loin, très loin dans son esprit. Parce que la capote que venait d'utiliser Sherlock provenait d'un paquet neuf, alors que la dernière fois, il en restait plein. Mais d'un paquet de la taille au-dessus de la taille standard que John avait dû utiliser la dernière fois, et qui avait été un peu trop petite. John aurait bien sûr pu croire que Sherlock avait écumé le tout Londres pour finir sa boîte de capotes pendant les deux jours où John ne l'avait pas vu, et en avait racheté une nouvelle en la prenant au hasard, mais l'explication n'avait pas de sens ni de fondement.

Alors il essaya d'oublier et pour ça, accrocha ses yeux à celui de son amant et ne le lâcha pas du regard, tandis que Sherlock saisissait sa verge, l'alignait avec son intimité, et s'empalait sur la queue de son amant centimètre par centimètre en gémissant son plaisir. Il était l'illustration même de l'obscénité et John ne fut pas capable d'attendre qu'il se soit habitué à sa présence pour pousser ses hanches en avant, désireux de tellement plus, désireux de faire hurler son amant, désireux de le baiser jusqu'à ce qu'il en oublie son nom, désireux de toucher sa prostate, désireux de tellement de choses qui bouillonnaient dans son ventre.

Et pourtant, lorsqu'ils commencèrent à bouger de concert en s'accordant sur un rythme, alors que les entrailles brûlaient de passion, ce fut seulement lent, tendre, intense. Sherlock posa ses mains sur le torse de son amant, le caressa doucement, et John lui répondit.

Ce fut tout aussi intolérablement lentement qu'ils sentirent l'autre se tendre, franchir la barrière du plaisir, et chuter, enfin, ensemble, retombant au fond du lit, s'y blottissant inconsciemment l'un contre l'autre, s'essuyant sommairement avant de laisser le sommeil les emporter.

* * *

John était reparti. Au matin. Dans le plus grand silence. Comme un voleur. Comme le coupable qu'il était. Il était retourné hanter sa couette avec un pot de glace et ses larmes pour seule compagnie.

Du moins, jusqu'à la visite la plus surprenante qu'il reçut, l'après-midi même, alors qu'il zonait chez lui comme une héroïne du XIXe siècle éconduite.

Le doyen de l'université en personne, un premier janvier, rentré plus tôt de vacances, qui avait décidé de venir saluer John et lui souhaiter la nouvelle année, seul professeur présent sur le campus à ce moment-là. L'homme s'était même permis de faire une plaisanterie sur l'état (lamentable) de John, supposant que la soirée avait été bonne, et que de toute évidence il n'avait pas dû rentrer seul.

John avait juste été capable de rougir, mortifié, incapable de savoir où se situaient les suçons que Sherlock avait dû lui laisser partout. Incapable de soutenir le regard de l'homme d'un certain âge. Incapable de l'affronter pour lui dire « ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez, j'ai juste baisé un de vos étudiants au mépris de toutes les règles, la bienséance et la logique. Et je l'ai fait deux fois ».

Et quand enfin, il partit, John se laissa tomber au sol contre sa porte, fort d'une seule résolution pour la nouvelle année : il ne devait plus jamais laisser quoi que ce soit se produire entre lui et Sherlock.

* * *

Sherlock était arrivé à sa place habituelle, à son heure habituelle, avant tout le monde. On était lundi matin, il avait cours d'anatomie avec le professeur Watson. Il n'avait pas vu John depuis qu'il était parti de son lit, son appartement et sa vie vendredi matin en croyant que Sherlock dormait, avec un empressement et une panique qui lui avait lacéré le cœur. Déjà que son corps était marbré de ses souvenirs...

Il serait là, aujourd'hui. Il serait forcément là. Et Sherlock ne savait pas s'il craignait cette confrontation ou l'attendait de tous ses vœux. Il s'était cru capable d'enfermer ses sentiments. Il avait échoué. Il était un faible et Mycroft l'avait mis en garde sa vie entière durant sur ses sentiments.

Sherlock sortit de sa transe en entendant des bruits de pas. Juste après, la porte s'ouvrit. Il était là.

* * *

John aurait volontiers vendu père, mère, femme et enfants si cela lui avait permis d'échapper à la rentrée. Mais il ne pouvait plus se permettre d'être un enfant qui avait mal au ventre pour rater l'école, et comme un automate, il se leva et se prépara à sa journée comme à tous les lundis depuis la rentrée.

Il serait là, aujourd'hui. Il serait forcément là. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis trois jours et cela avait été la bonne décision à prendre, et pourtant son estomac se tordait de douleur dans son ventre.

Il hésita, poussa la porte, entra finalement et son regard fila vers la quatrième rangée, tout au bout à gauche. Il était là.

* * *

John le regarda presque immédiatement après être entré. Et ne le lâcha pas. A chaque pas qu'il faisait en direction de son bureau, de sa blouse, de son cours, de sa fonction d'enseignant, il regardait Sherlock et malgré la distance, le jeune génie pouvait lire en lui avec une facilité déconcertante. Parce qu'il avait déjà vu ce visage, cette expression, ces pupilles. Il les avait vus sur le visage d'un autre et il en avait payé les conséquences. Lourdement.

Il se mit brutalement à trembler, soudain transi de froid et malade d'horreur. Il ne devait plus jamais approcher le professeur John Watson. C'était mal.

* * *

Sherlock laissa ses pupilles s'accrocher à celle de John dès que ce dernier entra, et ne le lâcha pas de tout son trajet jusqu'à son bureau, sa blouse, son cours, sa fonction d'enseignant.

Et malgré la distance, John réalisa en le regardant à quel point il le désirait, avec une violence et une tendresse, pas pour une nuit, pas pour des nuits, mais pour beaucoup plus que cela et cela le fit trembler de panique. Il n'en avait pas le droit. Il ne devait plus jamais approcher son élève Sherlock Holmes. C'était mal.

* * *

 _Tschhhhh, pas de gémissement, je vous avais prévenus ;p_

 _De plus, comme je ne suis pas du tout sadique, c'est la fin de la partie 2... et donc une pause de deux semaines !  
_

 _ _Prochain chapitre : 20 juin ! Une review, si le coeur vous en dit ? :)__


	18. Chapter 18

_Bonjour mes petits phasmes (si si c'est mignon un phasme, j'vous assure) et bon retour sur cette publication avec une courte pause ! Histoire de finir notre salade si bien entamée les semaines précédentes : crevettes. Et merci d'avoir aimé et reviewé le chapitre précédent, n'oubliez pas que je peux toujours faire pire et qu'on va continuer à creuser bien profondément dans leur souffrance... ;p_

 ** _RaR des anonymes :_**

 _Lou : John va reprendre sa thèse, promis ;) Merci pour tes compliments et ta review, cela me fait très plaisir de voir que tu aimes mon histoire !_

 _Guest : La suite est là ! Merci pour la review :)_

 _Bonne lecture ! :)_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 18**

John acheva finalement son cours, et s'autorisa enfin à respirer. Il avait fait de son mieux pour ne jamais regarder dans la direction de son élève favori, et cela avait été bien plus dur que prévu. D'autant que Sherlock semblait lui adresser des regards à la fois furieux et glacés à la fois, ce qui n'aidait en rien.

À sa grande surprise, John avait senti ses mains et ses jambes trembler, et ce fut en se rattrapant à la table pour ne pas tomber qu'il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas sa canne. Et qu'il ne se souvenait même plus de la dernière fois qu'il l'avait eue entre les mains. Abasourdi, tandis que ses élèves composaient sur le sujet du jour, il avait constaté l'absence criante de ce support habituel, et en relevant les yeux une brève seconde, il avait croisé les pupilles de Sherlock qui semblait avoir déjà fini son examen et était exactement capable de suivre le cheminement de pensées de son enseignant. Lui était sans doute capable de savoir où se trouvait la canne de John, mais ce dernier préférait boiter et souffrir pour le reste de sa vie que le demander à son étudiant.

Dans un gros effort de mémoire, John parvint à se remémorer que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait eue, c'était chez Angelo. Le 31 décembre. Juste avant que tout ne bascule. Cela faisait donc seulement quelques jours, et John n'avait pas vraiment fait de longs trajets donc il était parfaitement normal qu'il ne se soit pas aperçu de son absence plus tôt, essaya-t-il de se persuader. Et repoussa pour cela au fond de son esprit les multitudes d'images et de souvenirs de lui aux côtés de Sherlock, enquêtant et errant dans les rues de Londres, John gambadant comme un cabri sans la moindre aide.

Il ferma les yeux un bref instant et quand il les rouvrit pour surveiller son amphi, il crut voir le regard cynique de Sherlock se poser sur lui et ses lèvres former un mot « psychosomatique ». Il détourna le regard. Encore.

Les choses furent donc extrêmement compliquées à partir de là. John s'était habitué à se déplacer avec sa canne pour faire son cours, et ses élèves aussi. Devoir faire sans était une torture, et la douleur irradiait dans sa jambe, tandis qu'il serrait les dents pour ne rien en laisser paraître, et ne pas laisser filtrer la moindre faiblesse.

C'était pourquoi l'achèvement du chapitre et des quatre heures de cours sonna comme une libération pour John, qui en profita pour enfin s'assoir à son bureau et regarder le flot continu des élèves qui s'échappaient par la porte.

Presque malgré lui, il ne put s'empêcher de tendre l'oreille et d'essayer de capter des bribes de conversation, les yeux résolument baissés néanmoins.

– Quel sadique, quand même, exam le jour de la rentrée !

– J'avais rien révisé, je me suis encore complètement planté !

– C'est moi ou ça devient de plus en plus simple les exams du prof Watson ?

– Eh t'as pris des notes sur la dernière demi-heure ? Tu pourras me les passer ?

– Quelqu'un sait ce qu'on mange à la cantine ?

– T'as vu il avait plus sa canne ! Il est encore plus sexy comme ça ! C'est tellement rare qu'on ait pas un vieux croûton pour prof !

– Je vous rejoins à la cantine, faut que je passe aux toilettes.

– Non mais franchement, lundi matin exam, super cadeau de bonne année, vive les vacances !

– Et dire qu'on remet ça jeudi...

– Vous avez vu le dernier film qui est sorti ?

– On a quoi cet aprem ?

Discussions banales et légères d'étudiants sans problème. La fine crème de l'Imperial n'étaient que des gamins comme les autres, qui râlaient sur les profs et les exams, et s'inquiétaient du menu de la cantine. Tout cela avait été entrecoupé de salutations et autres « bonne journée, à jeudi m'sieur ! » comme d'habitude, mais John n'avait pas entendu la voix qu'il attendait et redoutait tout à la fois. Sherlock ne l'avait pas salué. Sherlock ne lui avait pas dit « bonne journée, monsieur Watson ». C'était presque normal, d'une certaine manière. Ils avaient naturellement glissé vers le tutoiement et l'usage de leur prénom durant les deux dernières semaines, même s'ils essayaient d'en revenir au vouvoiement dès que possible, ça ne durait jamais bien longtemps. Sherlock ne l'appelait plus monsieur Watson depuis longtemps. Et Sherlock ne l'appellerait plus du tout pour le reste de sa vie. Et étrangement, cela fit peser sur son estomac une bien trop lourde pierre.

* * *

John était d'une incroyable mauvaise humeur lorsqu'il rejoignit des trois amis, le clan des M, à la cantine ce jour-là. Il avait beau ne pas les avoir vus depuis longtemps, et aurait dû être content de les retrouver, mais la nature de ses relations avec Sherlock le laissait un arrière-goût de bile au fond de la gorge (sans pour autant que cela soit logique, puisque c'était lui qui avait rendu les choses ainsi).

Mais devant les sourires de ses trois collègues, John ne put pas vraiment rester fâché très longtemps.

– Bonne année !

– Bonne santé !

– Meilleurs vœux !

– Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?

– Et un bon Noël ?

– Pas trop fatigué de ton nouvel an, tu t'es bien remis ?

– Tu es resté à Londres toutes les vacances ?

– Comment s'est passé ton premier cours de la rentrée ?

– Pas trop dur de les retrouver après tant d'absence, alors qu'ils sont bourrés de sucre et de grasse mat ?

Leur sollicitude était si touchante, leur sourire si doux, et leur sincérité si vraie que John ne put s'empêcher d'oublier, pour un instant, la rancœur qu'il nourrissait à l'égard de son étudiant.

– On a amené tes cadeaux de Noël ! sourit Mary.

Abasourdi, John la regarda. Il n'avait pas eu de cadeaux à Noël. (À part Sherlock, et cette pensée fut repoussée loin au fond de son esprit à l'instant même où elle y apparut). Le simple fait d'avoir des cadeaux à Noël lui paraissait abscons. À l'armée, ils célébraient bien sûr les fêtes de fin d'année mais c'était très différent. Quant à ses parents ou sa sœur, il n'avait pas de nouvelles depuis bien longtemps.

– Je... bégaya-t-il en regardant les sacs et les paquets colorés.

La douceur de leurs sourires était presque insoutenable.

– Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas accepter, je n'ai rien pour vous, je n'ai pas pensé que... enfin je veux dire...

Mary explosa d'un rire clair, un son que John ne lui avait jamais entendu et qui lui réchauffa soudainement le cœur, tandis que la main de Molly, assise à côté de lui (leur placement habituel, Mary et Mike côte à côte, et John et Molly respectivement en face de l'un et l'autre), se posa délicatement sur son bras.

– Mais on s'en fiche John ! décréta Mike.

– Tu es des nôtres maintenant ! poursuivit Molly. On est désolés de t'avoir abandonné pour Noël, il faut bien qu'on se fasse pardonner !

– Et on a juste envie de te faire plaisir, c'est ça qui nous rend heureux ! renchérit Mary.

Fébrile, le sourire aux lèvres et le cœur allégé, John déballa ses paquets, découvrant du thé, une nouvelle écharpe, des romans policiers, deux nouveaux pulls tout à fait kitsch mais résolument adorables, et une épaisse couverture en pilou.

Il rit de la thématique, et ils lui confièrent sur le ton de la plaisanterie qu'ils espéraient qu'ainsi, il ne meurt pas de froid dans le petit appartement mal chauffé mis à disposition par l'Imperial, et qu'il ne perde pas ses orteils durant l'hiver qui commençait durement.

Le repas se poursuivit alors dans la bonne humeur, dans une conversation croisée résolument compliquée où chacun racontait ses vacances et Noël, redoublant d'anecdotes de famille bruyante et gênante, parlant tous en même temps (sauf John, bien sûr, qui n'avait absolument pas l'intention de leur dire qu'il avait passé deux semaines en compagnie de Sherlock Holmes, dans l'appartement de Sherlock Holmes, et surtout avait par deux fois couché avec Sherlock Holmes), ramenant un sentiment de plénitude sur le cœur de John comme il n'en avait pas connu depuis bien longtemps.

– Je crois que je vais reprendre ma thèse, décréta-t-il vers la fin du repas. Et finir mon diplôme.

Le silence s'était abattu sur leur petite table au moment où ils s'étaient tous levés pour débarrasser leurs plateaux. Son air résolument déterminé était féroce, et sans préavis, Mary reposa bruyamment son plateau sur la table et se jeta à son cou, le serrant contre lui, dans un geste bien plus familier et intime qu'elle n'avait jamais eu à son égard jusqu'alors. Molly, d'ailleurs, ne tarda pas à se joindre à leur étreinte, dans un gros câlin collectif qui leur attira des regards dégoûtés et parfaitement désapprobateurs du reste des enseignants de l'Imperial. Qu'importait, ils étaient déjà des parias de toute manière.

Mike, plus mesuré et probablement ayant une virilité à défendre, se contenta d'une tape sur l'épaule, mais son sourire parlait pour lui.

– On est tellement contents John, si tu savais ! On ne savait plus comment t'y motiver ! C'est hyper important pour toi ! Tu ne seras plus obligé d'enseigner, après, tu seras libre de faire ce que tu veux et ce sera génial ! Il faut vraiment que tu le fasses !

Libre de faire ce qu'il voulait, vraiment ? Mary aurait-elle affirmé la même chose si elle avait su ce que John désirait vraiment faire ? Si elle avait pu lire derrière ses paupières brièvement closes l'image de son corps blanc alangui et luisant de sueur, des yeux incroyables aux pupilles irréelles qui transperçaient John de part en part ?

John chassa l'image aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue. Il n'avait pas le droit, il se l'était promis depuis même pas une demi-journée et déjà il faillait.

– Je vais faire de mon mieux, promis, affirma-t-il.

Il avait été plutôt déterminé à finir sa thèse, mais il avait dit cela comme on prenait une résolution de début d'année, le genre qu'on tient pendant le mois de janvier avant de l'oublier le reste du temps. Mais maintenant qu'ils avaient l'air aussi motivés pour lui, il n'avait plus le choix de reculer.

– Et si on se faisait une petite soirée pour fêter ça et le début d'année ? proposa Mike, unanimement acquiescé par ses collègues féminines.

Non, John n'avait plus le choix. Et au moins cela lui permettrait d'arrêter de penser à son étudiant.

* * *

Comme convenu, ils sortirent ce soir-là, s'amusèrent et rirent toute la soirée durant. Mike et Mary, habitués à boire, descendirent des bières, tandis que Molly, plus petite nature, s'arrêta bien plus tôt qu'eux. Mais au vu de sa bonne humeur un peu trop marquée, elle en avait quand même bien plus que de raison.

John lui, prétexta des excès durant les fêtes pour ne pas avaler une goutte. Lui qui n'avait jamais trop aimé le vin n'avait que trop découvert ses plaisirs lorsque celui-ci venait d'Italie. Et il en avait payé les conséquences.

Même Greg vint les rejoindre une partie de la soirée, et se souvenant que cet homme était ami avec le grand frère Holmes, John se sentit mal. Si quiconque savait... si quelqu'un l'apprenait...

Il préféra s'absenter aux toilettes un bref instant à ce stade-là de la soirée pour se passer de l'eau fraîche sur le visage et chasser ses pensées parasites. Et se concentra sur la conversation surréaliste entre Mike et Molly, qui cette fois portait sur l'influence des diktats de la mode dans les films romantiques américains par rapport aux films polonais. Il allait de soi que John ne connaissait aucun film polonais, mais c'était lui qui avait lancé le sujet.

Mary et lui avaient un jeu, depuis quelques temps, amener leurs deux amis sur des sujets plus stupides et aberrants les uns que les autres, le but étant qu'ils réalisent leur inévitable attirance l'un pour l'autre par ce biais. Ils avaient même fait un pari pour savoir lequel d'eux réussirait à trouver LE sujet qui leur ferait comprendre. Pour l'instant, ils devaient néanmoins reconnaître une triste égalité à zéro entre eux.

– C'est pas complètement absurde, ce qu'ils racontent ? demanda Greg à mi-voix à John, assis à côté de lui. Je veux dire, ça n'a jamais eu beaucoup de sens, mais la...

– Ça s'étend, en plus, commenta John. Avant, ce n'était que le midi. Maintenant c'est tout le temps…

Mary, qui s'était penchée pour écouter la phrase de Greg, rit doucement, et après un coup d'œil pour s'assurer que les deux autres n'entendraient pas (ils en étaient à décortiquer la place de la femme dans Pretty Woman) et un échange de regard avec John, mit Greg dans la confidence.

– Hé mais c'est pas con votre truc ! Je peux jouer avec vous ? Plus on sera nombreux, plus vite ils s'en rendront compte non ?

– Ah tu es d'accord avec nous alors ? rayonna Mary.

– Je connais Mike depuis un paquet d'années, et je crois que Molly est la première personne qu'il m'a présentée, répliqua Greg, blasé. Enfin, à part… David, mais bon, comme tu le sais toi Mary, ça ne compte pas.

Elle hocha la tête, et John fit de son mieux pour ignorer la frustration quant au fait de ne pas tout connaître de leurs secrets.

– Et je crois qu'il a toujours cette expression là en parlant d'elle. Ou quand il la regarde. Au début c'était mignon...

– Et c'est devenu lassant, acheva Mary.

– Je les connais depuis moins de six mois et je trouve déjà ça lassant, confirma John.

Perdus dans leur conversation et leur monde, les deux tourtereaux n'avaient même pas conscience de ce qui se jouaient juste à côté d'eux.

– Bref, je marche avec vous, décréta Greg. Plus vite ils réaliseront, mieux ça vaudra !

Ses deux amis acquiescèrent vigoureusement, et Greg entreprit de se creuser la tête : trouver des sujets suffisamment absurdes pour intéresser les deux fous en bout de table, mais pouvant les amener à comprendre leurs propres sentiments amoureux n'était pas si simple !

* * *

– Mike, tu raccompagnes Molly ? Et bien jusqu'à son lit qu'elle ne se retrouve pas à dormir sur le canapé comme la dernière fois, tu sais bien que les courbatures la mettent de très mauvaise humeur ! demanda Mary sur un ton qui n'admettait pas la réplique.

La jeune femme avait en effet un peu trop bu, et la présence de Mike ne serait pas de trop, qui, même s'il avait descendu beaucoup plus de bières, était bien plus lucide et alerte.

Le médecin acquiesça, et offrir galamment sa main à Molly qui la prit en pouffant, et ils s'en allèrent gaiement, presque sans tituber.

– Bien joué, commenta John.

– Bof. Ça ne servira à rien. J'ai déjà testé.

– Tu viens vaguement de lui ordonner de la mettre au lit. Ils seront donc nécessairement seuls dans une chambre avec un lit à proximité et passablement éméchés.

– Et ils vont dormir ensemble, comme à chaque fois.

– Quoi ?

– Ils se connaissent depuis leur naissance ou presque ! Leurs familles n'étaient pas opposées le moins du monde à leur relation, et ils se fréquentaient souvent... quand Molly faisait des cauchemars elle allait dormir dans son lit à lui, quand il était invité chez elle ou inversement. Du coup il leur arrive encore de dormir ensemble en jurant que c'est purement innocent comme lorsqu'ils avaient neuf ans !

– Innocent tu parles, ricana John. J'aimerais bien voir les efforts de Mike pour cacher à Molly, le matin venu, ses petits « problèmes » masculins !

Mary ricana à son tour, pas franchement prude et habituée à ce genre de choses de par son métier qui abordait tous les aspects de la grossesse, y compris le désir et les relations sexuelles.

– D'ailleurs Molly ne faisait des cauchemars que lorsqu'il était là... et elle n'a jamais compris ! Si ça ce n'était pas des actes manqués !

– On n'est pas rendus ! conclut John.

– Ça tu peux le dire ! Dis, tu as remarqué qu'on ne prenait pas du tout le chemin de l'impérial n'est-ce pas ?

Ils avaient avancé tout en discutant et John rougit bêtement.

– Mmm, oui, je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir que je te ramène, que tu te sentirais plus en sécurité.

– Assurément, sourit-elle, et son visage transpirait tant la sincérité que John prit sa décision à ce moment-là.

Sauf qu'il n'eut même pas besoin de respirer profondément et se lancer en arrivant en bas de l'immeuble de Mary : ce fut elle qui s'approcha et l'embrassa, d'abord timidement, et plus intensément lorsqu'il répondit au baiser.

* * *

Sherlock n'allait objectivement pas bien, il pouvait le dire de lui-même. Il survivait à sa vie plus qu'il ne la vivait depuis plusieurs jours, incapable de s'extraire de son immersion profonde et volontaire au fin fond de son Palais Mental, remontant à peine à la surface. Il allait et venait sans même en avoir conscience la plupart du temps, se retrouvant parfois chez lui, à la fac ou sur le chemin sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il l'avait amené là.

Il ne dormait pas vraiment non plus, n'avait pas ouvert son lit, lieu honni de souvenirs, depuis le jour où John avait définitivement quitté la pièce et sa vie au petit matin. Sherlock préférait sommeiller sur le canapé, alternant des périodes de veille et de sommeil parfaitement aléatoires.

Il lui semblait que Mycroft était venu, ou bien était-ce seulement dans son Palais ? De toute manière, cela n'avait pas d'importance, qu'il soit fait de chair et de sang ou bien de souvenirs, son frère ne savait qu'être pénible. En témoignait sa dernière apparition.

– Sherlock, tu ne vas pas bien. Je pense qu'il est temps de se ressaisir. Dois-je de nouveau agir, Sherlock ? Es-tu à ce point incapable de te gérer toi-même pendant six mois, c'est ta limite ? Donne-moi des raisons de te faire confiance, petit frère. Donne-moi des preuves. Ou je devrais recommencer, et ce sera plus dur encore. Je n'hésiterai pas à demander au sergent Lestrade d'intervenir de nouveau pour te maîtriser de force s'il le faut. Est-ce que tu pourrais avoir au moins la décence de me regarder ? De m'écouter ? Sherlock ?

– MAIS LA FERME ! avait hurlé le jeune génie en se redressant brutalement sur son canapé.

Il s'avéra rapidement que la pièce était parfaitement vide, qu'il faisait entièrement nuit, et que si Mycroft était bel et bien venu (il avait semé des traces de son passage derrière lui), il était probablement reparti depuis des heures. Il était d'ailleurs possible qu'il soit venu plusieurs fois, et que Sherlock ait aggloméré dans son esprit toutes les récentes interventions de son aîné.

Sherlock se leva difficilement, trébucha jusqu'à sa cuisine (considérant la taille de son appartement, cela n'aurait pas dû être compliqué ou lui prendre plus de dix secondes. Et pourtant.), se résolut à avaler deux grands verres d'eau glacé coup sur coup pour se remettre les idées en place.

Il n'était pas normal qu'il soit devenu cette loque humaine. Il n'était pas normal qu'un regard le broie à ce point-là. Il y avait pourtant cru, quand Victor avait posé sur lui ce regard. Sherlock s'était emballé, exalté, et plus dure avait été la chute. Sherlock n'avait aucune envie de recommencer à expérimenter tant de souffrance. Pourtant dans les yeux de John, il y a eu une telle sincérité que Sherlock avait envie de le croire. Pour une fois. Juste une fois. Rien qu'une fois.

Mais c'était mal, et l'espoir (souvent déçu) tuait aussi sûrement que la maladie, la vieillesse et le temps qui passe, et Sherlock n'avait nullement envie de se faire du mal à ce point-là.

Réveillé en plein milieu de la nuit, Sherlock eut bien du mal à remettre la main sur un calendrier pour apprendre la date du jour. Il grogna en le découvrant. Anatomie, 1ère année, ce jeudi matin à huit heures et demie. Soit dans quatre heures. Sherlock envisagea sérieusement de se faire porter pâle, mais il lui restait un semestre entier à supporter le professeur Watson, et il n'était pas un lâche. Il affronterait la situation.

Et en attendant, il n'avait rien de mieux à faire que de retourner méditer/dormir sur son canapé.

* * *

 _Vous croyez que ça ne peut pas être pire ? Je peux TOUJOURS faire pire :D Allez, plus que deux mois de publication et on en aura fini, vous arrêterez de souffrir, promis xD_

 _ _ _Prochain chapitre : 27 juin ! Une review, si le coeur vous en dit ? :)___


	19. Chapter 19

_Bonjour mes petites coccinelles à pois bleus ! Manifestement, vous n'êtes pas satisfaits de la tournure que prennent les éléments... je vous le donne en mille, ça va empirer :D Par contre, bande de joyeux pervers à la sexualité débridée, purs produits de votre époque, qui vous a dit que John avait couché avec Mary ? Cette fic se passe il y a 20 ans, on était sages à l'époque ! ;p (En fait non) Mais en l'occurrence, John et Mary n'ont rien fait... Cette précision a de l'importance pour le chapitre ;) (Attaque de mot random qui n'existe pas : loyalité)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 ** _RaR des anonymes :_**

 _Une fille : Vas-y, tu peux taper John, du coup, je crois bien xD Et tu vas encore bien le frapper dans ce chapitre ;p Et oui, je confirme, c'est extrêmement jouissif de vous faire souffrir avec les personnages x) Merci pour la review :)_

 _Guest : Merci pour ta review :)_

 _Tiky : Merci à toi d'aimer ce que j'écris et le faire savoir :)_

 _Guest (2) : Ravie que cela te tienne en haleine, il nous reste encore un petit bout de publication ;) Merci pour la review :)_

 _Lou : Ravie que tu aimes ! Merci beaucoup pour la review :)_

 _Tsuki : eh bien ravie que tu aies aimé et que tu nous rejoignes sur cette aventure ! Tu n'as peut être jamais été douée pour deviner, mais pour info, Molly a en effet des problèmes avec sa famille, et Dave est bien mort ;) la suite, je te laisse déco_ _uvrir :) merci pour la review, les compliments et également pour Crabe ! :)_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 19**

John était, somme toute, relativement fier de lui. Voilà un mois que les cours avaient repris à l'Imperial, et tout se passait très bien : Sherlock gardait ses yeux résolument bloqués sur sa copie, ce qui arrangeaient parfaitement les problèmes existentiels de John. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas ça qui l'empêchait de beaucoup (trop) penser à Sherlock, à n'importe quel moment, ce qui pouvait être très gênant. John espérait en outre qu'il ne viendrait jamais lui demander quoi que ce soit sur le cours (en même temps ça ne risquait pas, c'était un génie mais bon), parce qu'il n'était pas capable de l'appeler autrement que Sherlock, et John était sûr qu'il était capable de laisser échappement incidemment cette information dans une salle bondée. Cela n'avait pas été le cas jusqu'à présent, mais le jeune professeur se connaissait trop bien.

 _– Et Sherlock aussi te connaît trop bien_ , susurra une voix à son oreille, qui ressemblait un peu trop à celle de sa conscience.

John décida d'oublier ça aussi.

Il était parfaitement heureux, ou du moins faisait parfaitement illusion, et il entendait continuer ainsi le reste de son existence. Il avait repris sa vie en main et appliquait une technique très simple pour tout ce qui touchait à Sherlock Holmes : il repoussait la pensée le plus loin possible dans son esprit en se mettant à chanter des vieux standards de Queen. C'était relativement efficace, même si Molly, à plusieurs reprises, lui avait soutenu qu'il devrait essayer les Rolling Stones, histoire de varier. Elle semblait d'en avoir marre d'entendre « _We are the champions_ », d'autant que John ne chantait pas si bien que ça.

Quant à tout ce qui n'était pas Sherlock Holmes, John martelait son bonheur et sa joie à qui voulait l'entendre, et à force, même lui semblait y croire.

Il avait redéfini l'organisation de ses semaines ainsi : raccourcissant la durée de l'examen hebdomadaire de ses étudiants de cinq minutes (une ou deux questions, à peine, selon la difficulté des sujets), John gagnait un temps substantiel sur ses corrections. D'autant qu'il continuait de barrer les choses incorrectes, mettre une note, mais ne procédait pas à la correction exhaustive de la copie : pour cela, il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à cesser de photocopier la copie de Sherlock en guise de correction. Elle était, encore et toujours, parfaite en tout point. Mais il n'y avait plus les smileys et les commentaires qui avaient jusqu'alors émaillés les rendus du jeune génie, et John avait paru ne pas être blessé, seul dans sa petite chambre, une tasse de thé brûlante à la main, deux pulls et un plaid sur le dos, et pourtant la sensation qu'il ne pourrait jamais plus avoir aussi froid qu'en cet instant.

Le temps gagné par ses corrections, et celui également libéré parce qu'il n'était plus (dans les faits du moins) le maître de thèse de Sherlock, il le passait au labo. À finaliser sa propre thèse, enfin. Et à réviser ses propres examens. Il lui manquait trois matières principales, dont les épreuves contenaient aussi bien de la théorie que de la pratique, et qu'il n'avait donc pas pu passer sur la base militaire d'Afghanistan. La médecine avait beau être comme le vélo, ça ne s'oubliait pas, c'était cependant sacrément dur de se replonger dans ses bouquins après tant de mois de laisser-aller !

Il avait été le meilleur, le plus brillant, il avait tout sacrifié pour se hisser à cette place, à franchir les étapes bien plus rapidement que ses confrères et consœurs (même si elles étaient rares dans l'armée). Il en avait passé des nuits sans sommeil à étudier, des journées épuisantes à bachoter et à faire des pompes à la moindre erreur (au moins ça taillait les bras et les abdos). Revenir à ce niveau n'était pas si simple. Il n'était pourtant en concurrence avec personne, de par son parcours atypique, et une session de validation de ses matières, écrit, oraux et cas pratiques, avant de soutenir sa thèse, serait organisée pour lui seul. Des membres de l'armée seraient ses juges : de ce point de vue-là, il dépendait toujours du gouvernement britannique et ce serait bien un diplôme de médecine militaire dont il hériterait, enfin si toutefois il validait le tout.

Tout son temps libre passait dans ce travail acharné. À la base, il aurait dû le faire en un an, à Kandahar, et deux mois à Londres.

Puis on lui avait offert une année scolaire, ce qui équivalait à seulement dix mois, le temps de son enseignement à l'Imperial.

Puis finalement il avait réellement commencé le dix janvier. Il avait six mois. Six mois pour faire ce qui prenait un an. Et il travaillait nuit et jour, samedi et dimanche compris, pour rattraper ce retard alarmant. Pour s'occuper l'esprit et ne pas penser ? Pour devenir véritablement médecin ? Pour retrouver un but à sa vie ? Pour se couler dans le moule de la normalité ?

John ne savait pas trop laquelle de ses raisons était la meilleure, et il évitait de trop se poser la question. Parce qu'une voix perfide qui ressemblait avec une précision diabolique à celle de sa conscience lui murmurait alors « _pour essayer d'aller toucher du bout des doigts la passion qui animait Sherlock Holmes quand il enquêtait, et ainsi briller à ses yeux comme il brille dans les tiens_ ».

Le peu de temps libre que John s'autorisait à avoir était divisé en trois : les rendez-vous bimensuels avec Ella, contraints et forcés, mais qui avaient le mérite de lui faire faire une pause et se balader dans Londres. En outre, il vendait à Ella son bonheur parfait avec autant de ferveur qu'aux autres acteurs et spectateurs de sa vie, et cela marchait très bien. La thérapeute était ravie de ses progrès et le félicitait sans cesse.

En deuxième, il y avait les repas avec ses amis, tous les midis. Et une partie de leurs soirées du vendredi, également. Ils se retrouvaient de plus en plus régulièrement en ville ou chez Mike (et alors ils croisaient systématiquement Greg, et John faisait de son mieux pour oublier que cet homme avec lequel il s'entendait extrêmement bien voyait régulièrement dans le cadre de son travail le grand frère de Sherlock Holmes), et ses collègues s'ouvraient bien plus qu'avant, à la grande joie de John. Ils n'en étaient pas arrivés au stade des secrets douloureux qu'ils cachaient, mais leur amitié sans cesse prouvée et renouvelée était une véritable source de joie pour John.

Et puis bien sûr, en troisième, mais la plus importante, venait Mary. Qu'il fréquentait en cachette depuis désormais un mois. Un mois et dix jours, précisément. Et aujourd'hui, c'était la Saint Valentin, alors John se préparait en chantonnant sous la douche.

Ce soir, ce serait peut-être le grand soir.

Cela faisait un mois et dix jours, et ils se comportaient toujours comme des collégiens. Même pas des lycéens. John était en droit d'espérer plus, de croire en plus pour ce soir.

Il sortit de la douche et se frictionna vigoureusement pour se sécher. Molly avait fini par lui apporter son chauffage électrique, et John le mettait toujours à chauffer à fond dans sa petite salle de bains pendant qu'il prenait sa douche, histoire de ne pas mourir de froid en sortant.

Une fois sec, il attacha la serviette autour de ses hanches, et entreprit de se raser minutieusement. Il voulait que ça soit parfait.

Après leur premier baiser un peu précipité et maladroit, un peu trop alcoolisé également, ils avaient pris la résolution d'y aller plus doucement.

Mary avait accepté un ciné, un restaurant, que John avait payé, même si elle avait ri en levant les yeux au ciel, devant son comportement de gentleman de la vieille époque.

– J'ai lu _Jane Eyre_ une douzaine de fois, avait-il affirmé. Et Les _Hauts de Hurlevent_ au moins dix fois. C'était les seuls bouquins potables de la bibliothèque de ma mère quand j'avais quinze ans.

– Tu sais que ça se termine affreusement mal ? Et que les sœurs Brontë sont connues pour au contraire être des féministes avant-gardistes, et décrivant des personnages féminins forts, une critique du mariage et du romantisme éculé du XIXe siècle avant l'heure.

– Aucune idée. Je les ai commencés douze fois et je ne les ai jamais finis !

Mary avait explosé de rire. Elle avait un joli rire, Mary.

Ils avaient enchaîné les rendez-vous ainsi, et Mary avait réglé plusieurs fois l'addition, John apprenant à devenir un homme moderne. Ils avaient appris à se connaître, à rire, à discuter de tout et de rien en se faisant la promesse que si un jour ils tombaient dans des discussions aussi absurdes que Molly et Mike, l'un devait le dire à l'autre et ils arrêteraient avant qu'ils ne soient trop tard.

Pour l'instant, ils maintenaient également leur relation discrète, voire secrète. Molly avait peut-être remarqué quelque chose, mais pas Mike, de toute évidence. Quant à leurs autres collègues, ils les méprisaient déjà avant, et ne s'occupaient pas d'eux.

John se complaisait dans cette situation de secret. Cela lui évitait que Mary vienne le chercher pour manger à la sortie de ses cours. Cela lui évitait qu'elle vienne à son minuscule appartement glacé sur le campus. John était déjà assez gêné qu'elle paye leurs sorties, c'était humiliant pour lui, et il ne voulait pas lui imposer sa situation en l'invitant chez lui. Il n'allait que chez elle.

Mais, et c'était là le drame de leur relation et le coup dur pour sa virilité, il ne faisait que dormir chez elle. Pas plus. Rien de plus que s'étendre à côté d'elle, sous les draps confortables et beaucoup plus chauds que ceux de son appartement, Mary à ses côtés dans des très jolis de pyjamas en soie, et dormir. Parce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il la touche.

Au début, il avait trouvé cela relativement logique, qu'elle ne veuille pas de lui le premier soir où elle l'avait invité à un « dernier verre ». Ni même le deuxième, le troisième ou le quatrième. Ils étaient collègues avant d'être amis, vouloir prendre le temps pour leur relation n'était pas une aberration.

Puis il s'était senti vexé, profondément blessé. Il savait qu'il n'était pas spécialement un bel homme, pas un mannequin, mais il avait toujours réussi à séduire quand il le voulait bien. Bien sûr, son corps bien taillé par l'armée avait un peu disparu, mais il lui en restait encore suffisamment. Bien sûr, il boitait un peu, il avait une cicatrice, mais cela ne le rendait pas repoussant pour autant. Du moins le croyait-il.

Bien sûr, il n'était pas au niveau de la jolie blonde. Mary était plus âgée, plus mature, plus mûre, plus belle. John savait, rien qu'à voir les regards posés sur elle, que la moitié des étudiants mâles de l'Imperial se retournait sur elle (et probablement certaines étudiantes aussi, mais elles le faisaient sans doute plus discrètement). Lui n'attirait que des regards surpris, parfois choqués, à cause de la canne qu'il avait rachetée. Il n'avait jamais osé retourner chez Angelo récupérer la sienne. Il n'aurait jamais pu supporter le regard et les questions du sympathique restaurateur cambrioleur.

* * *

– Mary... Je ne te plais pas ? avait-il fini par demander un soir, le cinquième qu'il passait chez elle et qu'elle le mettrait gentiment à la porte une fois la soirée finie.

– Ne dis pas de bêtises, John ! On est ensembles, non ?

– Oui... Mais tu me repousses sans cesse. Tu me rejettes physiquement. Je préférerais que tu me le dises, si je te révulse avec ma canne. Si tu as peur de voir ma cicatrice. Ou ma jambe. Ou... je ne sais pas, je...

– Oh, John.

Elle avait l'air soudainement si loin de lui. Ils étaient pourtant assis côte à côte sur le canapé, censés regarder le film qui avait dérapé en une séance de bécotage intense, mais à la seconde où John avait glissé sa main sous le chemisier de sa compagne, celle-ci l'avait repoussé et s'était dégagée pour se reconcentrer sur le film. John avait tenu cinq minutes à regarder danser et chanter les personnages sur l'écran (ils devaient regarder _Chantons sous la pluie_ [1] ou quelque chose comme ça, John n'avait pas vraiment suivi l'histoire, mais Mary adorait ce genre de films) avant de lui poser la question fatidique et mettre son âme à nue lacérée par ce rejet.

Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de comparer la douceur de ses étreintes (inexistantes, fondamentalement, mais ils s'enlaçaient néanmoins souvent, bien à l'abri de leurs vêtements) avec Mary avec celles, ardentes et passionnées, qu'il essayait vainement d'oublier en chantant _Queen_ dans sa tête.

Sherlock l'avait regardé avec une telle intensité quand John le serrait contre lui, l'embrassait et le prenait au fond de son lit (et jamais, jamais John ne s'autorisait à penser à lui et Sherlock comme celui qui faisait l'amour au jeune étudiant), avec une telle dévotion au fond des prunelles, et jamais, ô grand jamais il n'avait eu le moindre regard de dégoût sur sa cicatrice ou son corps. Au contraire. Il y avait eu une puissance dans les yeux si bleus qu'ils en étaient irréels que John avait retrouvé sa confiance en lui, en son corps, en sa capacité, en le fait qu'il était un bon amant. Toutes ses précédentes conquêtes ne s'en étaient jamais plaintes. Mais son accident avait changé les choses, et sans Sherlock, John aurait été encore plus blessé du rejet de Mary.

Il n'en restait pas moins que cela lui faisait mal.

– Je ne comprends pas, Mary, murmura-t-il. On n'a plus seize ans. Je croyais...

– Oui. Non. Je sais. Mais ce n'est pas toi, John. N'en doute pas.

– C'est un peu difficile, là, j'avoue.

– Oui. Oui, bien sûr. J'aurais peut-être dû te le dire avant.

– Tu peux me le dire maintenant.

– Non... J'aimerais bien John, mais je vais juste devoir compter sur ta patience. S'il te plaît. Je sais que c'est abuser de ma part que de te demander ça, mais s'il te plaît, comprends bien cela : ce n'est pas ta faute. Ce n'est pas toi. Et tu es magnifique. Tu me plais énormément, et je rêve de te voir beaucoup, beaucoup moins habillé que ça.

Elle avait souri, mais derrière les coins relevés de sa bouche, il y avait une telle tristesse et une telle sincérité que John voulut bien la croire sur le champ.

– Tes cicatrices et tout le reste n'ont absolument aucune importance, crois-moi. Mais cela ne me semblerait pas juste de te déshabiller sans en faire de même.

– Ça ne me dérangerait pas, si ça t'aide.

– Moi ça me dérangerait, coupa-t-elle fermement. Je voudrais qu'on soit à égalité.

– Je comprends, répondît-il, et c'était la vérité.

– Alors juste... encore un peu de patience. S'il te plaît.

– Promis.

C'était après cette conversation qu'elle l'avait autorisé à dormir avec elle, chez elle, chastement et tranquillement. C'était John qui avait proposé l'idée, simplement pour s'habituer à sa présence, et elle avait acquiescé. Il s'était dit que cela l'aiderait, règlerait le problème plus rapidement.

* * *

Un mois plus tard, ils en étaient toujours au même stade, et John se masturbait plus souvent qu'il ne voulait l'avouer, en pensant à des yeux bleus (et il n'avouerait jamais la teinte exacte et irréelle de ces yeux-là).

Alors maintenant qu'ils en étaient arrivés à plus d'un mois de relation et à la Saint Valentin, peut-être que les choses allaient évoluer.

Il avait bien deviné qu'il y avait un traumatisme chez Mary, ou peut-être un problème physique, quelque chose dans ce genre-là, et probablement les fameuses « casseroles » du clan des M, mais elle refusait d'en parler dès qu'il abordait le sujet. Il avait à peine eu le droit de l'embrasser dans le cou à lui laisser une marque, et de glisser une main dans son dos pour lui caresser sa peau nue. Pas plus.

John se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir. Il n'avait pas fait évoluer sa garde-robe, depuis qu'il était arrivé ici, et il se souvenait de son dégoût à la vue de son reflet lorsqu'il avait dû se rendre à la soirée d'anniversaire de Mike. Il se souvenait de sa lassitude quant à ses vêtements usés et vieillots, de son manque d'argent pour les remplacer. De sa colère et de sa haine envers le reste de l'humanité qui l'avait brisé et jeté là par hasard, par erreur.

En se regardant aujourd'hui, John ne se trouvait pas si mal. Pas beau, bien sûr, il ne l'avait jamais été, mais suffisamment agréable à regarder pour qu'il sourit à son reflet. Ses vêtements étaient toujours aussi vieillots et usés, mais il les portait mieux, s'assumait mieux, et tout allait mieux. Mary était responsable de ce changement de sa personnalité bien sûr, Mary était la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivé depuis l'Imperial, qui d'autre pourrait avoir eu une telle influence positive sur lui ?

* * *

– Bonsoir Mary, sourit-il en l'embrassant quand elle arriva enfin.

Les femmes étaient toujours en retard pour se faire désirer et admirer leur tenue et leur mise impeccable, c'était bien connu. Mary ne faisait pas exception. Et elle était ravissante. Elle avait bouclé ses cheveux, encore plus que d'habitude, et John devinait sous les pans du manteau qu'elle maintenait resserré contre elle une robe violette fantastique. Vu la finesse du tissu, des collants et des talons hauts qu'elle portait, John comprenait qu'elle ait froid. Heureusement, elle était venue en taxi, mais John lui offrit immédiatement et galamment son bras pour rapidement rentrer dans le restaurant qu'ils avaient choisis tous les deux. Un peu haut de gamme, sans doute trop pour la chemise défraîchie de John, mais pas pour le portefeuille et la jolie robe violette que Mary découvrit en ouvrant son manteau et en le tendant à l'obséquieux serveur à l'entrée.

– Madame, Monsieur, salua-t-il. Votre réservation ?

– Watson, répliqua John, parce que c'était quand même lui l'homme, et lui qui avait fait la réservation.

L'homme hocha la tête, et sans un mot de plus, les mena à leur table.

– Du vin ? Demanda le serveur, et John sentit son cœur se serrer.

Mary et lui avaient ri en constatant qu'il avait reçu la carte avec les prix, et elle celle sans, et ils avaient échangé, même si par tact à l'égard de Mary, John avait repéré les plats vraiment chers pour être sûr de ne pas les choisir.

Mais la carte des vins, elle était destinée et tendue à John. Mary avait entièrement confiance en son choix, cela se lisait dans ses prunelles brillantes. Mais John, lui hésita. La dernière fois qu'il avait bu du vin, celui-ci était italien et on ne pouvait pas dire que ça s'était très bien terminé.

– Oui, bien sûr, acquiesça-t-il néanmoins en acceptant la carte.

Il fallait bien assumer son statut de mâle. Avec un peu de chance, Mary prendrait du poisson et il pourrait choisir sans remord du vin blanc et cesser de penser au Dolcetto, Pelaverga et autres Malvasia servis par Angelo comme s'il s'agissait d'une religion.

Ils avaient passé une excellente soirée, le vin (blanc) finalement choisi par John convenant parfaitement au couple. John avait payé le vin, Mary le repas, et ils avaient ri du regard courroucé et méprisant du maître d'hôtel lorsque la jeune femme avait sorti son portefeuille et tiré à elle l'addition posée sur la table, pliée de sorte qu'on ne puisse pas voir le total, et bien sûr destinée à John.

Ils étaient rentrés à pied, cheminant à travers la ville froide, simplement heureux de la présence respective de l'autre, Mary devant souffrir le martyre avec ses talons mais ayant la délicatesse de ne pas se plaindre. John, bien sûr, l'avait raccompagnée.

– Tu veux monter ? avait-elle proposé avec un sourire dans la voix.

Et c'était différent de toutes les autres fois. Il avait souri, accepté.

* * *

Cela avait été un peu compliqué, presque laborieux. Agréable, mais sans plus. Trop de retenues, de crainte dans les yeux de la jolie blonde pour que John se sente parfaitement à l'aise. Il avait eu l'impression qu'elle lui cédait par peur de le voir partir, et cela l'avait empêché de pleinement apprécier leur étreinte. Pourtant, il pouvait affirmer désormais qu'elle ne souffrait d'aucune malformation ou problème physique. Du moins, pour ce qu'elle l'avait laissé voir, considérant qu'ils s'étaient glissés sous la couette, qu'elle ne s'était pas déshabillée entièrement, et qu'elle avait maintenue sur leur câlin un voile de coton et de pudeur.

John, au réveil, avait souri face à son sourire hésitant, était allé chercher le petit déjeuner, et lui avait assuré que tout irait bien. Mary avait proposé qu'ils cessent de se cacher. John avait accepté.

Mike avait ouvert des grands yeux étonnés. Molly avait simplement levé les yeux au ciel.

– Mais tu es vraiment aussi aveugle que ça ! C'était évident ! avait-elle râlé.

Mettre ces deux-là ensemble n'avait jamais été aussi compliqué qu'en cet instant.

* * *

Sherlock détestait le reconnaître, mais son frère avait été utile ces dernières semaines. Il ne lui dirait jamais, mais sans lui il n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait survécu sans replonger dans ses démons. Il avait vécu dans une espèce de brouillard flou et indistinct, où il allait en cours, répondait à toutes ses interrogations à la perfection, et menait toutes ses expériences pour sa thèse exactement comme avant, sauf qu'il lui semblait que les couleurs habituelles du monde avaient disparu, remplacées par le brouillard. Lui qui avait tant aimé Londres, la nuit, se mettait à la haïr. Chaque rue lui semblait avoir été foulé par son enseignant et lui, et les souvenirs le détruisaient.

Les sentiments détruisaient. Mycroft le lui avait appris depuis son plus jeune âge. Il avait commis une seule fois l'erreur d'y croire. Victor avait eu, à bien des égards, une certaine douceur dans le regard, parfois. Sherlock n'était qu'un môme. Il y avait cru. Il pouvait encore en sentir les conséquences sur ses poignets des liens de cuir qui le maintenaient attaché, dans ses heures les plus noires.

Il avait cru maîtriser sa fascination pour le professeur Watson, pour John. Il s'était laissé aller à cette stimulation intellectuelle et aux mystères que représentait cet homme, et il n'avait pas vu le piège qui s'était refermé autour de lui avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Avant qu'il ne s'imprime durablement dans sa chair et son esprit.

Mycroft avait fini par intervenir, comme toujours. Sauf que cette fois, conscient qu'enfermer son frère n'y changerait rien, et ayant eu finalement écho de sa réussite dans l'enquête de Mrs Cubitt, il lui avait envoyé Gary Lestrade, officier de police. Avec une enquête mineure irrésolue de Scotland Yard. Et les autorisations exceptionnelles qui permettaient à Sherlock de venir accompagner Lestrade dans les locaux, pour voir les pièces à conviction et lire les rapports. Sherlock l'avait regardé avec un air éperdu de reconnaissance.

Et une envie violente au fond des entrailles était née : cet homme connaissait John Watson. Il avait les droits que Sherlock avait perdu, le droit de le voir, le droit de lui parler, le droit de rire avec lui, le droit d'être son ami. Sherlock aurait fait n'importe quoi pour que cet homme au demeurant profondément stupide puisqu'il n'arrivait pas à résoudre une affaire aussi simple parle de lui à John. Ce droit dont il était privé. Ce droit dont John l'avait privé. Ce droit dont il se privait lui-même, parce que ce qu'il avait partagé avec son enseignant était mal et ne devait plus jamais se répéter, parce que cela tuait, et qu'il refusait de revivre ça un jour. Mais il ne pouvait pas imaginer un monde où plus jamais John Watson ne penserait à lui.

Alors Sherlock avait accepté l'enquête, et l'avait résolue, avec une facilité déconcertante. Même les mauvaises photos réalisées par un incompétent en médecine légale (Sherlock priait de ne jamais croiser sa route où il ne pourrait retenir les commentaires acerbes que son travail lui inspirait) permettaient de voir clairement que la vieille dame n'était pas morte du coup de couteau dans son abdomen, mais d'un empoisonnement, et que cela faisait de son beau-fils (qui avait eu l'intelligence de ne pas être le bénéficiaire du testament, mais récupérait quand même l'argent par un habile montage financier et une société off-shore) le coupable. C'était évident, non ?

Apparemment pas, à voir l'air ahuri de Lestrade, qui s'empressa d'ailleurs de sortir d'un carton une deuxième affaire irrésolue depuis plusieurs années, celle-là, sans demander l'autorisation à quiconque.

(Il demanderait à Mycroft de régulariser la situation s'il le fallait)

Cette nouvelle enquête fut légèrement plus ardue. Et prit à Sherlock trois jours. Le Yard était vraiment une sacrée bande d'incompétents.

Mais cela ouvrit de nouveaux horizons à Sherlock. Et surtout, cela lui permettait de surnager dans le brouillard de son existence, lui offrant des pauses de stimulation intellectuelle nécessaire à sa vie.

* * *

Le pire était les cours de John. Sherlock arrivait toujours en avance, bien sûr, il n'entendait pas changer ses habitudes, et encore moins renoncer à sa sacro-sainte place au bout de la quatrième rangée, qui lui offrait ce confort merveilleux de n'avoir qu'un seul voisin au lieu de deux, et en plus pas tout le temps (manifestement personne n'avait envie de s'assoir à côté de lui, ce qui lui convenait très bien puisqu'il n'avait pas envie que quiconque s'assoit à côté de lui).

John, cependant, n'arrivait plus aussi tôt. Mais une obligation morale et parfaitement infondée (selon Sherlock) l'obligeait néanmoins à arriver avant ses étudiants (sauf Sherlock, mais ça ne comptait pas), et les deux hommes se retrouvaient donc nécessairement à partager la même pièce, le même oxygène pendant un temps indéterminé, de cinq à quinze minutes, deux fois par semaine.

Le premier lundi avait été une torture. John avait l'air malade, et Sherlock se sentait plus nauséeux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, même aux heures les plus sombres de son existence. Il avait gardé la tête baissée tout le long du cours, et avait fait de son mieux pour ignorer le fait que son enseignant avait été incapable de distribuer les sujets d'examen du jour, sa jambe raide et douloureuse.

Après une malheureuse rangée (l'amphi en comptait une bonne vingtaine), John avait même dû abandonner, et laisser les sujets sur son bureau, les élèves s'étant servis en arrivant, sur ses ordres. La fois d'après, Sherlock, dans un geste que lui-même ne s'expliquait pas, avait de lui-même distribué toutes les copies, et ce avant même l'arrivée de John. Le service reprographie de l'université s'en occupait (sur la base des sujets fournis par l'enseignant) et les déposait dans les salles correspondantes très tôt le matin, parfois même avant l'arrivée de Sherlock. Cela n'avait pas été difficile pour le jeune génie de s'en saisir et de réaliser la distribution, dont il se chargeait habituellement avec son professeur.

À son arrivée, John n'avait rien dit. Ni même hoché la tête. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas s'en être rendu compte. Mais il n'avait rien dit.

Alors Sherlock n'avait rien dit. Mais avait continué, dans un mot, semaine après semaine. Même quand John s'était racheté une nouvelle canne. Sherlock avait déduit sans même le vouloir, sans même se forcer à quel point John refusait de remettre le moindre orteil chez l'Italien, refusant de retourner chercher son bien. La constatation avait mis Sherlock dans une colère noire. Il n'osait imaginer ce que penserait son enseignant s'il savait que c'était Sherlock qui avait récupéré la canne, et jouait avec dans son salon.

* * *

 _[1] Parce que Debbie Reynolds est morte putain. (Ceci est un indice temporel de quand j'ai rédigé cette fic)_

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre : 4 juillet ! Une review, si le coeur vous en dit ? :)_


	20. Chapter 20

_Mes petites libellules, je suis impardonnable ! Mon mardi soir, habituellement dévolu à répondre à vos gentils mots d'amour, a été très occupé ! Du coup, je vous envois le chapitre pour vous faire plaisir, vils sacripants incapable de patienter (je vous connais, si je publie pas comme d'hab le matin, je vais recevoir des MPs dans la journée s'assurant que je suis bien vivante ;p), mais les reviews attendront mercredi soir ! Pardonnez-moi ce léger retard inhabituel (et que j'ai pas trop vu venir, c'est le soleil, la chaleur, tout ça, ça me donne envie d'être en vacances et j'oublie mes bonnes habitudes...)_

 _Et sinon, faites attention à vos hallux.  
_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 20**

Sherlock haïssait les cours du professeur Watson, à peu près autant qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les apprécier de manière parfaitement déraisonnée.

Son corps agissait sans la moindre logique.

Lorsque John commençait à parler, lorsque John arrivait, lorsque John se déplaçait dans la pièce (en claudiquant), lorsque John balayait l'amphi de son regard, sans pour autant jamais regarder Sherlock directement, Sherlock sentait distinctement tous les atomes de son corps se mouvoir dans sa direction. Il se tendait inconsciemment vers lui, et chaque centimètre de sa peau réclamait de la chaleur, du contact, des caresses ; son nez cherchait à inspirer son odeur ; sa gorge s'asséchait et se rappelait du goût de sa peau ; ses yeux le suivaient du regard et ses oreilles réduisaient le brouhaha ambiant à un léger bourdonnement pour ne plus entendre que lui. C'était inconscient, irréversible, irrépressible et Sherlock ne luttait pas contre son traitre de corps qui agissait contre sa volonté. Le feu qui brûlait dans ses entrailles était bien trop puissant pour être contenu.

Mais paradoxalement, son propre corps générait également des réactions de rejet, une envie de se boucher les oreilles, des frissons de dégoût, et un goût de bile au fond de la gorge. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas, plus jamais, plus jamais. Il désirait l'étreinte autant qu'elle le révulsait, il l'attendait autant qu'il la fuyait, et les doubles signaux de son corps étaient très désagréables à ressentir.

Les cours du professeur Watson le laissaient généralement malade, physiquement autant que mentalement, exténué, et un goût âcre au fond de la bouche.

Cela l'épuisait. Et pour autant, jamais il n'aurait arrêté d'aller en cours. C'était sa pénitence personnelle et son oxygène tout à la fois, et Sherlock n'aurait renoncé à cette souffrance pour rien au monde.

Ce jour-là, John n'avait pas le même air que d'habitude. C'était un jeudi matin, et il y avait dans les cernes et le sourire un peu crispé de leur enseignant quelque chose que Sherlock ne savait pas définir. Avant de laisser tomber son regard sur son voisin de table. Une jeune fille, sérieuse et attentive (cela changeait des imbéciles qui essayaient de copier la sténo de Sherlock sans rien y comprendre) et qui réussirait à coup sûr sa première année de médecine et toutes les suivantes, le jeune génie pouvait le déduire en moins d'une seconde. Il savait aussi qu'elle s'appelait Sarah, information cependant non pertinente qu'il balaya immédiatement de son esprit, ses yeux accrochés par la seule chose intéressante : la date du jour, qu'elle notait consciencieusement dans la marge pour classer ses cours. La date du jeudi quinze février.

Sherlock avait beau être parfaitement inadapté socialement, et ne souhaitait surtout pas l'être, il avait néanmoins quelques notions nécessaires à la compréhension de ses semblables, utiles dans le cadre de ses enquêtes. Même lui connaissait la date de quelque chose d'aussi trivial que la Saint Valentin.

Une bouffée de colère, de haine et d'envie mêlées l'étouffa, et ses pupilles se rétrécirent pour mieux analyser son enseignant. Et soudain tout le corps le criait, le jetait au visage de l'étudiant : le professeur Watson était sorti la veille, et n'était pas rentré chez lui.

Avec une horrible douleur, Sherlock ne put s'empêcher de remarquer les autres détails, ceux à côté desquels il était passé depuis si longtemps. Ce n'était pas simplement la veille. Cela durait depuis plusieurs jours, semaines. John avait éradiqué Sherlock de sa vie, ne le regardait jamais et quand il le faisait par inadvertance, le rejet animait toujours ses traits, et il se permettait d'offrir à un autre les droits inaliénables dont le jeune génie avait été privé ?

Considérant à quel point Sherlock faisait de son mieux pour repousser au loin tout souvenir de lui et son professeur (il n'en dormait presque plus jamais dans son lit, ne portait plus les vêtements que les mains tannées par le soleil lui avait ôtés avec dévotion, et surtout, avait caché au plus profond de son armoire le boxer oublié par son amant et que Sherlock entendait bien ne jamais lui rendre), sa réaction épidermique était parfaitement disproportionnée et déraisonné, mais il y avait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'embêtait plus à analyser sa propre personne. Les secrets qu'ils refusaient de s'avouer et se cachaient à lui-même étaient bien trop effrayants pour seulement essayer.

Il n'y avait plus qu'un seul mot dans l'esprit du jeune détective, une seule question, un seul mystère, une seule enquête : qui ?

Qui était celui qui avait osé ?

* * *

Il obtint sa réponse bien plus rapidement qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Et beaucoup plus facilement. A la fin du cours, alors que tous les élèves se pressaient en direction de la cantine, dans leur brouhaha et leur fourmillement habituel que Sherlock avait tendance à fuir et exécrer, dans la plus grande indifférence, quelqu'un entra dans la salle.

Sherlock avait déjà vu Miss Mary Morstan en compagnie de John, une fois, il y avait de cela longtemps, et elle avait alors posé un bras sur le sien, geste qui avait révulsé l'étudiant. Mais cela n'avait été que de l'amitié, et ça n'avait absolument rien à voir avec l'intimité dont elle faisait preuve en cet instant. Elle ne le touchait pourtant pas, mais tout le reste parlait pour elle, y compris le regard de John posé sur ses jambes, comme les autres, comme tous les autres.

La nausée de Sherlock fut si violente qu'il se courba en deux, se retenant au bureau pour ne pas tomber. Personne ne fit attention à lui, et il se redressa difficilement. Il se sentait réellement malade.

Comment avait-il pu oser laisser un homme aussi banal attirer son attention ? Le laisser l'accompagner sur ses enquêtes ? Partager avec lui bien plus que l'intimité d'une couche, en lui ouvrant son esprit et ses réflexions ? Pourquoi John, un être aussi répugnant qui matait les jambes de Mary aussi sûrement que les autres élèves, merveilleux modèle d'ignorance, avait-il pu intéresser Sherlock ? Comment avait-il pu le laisser devenir son maître de thèse, son référent ?

La bile lui brûlait la gorge, la haine consumait ses veines. La rationalité pure qui gouvernait habituellement sa vie n'était plus.

Sa colère n'avait pas de fondement, mais Sherlock s'en moquait. Il avait toujours été trop emporté, trop vivant. Il laissa l'amphi se vider, tous les élèves quittant la salle, et John s'éloigner avec Miss Morstan, pour finalement se redresser et se sentir profondément abandonné, seul dans l'immense salle désormais vide.

* * *

John quitta Mary à regret après le repas rituel avec leurs amis, au cours duquel ils avaient révélé leur liaison. Leur relation avait évolué, d'une certaine manière, et il serait volontiers rester avec la jeune femme, mais elle avait un cours à donner, des copies à corriger et des TP à préparer. John, devait, en outre, travailler sur ses matières manquantes, et il avait réservé un labo de recherche pour poursuivre sa thèse à partir de dix-sept heures.

Il marchait donc en direction de son appartement, ses pensées vagabondant, se demandant s'il restait chez lui à réviser, ou s'il trouvait un endroit plus agréable et mieux chauffé, voire acceptait la proposition de Molly de la rejoindre à Saint Bart, et révisait en sa compagnie, lorsqu'il croisa une silhouette familière. Il était justement en train de marmonner les premières mesures de « _We are the champions_ » lorsqu'il fut suffisamment prêt pour la reconnaître.

Le spectacle mit aussitôt le cœur au bord des lèvres de John, son estomac faisant un bond surprenant et ses entrailles se gelèrent. Sherlock avait l'air particulièrement misérable, profondément blessé, encore plus maigre qu'auparavant (et il ne partait pourtant pas de grand-chose), et aussi en colère, étrangement.

– Monsieur Holmes, salua-t-il formellement.

Il n'osait même pas s'approcher davantage de son étudiant, qui avait la même folie furieuse au fond des prunelles qu'un animal aux abois, et John n'était pas sûr d'être capable d'y résister. Ils étaient parfaitement seuls dans un couloir déjà désert en temps normal, mais l'horaire en rajoutait une couche : juste après le repas, les élèves étaient soit en cours, soit à la bibliothèque universitaire, on ne croisait jamais personne dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci.

– Bonjour, Monsieur Watson, répondit Sherlock.

Au regard de ses prunelles luisantes, sa voix était étonnamment calme et maîtrisée. John avait cependant la vague sensation d'être tombé dans un guet-apens. Sherlock se tenait au milieu du couloir, empêchant John de passer, et il ne devait pas être très compliqué pour un génie tel que lui de prédire le trajet emprunté par John pour rentrer à son appartement après son repas habituel à la cantine.

– J'aurais besoin de votre signature pour certains documents. Pour mes recherches.

John respira un peu mieux. Sherlock fouillait dans son sac pour en extraire les papiers. La demande du jeune génie était parfaitement légitime. John le fuyait comme la peste (de manière très légitime également), et pourtant il avait toujours ce rôle et cette obligation à son égard. Signer quelques papiers semblait bien inoffensif, et John ne put s'empêcher d'avancer, de faire trois pas, de se rapprocher du corps amaigri et presque courbé devant lui, d'entrer dans son périmètre d'intimité.

Sherlock dut être surpris, puisqu'il cessa de fouiller dans le bazar de son sac (à l'image de son appartement, de tout évidence) pour relever les yeux vers son professeur. Il était bien plus grand que John, en temps normal, quand sa prestance et son allure allongée par son manteau écrasaient le monde autour, mais alors qu'il s'adressait à son enseignant, il était si voûté qu'il paraissait avoir la même taille.

Les yeux bleus irréels rencontrèrent ceux de John, et ce dernier déglutit difficilement. Il n'aurait jamais dû s'approcher aussi près. Ses entrailles continuaient de jouer aux montagnes russes, et il n'était pas certain que son sang soit encore liquide, tant il paraissait glisser lentement, malmenant ses capillaires et le rendant conscient de toutes les terminaisons nerveuses de son corps (et John était médecin, il pouvait toutes les nommer).

– Sher... murmura John.

Il ne put pas aller plus loin. Le sac de Sherlock chuta au sol avec un bruit sourd, tandis que les deux hommes, sans savoir qui avait initié le premier mouvement, s'embrassaient au milieu du couloir comme si leurs vies en dépendaient. John accrocha la taille de son amant, le rapprochant de lui, le serrant contre son corps, incapable de résister à son besoin vital de le sentir contre lui, de caresser chaque centimètre et chaque angle. Sherlock, en retour, avait crocheté ses bras autour de son cou et obligeaient leurs visages à ne pas s'éloigner l'un de l'autre, l'embrassant voracement, sans aucune douceur, mordant parfois, le souffle court et les lèvres déjà gonflées.

John fut le premier à gémir, son rauque qui résonna longuement dans le couloir désert. Il arrivait à peine à respirer, et pourtant il en voulait plus, résolument plus, il voulait oublier comment il s'appelait dans les bras de son élève.

Ils rouvrirent tous les deux les yeux qu'ils avaient instinctivement fermés, surpris de se découvrir désormais John le dos plaqué contre le mur, Sherlock l'écrasait et le dominant. Ils n'avaient pas eu conscience d'avoir bougé.

Et dans leurs yeux qui se contemplaient, il y avait un tel désir qu'il était impossible de lutter contre lui. Les iris si clairs de Sherlock disparaissaient presque entièrement, mangés par le noir dilaté de sa pupille.

A tâtons, John tendit la main. Il lui semblait avoir aperçu une porte pas loin, et il fut soulagé en sentant une poignée se matérialiser sous ses doigts. Sherlock suivit son geste, et un instant plus tard, ils avaient quitté le couloir où n'importe qui pouvait surgir pour la petite salle de classe, manifestement destinée à des travaux en petit groupe, puisque ne permettant pas d'accueillir plus d'une douzaine d'élèves. Elle ne fermait même pas à clé, ou du moins il n'y avait pas de verrou qu'il était possible de fermer de l'intérieur sans la clé, et cela aurait dû les arrêter, mais ils en eurent à peine conscience.

John avait repris le contrôle des opérations, et c'était lui qui plaquait désormais Sherlock contre le mur, juste à côté de la porte (leur seule et maigre protection contre les intrus, puisque si quelqu'un entrait, il pousserait la porte sur la gauche, et ils se retrouveraient donc derrière la porte, cachés par le battant), l'embrassant passionnément, ses mains se jetant à l'assaut du corps déjà connu et chéri.

Sherlock, refusant de battre en retraite, répondait au baiser avec ardeur pour essayer d'en reprendre le contrôle, caressant le dos et les fesses de son amant avec une envie avide non dissimulée.

John remporta la bataille quand Sherlock, dans un son plaintif, laissa retomber ses bras le long de ses corps. L'enseignant n'avait pourtant pas fait grand-chose, simplement glissé sa main sur le mamelon gauche et dressé de Sherlock, par-dessus sa chemise, mais il se souvenait de combien l'étudiant était sensible à cet endroit-là.

Il profita de l'apathie momentanée de Sherlock pour laisser aussitôt ses doigts dériver plus bas, et avec une rapidité surprenante, ouvrit la braguette et insinua ses doigts sous le tissu du boxer. La respiration de Sherlock se bloqua un instant, avant de reprendre, plus sifflante et plus laborieuse tandis que John gémissait en se mordant les lèvres, surpris sans vraiment l'être de sentir la verge de son amant dressée sous sa paume.

Il le masturba d'abord lentement, gêné dans ses mouvements par le pantalon qu'il n'avait pas vraiment ouvert, pas vraiment baissé, mais quand Sherlock gémit profondément, son rauque et érotique, John fut incapable de se retenir plus longtemps et retourna à l'assaut de la bouche affamée de son étudiant qui, les yeux mi-clos, se tendit vers lui et réceptionna son baiser comme s'il avait attendu cela toute sa vie.

Entre les deux corps si serrés qu'ils paraissaient fusionner, Sherlock força le passage de sa main, et à son tour, ouvrit le pantalon de son vis-à-vis pour en sortir le sexe érigé qui suintait déjà de désir.

En miroir de la main de John toujours affairé sur son corps, il entama des mouvements similaires, et rapidement, ils accélèrent le rythme, incapable de s'embrasser en même temps, se contentant de respirer l'air de l'autre, leurs bouches séparées par quelques centimètres, les yeux grands ouverts qui louchaient presque pour ne pas se quitter du regard.

Sherlock fut le premier à sentir sa tête partir en arrière, ses yeux se fermer et des étoiles danser derrière ses paupières, son cri de plaisir brut inarticulé avalé par la bouche de John qui se referma sur la sienne, jouissant à son tour, des larmes de plaisir au coin des yeux.

Epuisé, sale, détruit par la vague de plaisir qui secouait son corps, Sherlock sentit ses jambes trembler, et il serait violemment tombé au sol si John ne l'avait pas retenu et entraîné avec lui jusqu'à s'assoir par terre dans un emmêlement de jambes et de bras, tentant maladroitement de reprendre leur respiration et d'essuyer leurs mains collantes sur leur boxer déjà souillés.

Sherlock avait fermé les yeux et laissait l'orgasme et le coït faire son œuvre quand il sentit une main douce se poser sur lui. Sur son visage. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, et sans surprise, découvrit la main tendre de John posée sur sa joue, caressant doucement une petite plaie au coin des lèvres qu'il avait faite à son amant. Les yeux de son enseignant se garnissaient d'une telle douceur que ce fut un couteau planté dans l'estomac de l'étudiant. C'était ce visage, cette tendresse, ces sentiments qu'il devait fuir de toute urgence au risque de redevenir accro. Et de retomber dans ses travers les plus odieux.

Alors violemment, il rejeta la main, se redressa, tangua sur ses jambes incertaines, referma son pantalon, ramassa ses affaires égarées, et s'enfuit à travers les couloirs sans un regard en arrière.

* * *

Dire que John avait été blessé était un euphémisme. En moins d'une minute, il s'était senti partir dans un orgasme encore plus dévastateur que tout ce qu'il avait connu avec Sherlock (et il n'osait même pas songer à Mary, surtout pas dans un instant pareil, où il avait endossé ce rôle horrible de connard trompant sa copine), puis laissé au sol ; abandonné avec une violence inouïe.

Une part masochiste de John se disait que c'était bien fait pour lui : il payait ses départs en douce de l'appartement du jeune homme, et plus largement, il payait sa relation interdite avec quelqu'un sur lequel il exercait une forme d'autorité hiérarchique, et dont toutes relations de ce type était fortement prohibée.

L'autre partie de John n'était plus qu'un océan de malheur. Il eut un mal fou à se remettre debout, essuyant sa main sur son boxer sale, rangeant son sexe dans son pantalon, refermant sa braguette.

Le trajet à travers les couloirs fut une épreuve insupportable. Il se sentait collant, à l'étroit dans son sous-vêtement, marchait en écartant les jambes d'une manière peu naturelle, sa main était poisseuse, sa chemise débraillée, il puait le sexe et il lui semblait que ses joues écarlates et ses yeux brûlant de larmes hurlaient pour lui ce qu'il venait de faire, ce qu'il s'était juré de ne plus jamais laisser se produire.

Seule la douche, brûlante à marbrer son corps de rouge parvint à lui faire surmonter ce qu'il venait se produire. Il se sentait plus misérable qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, et pourtant, il avait été au fond du trou au début de l'année scolaire, persuadé que sa vie n'avait plus de sens. Il essaya de se noyer sous le pommeau de douche, mais une fois l'eau devenue glacée, il fut obligé de sortir, claquant des dents et se glissant aussitôt, nu, sous sa couette en essayant de se réchauffer.

A même pas quatorze heures, il était devenu un cliché de dépressif. Heureusement qu'il n'achetait jamais d'alcool, le souvenir de sa petite sœur un peu trop présent à son esprit pour boire seul le soir dans son minuscule appartement, sans quoi il aurait encore plus versé dans la caricature.

Le pire était sans doute de réaliser qu'il avait parfaitement compris ce pourquoi Sherlock l'avait repoussé : l'étudiant était en colère contre lui, cela John le savait. Il avait clairement perçu l'aura de haine qu'il avait exsudée lorsque Mary était venue le chercher à midi.

Et en colère, Sherlock désirait John, du moins physiquement. Mais il ne supportait pas la tendresse d'une main caressant sa joue.

Et pire encore, John ne parvenait pas à détruire cette pensée parasite qui polluait tout le reste : si Sherlock voulait du sexe et uniquement du sexe, John pouvait le lui fournir. Pas de tendresse. Pas de sentiments. Juste des étreintes en secret, au fond d'un lit.

Il pensait à Mary aussi. Mais dès que l'image de sa partenaire apparaissait dans son esprit, elle était supplantée avec une immense violence par celle de Sherlock, et de ses yeux irréels.

John avait conscience d'être horriblement injuste vis à vis de Mary. Elle ne méritait absolument pas d'être trompée, et encore moins pour une banale affaire de sexe. La jeune femme avait clairement un traumatisme profond quant aux relations sexuelles, et il était également évident qu'elle faisait de son mieux pour le surmonter et faire marcher sa relation avec John. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si Sherlock était différent. Si tout, avec Sherlock prenait une couleur et un goût différent. Si Sherlock avait été le premier. Si Sherlock était Sherlock.

Il ne pouvait pas faire ça à Mary. Parce que Sherlock avait beau être Sherlock, il était, aussi et surtout, avant toute chose, l'élève de John.

Et c'était sur ça que John devait se concentrer. Parce que c'était cet état de fait qui rendait leur relation mal et immorale.

Et le fait que John soit en couple avec Mary ne faisait que renforcer cette décision : John ne devait plus succomber à Sherlock.

Sauf que cette décision n'était pas aussi simple à tenir. Parce que John venait de passer plus d'un mois et demi à fuir Sherlock, à ne pas le regarder, à ne pas lui parler, et ne pas penser à lui (il connaissait désormais par cœur bien plus de chansons de _Queen_ qu'il n'en croyait possible, heureusement que le répertoire était large et varié), et il réalisait seulement maintenant à quel point cela lui avait manqué. Combien les deux semaines de vacances avec Sherlock à courir Londres jour et nuit avec le jeune génie avait été plus lumineuses que le mois en compagnie de Mary.

Et si John était assez fort pour résister au corps de son élève, il n'était pas assez fort pour résister à son mental. Il avait besoin de la magnificence de Sherlock, sa vivacité d'esprit et sa capacité à exiger du thé en même temps qu'il faisait des expériences auxquelles John ne comprenait pas les tenants et les aboutissants.

Alors il eut une idée.

Probablement idiote, probablement absurde, et qui allait probablement les mener tous les deux, voire plus, en enfer. Mais c'était actuellement la seule chose à laquelle John était en état de penser, la seule chose qui le fit sortir de son lit, se traîner à son bureau, trouver un papier, un stylo, une enveloppe, un timbre. Et entreprit d'écrire sa lettre.

* * *

Sherlock avait failli. Un instant, une seconde, et ses pieds avaient tourné à gauche au bout de la rue, au lieu de la droite. Direction le squat au lieu de son appartement. Direction l'enfer.

Il ne savait pas par quel miracle il avait réussi à faire demi-tour, trouver une cabine téléphonique et composer le numéro.

Il avait failli tomber encore plus bas et appeler son frère, mais cela aussi il avait réussi à l'éviter.

– J'ai besoin d'une enquête, avait été la seule chose qu'il avait eu besoin de dire.

Et à l'autre bout du fil, Guillaume Lestrade avait acquiescé. Sherlock n'était pas assez idiot pour ne pas savoir que le sergent n'irait pas tout rapporter à Mycroft, mais pour son honneur, c'était beaucoup mieux ainsi.

Il avait ensuite passé les jours suivant à s'oublier dans l'affaire de cambriolages en série fournie par Scotland Yard.

En temps normal, il se serait enorgueilli de constater qu'il ne s'agissait plus d'une vieille affaire à moitié classée. Ce n'était pas non plus la priorité numéro 1 du Yard, puisque les cambriolages ne faisaient aucune victime et en plus, ne se soldait pas par de grosses pertes. C'était d'ailleurs la chose étonnante qui titillait l'intérêt du Yard, sans cependant le mettre en haut de leur liste.

Mais en ces périodes troublées qui altéraient profondément son jugement, seul comptait le Travail et l'oubli merveilleux qu'il lui offrait.

Jusqu'à la lettre. Il ne relevait pas fréquemment son courrier alors il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était là mais il reconnut l'écriture au premier coup d'œil.

Il n'avait pas beaucoup vu l'écriture de son enseignant, pourtant. Ses copies n'étaient jamais annotées, principalement dû au fait qu'il avait toujours tout bon, et leurs recherches durant l'enquête qu'ils avaient partagée n'avaient pas conduit à beaucoup de prises de notes, du moins de la part de John : il avait plutôt tendance à signaler les choses à Sherlock sans rien relever, et c'était ce dernier qui décidait ou non de prendre copie de l'élément plus ou moins intéressant. Et comme de toute manière Sherlock retenait tout, conserver des supports écrits ne lui était nécessaire que lors de ses expériences scientifiques et chimiques où la multiplicité des chiffres des résultats rendait compliqué, même pour lui, de tout retenir.

Mais il avait quand même suffisamment aperçu l'écriture de son professeur pour reconnaître son nom écrit de sa main. Là où l'écriture de Sherlock était ronde, faite de pleins et de déliés presque illisibles à force d'écrire trop vite, trop petit et en rapprochant trop les lettres, John avait au contraire une écriture plus sèche, des L qui formaient des pics plus que des boucles, des S qui piquaient au lieu d'être souple. Et pourtant c'était infiniment plus doux à lire que lorsque Sherlock écrivait. L'absence de logique entre cette constatation objective (l'écriture acérée) et celle sentimentale (les sentiments confus de joie que Sherlock éprouvait à la lire et la douceur qui s'en dégageait) surprenait Sherlock. Et il en était encore au stade où il regardait l'enveloppe ornée du « _Sherlock Holmes, 187 North Gower Street, NW1 NM LONDON_ ». Il ne l'avait même pas encore ouverte.

* * *

Il l'avait posée sur sa table basse, en équilibre contre quelque chose (ça devait être des tuyaux de cornemuse, mais Sherlock n'était pas sûr et il aurait bien été en peine de savoir ce qu'ils fabriquaient ici), et la regardait depuis une bonne demi-heure. Il s'attendait presque à ce qu'elle s'ouvre toute seule et lui crie dessus (mais elle n'était pas rouge et JK Rowling n'avait pas encore écrit de livres) mais, évidemment, elle n'en fit rien. Sherlock savait analyser les enveloppes, comme le reste. Il savait déduire le nombre de feuilles à partir de son poids, la teneur de la missive à la manière dont la calligraphie du destinataire révélait un tremblement de la main ou de l'agressivité, et tout un tas de détails de cet acabit.

Pourtant devant l'enveloppe frappée de la main de son enseignant, il était réduit à l'état de loque tremblante à se demander ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir dedans.

John avait toujours été une sorte de mystère pour lui. Son intelligence, bien sûr limitée par rapport à celle de Sherlock, était parfois exaspérante de simplicité, mais de manière générale, John Watson avait été une excellente énigme. Sherlock se souvenait de sa fascination passée pour cet individu ni médecin, ni professeur, qui prétendait être les deux et excellait dans ce rôle avec plus de mérite que certains profs reconnus et valorisés de l'Imperial. Il se souvenait de son intérêt aiguisé pour lui, l'idée de ne pas être capable de tout déduire, puis l'avoir découvert, et avoir continué à éprouver cette fascination pour lui.

Au fond de lui, il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi John avait semblé si intéressé par lui. Pourquoi il avait accepté de le suivre sur ses enquêtes. Pourquoi il pouvait paraître si vivant, si puissant lorsqu'il enquêtait avec le jeune génie, et si apathique le reste du temps. Pourquoi il semblait autant souffrir de la situation actuelle, comme Sherlock en souffrait.

Et plus que tout, il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il avait posé sa main sur sa joue pour le caresser avec une tendresse infinie qui n'avait aucun but sexuel.

Et puis maintenant, il y avait désormais cette nouvelle énigme : le contenu de cette lettre.

Sauf que celle-là, elle était facile à savoir. Pris d'une impulsion subite, il arracha l'enveloppe de la table et la déchira à moitié pour l'ouvrir et la lire avec le même empressement qu'un homme perdu dans le désert trouverait une gourde d'eau.

– Alors ça... murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Je ne m'y attendais pas, John.

 _Je sais_ , répondit John, mais ça ne comptait pas parce qu'il s'agissait d'une de ses projections dans son Palais Mental (et le simple fait que John apparaisse dans son esprit aussi puissamment réel que Mycroft aurait dû l'inquiéter mais il avait choisi de simplement ne pas y penser).

– Tu crois vraiment que je vais accepter ? poursuivit-il à voix haute en relisant une deuxième fois la missive.

 _Oui_ , répondit John.

– Tu me connais bien mal. Pourquoi ferais-je une chose pareille ?

 _Je te connais mieux que tu ne te connais toi-même. Tu vas accepter parce que tu es incapable de refuser,_ continua John.

Sherlock ne répondit rien après ça. John vivait dans sa tête et il avait donc accès à ses pensées, mais il était hors de question qu'il l'avoue à voix haute : son enseignant (fut-il de fumée dans son esprit) avait raison. Sherlock était incapable de refuser, et dans un soupir, il fouilla son bric-à-brac pour dénicher un stylo, une feuille et une enveloppe.

Il ne réfléchit pas trop longtemps avant d'écrire sa réponse, extrêmement courte : _ok, j'accepte. Je me mets au travail immédiatement._

Il hésita sur la conclusion. Mettre simplement « Sherlock » ? « Monsieur Holmes » ? Ou signer vraiment, comme au bas d'un chèque, la figure géométrique compliquée que lui seul savait produire ?

John avait signé de son nom et son prénom, sans fioritures.

Sherlock hésita encore un instant et traça finalement deux lettres : _SH_. C'était parfait. Sans se laisser le temps de renoncer, il scella l'enveloppe, l'oblitéra, et fila la déposer dans la boite la plus proche.

Les dés étaient jetés.

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre : 11 juillet ! Une review, si le coeur vous en dit ? :)_


	21. Chapter 21

_Bonjour mes petits scarabées bleus ! Ravie de vous retrouver sur ce nouveau chapitre, dans lequel il ne se passe pas grand-chose et qui ne répond à aucune de vos questions :D Voila. Parce que je peux vous torturer de bien des manières xD Faire souffrir ses personnages, c'est bien. Faire souffrir ses lecteurs, c'est mieux *Membre du Club des Auteurs Sadiques et fière de l'être, qui ne vous laissera jamais atteindre l'ataraxie* ! :D_

 ** _RaR des Anonymes :_**

 _Tsuki sur le chapitre 19 : Je te confirme, si tu les enfermes dans une pièce, ils s'entretueront et/ou mourront avant de communiquer... Y'a des moyens nettement meilleurs pour parvenir à ses fins :D Mary ne mérite absolument pas ça, non. J'aime Mary, et John est un connard dans cette fic, faut le savoir ! (Et je ne dirais rien parce que voilà je me tais ou je spoile mes intrigues) Merci pour la review ! :)_

 _Morganne-bzh : Mais siiiiii, je mérite des reviews, je suis un ange voyons :3 Et non, je vais pas les épargner, c'est pas drôle. Mais ce chapitre là est gentillet, promis :D Merci de faire des efforts pour supporter mon sadisme et laisser des reviews xD_

 _Werc : Bienvenue sur mes histoires, je suis ravie de rencontrer une nouvelle lectrice ! Je te remercie infiniment pour ta review et tes merveilleux compliments, cela me touche énormément de savoir que mes petits bêtises griffonnées dans mon coin plaisent autant ! Merci du fond du coeur ! (Lis Crabe; si t'as envie. Tu pleureras sans doute au milieu, mais pas (trop) à la fin, je presque promets ! ;p)_

 _Guest : Je suis ravie de le savoir, j'espère que la suite ne te decevra pas :) Merci pour la review !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 21**

Sherlock avait répondu. Le cœur de John battait beaucoup trop fort pour que cela soit innocent. Il avait attendu trois jours, le temps que son courrier soit délivré chez Sherlock. Encore trois jours pour qu'il réponde. Et trois jours pour la réponse lui parvienne. Dix jours plus tard, il avait donc commencé à prendre son courrier frénétiquement dans l'attente d'un retour.

Les premiers jours de vide avaient été d'une cruelle déception. John ne regardait pas souvent sa boîte aux lettres, puisqu'il ne recevait que très peu de courrier. Il n'avait presque pas de factures, pas d'amis connaissant son adresse sur le campus, et l'armée lui envoyait épisodiquement des lettres d'information, mais cela restait rare. Sa boîte était donc plus souvent encombrée de publicités qu'autre choses, et il ne la relevait que pour la vider. En plus, n'ayant pas d'appartement à proprement parler mais une chambre estudiantine dans un bâtiment désaffecté (d'ailleurs, ils avaient commencé des travaux au rez-de-chaussée pour le réaménager), sa boîte était donc située dans le hall, bien alignées avec toutes les autres, s'il y avait eu des locataires. Ouvrir cette boîte perdue au milieu de toutes les autres avait quelque chose de déprimant, justifiant qu'il ne le faisait que très peu.

Mais il attendait une réponse de Sherlock. Une réponse qui n'était jamais venue. Dix jours après l'avoir envoyée, John avait perdu espoir. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du jeune étudiant, et John interprétait cela comme un refus.

D'autant que Sherlock continuait de venir en cours comme d'habitude. Il était là tous les matins, lundi et jeudi, l'air un peu hagard, mais présent quand même.

Dire que John ne s'était pas inquiété pour son étudiant durant cette période aurait été un mensonge. Sherlock était là, oui, mais il paraissait néanmoins sonné, distant, perdu dans sa tête. Il distribuait les sujets d'examen de John, alors même que celui-ci avait racheté une canne et qu'il aurait pu essayer de s'en débrouiller, mais il semblait le faire par pure habitude et sans réelle conscience de ce qui se produisait. L'enseignant, une fois qu'il eut compris que son élève était perdu dans sa tête, encore plus que d'habitude, n'avait pas hésité à risquer des fréquents coups d'œil dans sa direction. Lui qui s'était interdit de seulement penser à le regarder durant ses cours, là où c'était le plus sécurisé (quatre cents élèves face à lui, même s'il paraissait un peu trop regarder au même endroit, il ne craignait pas qu'on le découvre) n'arrivait désormais plus à détacher son regard de l'étudiant durant tous ses cours. Il y revenait toutes les cinq minutes, l'inquiétude profondément logée au fond de ses entrailles, pour constater que Sherlock ne le regardait pas, bougeait à peine, semblait agir en tant que robot. Mille fois, il eut envie de tout envoyer valser et d'aller lui parler, l'obliger à réagir, à faire quelque chose.

Mille fois il se retint, le cœur au bord des lèvres, ravalant la bile qui lui brûlait la gorge à l'idée d'être rejeté par un tel génie.

Car c'était bien la seule possibilité. Sherlock ne le regardait pas. Sherlock ne lui parlait pas. Sherlock ne lui souhaitait pas une bonne journée. Sherlock n'agrémentait plus ses copies de commentaires. Sherlock ne répondait pas à ses courriers. Le message n'aurait pas pu être plus clair.

* * *

Quinze jours après l'envoi de sa lettre, John n'attendait plus rien. On était vendredi, le mois de mars débutait, et il avait prévu d'emmener Mary sortir dîner, aujourd'hui. Du moins quand il en aurait fini avec le cadavre que Molly avait gracieusement prêté pour qu'il s'entraîne à quelques techniques de chirurgie, dans le cadre de la fin de sa formation.

– Tu vas bien, John ?

Le concerné mit quelques secondes de trop pour réaliser que la question, pourtant claire, s'adressait à lui. Molly avait rangé son dernier cadavre en date, une fillette de cinq ans, d'origine africaine, dont l'excision mal faite avait conduit à une infection mortelle. Les parents avaient abandonné l'enfant qui ne regarderait plus jamais le monde sur les marches d'une église dans un dernier relent de chrétienté, et étaient depuis lors activement recherchés par la police. John avait depuis longtemps préféré détourner les yeux du travail de sa collègue pour se concentrer sur son propre patient. Bon, le sien aussi était mort, et John ne risquait pas grand-chose à l'inciser, ou à essayer de lui diagnostiquer une quelconque maladie, mais l'entraînement des gestes simples de chirurgie générale était absolument nécessaire. Il était complètement rouillé. Et suffisamment immergé dans son travail pour ne pas entendre ce que lui disait la jeune femme.

– Pardon ?

– Je te demandais si tu allais bien, répéta Molly.

– Parfaitement, oui, merci.

Elle soupira, levant les yeux au ciel.

– Ce n'est pas ce que dit Mary.

Le sourire avenant (et légèrement factice, il fallait le reconnaître) de John se fana et il se renfrogna légèrement. Il avait oublié à quel point les deux femmes étaient amies, bien avant qu'il ne débarque dans leurs vies. John sortait avec Mary, travaillant souvent avec Molly, s'entendait très bien avec Mike, parlait rugby avec Greg, au point qu'il en oubliait parfois que à peine six mois plus tôt, il ne les connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam. Mais qu'eux se connaissaient depuis bien plus longtemps que ça.

– Pourquoi Mary te demande de me parler, au juste ? Elle ne peut pas le faire elle-même ? grommela-t-il.

– Ne sois pas injuste. Mary ne m'a pas demandé de te parler. Et lâche la veine aorte de ce pauvre monsieur Riggs, ou tu vas le faire mourir une deuxième fois.

Surpris, John relâcha la pression qu'il exerçait inconsciemment sur l'organe du vieil homme décédé, et referma sommairement le corps, sans refaire les sutures (il devait encore s'entraîner demain, Molly l'ayant assuré que la famille ne viendrait pas chercher le corps avant lundi), avant de le ranger dans son tiroir correspondant.

Molly, dans un air de grâce négligé, s'était assise sur l'une des deux tables d'autopsie de la pièce, ses jambes pendant doucement en l'air, son teint clair rehaussé par la lumière crue et blanche de la pièce, ses longs cheveux bruns en queue de cheval battant l'air dans son dos.

Conscient qu'il n'échapperait pas à la discussion, John ôta ses gants, jeta le matériel sale à usage unique, et plaça ses instruments dans le bac de lavage pour les refaire stériliser. Puis s'appuya contre la deuxième table d'autopsie et regarda Molly.

– Je t'écoute, décréta-t-il.

– Je n'ai rien de particulier à te dire, John. Pourquoi es-tu, après six mois passés avec nous, toujours aussi méfiant et sur la défensive ?

Il serra les dents, encaissa le coup en silence.

– Je suppose que c'est dans ma nature.

– C'est ce que la vie a fait de toi, entre la guerre et ton enfance, corrigea Molly.

John haussa les épaules. Elle n'avait sans doute pas tort, mais il n'avait pas l'intention de le reconnaître.

– Tout ce que je veux dire, reprit Molly, bien décidée à ne pas lâcher l'affaire, c'est que Mary est inquiète à propos de votre relation. Et avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit...

John referma la bouche qu'il avait ouverte pour objecter.

– ... Elle ne m'envoie pas te parler. Pas du tout. Je le fais de ma propre initiative, parce que j'aime Mary comme ma sœur, mais je t'aime aussi beaucoup, et je ne veux pas que vous soyez malheureux. Ni l'un ni l'autre. Contrairement à ce que tu sembles penser, je ne prendrais pas nécessairement parti pour Mary si vous veniez à vous séparer. J'apprécierais continuer à travailler avec toi et partager ton amitié.

Le regard sincère de la jeune femme choqua John. Il n'avait pas pensé un jour que quelqu'un l'apprécierait autant. Qu'il aurait de tels amis.

– Mike t'adore aussi, mais ce n'est pas dans sa nature de dire les choses... Et Greg râle quand tu n'es pas là, parce qu'il n'a personne avec qui s'entretenir du tournoi des six nations ! Tu n'es plus tout seul ! Et tu n'es plus non plus sur un champ de bataille à lutter pour ta survie. Alors je veux juste te dire que je n'ai pas l'impression que tu ailles très bien ces derniers temps. Impression renforcée par le fait que Mary s'inquiète pour votre relation. Je te demande donc juste si tu vas bien, pour te rappeler que tu as des amis sur qui compter. Si tu le souhaites.

John avait bien fait de s'appuyer sur la table d'autopsie, parce qu'il aurait probablement chancelé s'il n'avait pas eu un support. Les mots de Molly lui mettaient les larmes aux yeux, et pas seulement parce que la chaleur d'une amitié était quelque chose qu'il avait perdue depuis trop longtemps et qu'il la redécouvrait ; mais surtout parce qu'il culpabilisait de se taire. Il allait mal parce qu'un stupide étudiant aux yeux beaucoup trop bleus et à l'intelligence bien trop développée ne répondait pas à sa lettre, parce qu'il avait couché trois fois avec lui et parce qu'il lui manquait horriblement.

Il ne pouvait décemment pas dire ça à Molly. Même s'il n'avait pas trompé Mary, ce dont elle l'agonirait à coup sûr, il était sûr qu'elle lui reprocherait son aventure avec un étudiant, et elle aurait raison.

– Pourquoi Mary s'inquiète de notre relation ? demanda-t-il à la place.

Molly rougit et détourna le regard.

– Elle a la sensation de ne pas... te satisfaire. Physiquement. Je ne devrais pas te dire ça. Vous devriez en parler entre vous.

– Elle a tort.

Molly soupira.

– Ça ne me regarde pas. Je pense que tu auras compris maintenant à quel point c'était difficile pour elle, n'est-ce pas ? Ne gâche pas tout avec de l'impatience, hein ? Elle fait des efforts. Peut-être pas de la bonne manière, mais ça ne me regarde pas, et je ne juge personne dans cette histoire.

John savait cela. Il n'avait absolument pas besoin qu'on le lui dise. Mais il n'avait pas la possibilité de dire à quiconque qu'importait que ses rapports avec Mary soient peu fréquents, presque trop rapides, toujours dans le noir et sous la couette, ce n'était pas ça qui lui manquait et que son corps désirait malgré lui. Il n'imposait rien à sa compagne, ayant bien conscience des problèmes et des démons qu'elle combattait.

Après cela, John fit de son mieux pour mettre tout de côté ses pensées, et se comporter comme un parfait petit-ami pour Mary, et bien plus encore. Il avait presque réussi à tout oublier lorsque la lettre arriva, le lundi suivant.

* * *

Sherlock avait répondu. Il s'était écoulé trois semaines depuis qu'il l'avait envoyé, il n'y croyait plus. En rentrant de son cours du lundi avec son paquet de copies, il l'avait trouvé dans sa boîte aux lettres. Et puis, le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine, il n'osait plus l'ouvrir, presque paniqué à l'idée de ce qu'il pourrait y trouver.

Les mains moites, il se résolut néanmoins à le faire, déchirant presque impatiemment l'enveloppe, en retirant une simple feuille avec quelques mots.

 _« Ok, j'accepte. Je me mets au travail immédiatement. SH_ ». Tout ça pour ça ? John aurait pu être déçu, puis regarda la date : Sherlock l'avait écrite le 26 février, soit presque une semaine auparavant. Il ne précisait rien de plus, mais John lui avait précisé qu'il devrait lui faire des points d'étape réguliers tous les jeudis, dans le cas où il accepterait.

Pris d'une impulsion subite, il lâcha l'enveloppe et se précipita sur son paquet de copies. Il les fouilla rapidement, avant d'attraper celle numérotée 122, sur laquelle l'écriture si reconnaissable de Sherlock s'étalait.

En haut à gauche, attaché avec un trombone, un papier supplémentaire. John reconnut au premier coup d'œil les petits bonhommes dansants qui constituaient l'alphabet codé qu'ils avaient déchiffré deux mois plus tôt. C'était déjà si loin, et pourtant il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Il décoda le message sans la moindre difficulté : _Rendez-vous jeudi 7 - Point d'étape - Votre chambre - SH._

Le cœur de John se mit à taper encore plus fort. Non seulement Sherlock avait accepté l'emploi qu'il lui avait proposé, mais il s'était également mis au travail, avait trouvé le moyen de communiquer à John de la seule manière qui n'attirerait pas l'attention et qu'ils étaient les seuls à comprendre. Et enfin, il respectait les consignes de John de lui donner des nouvelles de l'avancée régulièrement, à partir du moment où il avait des choses intéressantes à dire.

S'il lui donnait rendez-vous, c'était qu'il avait déjà découvert quelque chose. Il n'était pas un génie pour rien. John allait enfin savoir. Jeudi, dans trois jours, il saurait. Jeudi, dans trois jours, il reverrait Sherlock. Jeudi, dans trois jours, il serait seul dans sa chambre avec lui.

Et sans surprise, c'était bien cette dernière possibilité qui lui broyait les entrailles d'un étrange sentiment qu'il refusait de reconnaître.

* * *

John pénétra fébrilement dans son amphithéâtre le jeudi. Parce qu'il savait que Sherlock serait là. Parce qu'il savait que dans quelques heures, ils se retrouveraient dans sa chambre pour faire un point sur l'enquête qu'il lui avait confié. Et donc, d'une certaine manière, ils étaient toujours liés. Alors ce matin, en l'apercevant à sa place habituelle de la salle, quatrième rangée, tout au bout à gauche, John se sentait autorisé à le saluer d'un signe de tête. Léger, discret, mais présent. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec l'indifférence parfaitement feinte de ces dernières semaines.

Sherlock réagit si vite et salua son enseignant à son tour que ce fut comme s'il avait attendu cette seconde précise toute sa vie durant.

Ils étaient seuls. Et ce temps qui s'étira à l'infini, durant lequel ils ne prononcèrent pas un mot et se contentèrent de se regarder, chacun à sa place, leur sembla durer l'éternité et n'appartenir qu'à eux.

Bien sûr, le charme fut rompu à l'arrivée des autres élèves, et la vie et le temps reprirent leur cours rapide et saccadé, les percutant avec la violence d'un cheval lancé au galop, mais ils avaient eu cet instant. Et c'était ça qui comptait.

John, galvanisé, annonça le programme du jour et commença son cours.

* * *

Sherlock avait été surpris par l'arrivée de John en classe. Ces derniers temps, à force de fuir Sherlock comme la peste, il n'arrivait plus aussi en avance que d'habitude. Alors quand la porte avait grincé en s'ouvrant, il s'était redressé d'un coup, étonné. Et ses yeux étaient tombés droit dans ceux de John qui le regardait.

Cela avait été inattendu, surprenant... et bizarrement agréable. Comme si après des semaines d'exil, il rentrait chez lui. Dans les prunelles compréhensives de son enseignant qui ne le lâcha pas du regard.

Il marcha jusqu'à son bureau, s'y installa et jamais ne rompit le contact visuel avec son élève, Sherlock refusant même de ciller par peur de le perdre.

Il avait passé la nuit dehors, à enquêter, pour lui, et il était légèrement épuisé. Il avait pensé qu'il pourrait dormir en attendant le cours (voire pendant le cours, il pouvait très bien mettre une partie de son cerveau en veille et profiter du repos tout en laissant son inconscient retenir le cours de John et l'écrire), mais cela lui était désormais impossible : il ne voulait pas lâcher du regard son professeur.

Il avait tant de choses à lui dire, et il espérait que ses yeux exprimaient pour lui ce que sa bouche ne pouvait pas formuler. Il était désolé d'avoir paniqué. Il était désolé de ne pas avoir vu la lettre plus tôt. Il était désolé d'avoir mis tant de temps à lui répondre. Il était désolé d'avoir si peu de résultats à lui fournir tout à l'heure.

Il n'était jamais désolé pour quiconque et il ne s'excusait pas en temps normal. Et pourtant quand les yeux bleus de John Watson le regardaient, Sherlock avait envie d'implorer son pardon.

* * *

Ils n'avaient pas fixé d'heure de rendez-vous. John, dans son courrier, avait simplement exigé des points réguliers. C'était Sherlock qui avait posé la date. Et il n'avait donné d'heure. Mais si, comme le présumait John, il n'avait pas choisi cette date au hasard, le professeur était certain qu'il se présenterait de lui-même à la porte de son studio à la bonne heure.

En effet, depuis la rentrée de janvier, et depuis que John ne mangeait plus avec Sherlock chez Angelo, il avait prétendu a ses collègues et amis que le rendez-vous hebdomadaire avec sa psy qui l'empêchait de venir à cantine le jeudi était supprimé parce qu'il avait moins besoin de séances (cela, au moins, était vrai, sur les recommandations d'Ella, enthousiaste quant à ses – faux – progrès ils avaient une séance toutes les trois semaines et cela allait bientôt passer à une séance par mois) et qu'elles étaient placé à un autre moment de la semaine, Ella préférant réserver cette plage horaire à ses patients réguliers qui avaient besoin d'un suivi hebdomadaire (ça c'était complètement faux en revanche, mais ça sonnait terriblement juste et tout le monde y croyait).

De fait, le jeudi, John mangeait de nouveau avec la bande des M. Ce qui ravissait Mary, parce qu'ensuite, elle enchaînait trois cours le jeudi après-midi, elle était indisponible durant des heures et voir son petit-ami avant d'attaquer ce rude après-midi était source d'encouragement.

John était sûr que Sherlock le savait. Qu'il savait que John irait manger à la cantine de l'Imperial comme d'habitude. Et qu'il serait de retour à sa chambre entre 13h45 et 14h. C'était à cette heure-là qu'il arriverait. John en était sûr.

– Bonne journée, monsieur Watson.

John était en train de ranger ses affaires après la fin de son cours lorsque la voix lui parvint. Il ne releva pas la tête. Mais sur son visage, un sourire étira sa bouche. Et il était sûr que Sherlock faisait de même en cet instant.

* * *

Dire que John était nerveux était un euphémisme. Il avait réussi à garder tout ça pour lui durant le repas, participant activement à la conversation entre Molly et Mike, qui portait cette fois sur le cycle reproducteur du lion et de sa femme. Mary, amusée, avait regardé John essayer de toujours ramener le sujet de l'accouplement sur le tapis, histoire de faire comprendre aux deux autres (avec le même succès frôlant le néant que d'habitude) les liens évidents qui les unissaient et qui n'attendaient plus qu'une concrétisation physique. Peine perdue, les deux scientifiques de génie préféraient débattre du comportement machiste du lion et celui soumise de la lionne, avant de l'extrapoler à la race humaine, et de lentement dériver vers le féminisme, dont John et Mike étaient, heureusement pour leurs testicules, des fervents défenseurs.

On ne fréquentait pas des femmes fortes comme Mary ou Molly, qui s'étaient construites par elles-mêmes dans un milieu masculin et machiste sans une certaine force de caractère.

– Belle tentative, avait conclu Mary à la fin du repas à l'oreille de son amant, tandis que les deux autres s'éloignaient pour débarrasser. Mais toujours un match nul. On se voit ce soir ? Je dois filer.

John avait hoché la tête, distraitement. Dès l'instant où ils s'étaient relevé pour ranger leurs plateaux, il n'avait plus eu que son rendez-vous avec Sherlock en tête.

Il embrassa Mary, par habitude plus que par envie, cachés sans vraiment l'être dans l'angle d'un couloir. Ils ne se cachaient plus vraiment du reste de l'Imperial, et John avait déjà entendu des élèves parler de la « prof de gynéco qui est super bonne et qui avait un mec » (les adolescents étaient tous les mêmes) sans que les élèves en question n'aient conscience que le mec en question dont ils parlaient se trouvait à moins de deux mètres. Pour autant, ils n'étaient pas spécialement flagrants, et les embrassades en public étaient toujours courtes.

Celle-ci ne fit pas exception et dans un dernier signe de la main, il fit demi-tour et s'enfuit en direction de son appartement.

* * *

Depuis, il tournait chez lui comme un lion en cage, les mains moites et son cœur battant à tout rompre comme s'il voulait bondir hors de sa cage thoracique, se morigénant de sa stupidité. Ce n'était qu'un rendez-vous. Professionnel. Il n'aurait pas dû respirer aussi fort. Battre son cœur aussi vite. Avoir sa respiration aussi courte.

Le bruit d'une main qui s'abattait contre la cloison le fit sursauter.

– J'arrive ! lança-t-il, un peu bêtement, un peu gauchement.

Après un dernier regard à son appartement pour vérifier qu'il était à peu près rangé (et il eut soudainement honte de l'espace minuscule qu'il pouvait à peine s'offrir), il fit les trois pas qui le séparaient de la porte et l'ouvrit.

Sherlock était là.

Aussi grand, aussi beau et aussi génial qu'il l'avait toujours été. John ressentit pour lui un violent sentiment d'affection qui lui tordit les entrailles et qu'il réfréna aussitôt. Ce n'était pas ce que voulait Sherlock. Et ce n'était pas ce qu'il laisserait apparaître.

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre : 18 juillet ! Une review, si le coeur vous en dit ? :)_


	22. Chapter 22

_Bonjour mes fragiles petits lépidoptères ! Vous avez envie de souffrir ? Non ? Vous avez envie de découvrir -ENFIN- des tas de vils secrets ? Oui ? Eh bien j'exauce vos désirs, pour une fois ! Par contre, je garantis rien pour la suite, vous pensez bien... ;)_

 ** _RaR des anonymes :_**

 _Godess no : Merci pour cette merveilleuse onomatopée qui en dit long ! J'espère que la suite te plaira :)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 22**

– Bonjour, monsieur Watson, salua Sherlock, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Je suis Sherlock Holmes, vous m'avez engagé pour une enquête.

Les traits tendus de son enseignant se détendirent légèrement, et il sourit à son tour, rentrant dans le jeu formel et stupide que Sherlock jouait.

– Bienvenue, monsieur Holmes. Je vous en prie, entrez.

John s'effaça et Sherlock pénétra en conquérant. D'une certaine manière, c'était plus intime que toutes les étreintes passionnées qu'ils avaient partagées. Parce que John l'invitait dans sa plus profonde intimité, dans son studio, sa chambre et sa cuisine, son salon et son vestibule, son âme et son cœur tout à la fois.

John était entré chez Sherlock des dizaines de fois, mais il était toujours resté à la porte de sa chambre, le cœur du jeune génie. A deux rares exceptions. Où l'alcool avait été leur excuse.

Il ne put pas s'en empêcher. Ce fut rapide, immédiat, plus fort que lui. Sherlock balaya la pièce du regard et ses yeux s'accrochèrent à tous les détails qu'il put, complétant le portait qu'il avait déjà fait de son enseignant.

Préférait le thé noir. Portait honteusement des pulls de Noël le soir chez lui. Ne laissait pas traîner la vaisselle. Faisait son lit au carré comme tous les militaires...

Son regard en revint subitement à John, planté au milieu de la pièce, et se perdit dans son sourire. John savait ce qu'il faisait. Et le laissait faire. Le laissait mettre sa vie à nu dans un doux sourire, simplement en attendant tranquillement qu'il ait fini.

Il eut la décence de rougir et de regarder ses pieds, sa poitrine s'embrasant et s'écrasant sous un poids dont il n'avait pas conscience.

– Quand tu veux, Sherlock, murmura John. Je t'écoute.

Il n'y avait plus de barrière. Plus de « monsieur Holmes ». Plus de vouvoiement. Et Sherlock acquiesça. Lentement, il se dirigea vers la chaise de bureau/table à manger et s'installa dessus. John, obéissant, alla s'installer sur son lit, s'asseyant en tailleur au bord, faisant face à son élève. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait un autre choix, de toute manière. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chaise. Et jamais Sherlock n'aurait osé s'assoir sur le lit...

Sherlock s'éclaircit la gorge, braqua son regard clair dans celui de son enseignant, et commença son exposé.

– Comme tu l'as demandé, on fera des points réguliers... même bien sûr si peu de temps après le début de mon enquête, je n'ai pas tant de résultats à t'apporter. Tu n'avais mis aucune instruction sur qui je devais me concentrer en priorité alors j'ai choisi de me concentrer sur le plus simple pour moi : Lestrade.

John fit le sous-titrage tout seul : Sherlock savait pertinemment que la personne qui l'intéressait le plus était Mary, mais il avait volontairement choisi de l'écarter pour s'en occuper plus tard.

Sherlock, de son côté, tut le fait que déduire Lestrade était simple pour lui parce qu'il le voyait régulièrement dans le cadre de Scotland Yard. Malgré son caractère insupportable, ses résultats avaient été appréciés. Ses talents pouvaient être utilisés.

Et puis a titre très personnel, Lestrade l'intéressait. Parce qu'il connaissait Mycroft, parce qu'il bossait pour Mycroft, et parce que son intérêt désespéré pour le frère de Sherlock crevait les yeux. Et Sherlock ne connaissait que trop bien son aîné, et la cruelle situation dans laquelle se trouvait Greg l'amusait follement.

– D'accord, acquiesça John. Tu as bien respecté le reste de mes instructions ?

– Rester dans la légalité ? grimaça le génie. Oui, mais sincèrement John...

– C'est non négociable.

– Tu diligentes une enquête secrète sur tes amis pour tout connaître de leur passé sans leur consentement et tu t'arrêtes à la frontière de la légalité. Franchement...

Sherlock avait son air ennuyé des grands jours, comme si flirter avec la barrière du légal l'amusait, et qu'il ne comprenait pas le choix de John. Qui avait signé des papiers pour la patrie, s'était engagé sous les drapeaux. Et même si ce n'était pas vraiment la même chose, il refusait de bafouer les lois.

– Ça ne te dérange pas de fouiller dans le passé de tes collègues ? reprit Sherlock. Il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière possible.

– Ça me va. Je sais ce que je fais.

– Et si tu apprends quelque chose qui ne te plaît pas ?

– Ça ne sera pas le cas.

– Tu n'en sais rien.

– J'en suis sûr.

– Je ne peux pas te le garantir.

– Je ne te le demande pas.

– Très bien.

Ils s'affrontaient comme deux coqs, Sherlock les lèvres pincées et John le regard buté, et ce fut l'élève qui détourna les yeux le premier, acceptant de se soumettre. C'était nouveau pour eux deux, cette manière d'être dans leur relation et ils en rougirent brièvement, avant de reprendre contenance.

– Tu refuses que je fasse mes recherches en passant outre la légalité, ce qui je suppose interdit en fait que je m'introduise chez eux illégalement pour fouiller, mais forcer la porte de sécurité de la Bibliothèque Nationale pour regarder des livres en pleine nuit ne te pose aucun problème ? Tu es étrange, John.

Son enseignant eut la décence de rougir et de marmonner une vague réponse qui n'avait pas beaucoup de sens. C'était parfaitement vrai que Sherlock l'avait entraîné dans cette folie. La bibliothécaire les avait jetés dehors à cause des manies désagréables de Sherlock (dont le niveau de respect du silence et du calme se situait extrêmement bas), et à six heures du matin le lendemain, l'apprenti détective avait décrété avoir besoin d'un ouvrage spécifique sur les plantations d'agrume. Les mots de John n'avaient eu aucun impact sur lui : il avait glissé comme une ombre à travers la ville, avait sauté des murets et des grillages, et il avait crocheté la porte de derrière. Et John l'avait suivi, victime consentante de son aura aussi attirante que destructrice, se rendant coupable aussi sûrement que lui de cette infraction.  
Mais comme ils n'avaient pas été inquiétés, ressortant aussi silencieusement et discrètement qu'ils étaient entrés, John avait fini par oublier la parfaite illégalité de l'opération. Il préférait que Sherlock ne lui ramène pas cet épisode gênant en tête. Et de manière générale, il préférait ne pas repenser à ces deux semaines d'enquête auprès de son élève, sans quoi d'autres souvenirs enfouis remontaient également à la surface.

– Peut-être mais c'est comme ça, finit-il par grommeler sous le regard insistant de Sherlock, qui semblait attendre qu'il dise quelque chose. Tes résultats ? Je t'écoute.

– Bien. Lestrade est un joyeux poisson rouge, âme damnée du gouvernement britannique, il se meurt d'un amour qui ne sera jamais réciproque pour mon frère et il est parfaitement inintéressant, même si son intellect est plutôt moyen, ce qui fait remonter la moyenne nationale qui frise le néant, selon mes propres sondages.

John fit une grimace. Il était clairement amusé par l'arrogance et le ton de Sherlock, mais également fâché qu'il réponde complètement à côté de ce qu'il avait demandé et le mélange des deux expressions rendait quelque chose de bizarrement adorable.

– Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'attendais, soupira John.

– Je sais.

Le sourire en coin de Sherlock voulait tout dire, et John ressentit une envie violente d'aller lui ôter ce fichu sourire du visage. De préférence avec sa langue. En l'embrassant. Et en peignant sur ses lèvres bien d'autres expressions.

Manifestement, son envie dut se refléter sur son propre visage parce qu'une ombre étrange voila brièvement le regard du jeune génie, avant qu'il ne se passe inconsciemment la langue sur ses lèvres rougies et reprenne.

– Bien. Lestrade a vingt-neuf ans cette année. Né ici à Londres, de deux parents travaillant en usine. Fils unique. Ce sont ses grands-parents qui l'ont élevé, ses parents travaillant un peu trop. Son grand-père était très attaché à la notion de justice et de loyauté, et c'est lui qui a insufflé à Lestrade son envie de travailler dans la police. Ses parents se sont saignés pour lui offrir les meilleures études possibles. Meilleures notes de son école primaire et de son collège. Il avait obtenu une bourse spéciale pour un lycée privé pour garçons.

– Le même que celui de Mike, l'interrompit John. Celui en face du lycée pour filles de Molly.

– Exact.

Et le ton de Sherlock voulait dire à quel point il était rageant d'avoir travaillé pour en arriver à des choses que John savait déjà.

– Des informations sur un certain David ? Ou Dave ? reprit John sans tenir compte du regard courroucé.

Le jeune enseignant avait déjà entendu ce nom plusieurs fois dans la bouche de Greg, jamais de Mike, et il avait la sensation qu'il y avait une bonne raison à cela.

– Oui. Si on veut, répondit Sherlock. Le nom revient plusieurs fois dans mes archives. Entouré d'un fort secret médical.

– Secret médical ? Maladie orpheline rare ? Handicap ?

Il réfléchissait à voix haute, mais Sherlock détruisit ses suppositions.

– Non. Maladie mentale ou démence, a priori. Je n'en sais pas plus. Pas plus que je ne sais qui, de Stamford ou Lestrade, a été l'amant de ce type. Peut-être même les deux. Et je sais qu'il est mort. Mais je ne sais pas de quoi. Pas encore.

– Amant ? Mort ? répéta John, abasourdi.

Il ne l'avait pas vraiment vu venir. Il avait bien compris que Greg était plus qu'intéressé par les charmes de Mycroft Holmes (et Sherlock avait confirmé cet état de fait), ce qui, si Mycroft ressemblait à son frère, semblait parfaitement compréhensible à John. Pour autant, jamais il n'aurait envisagé une quelconque relation avec le dénommé David, au vu de la manière dont il en parlait. Mike n'avait pas plus de réactions ou de sentiments dans ses propos que Greg, rien qui ne laissait suggérer une relation plus poussée.

– Il a ensuite fréquenté une certaine Hannah, plus âgée que lui, durant toute la durée de ses études de criminologie. Elle a voulu l'épouser et lui faire un enfant lorsqu'il a réussi son concours de sergent pour Scotland Yard, avec une carrière intéressante à la clé. Là encore, si je peux me permettre...

– Je me passerai de ton opinion assassine sur l'intellect des membres de Scotland Yard et de l'intérêt d'une carrière chez eux, merci Sherlock.

– Mmmrrpffff, râla l'étudiant percé à jour avec toute la maturité du monde.

– Continue.

– Il a accepté le mariage, mais ils n'ont pas eu le temps de concrétiser. Premièrement, mon très cher frère est entré dans le paysage de la vie de Lestrade et cela a eu un impact assez malheureux sur sa relation. Deuxièmement, sa stérilité a posé des problèmes à sa douce et tendre compagne, qui a trouvé inquiétant le fait de ne pas pouvoir le retenir et disposer de son argent par le biais d'un enfant. Quel merveilleux exemple de relation saine et apaisée, ironisa le jeune homme.

John se demandait s'il avait vraiment bien fait de confier cette enquête à Sherlock. L'apprenti détective avait bien compris que ce que John attendait, c'était des informations sur la vie passé, sentiments, relations amoureuses, familiales et de travail, n'importe quoi qui pourrait expliquer leurs traumatismes actuels ; et entendre les rapports sur ces sujets de la personne la plus cynique de tout Londres était un drôle de mélange.

En même temps, il n'avait pas entièrement tort, et John ne se sentait pas spécialement solidaire de la fameuse Hannah, qui avait tout l'air d'avoir été vénale plus qu'amoureuse. Mais ce n'était pas l'information principale qu'il avait retenue du discours de Sherlock.

– Greg est stérile ?

– Je t'avais dit qu'il y avait des choses qui ne te plairaient pas.

– Je suis surpris, c'est tout. Il n'en a jamais parlé.

– Je croyais que c'était justement le but, que j'enquête sur eux. Parce qu'ils ne te parlent pas ?

Le regard de John s'assombrit, et Sherlock réalisa qu'il était allé trop loin. Ce n'était pas son rôle de critiquer les relations de son enseignant avec ses amis et collègues. Même si, si on lui avait demandé son avis, il aurait eu bien des choses à en dire, à commencer par la relation qu'il entretenait avec la jolie Mary Morstan... Sherlock quémanda le pardon d'un battement de cils, et ordonna à son cœur affolé de se calmer. Ses réactions épidermiques dès qu'il était en présence de John n'avaient aucun fondement et devaient cesser.

– Autre chose ? demanda John.

– Pas pour l'instant. Je débute à peine. Je pense poursuivre mon enquête sur Stamford, puis Hooper, puisqu'ils sont liés à Lestrade par le fameux David, depuis le lycée, avant d'en arriver à Mortsan, qui les rencontre seulement durant leurs études supérieures. Le schéma de leurs relations sera sans doute plus clair ainsi pour mettre à jour les traumatismes vécus que je dois débusquer.

Cela apparaissait comme parfaitement logique et John fit obligé d'acquiescer. Bien qu'il savait tous les deux que Sherlock ne faisait cela que pour placer Mary, celle qui intéressait le plus John, en dernier.

– Très bien, répondit John.

Et il décroisa les jambes.

La bouche de Sherlock s'assécha soudain. De sa position assez refermée, assis en tailleur, John venait d'en arriver à quelque chose de beaucoup plus ouvert. Les deux pieds au sol. Les jambes droites. Les cuisses légèrement écartées. Les bras le long du corps et non plus croisés sur la poitrine.

C'était une invitation. C'était d'une évidence qui crevait les yeux, et le génie sentit son traître de corps y répondre malgré lui. Le regard de John s'était fait différent. Plus lourd. Plus intense.

Sherlock était habitué à lire dans le comportement de son interlocuteur sans la moindre difficulté, et John le savait, John en jouait.

C'était mal, et un frisson parcourut le corps maigre et pâle de l'apprenti détective. Il n'avait que trop à l'esprit le souvenir de la dernière fois qu'il s'était allé à ses pulsions concernant son enseignant. La douceur de sa main sur sa joue. En miroir de la main de Victor, il n'y avait de cela pas si longtemps. Et les conséquences de sa relation avec le jeune homme.

Sherlock ne voulait pas retomber dans ses spirales infernales qui avaient failli le tuer. Quoi que pouvaient en penser Mycroft ou ses parents, Sherlock tenait à sa vie. Peut-être pas autant qu'un homme normal, mais quand même.

Il avait mille fois mieux à faire que de répondre à l'invitation indécente de son enseignant. Dormir. Avancer sa thèse. Rédiger son TP de biologie moléculaire. Réviser son cours d'anatomie. Poursuivre l'enquête pour John. Demander à Lestrade s'il y avait du nouveau à Scotland Yard sur cette histoire de nouveau Jack l'Eventreur dont il avait entendu parler dans les journaux.

Un millier d'autres choses à faire et pourtant une seule réponse à la langue rose de John qui humidifia ses lèvres dans un geste tentateur.

Sherlock, hypnotisé, reposa ses affaires et son sac et se leva, de la chaise du bureau, franchissant les deux mètres qui les séparaient en quelques pas rapides.

Sans la moindre hésitation, il se pencha au moment où John relevait la tête, et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent aussitôt. L'instant d'après, l'enseignant levait les bras, crochetait le cou de son élève et le tirait vers lui, faisant chuter Sherlock en direction du lit.

Ils tombèrent, se cognèrent, se firent mal et rirent bêtement, avant de recommencer à s'embrasser comme s'ils étaient le seul oxygène disponible sur cette planète.

John, rapidement, exigea l'accès à la bouche de son amant, et intensifia le baiser, le dominant de par sa bouche et par son corps qui venait écraser celui de Sherlock. Ce dernier fut le premier à gémir, les joues d'un rouge soutenu, la voix plus aiguë que d'habitude, le souffle court et les paupières closes.

– Dis-moi ce que tu veux Sherlock, murmura-t-il doucement en cessant de l'embrasser pour mieux jouer avec lui.

De sa langue il dessinait le contour de sa mâchoire, taquinait la jugulaire, suçotait en essayant de ne pas laisser de marques et surtout, de ne pas chavirer dans son odeur. John avait bien compris qu'au moindre signe de faiblesse sentimentale de sa part, Sherlock n'hésiterait pas à s'enfuir de nouveau. De plus, une part très minoritaire de son esprit savait (et prenait beaucoup de plaisir à le lui rappeler) qu'il était sentimentalement engagé avec Mary, qu'il était donc moins pire de coucher avec Sherlock seulement pour du sexe que s'il y avait eu autre chose entre eux (du moins essayait-il de s'en convaincre). C'était la raison pour laquelle il était volontairement aguicheur et pervers, tentant de montrer maladroitement ses intentions à son amant.

Sherlock, manifestement peu en état de répondre, gémit simplement de nouveau, son hautement érotique, qui faisait bander John.

– Tu ne veux pas me répondre ? Alors je suis libre de faire ce que je veux ? proposa-t-il d'un souffle au pavillon de son oreille.

Le peu de peau nue de Sherlock était constellée de chair de poule, tous ses poils dressés en direction de John, et sa respiration eut un raté tandis que son cœur s'affolait un peu plus. Lentement, John se redressa et s'assit sur les hanches de Sherlock, le dominant complètement, sentant contre ses fesses le poids de l'érection de son amant.

De ses doigts habiles de médecin, John caressa le petit carré de peau dévoilée de la gorge de Sherlock, fit glisser la pulpe de ses doigts, atteignit le premier bouton et joua pour l'ouvrir. Il ne regardait même pas ce qu'il faisait, ses yeux rivés sur celles de son amant, les iris bouffés par leurs prunelles dilatées. La couleur bleue irréelle des yeux de Sherlock tendait vers le gris avec cette luminosité, et le pantalon de John commença à devenir sérieusement inconfortable.

Il ouvrit un deuxième bouton et puis un troisième, caressant la peau tendre, tendue vers lui, les tétons dressés vers le ciel. Si son érection était à moitié aussi dure que ses mamelons, John en salivait d'avance.

– Toujours pas de réponse ? soupira faussement John. Dans ce cas, on va instaurer une nouvelle règle. Tu n'as pas le droit de parler, à moins que je t'y autorise. Je veux t'entendre gémir, mais pas un mot. Tu es d'accord ? Tu peux parler pour répondre.

Il avait ouvert toute la chemise pourpre de son amant durant sa tirade, dévoilant le torse parfaitement sculpté, d'un blanc laiteux si pur que le soutenir du regard était presque douloureux. Les mains brunies par le soleil caressaient les flancs, déclenchaient des frissons et des spasmes, faisant onduler les hanches du jeune génie, et frottant leurs érections contre l'autre.

– Ou... Oui John... Oui... souffla Sherlock.

Il y avait une telle lueur dans son regard, que John aurait été capable de jouir sur le champ. Parce que Sherlock était si intelligent, si sûr de lui, maître de ses actions, dominait le monde de par son intellect, ne doutait jamais de lui. Et pourtant il y avait un abandon total dans ses actes, une confiance absolue en John, et une soumission parfaite aux mains qui le caressaient.

John hocha la tête, incapable de parler à son tour, et pour dissimuler sa gêne, préféra abaisser son visage et remplacer ses mains par sa langue, se lançant à l'assaut du torse qui n'attendait plus que lui. A ces endroits, au moins, il avait la possibilité de laisser des marques. De son appartenance. De sa possession. Parce que Sherlock était à lui, pensa-t-il férocement.

 _Mais tu n'es pas à lui,_ souffla une voix doucereuse dans son esprit. _Sherlock le sait. Jamais il ne te laissera de marques sur ton corps. Parce que tu appartiens à Mary, et il le sait. Tu viens de prendre un amant. J'espère pour toi qu'il connaît les règles de votre statut._

John ferma les yeux si fort que ses paupières le brûlèrent. Et il préféra mettre du cœur à l'ouvrage, mordillant doucement les tétons, soufflant sur les côtes, inspirant profondément l'odeur du cou. Il enivrait tous ses sens, se gorgeant de la présence miraculeuse du jeune génie dans son lit.

Doucement, John se releva et soulagea Sherlock de son poids, avant de l'obliger à remonter plus haut dans le lit, et à se redresser, pour qu'il puisse lui enlever la chemise (prune, cintrée, Sherlock Holmes) qu'il portait, ainsi que sa veste.

John se mordit la lèvre devant le spectacle. Il crevait d'envie d'hurler à quel point Sherlock était beau, mais il pressentait que sa déclaration ne serait pas très bien accueillie, et il ravala ses mots.

– Déshabille-moi, murmura-t-il à son amant.

Obéissant, Sherlock hocha frénétiquement la tête, sans prononcer le moindre mot, et envoya rapidement ses mains à l'attaque du torse de son amant.

Il était bien trop doué de ses mains pour que cela soit juste, et avant même que John n'ait eu le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait, son pull était passé par-dessus sa tête, et Sherlock l'embrassait furieusement, tous les deux à genoux sur le matelas, leurs torses nus en contact, leurs peaux brûlantes s'embrasant un peu plus à chaque seconde. Si John avait souvent eu froid dans son minuscule appartement, ce n'était assurément plus le cas. Au contraire. Il sentait la sueur perler dans son dos, et ses mains qui caressaient celui de son amant, descendant à chaque fois un peu plus bas, sentait la peau de Sherlock répondre en miroir de la sienne.

Lentement, dans des murmures et des gémissements érotiques, John laissa glisser ses mains sur le devant du corps, et péniblement, parvint à ouvrir le bouton et la braguette du pantalon de son amant. L'air goguenard de Sherlock, lorsqu'il dut arrêter de l'embrasser et de le caresser pour s'acharner dessus avant de réussir, en disant long que le fait qu'il était très conscient de porter des vêtements ajustés. Très ajustés. Trop ajustés. Il n'avait pas l'autorisation de parler, mais ses joues rougies, son regard lubrique et son sourire en coin valaient mieux que tous les discours du monde.

D'un geste, John, furieux de perdre l'avantage, l'obligea à se recoucher, lui ôta tous ses vêtements restants, et sans préavis, prit en bouche la verge tendue pour lui.

– Arrhhhh !

Au dernier moment, Sherlock parvint à déformer son cri étranglé en un son et pas un mot, et John sourit. Le jeu était plaisant. Voir le jeune génie s'y plier l'était encore plus. De ses mains, il encercla les hanches pour les maintenir sur le matelas, se repositionna, et du bout de sa langue, caressa le gland rougi. Avant de lécher par petites touches, s'amusant de la veine palpitante et de la lourdeur du membre contre ses papilles, et des sons de plus en plus incohérents de son amant, toute sa gamme de gémissements, presque des sanglots de plaisir quand John le prenait profondément en bouche, allant au plus profond de sa gorge. Sentir le goût opiacé du liquide pré-séminal avait quelque chose d'étrange, un peu inhabituel, mais pas mauvais, bien au contraire.

Le médecin avait toujours une partie de ses vêtements, et il sentait son boxer devenir bien trop petit pour être confortable. Le tissu rêche de son jean appuyait désagréablement sur son entrejambe, mais il était hors de question qu'il cède si vite aux gémissements lubriques de Sherlock.

D'une main habile, il caressa les testicules lourdes et pleines (et il était un homme. Il savait ce que ça voulait dire. Que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, Sherlock ne s'était pas touché depuis relativement longtemps. L'idée que cela soit depuis leur dernière étreinte bestiale dans une salle de classe vide caressa l'esprit de John, mais il tenta de ne pas trop s'attarder dessus, ou il jouirait sur le champ. L'idée d'être le seul à posséder Sherlock l'excitait plus que n'importe quel son ou regard de ses pupilles embrumés de désir et de sensations.) avant de glisser plus bas, caressant l'intimité si serré.

– Dis-moi ce que tu veux, Sherlock, l'autorisa-t-il à parler. Dis-moi comment tu me veux.

Il essayait d'insuffler à ces mots tout l'érotisme possible, mais il n'était pas sûr de vraiment y parvenir. Ça sonnait probablement mieux dans sa tête que dans la réalité, mais Sherlock devait être sur la même longueur d'onde que lui puisqu'il lui répondit immédiatement, braquant son regard clair et irréel droit dans le sien, et sans ciller.

– Je TE veux. Profondément. Immédiatement. En levrette. Maintenant.

Il ne fallut qu'une fraction de seconde à John pour assimiler ce que son amant venait de dire, et une seconde supplémentaire pour essayer d'arracher ses propres vêtements, tandis que Sherlock se retournait et se mettait sur les genoux et les coudes. La vision arracha un soupir à John. Tant de magnificence pour lui lui semblait plus que tout le bonheur auquel il avait droit.

Caressant la colonne vertébrale qui lui faisait face (si marquée, si nette, Sherlock était si maigre !), il tendit le bras, pencha son corps, laissant volontairement son érection effleurer les fesses, arrachant un cri au jeune génie (mais toujours pas un mot) et ouvrit la table de nuit pour en récupérer ce qu'il cherchait.

Sherlock regarda les préservatifs et le lubrifiant passer, mais ne fit pas le moindre commentaire. John ne dit rien non plus. Et certainement pas qu'il avait passé deux heures en ville à faire semblant d'errer pour être sûr que personne ne le verrait par hasard ou le suivrait volontairement (il était un peu parano) jusqu'à finalement s'enfiler dans des petites ruelles sombres jusqu'au sex-shop dont il avait réussi à dénicher l'adresse au prix d'une enquête digne de Sherlock Holmes. Il avait choisi le magasin pour sa fiabilité, son sérieux, ses conseils en matière de sexe anal, et surtout sa discrétion. Il n'avait jamais mentionné au vendeur que c'était sur un homme qu'il comptait l'utiliser, mais ce dernier semblait l'avoir compris et John en avait été gêné plus que de raison. Cela n'aurait pas dû le déranger à ce point, parce qu'il savait qu'il avait le droit d'aimer qui il voulait, mais le poids de la société pesait un peu trop sur lui. Il n'avait pas été élevé dans un contexte suffisamment libre pour s'affranchir des regards si facilement.

Et surtout, John ne dirait jamais qu'il avait prévu son coup. Que tout cela était prémédité. Désiré. Voulu. Attendu.

Il préféra plutôt déboucher le tube, étaler le gel sur ses doigts, le réchauffer en les frottant les uns contre les autres, et pousser un premier doigt contre l'intimité offerte.

Le premier râle de Sherlock fut enthousiasmant, et avec un plaisir non dissimulé, John poursuivit sa caresse anale, poussant ses phalanges un peu plus loin, avant d'introduire un deuxième doigt, aussi lentement que précédemment. Il s'agissait autant de ne pas faire mal à Sherlock que de le faire languir.

La réaction de son amant ne tarda d'ailleurs pas : l'avantage de cette position, c'était qu'elle permettait autant à John que Sherlock d'agir, quand bien même ce dernier avait le rôle du passif. Et le jeune génie le savait très bien. C'est pourquoi il feula quand John retira un peu trop ses doigts, et recula de lui-même, s'empalant plus profondément sur l'index et le majeur lubrifié, amenant la pulpe desdits doigts contre sa prostate.

– Arrrffff !

Une fois de plus, le mot fut avalé, retenu et déformé à la dernière seconde par Sherlock pour respecter l'ordre de John. Qui, sous l'effet merveilleux de sentir le corps de son amant contre ses doigts, mit bien trente secondes avant de réagir.

– C'était presque un mot, ça Sherlock, fais attention, susurra-t-il.

La main qui n'était pas fichée dans son intimité en faisant des mouvements de ciseaux caressa le galbe parfait des fesses du jeune génie, promesse autant que caresse que John n'hésiterait pas à punir s'il en venait à ne pas respecter ses instructions.

Sherlock, obéissant, ne répliqua rien, et pourtant John sentait sa réponse dans l'ondulation lascive de son bassin. La manière dont leurs corps bougeaient et se répondaient plus efficacement que n'importe quel mot avait quelque chose de merveilleux et d'étrange. Cela devait être tellement inhabituel pour la verve du génie de ne pas se servir de sa langue, et pourtant tout le reste de son corps parlait pour lui.

Désormais affamé, John rajouta rapidement un troisième doigt, et en quelques mouvements rapides et efficaces, acheva de préparer son amant et le laissa à l'état de poupée haletante et gémissante.

Tout aussi rapidement, il se débarrassa de ses derniers vêtements, puis attrapa la boîte de préservatifs qu'il avait récupérée sur sa table de nuit en même temps que le lubrifiant, en détacha un carré d'aluminium qu'il ouvrit bien vite et déroula sur sa verge tendue. Le simple contact léger avec sa propre main suffit à le faire haleter. Il n'avait pas encore touché son érection et il fut surpris de la trouver si dure, si longue, si lourde. Dieu qu'il en avait envie,

D'une main tendre, il caressa le dos qui lui faisait face, invitant son amant à creuser les reins. Puis il se positionna convenablement, et lentement pénétra Sherlock, centimètre par centimètre. Un concert de gémissements rauques, presque des pleurs de plaisir brut, halètements et autres sons inarticulés lui fit écho, et il s'enfonça un peu plus profondément, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, il eut pénétré Sherlock au plus profond.

Il attendit un instant, juste une seconde, pour que le jeune homme s'habitue à sa présence, et puis enfin, bouge autour de lui. La douceur et la patience explosa alors, et John entama ses va-et-vient avec un appétit insatiable, faisant crier son amant à chaque fois que sa prostate rencontrait le vît de son amant qui le pilonnait avec une vigueur insoupçonnée.

Rapidement, Sherlock n'en supporta pas davantage, et rechercha davantage de contact, se redressant, son dos contre le torse de son amant, sa tête penchée à l'extrême et sa langue dardant entre ses lèvres rouges et gonflées, dans l'attente de celle de John.

Ce dernier obéit aussitôt, ajusta ses mouvements de reins, se saisit de la verge de Sherlock d'une main, cueillit sa bouche contre la sienne, et le masturba au même rythme qu'il ne pénétrait et l'embrassait.

Il ne leur fallut que trois minutes de ce nouveau rythme pour sentir leurs corps se tendre un peu plus, un peu trop, et être prêts à franchir le voile qui les séparait du plus pur des plaisirs.

Sherlock, le premier, cessa soudainement de bouger, mordit la lèvre inférieure de son enseignant.

– JOHN ! hurla-t-il.

La main du susnommé s'arrêta brusquement tandis que le sexe qu'elle tenait palpita violemment et que Sherlock éjacula sur les draps et sur son torse. La sensation des chairs intimes de Sherlock se resserrant autour de lui eut raison de la dernière fraction de contrôle de John et il jouit à son tour dans un râle rauque, se fichant au plus profond du corps de son amant.

Et puis ils basculèrent tous les deux en avant, et retombèrent sur les draps souillés, le corps en sueur.

John fut le premier à se dégager, roulant sur le côté autant pour enlever le préservatif que pour préserver son amant. Il prit grand soin à ne pas toucher Sherlock en s'installant confortablement sur le matelas, ayant toujours bien à l'esprit les conséquences que cela pouvait avoir s'il avait le moindre geste doux à l'égard de ce dernier.

– Tu as parlé, finit par dire John, la voix légèrement éraillée.

Sherlock se retourna vers lui, et dans ses pupilles encore dilatées par le plaisir, il y avait une telle malice que John réalisa à cet instant précis qu'il ferait tout, absolument tout, pour garder cet homme à ses côtés. Et ce y compris ne jamais lui révéler la force des sentiments qui l'animaient en cet instant précis.

– C'était ton prénom, répliqua Sherlock. Ça ne compte pas comme un mot.

Et cela semblait tellement logique avec ses paupières papillonnantes et sa voix encore plus cassée que celle de John qui chuchotait. John le vit s'endormir doucement, les yeux se fermant, et la respiration s'approfondissant, et il se redressa juste à peine pour ramener sur eux la couette et les envelopper dans un nuage de coton. Il ferma les yeux à son tour.

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, redescendant de sa brume post-coïtale, il constata que Sherlock dormait très profondément, sa respiration marquée par des légers ronflements, enserrant dans ses bras maigres l'oreiller de John, et que seule une demi-heure s'était écoulée. Précautionneusement, John se leva, et prit la décision de laisser dormir Sherlock. Il avait l'air d'en avoir bien trop besoin pour que l'enseignant puisse se résoudre à le tirer de son sommeil qui le faisait paraître aussi fragile qu'un ange. Il réajusta la couette sur le corps assoupi, passa rapidement à la salle de bains pour se rafraîchir et se rhabiller et puis tranquillement, s'installa à son bureau et entama la préparation du prochain examen.

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre : 25 juillet ! Une review, si le coeur vous en dit ? :)_


	23. Chapter 23

_Bonjour mes petits coléoptères dorés ! J'espère que vous êtes prêts, parce que chapitre, c'est un peu le début de la fin. La preuve, on arrive enfin à un moment clé qui devrait vous ravir (ou pas)._

 _Sinon, info importante, vous l'aurez remarqué, les mails de ffnet vont et viennent un peu aléatoirement : si je n'ai pas répondu à une de vos reviews, n'hésitez pas à vous signaler, c'est probablement que je ne l'ai pas eue en mail ! Je vous prie de bien vouloir me pardonner si ça arrive, ce n'est vraiment pas volontaire !_

 _ **RaR des anonymes :** _

_Lou : merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite te plaira également, on va continuer d'avancer ;)_

 _Lana : Merci à toi pour la review, j'espère que la suite te plaira :)_

 _Bonne lecture !  
_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 23**

Sherlock se sentait bizarrement bien. Il dormait profondément, et ne se réveilla pas en sursaut comme d'habitude, mais doucement, lentement, sereinement. Pelotonné dans une couverture chaude et douce. Enveloppé dans une odeur qui le submergeait. Il papillonna des yeux, grommela quelque chose dans son sommeil. Il gigota vaguement, laissant ses yeux fermés, et inspira profondément.

Il avait déjà senti cette odeur quelque part. Son cerveau avait déjà senti ça, et l'avait catalogué quelque part, dans un coin. Il lui suffisait de la retrouver. Mais il manquait de données. Il s'enfonça encore un peu plus profondément dans les coussins, la couette, l'odeur.

L'odeur. Encore l'odeur. Toujours l'odeur.

Et son cerveau reconnecta soudainement, lui imposant une image avec la déferlante d'un typhon. Une couleur, le rouge. Un vêtement, le boxer. Une situation, le réveil. Une odeur, celle de John.

Le boxer rouge de John, récupéré au fond de son lit après une de leurs nuits, et l'odeur de semence, si forte, et celle propre à John, si faible, mais présente. A peine une légère fragrance, et pourtant il l'avait retenue, mémorisée, cataloguée. Et maintenant il baignait dedans. Entièrement. Totalement. Inondé, submergé, enfoui au milieu d'une odeur qui l'enivrait et l'anesthésiait.

Il referma les yeux qu'il avait vaguement et machinalement ouvert en même temps que son cerveau s'était reconnecté et s'imprégna encore plus profondément.

Une nouvelle odeur arriva soudain à ses narines et son cerveau.

– J'ai fait du thé si ça te chante.

Une voix en plus de l'odeur. Qui l'aida à identifier l'odeur qu'il venait de sentir : thé noir. Parfaitement dosé.

Ce qui lui permit de totalement reprendre pied avec la réalité et savoir où il se trouvait. Dans le lit de John. Et avec qui il se trouvait. Avec John. Et ce qu'il avait fait. Coucher avec John. Intensément. Encore.

– Je sais que tu es réveillé. Ça fait plus de trois heures que tu roupilles. Je sais que tu es réveillé. Sinon je n'aurais pas préparé du thé.

Sherlock grogna. Il avait peut-être plus déteint sur son enseignant qu'il ne le pensait. Avec un soupir (il serait volontiers resté dans l'océan de coussin rempli de l'odeur de John pour l'éternité) il se redressa et s'assit contre la tête de lit, réalisant en se décollant du matelas que les draps et son torse étaient maculés de semence séchée, la sienne. Jamais il n'aurait fait ça avant. Il serait parti à la douche immédiatement. Jamais il ne se serait endormi, aussi fatigué qu'il était (puisqu'il avait passé sa nuit à enquêter pour John), il se serait plutôt précipité pour se nettoyer.

Il cligna des yeux pour ajuster sa vision, et découvrit John, penché sur ses papiers, assis à son bureau. Il y avait une tasse de thé sur la table de nuit pour Sherlock, et une autre pour John, posé en équilibre sur une pile de livres. Et une théière dans le coin cuisine. Il n'avait pas fait du thé pour Sherlock. Il ne l'avait pas réveillé en le caressant tendrement. Il ne l'avait pas regardé dormir. D'ailleurs, il ne le regardait pas tout court.

– Tes vêtements sont au bout du lit. Et la douche est là. Fais ce que tu veux. Prochain point la semaine prochaine, même heure ? demanda John l'air de rien, sans croiser son regard, corrigeant un terme de la pointe de son crayon à papier, et pointant la porte de la salle de bains au moment opportun.

Le message n'avait jamais été aussi clair, et Sherlock en fut bizarrement et profondément soulagé. John avait compris. John savait.

– Merci, répondit-il.

Et sa propre voix sonnait rauque et épuisée à ses oreilles. John se replongea dans ses feuilles. Il révisait une de ses matières pour ses examens finaux de médecin. Ils n'en avaient jamais parlé. Mais Sherlock savait. John ne le regardait pas.

Alors sans un mot, Sherlock but son thé, attrapa ses vêtements, et sans pudeur, se rendit dans la salle de bains complètement nu, ses vêtements à la main. Il ne pouvait pas l'affirmer, puisqu'il lui tournait le dos, mais il lui semblait bien que John ne pût s'empêcher de le remarquer. Et la morsure du regard le brûla bien plus que celle de l'eau froide de la douche, avant qu'elle ne commence à chauffer.

– À jeudi prochain.

Sherlock était sur le pas de la porte, propre et rhabillé, et il avait récupéré toutes ses affaires. John travaillait toujours.

– À jeudi prochain, répondit-il.

Il ne se leva pas pour l'embrasser, le saluer, le serrer dans ses bras. Simplement un regard et un hochement de tête rapide. Le jeune génie y répondit de la même manière, avant de franchir le seuil et claquer la porte derrière lui.

Les règles du jeu étaient claires. Et Sherlock se surprit à adorer ce nouveau Jeu.

* * *

Sherlock revint le jeudi suivant, comme convenu. Ils n'avaient pas eu le moindre contact direct durant toute la semaine, à part le cours de John lundi, où Sherlock avait profité de leur moment d'éternité quand ils étaient seuls dans la salle, tôt le matin, pour faire signer à son enseignant certains documents nécessaires à l'obtention de solution chimique extrêmement dangereuse dont Sherlock avait absolument besoin, et que l'université ne lui fournirait qu'une fois validés par John. Ce dernier n'avait rien compris, mais il avait signé. Ce n'était pas comme s'il espérait concurrencer l'intelligence de Sherlock, de toute manière.

Bien sûr, Sherlock savait que durant la semaine qui venait de s'écouler, John avait vu Mary. A de nombreuses reprises. Qu'il avait dormi chez elle vendredi et samedi soir. Qu'ils étaient allés au cinéma dimanche matin (pour voir un film parfaitement inintéressant, qui se souciait de l'histoire d'un bateau qui heurte un iceberg et coule ?[1]). Qu'ils avaient fait une soirée chez Mike le samedi, et que John avait donc passé des heures en compagnie de Lestrade à le regarder un peu trop bizarrement pour que cela soit innocent.

Sherlock savait tout cela et bien plus encore. Mais il avait décidé de s'en moquer. Parce que le jeudi à quatorze heures, John était à lui. Le corps de John était à lui. Et son corps était à John. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

L'enseignant, en invitant Sherlock dans son lit la semaine dernière, avait redéfini les règles du jeu, de leur relation. Cette fois c'était au tour de l'étudiant d'y apporter sa touche personnelle. John le sentit à peine la porte refermée derrière Sherlock. Ses prunelles brûlaient d'un éclat bien trop particulier pour ne pas s'en rendre compte. Mais il ne dit rien et attendit. Et ne fut pas déçu.

Sherlock lui fit son exposé de ses dernières avancées. Il lui raconta que David, l'ami de Mike et Lestrade, souffrait de graves troubles neurologiques et d'une maladie mentale appelée la bipolarité, ou troubles bipolaires, encore bien méconnue et très peu étudiée. La preuve, John n'en avait que très peu entendue parler, alors pourtant qu'un système de classification de la manie et de la dépression fondé sur les symptômes, divisé en 18 types évolutifs de folie maniaco-dépressive avait été établi par Kraepelin en 1915. Mike, révéla Sherlock, avait grandi avec David. Les parents de Mike autant que ceux de Molly étaient du genre grande maison, garden parties et école privée. Les parents de David habitaient le voisinage, et leur fils malade faisait tâche dans cet univers bien ordonné.

Cela expliquait pourquoi Molly ne le connaissait pas vraiment : l'enfant avait toujours été maintenu à l'écart. Seul Mike, un jour de grosse bêtise, avait défié ses parents et avait décidé d'être ami avec David. La présence du futur médecin calmait l'enfant de ses névroses alors on l'avait laissé faire.

Jusqu'au lycée. Jusqu'à ce qu'apparaisse Lestrade dans le paysage. Jusqu'à ce que David s'entoure d'une cour dont il était le Roi, Mike en Valet dévoué, et choisisse Lestrade comme Reine. Les choses avaient dégénéré. Les crises étaient revenues, plus violentes, plus fréquentes. La fascination totale et l'amour stupide et éperdu de Lestrade n'aidaient en rien, puisque sa dévalorisation systématique de lui-même quand David s'énervait ne faisait que renforcer son omnipotence.

Mike aimait David comme un frère. Il avait appris à apprécier Lestrade.

Lestrade s'entendait très bien avec Mike. Il aimait David comme un fou.

David aimait Mike comme un frère. Et il aimait Lestrade autant que ce dernier l'aimait, voire plus, beaucoup plus fort, beaucoup plus vite, beaucoup plus tout. Pour lui, il avait accepté des médicaments encore plus forts et un internement.

La maladie aimait David encore plus fort que tout le monde. Elle avait libéré tout son potentiel pour devenir le seul amour de la vie de David. Elle avait gagné. Le jour de l'entrée du jeune homme en institution spécialisée, ses parents l'avaient retrouvé pendu dans le grenier sans un mot et sans un adieu.

Lestrade et Mike étaient restés soudés par l'horreur de la vision du corps de leur meilleur ami et amant, froid et qui plus jamais ne les regarderait.

Le premier s'était jeté à corps perdu dans ses études de flic, il avait rencontré Hannah, et s'était abîmé dans cette relation en se mettant des œillères sur les sentiments réels de la jeune femme, préférant n'importe quoi à la douleur de ses souvenirs.

Le second avait réussi à poursuivre dans la voie de la médecine qu'il avait alors choisi, mais avait abandonné les rêves de psychiatrie qu'il avait caressé du doigt, le soir dans ses rêves. Ce qui le rattachait à son meilleur ami était bien trop douloureux et l'avait conduit dans la spécialité moléculaire en écologie et développement durable la plus éloignée possible de ses souvenirs douloureux.

L'exposé de Sherlock avait été long, et intense. Et pas seulement à cause de ce qu'il racontait, narrant au passage la manière dont il avait retrouvé et subtilisé tous les rapports médicaux qui lui avaient permis d'étayer ses hypothèses, mais bien à cause de la manière dont il le racontait. En bougeant. En ondulant son corps. En se déshabillant au passage. En faisant varier sa voix, qui pouvait passer de morne et désintérêt à chaude et sexy en une demi-seconde, excitant John alors même qu'il racontait la mort d'un pauvre gosse malade.

A la fin, il était entièrement nu, il regardait John droit dans les yeux, et ce dernier n'était pas tout à fait certain d'avoir tout retenu, parce qu'à un moment donné, le spectacle du mouvement de balancier des fesses de Sherlock l'avait profondément déstabilisé.

Le jeune génie posait une nouvelle règle : John lui avait interdit de parler la dernière fois. Cette fois il avait interdit à John de le toucher pendant tout le temps où il parlait.

Et quand il se tut enfin, ses pupilles déjà dilatées par l'envie évidente qu'il lisait dans les yeux de son enseignant et son sexe qui commençait à se dresser, John comprit l'ordre muet, se releva de sa chaise, l'embrassa, et le fit sien au fond de son lit.

* * *

John savait qu'il faisait n'importe quoi. Objectivement, même lui pouvait le dire. Jamais il n'aurait arrêté. Même pour tout l'or du monde.

Il n'avait plus besoin de faire semblant de paraître heureux en compagnie de ses amis : il l'était.

Il n'avait plus besoin de se forcer à regarder dans n'importe quelle autre direction que celle de Sherlock en donnant ses cours : il le regardait.

Il n'avait plus besoin d'arriver juste avant le début de son cours et éviter de croiser Sherlock et passer du temps avec lui : ils discutaient librement.

Il n'avait plus besoin de faire attention à éviter le nom Holmes sur le planning des labos : il y allait avec deux fois plus d'enthousiasme quand il savait Sherlock à proximité.

Il n'avait plus besoin de se forcer dans sa relation avec Mary : elle était toujours aussi douce, belle, gentille, et John voulait croire que cela suffisait. Il ne la pressait pas pour avoir des relations sexuelles, ne l'avait jamais vraiment pressée et même si elle était très peu demandeuse, John s'en moquait. Il avait Sherlock. Et Mary aimait le peu qu'ils avaient.

C'était mal, immoral, et en temps normal, John aurait culpabilisé. Mais chaque infime mouvement sur le visage de son amant, de ses sourires à ses soupirs, faisait naître des papillons dans son estomac et des rougeurs sur ses joues, et le futur médecin refusait d'y renoncer.

La culpabilité de s'envoyer en l'air avec son élève avait disparu. Il n'arrivait plus à penser à Sherlock en ces termes.

* * *

Du moins, cela fut le cas jusqu'à un funeste mercredi de la fin mars. Sherlock avait achevé son enquête sur Greg, et poursuivait avec celle de Mike. Pour l'instant, il n'y avait pas vraiment de nouveau et d'intéressant à apporter en sus de l'histoire qu'il partageait avec Greg, mais John avait demandé à Sherlock d'approfondir les relations avec Mike et David. L'enseignant était convaincu que la mort de son meilleur ami avait provoqué une violente réaction de rejet de l'amour chez Mike, puisqu'il avait vu de ses propres yeux que l'amour qui unissait Greg et David n'avait pas suffi à sauver ce dernier de ses démons, mais il voulait être sûr qu'un autre évènement traumatisant ne se cachait pas là-dessous.

Le lendemain, Sherlock était censé lui présenter ses conclusions à ce sujet et John était impatient. Peut-être même qu'il aurait commencé à creuser le cas de Molly. Peut-être même qu'il accepterait que John le prenne debout contre un mur.

John était impatient.

Il tourna dans son couloir, à la fois fatigué de sa journée de travail (sa thèse avançait beaucoup mieux depuis qu'il pouvait demander à Sherlock des calculs chimiques de dosage des principes actifs des molécules) et euphorique quant à l'idée du lendemain lorsqu'il aperçut l'homme dans le couloir.

Il était de dos, et John se demanda ce qu'il faisait là. Personne ne venait jamais ici. John y habitait seul, personne ne savait vraiment quelle porte était sa chambre, et il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un se perdre jusqu'ici. Et encore moins planté devant la porte de son studio, appuyé négligemment sur un parapluie.

L'inconnu lui tournait le dos, et à part sa silhouette élancée et son costume de marque, John ne pouvait pas vraiment dire quoi que ce soit de lui.

– Bonsoir, lança-t-il en s'approchant. Je peux vous aider ?

Il était trop euphorique pour sentir venir le danger et il souriait aimablement à l'inconnu, prêt à tout pour le genre humain, comme il avait toujours été.

L'inconnu se retourna.

– Ah, monsieur Watson, enfin. Enchanté. Mycroft Holmes.

L'inconnu qui ne l'était plus tendit sa main, celle qui ne tenait pas le parapluie, et John comprit simultanément beaucoup trop de choses.

Que les yeux bleus de Mycroft Holmes ressemblaient beaucoup à ceux de son frère, mais pas dans le bon sens du terme : là où ceux de Sherlock étaient d'une pureté irréelle et si vivants, exprimant une palette d'émotions si large que John ne les comprenait pas toutes, ceux de Mycroft étaient fait de glace et de froideur. Ils étaient aussi doués pour transmettre des émotions, mais assurément pas les mêmes.

Qu'il comprenait la fascination éperdue d'amour de Greg pour cet homme. Il ne l'éprouverait jamais, mais il pouvait la comprendre. L'aura qu'il dégageait, bien que très différente de celle son cadet, rivalisait en terme d'intensité avec celle de Sherlock.

Que le pouvoir qui suintait de cet homme l'effrayait. Un peu. Beaucoup. Trop.

– Enchanté, répondit-il d'une voix faible qu'il espérait ferme néanmoins. Vous auriez pu prendre rendez-vous avec l'administration de l'université pour me voir à propos de Sherlock, vous saviez, vous n'étiez pas obligé de venir jusqu'ici !

John souriait, mais il sentait son âme vaciller au fond de lui-même. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il essayait de faire avec sa pitoyable tentative pour rappeler qu'il n'était que l'enseignant de Sherlock et s'éloigner de tout ce que cet homme semblait avoir compris, mais au moins elle avait le mérite d'avoir existé.

– Je ne suis pas sûr qu'obtenir un entretien officiel, considérant ce que je souhaite vous dire, aurait arrangé vos affaires. Ainsi que les miennes. Nous avons tous les deux intérêts à garder cette affaire privée, n'est-ce pas ?

Il souriait aussi mais le gel dans ses yeux affirmait à John qu'il allait le détruire, corps et âme, avec pertes et fracas.

– Je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont vous parlez, répliqua-t-il, et il ne souriait plus, la voix aussi tranchante qu'un rasoir.

– Je ne crois pas en cette assertion. Je peux entrer ?

John aurait préféré répondre non, mais il n'eut pas tellement le choix. A peine eut-il ouvert sa porte que l'aîné Holmes s'engouffra dans l'interstice et se planta au milieu de la pièce. John le suivit, referma le battant et se planta en face de l'autre, bras croisés.

– Quoi que vous fassiez avec Sherlock, je veux que vous arrêtiez.

La voix était clairement menaçante. Et les yeux l'étaient encore plus. Mais John ne put pas s'empêcher de noter que les termes étaient vagues. Il avait fait bien des choses avec Sherlock. Déjeuner avec lui. Devenir son maître de thèse. Enquêter avec lui. Partager un moment tous les lundis et jeudis matins. Commettre deux erreurs. Faire de lui son amant.

A laquelle de ces choses faisait référence Mycroft exactement ?

– Je ne fais rien de particulier. Je suis son enseignant. Je remplis mon rôle. Rien de plus.

– Permettez-moi d'en douter, répliqua Mycroft.

– Permettez-moi de douter de vos informations.

Il y avait une telle aura de puissance qui scintillait autour de Mycroft que John avait la vague impression qu'il allait se condamner à mort avec cette conversation, mais il s'en fichait. Quitte à être damné, autant partir de ce monde sans regret.

– Vous n'avez pas idée de mon pouvoir et de mes informations.

– Vous n'avez pas idée de ce que fait votre frère de ses journées.

– Et vous oui ?

Mycroft souriait, et son sourire était effrayant, comme heureux d'avoir piégé John. Comme si un ex-militaire pouvait tomber dans un piège aussi grossier.

– Sans doute mieux que vous. Je suis son enseignant, deux fois par semaine, et nous discutons régulièrement de ses études et de la vie en général. Et bien sûr, vous n'ignorez pas que je suis son chargé de thèse. Je l'assiste très régulièrement dans ses recherches et ses travaux, au demeurant passionnants. Je passe probablement beaucoup plus de temps que vous avec votre frère, monsieur Holmes. C'est pourquoi je me permets de douter de la qualité de vos informations.

L'expression de l'homme d'Etat était pincée, et les ailettes de son nez frémissaient. De toute évidence, le temps que Sherlock accordait à son aîné était un sujet sensible. Le jeune génie n'avait pas si souvent abordé le sujet de son frère, mais suffisamment fréquemment pour que John comprenne que son étudiant le détestait cordialement. Et que Mycroft n'était qu'un grand frère un peu trop protecteur.

Mais en cet instant précis, au fond de lui John comprenait Mycroft. S'il avait appris qu'Harry couchait avec une de ses profs de fac, lui aussi aurait eu envie d'aller exprimer sa façon de penser à l'enseignante. Avec le pouvoir dont semblait disposer cet homme, sa réaction était peut-être disproportionnée, mais pas incompréhensible.

John aurait aimé pouvoir dire que ce qu'il partageait avec Sherlock était plus que ça, mais cela aurait été un mensonge. Parce que John se refrénait pour que cela ne soit que du sexe. Pour ne pas effrayer Sherlock. Pour ne pas le faire fuir. Pour éviter que John ne se pose trop de questions sur ce que voulait réellement son cœur malmené.

Et de toute manière, Mycroft n'avait pas encore abordé précisément le sujet. Il pouvait tout aussi bien parler de la familiarité de Sherlock à l'égard de John, l'enquête des « hommes dansants » qu'ils avaient menée ensemble, ou bien de celle que l'enseignant avait confié à son élève.

– Je connais mon frère, décréta Mycroft d'une voix blanche. Je le connais mieux qu'il ne se connaît lui-même. Et surtout je connais ses travers et ses faiblesses. Je sais reconnaître quand il est temps d'arrêter son stupide attachement avant de sombrer dans la dépendance.

John ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un éclat de rire sans véritable joie. Sherlock, faible ? Assurément, il l'était, plein de failles et de défaillance, mais pas de manière dont son frère semblait le dire !

Quant à l'attachement, c'était sans doute ce qu'il y avait de plus drôle. Sherlock était tout sauf attaché à John. Au mieux il le trouvait utile, mais le jeune génie n'avait besoin de personne pour vivre sa vie comme il l'entendait. John avait fait son deuil de ça il y avait de cela des semaines. Sherlock n'avait pas besoin de lui. C'était lui qui avait besoin de Sherlock. Sherlock n'était pas attaché à lui. C'était lui qui était attaché à Sherlock.

– Je constate que vous méconnaissez encore plus que je ne le pensais la vie et les sentiments de votre frère.

Il y eut un instant de silence et de flottement, et John, perdu, sentit la conversation lui échapper. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange flottant dans ce silence. Comme si Mycroft savait, de manière certaine, quelque chose que John ignorait et qui changeait la donne.

– Croyez ce que vous voulez, finit par répondre Mycroft. Mais tenez-vous à l'écart. Ce sera mon seul avertissement. Si j'apprends que vous avez posé la main sur lui une fois de plus... Je serais obligé d'avertir qui de droit. Et je suis sûr que vous pouvez en imaginer les conséquences pour vous.

John n'avait pas besoin de l'imaginer. Il y pensait tous les jours quand il voyait Sherlock. La culpabilité ne lui laissait jamais de repos. Parce qu'il était son enseignant, parce qu'il trompait Mary et que tout cela était mal. Mais quand Sherlock le regardait, tout le reste disparaissait et ses inquiétudes s'envolaient.

– Une fois encore, je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont vous parlez. Bonne journée, monsieur Holmes.

La discussion était clairement close et Mycroft y céda, probablement conscient que le dialogue de sourd pouvait s'éterniser des heures durant et n'ayant pas autant de temps à perdre.

D'un mouvement de la tête, il salua John et sans le moindre mot supplémentaire, il quitta la pièce, laissant John plus seul et désemparé qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

La douleur de la culpabilité était une fidèle alliée à chaque seconde de sa vie. C'était devenue une constante, quelque chose de normal, presque évident. C'était là comme un handicap douloureux, en permanence et qui l'amputait d'une partie de lui-même, mais on s'y habituait à vivre ainsi.

Mais Mycroft venait de faire remonter une violente nausée, une crise comme il n'en avait pas connu depuis la première fois qu'il avait couché avec Sherlock.

Et précipitamment, John courut aux toilettes vomir de la bile.

* * *

 _[1] Titanic est sorti en 97 ! Soit l'année où B. Cumberbatch a eu 21 ans, et M. Freeman 26, c'est à dire environ l'âge que je leur donne dans cette fic, l'époque où les téléphones portables existaient si peu, et que les connexions se faisaient en 56k, quand elles existaient ! C'est la raison pour laquelle John et Sherlock ne se SMS pas toutes les cinq minutes ^^_

 _Au fait, vous vous souvenez quand je vous ai dit que vous pouviez dès le départ savoir quel était le secret de Mike ? C'est tout simplement parce que l'histoire de David et Lestrade, je l'ai déjà écrite dans "(Al)Chimie". Mon background est souvent réutilisé, en témoigne le personnage de Toby le chauffeur de Mycroft, ou le nom de l'ex-femme de Greg. Du coup, comme on savait que le secret de Mike était lié à David, et à Greg, il était possible pour les plus attentifs d'entre vous de faire le lien ! ;p (qui a dit que c'était tordu ? Dénoncez vous ! xD)_

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre : 1 août ! Une review, si le coeur vous en dit ? :) (eh vous savez quoi ? Il ne reste que trois chapitres après celui là Oo)  
_


	24. Chapter 24

_Bonjour mes petites loutres à poils longs ! (je me suis lassée des insectes...) Vous savez quoi ? J-3 avant mes congés. Et croyez moi, vu mon état mental du moment, ça va me faire du bien de buller enfin ! *-* Comment ça, vous vous foutez de ma vie et ne vous intéressez qu'au chapitre ? Bande de malappris ! ;p_

 _Et sachez que ma note de fin de chapitre précédent n'était absolument PAS une manière de vous inciter à (re)lire (Al)chimie ! Oo Si je voulais me faire de la pub, je vous conseillerai plutôt d'aller lire_ Crabe _._ Crabe _est toute ma vie._ Crabe _est mon bébé d'amour._ Crabe _est ce que vous devez lire de moi si vous ne deviez lire qu'une seule de mes fics (ce qui est plutôt mal barré vu que vous êtes présentement en train de lire cet en tête de chapitre). Sinon, j'ai été agréablement surprise de voir que pour certains, vous vous souvenez de mon background, alors merci d'être aussi fantastique ! *-*_

 _ **Réponses des anonymes :** _

_Poux : Merci à toi pour cette review, j'espère que la suite te plaira ! :)_

 _Morganne-bzh : Vraiment, tu es allée relire mon ancienne fic ? Oo Ce n'était pas le but mais je suis très agréablement surprise ! Et non, en effet, la présence de Mycroft ne pouvait qu'être synonyme de bordel xD Merci pour la review ;)_

 _Cens (guest) sur le chapitre 1 qui verra donc cette réponse dans très longtemps mais j'en profite quand même : Merci ! :D_

 _Bonne lecture ! :)_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 24**

Lorsque John lui ouvrit la porte, le jeudi après-midi, Sherlock sentit immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Lui était plutôt content de l'avancée de son enquête. Il avait plein de nouvelles informations sur Molly et en avait même accumulé sur Mary. Il ne comptait absolument pas les dire à John, cependant. Il distribuait les données au compte-goutte, chaque jeudi. Pour faire durer le plaisir le plus longtemps possible.

Et par plaisir, Sherlock voulait dire les parties de jambes en l'air intenses qu'il partageait avec son enseignant. Il craignait qu'une fois son enquête achevée, John ne lui demande plus de passer le jeudi, n'ayant plus de raison qu'il vienne. L'alternative pour poursuivre ses visites constituerait à s'assoir, discuter calmement et reconnaître qu'ils voulaient poursuivre cette relation purement sexuelle qu'ils entretenaient, et aucun d'eux ne le souhaitait vraiment. Les non-dits et le silence étaient le cœur de leur relation bancale.

Alors il distillait ses nouvelles pour espérer tenir ainsi jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Ils n'étaient qu'au début du mois d'avril, et pourtant Sherlock y pensait déjà. En essayant de ne surtout pas y penser. Parce que, que John réussisse ou non ses derniers examens de médecine et valide définitivement le diplôme qui lui permettrait d'exercer en toute légalité, il partirait de l'Imperial. Sa situation d'enseignant n'était pas légale. Pas valide. Seulement vouée à une temporalité clairement définie, de septembre à juin. Une année universitaire et rien d'autre.

Sherlock essayait souvent d'éradiquer cette information de son Palais Mental. Mais elle revenait sans cesse le hanter.

Et il était probable que le regard de son professeur lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte ce jour-là entre également dans la pièce des Mauvaises Choses de Sherlock et revienne brouiller son cerveau à des moments inopportuns.

Sherlock avait vu John passer par des tas de phases. Il avait catalogué près d'un millier d'expressions et de sentiments différents se peindre sur son visage. Sa colère, son mépris et sa douleur, au début de l'année. Sa curiosité, sa fascination, sa relative vivacité d'esprit lorsqu'il enquêtait ensemble. Son extase, son plaisir, sa joie, depuis plus récemment.

Mais cette expression-là, il ne la connaissait pas et elle lui faisait peur. Un point de vue omniscient aurait pu lui dire que c'était l'exacte expression que l'enseignant avait eu après leur première nuit, lorsqu'il s'était enfui à travers la ville, courant à s'en brûler les poumons. Mais Sherlock n'était pas omniscient, et il dormait quand John était parti cette fois-là, alors il ne savait pas et s'inquiéta.

Il ne savait pas que la visite de Mycroft avait bouleversé John.

Il ne savait pas qu'il culpabilisait à propos de ce qu'il faisait vivre à l'innocente Mary, qui ne le méritait pas.

Il ne savait pas qu'il avait relu le code pénal et le règlement de l'université pour mieux se souvenir de tout ce qui les séparait.

Il ne savait pas que John avait pris la décision de ne plus lui céder.

Il ne savait pas et ne voulait pas le savoir.

Alors il ne laissa pas de temps à John pour le lui expliquer, le repousser ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il le poussa à l'intérieur de la pièce, en referma la porte du pied sans même regarder ce qu'il faisait, et fondit sur son amant comme un aigle sur sa proie. John hoqueta de surprise, essaya de reculer, mais c'était déjà trop tard. La bouche de Sherlock était sur la sienne et l'embrassait intensément. Ses mains avaient attrapé son dos et le serrait contre lui, alors même qu'il portait encore son sac et son manteau.

John ne résista pas contre lui, mais ne participa pas vraiment non plus. Du moins, pas avant que Sherlock ne force le passage de ses lèvres avec sa langue, intensifie leur échange, l'oblige de ses mains sous ses fesses à soulever son bassin et à enrouler ses jambes autour de sa taille et le porte pour l'assoir sur le bureau.

– Sherlock, non, mes copies... murmura John.

Mais sa voix n'avait aucune conviction. Il se fichait de froisser les idioties écrites par ses stupides étudiants et les notes d'expérience sur sa thèse. Sherlock se vantait de pouvoir le faire rougir rien qu'en regardant une ou deux feuilles de papier, une fois qu'il l'aurait fait jouir sur ce bureau.

Il recula à peine, braqua son regard clair dans celui de son amant, le défiant de ses pupilles dilatées de bouger d'un millimètre, et se débarrassa prestement de la moitié de ses affaires, gardant seulement sa chemise et son boxer. Parce qu'il connaissait parfaitement l'effet qu'avait le vêtement cintré et prune sur son enseignant.

La réaction de John ne se fit pas attendre. Son souffle devint court et son rythme cardiaque erratique, tandis que Sherlock revenait s'installer entre ses jambes, l'embrassant de nouveau passionnément.

Les quelques barrières que John avait encore décidé de mettre en place volèrent en éclats à leur tour, et John se fondit dans ce baiser, gémissant presque immédiatement tandis que Sherlock attaquait sa jugulaire.

– C'est mon tour, lui murmura Sherlock à l'oreille. Mon tour de te prendre.

La réaction épidermique de John acheva de le convaincre de sa décision.

Et rapidement, il entreprit de déshabiller son amant, de faire glisser ses mains partout où elles pouvaient s'insinuer et marquer légèrement de sa langue et de ses lèvres les zones les plus sensibles qu'il connaissait par cœur. Et même s'il ne put pas prendre son amant sur le bureau (trop petit), il s'arrangea néanmoins pour lui donner suffisamment de souvenirs impérissables pour qu'il ne puisse plus voir ses feuilles de cours sans rougir, s'agenouillant entre ses cuisses et le faisant venir dans sa bouche, avant de porter de nouveau jusqu'au lit (un avantage à être plus grand que John), l'allonger et enfin, le faire sien. Parce que John était à lui.

Et John devait le rester.

John avait abandonné toute sa culpabilité dans un double orgasme prolongé à quelques minutes d'intervalle. Sherlock était à lui. Et Sherlock devait le rester. Mycroft Holmes pouvait bien penser ce qu'il voulait. John refusait de perdre la relation qu'il entretenait avec son étudiant. Il continuerait. Ils continueraient. Aussi souvent que possible. Tant que Sherlock voudrait de lui.

* * *

Cela faisait des semaines que cela durait, et John ne s'en lassait pas. Sherlock non plus. L'enseignant sentait derrière lui la présence de Sherlock. Alors même que ce dernier marchait une dizaine de mètres derrière lui. Ils ne partageaient généralement pas un même couloir que durant une poignée de secondes avant que John ne tourne un angle et que Sherlock ne soit plus directement derrière lui. Et quand Sherlock tournait à son tour, John était la plupart du temps en train de s'apprêter à franchir le couloir suivant. C'était le moyen qu'ils avaient trouvé pour ne pas paraître trop suspect. Et pour éviter de se sauter dessus dans le couloir.

Cela n'empêchait pas les fantasmes, et rien qu'à entendre de manière assourdie les bruits de pas de Sherlock, John rêvait à ce qu'il allait lui faire en arrivant dans sa chambre. Il y parviendrait quelques poignées de secondes avant lui. Aurait-il le temps de se déshabiller pour surprendre son amant ? Ou bien le prendre directement contre la porte à peine close. Savoir qu'ils étaient séparés du reste du monde par simplement un morceau de bois avait quelque chose d'excitant. On pouvait bien plus facilement deviner leurs activités impudiques lorsqu'ils le faisaient contre la porte que lorsqu'ils rejoignaient le lit et son abri de couvertures.

Ce qu'ils faisaient était mal, interdit à tous les niveaux, dangereux, et John en redemandait pourtant sans cesse, incapable d'être rassasié du corps si jeune et si doux entre ses mains. La carnation de leur peau, si pâle contre le bronzage d'Afghanistan avait pour John la couleur du bonheur. Lui qui voyait le monde en noir et blanc à son arrivée sur Londres avait révisé son jugement : le monde avait la couleur du miel et du lait, la couleur de lui et Sherlock lorsqu'ils s'enlaçaient. Il fréquentait toujours Mary bien sûr, et la douce normalité de leur relation. Mais la passion, il ne la connaissait que lorsqu'il partageait son lit avec Sherlock.

Ses pensées dérivèrent de nouveau tandis qu'il continuait de percevoir le « tap tap » régulier des pas de Sherlock dans son dos, et il songea qu'il préfèrerait le lit, aujourd'hui. Mais ensuite, il l'entraînerait à la douche et ils recommenceraient à faire l'amour dans la cabine trop petite pour bien les accueillir tous les deux, mais un théâtre merveilleux pour leurs ébats.

Perdu dans son fantasme, John ne réalisa pas tout de suite qu'il avait atteint son couloir, et qu'il n'était plus seul. Devant sa porte, il y avait des gens, et lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, c'était déjà trop tard, et il ne pouvait pas faire demi-tour et prétendre n'avoir rien vu.

Ses pensées explosèrent comme des bulles de savon, sa température corporelle baissa brusquement de plusieurs degrés, et il sentit une réaction épidermique traverser tout son corps, subitement recouvert d'une sueur glacée.

– Bonjour, Monsieur Watson, susurra la voix douce de l'un des trois hommes, faussement aimable.

Mycroft Holmes avait le regard aussi vif et aiguisé que la dernière fois que John l'avait vu, mais cette fois le professeur n'avait plus rien d'un soldat face à lui. Mycroft l'avait mis en garde une fois, et John n'avait pas tenu compte de son avertissement. Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas compris les menaces et la puissance de l'homme qui se tenait devant lui, mais ensuite Sherlock l'avait embrassé et John avait tout oublié pour succomber à la peau pâle. L'étudiant avait sournoisement utilisé les endorphines pour mieux convaincre John et le débarrasser de son lancinant sentiment de culpabilité.

– Mycroft, murmura-t-il en réponse, s'avançant bravement, bien que livide. Greg. Monsieur le Doyen.

L'air désolé de Greg parlait pour lui. Il n'était pas là de bon cœur, mais pour faire son job. Il était d'ailleurs en tenue de flic, John pouvait voir son holster et son arme sous sa veste en cuir. Et il jouait avec quelque chose qui cliquetait horriblement au fond de sa poche. Il ne fallait pas être Sherlock Holmes pour imaginer les menottes.

La présence du Doyen de l' _Imperial_ ne venait que conforter cette analyse. John avait joué.

John avait perdu.

– J'imagine que vous savez pourquoi nous sommes là ? poursuivit Mycroft.

John secoua la tête de résignation. Il était inutile de mentir face à cet homme au costume si parfait et à l'aura si puissante qu'il en éclipsait le malheureux Doyen, dont la prestance n'était pourtant plus à prouver. John n'avait eu que très peu de contact avec l'homme, mais il le savait juste et intègre, et même s'il n'avait pas eu le choix quant à la présence de John, il s'était assuré de ses compétences avant de le laisser enseigner. D'une certaine manière, John le respectait et il y avait un air de violente désapprobation dans ses prunelles.

– J'imagine que cela ne servirait à rien de le nier, répondit-il dans un souffle.

Il n'aurait pas cru que sa voix resterait aussi calme et stable alors que sa vie entière partait en fumée, cette même vie qu'il n'avait pas souhaité vivre depuis son rapatriement, cette vie en noir et blanc que Sherlock avait peint des mille couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel et plus précisément de la nuance de sa peau si pâle, de ses yeux si bleus et de ses lèvres mordillées si rouges.

Quelles charges allait-on bien pouvoir faire peser sur lui ? Sherlock était trop vieux pour l'accuser de pédophilie, et John n'était pas un expert juridique, mais l'abus de confiance ou d'autorité semblait être un bon début. Dépravation, détournement de mineurs et péché de luxure complèterait sans doute le tableau.

– Où est mon frère, monsieur Watson ? demanda Mycroft, toujours parfaitement calme, appuyé sur son parapluie.

De l'extérieur, on aurait dit quatre gentlemen conversant de la pluie et du beau temps. Greg n'avait même pas encore passé les menottes à John, qui n'aurait de toute manière pas esquissé le moindre geste pour se défendre ou s'enfuir si cela avait été le cas.

– Aucune idée, répliqua l'enseignant.

Plonger pour ses torts était une chose. Impliquer Sherlock en était une autre. Sherlock était un joyau pur qui devait devenir détective consultant, de cela John était persuadé et ne cesserait jamais de l'être. Il savait aussi qu'en dépit de tout, Mycroft Holmes aimait son petit frère. Il le protégerait du procès de John et de tout le reste. La supernova étincelante qu'était Sherlock poursuivrait sa trajectoire lumineuse. John refusait de dire le moindre mot sur lui.

 _Par pitié Sherlock, reste caché, je t'en supplie_ , songea-t-il.

En toute logique son amant aurait dû se trouver à quelques mètres de là, derrière l'angle du couloir. Le fait qu'il ne soit pas encore arrivé, alors qu'il n'avait pas tant de retard que ça sur John, prouvait qu'il avait entendu l'embuscade et avait choisi de rester discret. John priait pour que cela restât ainsi, mais connaissant Sherlock, c'était relativement difficile à croire.

Mycroft sembla déceler son mensonge sans la moindre difficulté, mais ne lui fit pas l'affront de le relever et se contenta de hausser les épaules.

– Sergent Lestrade, veuillez arrêter cet individu, ordonna-t-il d'un ton détaché, ses yeux de glace, si semblable à ceux de Sherlock et pourtant si froides et si mortes en comparaison de son frère, rivés dans ceux de John.

Greg ne répondit rien, mais John pouvait sentir qu'il était désolé, blessé, mal à l'aise et un certain nombre de sentiments diffus. L'enseignant réalisa seulement à cet instant que Greg connaissait Mary. Qu'elle allait apprendre que John la trompait depuis des mois. Et bizarrement, cela le terrifia bien plus que sa condamnation future. Mary ne méritait pas ça.

– Nous allons procéder à l'inspection de votre chambre, également, poursuivit Mycroft.

Et depuis quand un homme qui bossait simplement au gouvernement à un poste mineur avait tant de pouvoir ?

– Je suis... murmura le Doyen.

Déçu ? Blessé ? Dégoûté ? Révulsé par le fait que l'amant de John soit, outre un élève, un autre homme ? De cela aussi, on ferait son procès. John n'avait jamais eu la cause homosexuelle très à cœur, mais il savait que sa sœur y accordait une grande place. Les détracteurs allaient pouvoir utiliser son procès pour tenter d'affirmer à quel point les homosexuels étaient des dangereux pervers détraqués, qui s'attaquaient à plus faibles et plus jeunes qu'eux. Même si ce n'était pas un crime, officiellement, l'opinion publique évoluait lentement et les mentalités restaient difficiles à faire changer. Ou plus exactement, les gens fermement convaincus que l'homosexualité étaient une tare à annihiler étaient plus virulents que ceux qui ne se posaient pas vraiment la question et étaient relativement passif dans le combat.

Qui se soucierait que Sherlock avait seulement quatre ans de moins que John ? Ce qui n'était rien, quand on songeait aux vingt ou trente ans qui pouvaient séparer une fillette mariée de force à un époux violent dans certains pays d'Afrique ou d'Asie Centrale, mais qui se souciait de ce qui se passait chez les autres ? John, abattu et intérieurement détruit se découvrait une ironie mordante qu'il n'avait pas jusqu'alors eu conscience de posséder. Quel dommage que cela se révèle au moment où il prenait la décision de mourir. Cela vaudrait mieux que le procès.

Que pourrait-il dire pour se défendre ? Qu'il n'avait jamais forcé Sherlock, n'avait même jamais eu la moindre once de pouvoir sur lui, tant l'intelligence du jeune garçon était au-delà de tout ? Pour le croire, il faudrait interroger Sherlock, et essayer d'aller au-delà de son cynisme pour deviner sa brillance, et il faudrait donc impliquer le jeune homme, et John s'y refusait fermement.

– John, je... bafouilla Greg en sortant les menottes de sa poche.

John se demanda ce qu'on ressentait avec ce métal si glacial autour de ses poignets. Il n'allait pas tarder à le découvrir.

– Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Greg, apaisa-t-il. Tu fais ton boulot.

– Oui...

Mais le regard du policier n'était pas convaincu, et il jeta un bref regard à Mycroft tandis que John tendait obligeamment les bras. Un regard de colère, de mépris et de profond désespoir. John fut le seul à remarquer que, lorsque Greg détourna le regard, les yeux de Mycroft quittèrent John une seconde et que le même désespoir que celui du policier étaient lisibles dans les pupilles de glace.

– Vous êtes en état d'arrestation, vous... commença Greg en refermant les menottes.

C'était plus lourd et moins froid que ce à quoi John se serait attendu. Mais il n'eut pas le loisir de s'y attarder plus longtemps que le cri désespéré avait retenti dans le couloir :

– NON !

Sherlock avait bondi, et en trois enjambées, il avait rejoint le petit groupe devant la porte de John, arraché le jeune professeur aux trois autres, l'avait obligé à reculer avant de se déplacer devant lui, bras tendus et écartés, défiant son frère du regard, impérieux et grandiloquent.

Souvent, dans son esprit, John avait comparé son amant à un chat. Mais aujourd'hui Sherlock était un puma, un tigre et un léopard réunis. Félin toujours, mais d'une dangerosité sans égale. John ne pouvait voir qu'une partie de son profil, mais les yeux si vivants étincelaient d'une rage pure. Il paraissait être proche de la rupture et John ne voulait pas être là quand ça exploserait.

– Sherlock, commenta Mycroft, lèvres pincées.

Le Doyen avait l'air vaguement paniqué, et le regard de Greg était indescriptible. Vexé qu'on ait interrompu sa procédure, et soulagé de ne pas avoir à la finir. Mycroft Holmes, par contre, conservait tout son flegme britannique.

– Ne. Fais. Pas. Ça, siffla Sherlock.

On aurait dit qu'il feulait et c'était étrangement beau et mélodieux.

– Tu... commença son frère.

Les deux Holmes paraissaient seuls au monde, leurs pupilles rivées l'une dans l'autre, la glace contre le feu.

– Rien, feula de nouveau Sherlock. Tu ne feras rien. Je ne suis pas le seul ici à aimer les poissons rouges.

John ne comprenait rien, et manifestement la référence n'avait du sens que pour Mycroft, dont le visage se fit plus fermé et plus froid encore. John n'était pas entièrement convaincu que l'énerver soit la bonne solution.

– Un poisson rouge, vraiment Sherlock ? Tu sais où t'a mené le précédent... Et celui-là ne semblait pas avoir la même utilité.

Mycroft murmurait mais il aurait pu hurler que l'effet de ses mots sur Sherlock aurait été le même, tant le jeune homme semblait exsuder de haine.

– Ça n'a absolument rien à voir. Tu ne feras rien, répliqua-t-il sur le même ton.

– Et sinon quoi ? se moqua Mycroft.

– Sinon je recommence. Et je m'appliquerai cette fois. Et je ne me louperai pas. Tu peux me surveiller autant que tu veux et me faire suivre par toutes les caméras de sécurité de tout le royaume, tu ne pourras pas m'empêcher de trouver ce dont j'ai besoin. Ce sera si facile, Mycroft. Si tranquille. Si paisible. Et il faudra ensuite que tu l'expliques à Maman.

La voix était douce, calme, et ne tremblait pas, mais les mots firent assurément plus de mal à John que toutes les menaces d'arrestation ou de procès de Mycroft. Il y avait une telle détermination dans les mots du cadet Holmes que John sentit sa vision devenir floue.

– Tu n'oserais pas, répliqua Mycroft.

Mais on pouvait entendre à sa voix qu'il ne prendrait pas le risque. Que la vie de son petit frère était plus importante que le reste. Il avait cependant raison : Sherlock n'oserait pas. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer quitter ce monde sans son enseignant. Pourtant il était si facile de menacer.

– Tu sais que je n'ai plus aucun bleu. Et pourtant j'en criblerai mon corps à coups d'aiguille si tu oses me faire ça. Tu sais que mon sang est propre. Et pourtant je le salirai jusqu'à le transformer en boue si tu oses me faire ça.

Mycroft déglutit péniblement. John tremblait, voyait des points noirs danser devant ses yeux, résolument malade. Mais plus personne ne faisait attention à lui. Il venait de comprendre. Enfin. Des mois à savoir que Sherlock était plus intelligent que tout le monde, qu'il aurait dû rejoindre la fac bien plus tôt, qu'il avait eu un « passage à vide », que Mycroft avait dû gérer son frère avec l'aide de Greg durant l'été précédant la rentrée, qu'il possédait une trousse à pharmacie plus développée que celle d'un médecin, que Mycroft lui-même avait mentionné les dépendances de Sherlock, et pourtant John comprenait seulement aujourd'hui : son amant était un ancien junkie.

– Tu ne le revois plus jusqu'à la fin de l'année, résonna soudain la voix de Mycroft. Quand il ne sera plus ton enseignant, et si... si le poisson rouge continue d'ici là, alors je n'interfèrerai plus. Mais je veux ta parole que tu ne l'approcheras plus pour les prochaines semaines.

Sherlock, enfin, laissa retomber ses bras le long de son corps. Et s'autorisa à un bref regard derrière lui, sur le futur médecin en proie à une violente crise. Mycroft acceptait de fermer les yeux à la condition qu'ils patientent.

– D'accord, murmura le jeune génie sans même consulter John.

Mycroft hocha la tête, les yeux clos et l'air las. Ce fut la dernière chose que John vit avant de s'effondrer au sol, le trou noir se refermant autour de lui.

* * *

 _ANNONCE IMPORTANTE ! La semaine prochaine, je suis en vacances. Cela n'a aucune influence sur la publication, parce que tout est prêt pour vous, mes petits agneaux, en revanche, je n'aurai probablement PAS le temps, l'envie, la possibilité de répondre à vos reviews (vacances, quoi !). Je lirai vos mots d'amour et vous en remercie très fort par avance, mais pas d'inquiétude si vous n'avez pas de RaR ! Je ferai tout en rentrant ;) Merci de votre compréhension ! \o/_

* * *

 _ _Prochain chapitre : 8 août ! Une review, si le coeur vous en dit ? :)  
__


	25. Chapter 25

_Bonjour mes petites girafes à poils courts ! Ce chapitre est préparé pour vous être publié en temps et en heure, alors je n'ai qu'une bonne lecture à vous souhaiter ! :D_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 25**

Sherlock avait senti le danger bien avant John. Il avait un radar-à-Mycroft dans le sang depuis toujours. Il avait voulu courir, rattraper son amant, l'empêcher d'attendre sa chambre, mais il n'en avait pas eu le temps. John marchait négligemment vers sa mort, et le jeune génie avait eu l'intelligence de s'arrêter avant de se dévoiler à son tour.

Caché derrière le coin du mur, il était trop loin pour parfaitement entendre ce qui se tramait entre Mycroft et John, mais il ne lui fallut que peu de temps pour comprendre l'essentiel :

Mycroft n'était pas seul.

Mycroft avait déjà rencontré et mis en garde John.

Mycroft n'était pas là pour rien.

Il venait pour détruire ce qu'il considérait comme une menace dans la vie de Sherlock. L'idée de perdre John, annihilé par son aîné, embrasa le sang de Sherlock. Il sentait pulser le liquide vital dans ses veines, malmenant ses capillaires, le faisant frissonner. Il savait que son frère ne reculerait devant rien. Son ingérence dans la vie de son cadet atteignait des sommets. Jamais Sherlock ne l'aurait cru capable d'aller jusque-là. Et il n'avait pas pensé à ce qu'il ressentirait si cela arrivait.

Mais maintenant cela se jouait là, à quelques mètres de lui, et le sang battant à ses tempes lui faisait tourner la tête. Aucun fondement scientifique. Élément à examiner ultérieurement.

La voix de Mycroft, basse et maîtrisée, lui parvenait dans un brouillard flou et indistinct, sans qu'il puisse en comprendre les mots, mais la simple tonalité lui suffisait. C'était la même que pour sa réplique préférée « tu me déçois beaucoup, Sherlock ». Décevoir Mycroft était si simple. Perdre sa confiance se faisait en un clin d'œil. La retrouver relevait de l'impossible ou presque. C'était presque un jeu entre eux :

Sherlock décevait Mycroft.

Il faisait amende honorable.

Son frère pardonnait et essayait de retrouver la confiance en son cadet. Qui replongeait alors un peu plus profondément.

Sherlock écrivait des listes et décevait Mycroft.

Mycroft lisait les listes et voulait croire en la rédemption.

Jusqu'à la liste de plus, la liste de trop. Cette fois ils ne jouaient plus. Sherlock n'avait plus envie de jouer. Mais il était allé trop loin et la dernière fois qu'il avait entendu « tu me déçois, Sherlock » avait été la plus violente. Le jeune génie avait conscience qu'il ne regagnerait la confiance perdue de son aîné. C'était une chose pour laquelle il s'était fait à l'idée.

Mais que Mycroft emploie ce même ton avec John le rendait fou de rage. Une sourde colère dansait dans ses veines. Il ne savait pour l'instant ni quand ni comment agir pour être le plus utile à John, mais il refusait de laisser passer cela.

Et puis une autre voix s'éleva. Plus claire, plus forte, plus grave, plus facilement audible et compréhensible. Sherlock la connaissait aussi, c'était celle de Gaston Lestrade, l'ami de John et Mike Stamford, et accessoirement âme damnée de Mycroft. (Sherlock n'avait toujours pas tranché s'il aimait bien Lestrade, qui lui fournissait des enquêtes de Scotland Yard et s'entendait bien avec John, ou au contraire le détestait pour autant idolâtrer son frère).

– Vous êtes en état d'arresta...

Sherlock n'attendit pas d'entendre la suite. C'était ça la solution de Mycroft ? La justice ? Qui condamnerait John avant même que ce dernier n'ait eu le temps de battre des cils ? Il fallait reconnaître que cela serait efficace. Sherlock aurait plutôt parié sur une forte somme d'argent pour obliger John à s'éloigner de Sherlock, ce qui aurait été bien plus du style du politicien. La justice était une solution plus radicale, assurément.

Et parfaitement insupportable.

– NON ! hurla-t-il avant même d'avoir réalisé avoir bougé.

Il se plaça devant John, protecteur, défensif, bras battus, maigre rempart de son corps faible et fin. De ses prunelles brûlantes d'une haine sans nom, il défia son frère d'oser continuer.

Et analysa sans même le vouloir son aîné et Lestrade, qui se trouvaient devant lui. Il vit à peine le troisième homme, en retrait, inintéressant. Un violent flot d'informations lui parvint : les plis de la chemise de Mycroft. Celle rentrée à la va-vite de Lestrade. La posture de son aîné. La plaie à la lèvre du policier. Leur odeur de mousse à raser, manifestement la même marque, trop chère pour Lestrade, habituelle pour Mycroft. Les poils blancs sur le bas de leur pantalon (un chat, celui de Lestrade). Les cernes aux coins de leurs yeux. La veste que Mycroft mettait pour le deuxième jour consécutif.

La solution de l'équation était si simple. Ainsi donc, en dépit de toutes les prévisions de Sherlock, Mycroft avait cédé à Lestrade. Et pour qu'ils aient passé la nuit chez le policier, et que sa salle de bains contienne la mousse à raser préférée de Mycroft, ce n'était ni la première, ni la dernière fois.

– Je ne suis pas le seul ici à aimer les poissons rouges.

Sherlock entendit les mots sortir de sa bouche avant même qu'il n'ait pu y réfléchir. Son aîné allait comprendre, bien sûr, la réflexion. A l'époque de Victor, quand Sherlock avait le corps brisé par les sangles qui le maintenait au lit et qu'il n'avait d'autre choix que d'écouter son frère, l'homme d'État avait laissé échapper qu'il se sentait entouré de poissons rouges en permanence. Et que Sherlock ait cru que l'un deux puisse être différent était une monumentale erreur.

Le fait que Mycroft ait changé d'avis et que l'un des poissons rouges ait désormais sa préférence était une nouvelle assez surprenante en soi, mais pas autant que la révélation inconsciente de Sherlock.

Il aurait dû nier, ravaler ses mots, battre en retraite. Ni pas penser. Ne pas laisser son corps, ses veines, son cerveau et son cœur exploser.

Mais c'était trop tard. Il s'était dressé contre Mycroft, et n'avait d'autre choix que de poursuivre sa bravade. Il n'avait pour cela plus qu'une carte à jouer, la dernière, l'atout ultime qui lui permettait de gagner la partie à tous les coups : il menaça sa propre vie.

Et cela eut l'effet escompté. Mycroft n'était pas assez insensible pour ne pas lui céder, même si les deux frères avaient tous les deux conscience que les mots de Sherlock n'étaient rien de plus que des mots : jamais il n'avait réellement tenté d'intenter à sa vie consciemment, et jamais il ne le ferait. Mais la menace restait trop présente dans leurs esprits, et Mycroft céda.

Il leva le drapeau blanc, proposa l'armistice, partagea le territoire, et sans même penser à consulter John, Sherlock accepta sa reddition partielle. Que seraient quelques mois sans se voir s'ils avaient le reste de leurs vies ?

Le jeune génie n'eut pas le loisir de se pencher davantage sur la question ni d'analyser la profondeur de ce qu'il venait lui-même de penser : un bruit sourd résonna derrière lui, et il eut à peine le temps de se retourner que John fermait déjà les yeux, à terre.

* * *

John se réveilla en sursaut et en panique. Il ne savait pas où il était, combien de temps il s'était écoulé, ce qui s'était produit. Son instinct de militaire affolait son cœur et ses sens, et à peine ses yeux ouverts sur une pièce à moitié noire, il se débattit pour se défaire de ce qui l'entravait.

– John, calme-toi !

C'était la voix de Sherlock.

Le poids de Sherlock qui pesait contre lui.

L'odeur de Sherlock qui embaumait autour de lui.

John se calma instantanément et attendit que ses yeux s'habituent à l'obscurité.

– Tu es chez toi, murmura Sherlock.

John hocha la tête. Il venait de reconnaître sa chambre, son lit. La soirée était en train commencer et les rideaux avaient été tirés, donnant à son cerveau qui venait de se réveiller et sa tête qui avait tourné l'illusion qu'il faisait noir. Il faisait en réalité à peine sombre et John distinguait parfaitement son amant, assis sur le lit à côté de lui. Lequel détourna les yeux quand son enseignant le regarda un peu trop.

Le cerveau de John se remit alors brutalement en route, et se remémora comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Mycroft était venu pour l'arrêter.

Sherlock était intervenu.

Sherlock avait menacé de se suicider.

John avait compris que son amant avait été junkie.

Mycroft avait exigé qu'ils ne se voient plus tant que John était le professeur de Sherlock.

Sherlock l'avait traité de poisson rouge. Et, John s'en souvenait à présent, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait entendu utiliser ce terme, c'était pour désigner les sentiments de Greg à l'égard de Mycroft.

Il y avait beaucoup d'informations difficiles à comprendre, à analyser.

– J'ai besoin que tu m'expliques certaines choses, murmura-t-il à la nuque de Sherlock.

Alors que ce dernier s'était jeté sur lui et serré contre le matelas pour le calmer un instant plus tôt il s'était désormais éloigné et détournait le regard.

– Tu t'es évanoui. Mycroft a accepté que je te ramène chez toi et que j'attende que tu te réveilles. C'est moi qui t'aies mis au lit.

Cela expliquait pourquoi John était sous les couvertures, et qu'il sentait ne plus avoir de pantalon. Il était plutôt que rassurant que Sherlock soit celui qui ait fait cela, et pas Mycroft ou Greg, ou pire, le Doyen de l' _Imperial_.

– Mycroft a accepté de ne pas t'envoyer en prison pour abus de confiance par une entité dépositaire d'autorité. A condition qu'on ne se voit plus. Tant que tu es mon enseignant.

Cela, John s'en souvenait, et il hocha la tête. C'était à la fois une victoire et une torture. Il restait cinq semaines jusqu'à la fin juin, et il n'était pas sûr de survivre à tout ce temps. Cela restait néanmoins moins pire que les dix ans de réclusion qu'il pouvait encourir.

– Il a laissé son garde du corps devant la porte. Pour s'assurer que je parte une fois que tu seras réveillé. Et que je ne revienne pas. Mais il m'a autorisé à attendre que tu te réveilles pour vérifier que tu vas bien. Tu vas bien ?

– Je crois, oui.

– Très bien. Alors je vais y aller. Je vais te laisser mes notes sur...

Il avait commencé à se relever, toujours sans regarder John, et ce dernier l'avait empêché de quitter le lit en l'attrapant par le bras.

– Tu t'imagines que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça ?

Sherlock détourna le regard une fois de plus.

– Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

– Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.

Ce que racontait le jeune génie était très intéressant d'un point de vue purement factuel, afin que John recolle les morceaux de l'histoire telle que s'était déroulée depuis son évanouissement, mais il y avait des questions beaucoup plus importantes dans la balance.

– Je dois y aller.

– Parce que tu crois que je vais te laisser faire ? Si j'ai bien compris, une fois que tu auras passé cette porte, tu ne reviendras pas ? Ton grand frère y veillera. Alors je me fous qu'il ait dit que tu devais partir une fois que je serais réveillé. Depuis quand lui obéis-tu ? Je veux des réponses et je les obtiendrais, Sherlock. Tu me dois des explications.

Il tenait toujours Sherlock par le bras, le jeune homme à moitié relevé, John à moitié avachi dans son lit, et il sentait sa paume le brûler à l'endroit où il touchait son élève, son amant, et tellement plus de choses à la fois. Il ne voulait plus jamais le lâcher. Le garder près de lui pour toujours. Il avait failli se retrouver condamné pour très longtemps, et il avait pris conscience de ce qu'il ressentait. Quitte à ce qu'on condamne leur relation, autant qu'il soit sincère jusqu'au bout. Il ne pouvait plus rester dans cet entredeux où il obligeait ses tripes à se calmer et son cœur à se taire dès que Sherlock entrait dans son champ de vision et faisait semblant ne le vouloir que pour le sexe.

S'il devait être puni, alors il voulait que cela soit pour sa sincérité. Pour son amour.

– John...

Et enfin, il se retourna vers son amant et lui fit face, stoppant son mouvement de fuite et se rasseyant aux côtés de John, levant les yeux vers lui. John sentit aussitôt son cœur se serrer et se briser. Il y avait tellement de sentiments au fond du regard de Sherlock. De la terreur, une peur panique, et aussi tellement d'espoir mêlé de crainte. Ses yeux aux pupilles irréelles étaient si vivants, si mobiles, deux orbes parfaits qui exprimaient tellement mieux la multitude de sentiments complexes qui habitaient cet être irréel à l'âme si fragile et si belle qu'il ne savait pas comment la gérer. Si John n'avait pas déjà été amoureux en cet instant précis, il le serait devenu sur le champ. Sherlock était magnifique dans sa candeur et sa pureté dans la pénombre de la pièce, le cœur gonflé d'un espoir terrifié de faire confiance.

C'était si simple de lire en lui. Si évident.

Sans réfléchir, John l'attira à lui et l'embrassa.

Ce fut d'une telle évidence que Sherlock y répondit presque aussitôt, doucement, tendrement, passionnément.

– Non !

Dans un cri d'angoisse et de lucidité, le jeune génie venait de repousser son enseignant, qui, loin de se laisser faire, avait bloqué ses poignets et l'empêchait de s'éloigner davantage. Ils savaient néanmoins tous les deux que la prise de John était purement formelle, et si Sherlock y mettait plus de force, il pourrait s'en extraire et fuir.

– Non quoi ? interrogea John, volontairement dur, rivant ses pupilles dans celles de Sherlock, le mettant au défi de détourner le regard. Non, on ne doit pas s'embrasser pour obéir à ton frère ? Non, on ne doit pas s'embrasser parce que je suis ton enseignant ? Ou non, parce que c'est ça que tu ne supportes pas ?

Et John accompagna sa phrase d'un pouce tendre caressant la pommette acérée et d'un rouge soutenu du visage de son amant. Qui devint plus écarlate encore.

John avait compris. Il était perdu.

– Raconte-moi, Sherlock. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Cocaïne ? Morphine ? Héroïne ? Qui était-ce ? Ton ami ? Un proche ? Un inconnu ?

La voix était si douce, si pleine de compréhension que c'en était douloureux. Sherlock détourna le regard, une fois de plus, et le geste manqua de briser John, qui lui lâcha le poignet qu'il tenait toujours, et laissa retomber la main qui s'était posé sur son visage. Mais le jeune étudiant ne se déroba pas. Il ne s'enfuit pas. Il ne regarda pas John.

Mais il parla.

– Cocaïne. Et il était mon dealer. Victor. C'était Victor. C'était mon dealer.

C'était la première fois qu'il prononçait le mot chéri et honni autrement que dans sa tête. C'était la première qu'il lui donnait le vrai qualificatif qui lui convenait : Victor n'avait jamais été doux, aimant, tendre. Victor avait été son fournisseur. La drogue avait fait le reste.

– Je ne suis pas comme lui, murmura John. Et si tu me racontes ce qu'il t'a fait, je pourrais mieux comprendre et ne jamais devenir comme lui. Je peux te promettre de ne jamais devenir comme lui si tu me racontes.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait conscience d'évoquer un « après », après la fin de l'année, après l'ultimatum de Mycroft, après cette journée, après la titularisation de John, après la réussite des examens de Sherlock.

C'était pourtant bien ce dont il s'agissait, et là où tous les psys avaient échoué tant de fois, John réussit simplement avec un mot :

– Sherlock...

Ça ne comptait même pas comme un mot, c'était Sherlock qui l'avait dit quand John lui avait interdit de parler. Les noms n'étaient pas des mots. C'était des biens précieux et délicats, qu'on offrait comme on offrait son cœur et qui se devaient d'être protégés, qui pouvaient véhiculer tant de choses que les mots ne pouvaient dire.

Alors Sherlock ouvrit les vannes et déversa les mots qu'il n'avait pas dits. Qu'il n'avait jamais osé dire. Qu'il n'avait jamais pensés. Qu'il aurait dû dire depuis longtemps, mais il n'avait jamais trouvé la bonne personne à qui les dire. Il n'avait pas encore trouvé John.

– J'avais dix-huit ans. Je m'ennuyais. Le lycée était tellement simple depuis toujours. Papa et Maman m'avaient toujours laissé faire ce que je voulais pour m'occuper, éteindre mon cerveau, l'empêcher de me ronger, de m'attaquer de l'intérieur quand il s'ennuyait, quand il ne pensait pas assez. Alors je le nourrissais, encore et toujours, mais ça ne suffisait pas. Plus je l'occupais, plus je le nourrissais, et plus je devais l'occuper et plus je devais le nourrir. Et je ne voulais plus le nourrir. Je voulais que ça se calme. Que ça se taise. Que le bruissement dans ma tête s'arrête. Enfin. La cigarette. Fumer, ça l'a calmé. Mais j'avais commencé il y a longtemps. J'avais quatorze ans. Alors ça ne suffisait plus. Papa et Maman m'ont inscrit à la fac. Oxford. Bien sûr, Oxford, comme Mycroft. Mais ça n'a pas suffi. Jusqu'à Victor. Victor a suffi.

Les phrases courtes, violentes et hachées du jeune génie témoignaient à elles seules du trouble qui l'animait, mais Sherlock avait en outre un comportement autiste, balancement d'avant en arrière et bras refermés autour de son propre corps pour vérifier où se trouvait la réalité. Négligemment, l'air de rien, John le récupéra dans ses bras, juste pour l'empêcher de bouger. Juste pour le calmer. Juste comme ça.

– Victor m'a aimé tout de suite. Victor me voulait. Victor disait que j'étais génial. Victor aimait mon cerveau. Victor disait qu'il avait la solution pour mon cerveau. Victor m'a donné de la cocaïne.

John doutait sérieusement que le Victor en question ait aimé Sherlock un seul instant. Quand on aimait Sherlock et son cerveau, son merveilleux intellect qui faisait de lui le génie et l'âme si magnifique qui faisait trembler John, on ne le détruisait pas à la cocaïne. En revanche, quand on était intéressé par l'argent et l'aisance sociale que dégageait Sherlock, on avait ce type de comportement. Pour le bien-être de ce misérable individu, il valait mieux pour lui qu'il ne paraisse jamais devant John s'il voulait garder son nez et ses pommettes en un seul morceau. Et tous les os de son corps. Parce que John pouvait tous les briser, un par un, en les nommant, s'il l'envie lui prenait. Il avait fait l'armée. Et l'envie lui prenait quand il entendait ce prénom.

Sherlock s'était tu. On aurait dit qu'il hésitait à poursuivre, et que les yeux meurtriers de John ne l'aidaient pas à continuer.

Du regard, John l'invita à continuer, adoucissant la folie de ses prunelles.

– Victor m'aimait, murmura Sherlock. Du moins, il aimait le moi qui était drogué. Je pense. Je crois. Je ne sais pas. Victor m'a donné de la cocaïne. Et ça a été merveilleux. Immédiat. Parfait. Mon cerveau se calmait, s'engourdissait, s'apaisait, et en même temps se sublimait. J'étais plus intelligent, tout était plus clair, plus précis, plus parfait. Tout était si clair. Mais sans la souffrance du bruissement douloureux de mon cerveau qui fonctionnait en continu. C'était si parfait. C'était mieux que la cigarette, mieux que tout. Je croyais être plus fort. Je ne l'étais pas.

Sa voix s'était brisée. Avouer ses faiblesses était manifestement extrêmement douloureux pour lui, mais il n'était plus possible de l'arrêter.

– Combien de temps ? murmura John.

– Pour que je devienne accro ? Quelques semaines, je pense. Victor me soutenait dans ma consommation. Pour que je reconnaisse être accro ? Plusieurs mois, presque une année complète. Pour que je réalise avoir besoin d'aide ? Je n'en suis jamais arrivé à ce stade. Au bout de deux ans, tout a changé, et j'ai fait une overdose. Une de plus. Une de trop. La différence, quand je me suis réveillé, c'est que ce n'était pas Mycroft qui m'avait trouvé et qui était au pied de mon lit, mais Lestrade. La différence, quand je me suis réveillé, c'est que j'étais seul à m'être réveillé.

Le visage de John dut afficher sa compréhension horrifiée, car Sherlock fut incapable de continuer à soutenir son regard et détourna les yeux, à nouveau. Mais cette fois, ce n'était plus une fuite. C'était le poids de la douleur.

– Je n'allais déjà plus en cours depuis des mois. Victor m'utilisait pour gagner au poker, traîner dans bas-fonds de Londres, écouler sa marchandise, se faire des contacts utiles, savoir lire dans les gens et les manipuler et les utiliser. Oxford m'avait probablement viré depuis longtemps. Mycroft est intervenu. Il m'a placé de force en désintoxication. Tout l'été. Avec Lestrade, ils se sont relayés pour me soigner.

Le jeune génie caressa d'une main inconsciente ses poignets, là où les sangles de cuir s'étaient enfoncées dans sa chair pour le maintenir au lit, quand il refusait les soins et hurlait des insanités. John perçut le geste, et ne put s'empêcher de remplacer les doigts pâles par les siens, caressant à son tour d'un geste tendre et doux.

– La patience de Mycroft et sa volonté inflexible ont fini par fonctionner. Il m'a inscrit à l' _Imperial_ , m'a obtenu le droit de suivre les cours que je voulais, à la carte, le droit de faire mes recherches, d'agir comme bon me semblait. Il m'a payé l'appartement, m'a laissé ma liberté au lieu de m'obliger à habiter avec lui, comme il l'avait initialement prévu. La seule condition à ma liberté, outre le fait de ne pas replonger bien sûr, c'était de suivre sérieusement mes cours et de rendre mes devoirs en temps et en heure.

Il y avait un respect mêlé de mépris dans la voix de Sherlock, désormais. De toute évidence, sa relation avec son frère était suffisamment compliquée pour remplir une vie de psychothérapie. A laquelle, de toute évidence, aucun des deux frères Holmes ne se soumettrait jamais de son plein gré.

– C'est dans ces conditions que je suis arrivé à l' _Imperial_. Et que...

 _Je t'ai rencontré_ , compléta John. Mais il eut la présence d'esprit de ne pas le dire.

– Et Victor ? demanda doucement l'enseignant.

– Victor est mort.

De cela, John ne fut pas surpris. Il avait bien compris.

– Victor m'aimait. Du moins il aimait le moi sous cocaïne. Il aimait mon esprit. Il aimait l'argent que je lui rapportais. Il aimait les clients que je lui rapportais. Ceux que je lui permettais de faire chanter. Il aimait mon corps. Il m'aimait. Je crois. Il le disait, du moins. Souvent. Au début. Puis de moins en moins. Au fur et à mesure que je planais. Trop. Il s'énervait. Il me privait de poudre. Puis il redevenait gentil. Et doux. Il disait qu'il m'aimait. Pour toujours. Qu'il ne me quitterait jamais. Et... Je l'ai cru.

Sa voix, déjà faible, se brisa brutalement. John n'osait pas demander de précisions sur ce qui avait détruit Sherlock, ce qui lui avait fait fuir les contacts tendres : parce qu'il avait découvert que ce que Victor aimait en lui, ce n'était pas absolument pas son âme mais la manière dont il pouvait l'utiliser ? Ou bien parce qu'il était mort, brisant la promesse de ne jamais l'abandonner ?

Sherlock était un enfant. Un enfant brisé, paniqué. Un enfant qui avait un besoin vital de briller pour exister, parce qu'il ne savait pas comment comprendre ce monde étrange si personne ne lui disait qu'il était merveilleux. Cela avait dû être si simple pour Victor de le manipuler.

– Il était ton poisson rouge ? proposa John.

L'enseignant se souvenait que trop bien de la métaphore animale des frères Holmes pour dire des choses bien plus simple. Il espérait sincèrement pour le bien-être de Greg que Mycroft Holmes se laissait aller à plus de confidences en privé et qu'il réservait le vocabulaire des carassius à son cadet, et pas à son conjoint.

Mais John se souvenait également que Sherlock avait dit qu'il était son poisson rouge. Et s'il décodait correctement, son cœur battait un peu trop vite. Même si Sherlock n'en voulait pas en dire plus, John se contenterait de cette phrase et essayerait de garder son cœur au milieu de ses côtes sans ce que celui-ci n'explose littéralement de joie.

En attendant, Sherlock ne répondait pas, le regard fuyant et le corps tremblant. John, malgré sa formation de médecin, n'était pas spécialement violent pour le plaisir, uniquement par nécessité. Pourtant, pour l'une des premières fois de sa vie, il eut envie de frapper quelqu'un pour tuer. Si toutefois Victor n'était pas déjà mort, bien sûr. Mais le désastre qu'il avait semé sur son passage chez Sherlock était un acte criminel qu'il fallait punir.

– Sherlock, réponds-moi. Tu as le droit de le dire. Ce n'est pas honteux. Ce n'est pas ta faute. C'est lui qui t'a fait ça.

– Q-quoi ?

– Tu le considérais comme ton poisson rouge, non ? reprit John la métaphore pour ne pas dire les autres mots qui pourraient choquer l'autiste traumatisé qu'était son élève.

– O...Oui...

– Et tu as honte de cela. De lui avoir fait confiance. De l'avoir suivi. De l'avoir cru. Lui et ses belles paroles. Lui et ses serments. Lui et sa tendresse. N'est-ce pas ?

Parce que c'était bien ça le nœud du problème. Sherlock n'avait pas été blessé parce qu'il aimait Victor et que ce dernier l'avait abandonné en mourant. Il n'avait pas non plus été blessé parce que Victor lui mentait sur la réalité de ses sentiments, manipulant le jeune génie socialement inadapté.

Il avait été révulsé par lui-même de ne pas avoir su déceler les mensonges de celui qu'il considérait comme son ami et bien plus. Révulsé par les ravages que pouvait faire la confiance entre deux êtres. Dégoûté de lui-même.

Et il regardait John comme s'il était son nouveau soleil. Comme si personne ne lui avait dit que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Et comme si c'était ce qu'il avait désespérément besoin d'entendre.

– Ce n'était pas de ta faute, répéta John suite au léger hochement de tête de confirmation de son élève. C'était de la sienne. C'est lui qui t'a fait ça, te droguant au passage. C'est lui qui a commis ce délit dont Mycroft voudrait m'accuser, l'abus de confiance, l'abus d'autorité. C'est pour ça que Mycroft a sur-réagi par rapport à moi. Mais tu n'étais pas responsable Sherlock. Il t'a drogué, rendu accro, pour volontairement te placer sous sa dépendance et ensuite abuser de toi, et ce même si tu étais sexuellement consentant. Tu n'as pas à en avoir honte. Tu n'as rien fait de mal, tu m'entends. Rien n'était de ta faute. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es un putain de génie, et mon Dieu, crois-moi, n'en doute jamais, tu es un génie, plus intelligent que quiconque en ce monde, je peux te le jurer, mais ce n'est pas parce que tu es un génie que tu dois t'en vouloir de ne pas l'avoir vu venir, et d'avoir cru en ses promesses et ses déclarations. Parce que tu étais accro à la cocaïne par sa faute. Tu comprends ?

John n'eut jamais sa réponse. Sherlock lui avait sauté dessus avant et l'embrassa à pleine bouche sans mot dire. John ferma les yeux, se fondant dans le baiser, dans les lèvres chaudes et voraces dont il était physiquement dépendant. Son cœur et son corps réagissaient sans même son consentement, le premier se lançant dans une folle cavalcade, le second en lançant ses bras à la conquête du dos et des fesses de son amant.

Sherlock gémit bruyamment lorsque John descendit un peu trop bas. Il s'était allongé de tout son long sur John, sur le lit, et malgré la couette qui recouvrait l'enseignant, les deux hommes pouvaient sentir l'excitation de l'autre.

– Je ne suis pas sûr que Toby laissera faire ça, haleta Sherlock en rompant le baiser, ses yeux rivés dans ceux de John.

– Qui est Toby ?

John posait la question par pur forme. Il s'en fichait complètement. Il avait une idée très précise de ce qu'il voulait et ne comptait pas arrêter avant de l'avoir eu. Attirant vers lui Sherlock qui s'était beaucoup trop éloigné à son goût, il posa sa bouche à la jonction tendre du cou et de l'épaule et aspira la peau.

– Le garde du cooooorps de Mycroft. Non John. Je...

Sherlock gémit de nouveau, John aspirant plus fort, marquant de sa possessivité son élève que trop consentant.

– Non, non, non, murmura le jeune génie, sans en penser le premier mot.

Quand il parvint à se dégager, c'était trop tard. Son cou arborait une magnifique couleur rouge vif, ses pommettes étaient écarlates, et la lueur affamée et tendre dans les yeux de John lui donnait encore plus envie.

– Cinq semaines, murmura-t-il. S'il te plaît.

– Pour obéir à ton frère ?

– Pour ne pas contrevenir à aucune règle. Tu dois devenir médecin. Pour m'accompagner sur les scènes de crime. Je dois finir mon année. Et je ne veux pas que tu sacrifies ton futur.

– Cinq semaines, et je serais ton poisson rouge ? insista John.

Ils se tenaient encore l'un contre l'autre, Sherlock à califourchon sur son amant, et il serait si simple pour John de simplement relever le bassin, frotter son érection contre l'aine de son élève et lui faire perdre toute raison. Mais il respectait bien trop Sherlock pour cela. Il l'aimait bien trop pour cela. Et il comprenait les raisons qui le poussaient à entendre, même si son corps n'était vraiment pas du même avis.

Sherlock rougit, hésita avant de répondre. Mais quand il le fit, ce fut les prunelles rivées dans celles de son amant, dilatées sous l'effet du plaisir et l'intensité du moment :

– Tu l'es déjà. Aussi longtemps que tu le désireras.

* * *

 _ANNONCE IMPORTANTE ! Je suis toujours en vacances. Je prépare ce chapitre avant mes congés, alors je n'ai aucune idée de si j'ai pris le temps sur mon téléphone de vous répondre ou non, mais si ce n'est pas le cas, pardonnez-moi, continuez d'inonder ma boîte mail de mots d'amour, et sachez que je vous aime de tout mon cœur ! Merci de votre compréhension !  
_

* * *

 _ _Prochain et -ULTIME !- chapitre : 15 août ! Une review, si le coeur vous en dit ? :)__


	26. Chapter 26

_Bonjour mes petites grenouilles sans poils mais à écailles ! Comme les précédents, ce chapitre est certifié 100% préparé à l'avance avant mes vacances, mais comme c'est le dernier, je me permets un peu plus de fantaisie ! J'espère que ce dernier chapitre saura vous convaincre, vous ravir et vous plaire, et qu'il clôturera dignement cette petite histoire ! Odea, merci de m'avoir fait écrire sur ce thème ! Ami(e)s lecteurs/trices, merci d'être là et d'être magique ! Vous illuminez mon existence par vos mots d'amour, et cela m'encourage non pas à écrire (ça, j'ai pas besoin de vous) mais à publier pour partager ce qui me plait tant à imaginer :)_

 _Les réponses aux reviews anonymes de tous les chapitres non répondus viendront s'éditer ici quand je le pourrais !  
_

 _EDIT du 01/09/2018:_

 _Lou, sur le chapitre 24 : Mais non, je ne suis pas cruelle... ou alors juste un peu ^^ J'espère que la suite t'aura plu ;)_

 _Yoyo sur le chapitre 25 : Merci beaucoup ! :)_

 _Jul, sur le chapitre 25 : D'une certaine manière, avoir attendu qu'il y ait presque tous les chapitres est une belle preuve de patience, moi je trouve ! ;) Merci pour tous tes compliments, je suis ravie que cela t'ait plu :)_

 _Liseron, sur le chapitre 26 : Je suis enchantée que cela t'ait plu jusqu'au bout, et que cela t'ait tenu en haleine, je suis vraiment ravie ! :) Prochaine publication sous peu pour continuer à me lire, sinon, découvrir ou redécouvrir mon profil ;) Encore merci !_

 _Geliah, sur le chapitre 26 : Merci beaucoup pour la review, contente que tu aies aimé :)_

 _Deuda, sur le chapitre 26 : Tu n'as pas à t'excuser de ne pas avoir fini, si cela ne correspondait plus à tes envies de lecture, faut surtout pas se forcer ! :) Mais un immense merci pour être quand même venue le dire et pour le merveilleux compliment et mot d'amour qui accompagne ta review, cela me touche beaucoup *-*_

 _Casimir, sur le chapitre 26 : Merci pour ta review. Je suis absolument désolée que tu n'aies pas aimé, malgré le fait qu'on t'a conseillé mon texte, mais rien ne t'obligeait à lire l'intégralité de la fic si cela ne te plaisait pas. De plus, puisque tu sembles avec des critiques très affirmées, j'aurais aimé que tu développes ce que tu sembles tant détester de manière péremptoire, afin d'ouvrir un dialogue et offrir une critique constructive, et non une lapidation sans procès._

 _En revanche, je suis au regret de t'annoncer que non, je ne travaillerai pas le style, ni la psychologie (que je n'ai pas la prétention de maîtriser, je m'amuse, rien de plus), certainement pas. Je n'ai aucunement la prétention de bien écrire, et je ne me revendique pas une seule seconde écrivaine ou auteure. L'écriture est pour moi un exutoire personnel. Je n'écris pour personne d'autre que moi, et mes petites gribouilles me plaisent en l'état, elles atteignent donc leur but. La publication, c'est un bonus pour des lecteurs qui aiment ce que je fais, rien de plus. Ce texte m'a plu quand je l'ai écrit, il a plu à la personne à qui il était destiné : taux de réussite du but que je devais attendre = 100%. Je ne vois donc pas l'intérêt de changer quoi que ce soit à mon approche._

 _Enfin, j'ai le plaisir de t'annoncer que des livres, j'en ouvre des tas, tout le temps. Bons ou pas, ça, ça regarde le lecteur, selon moi, et il n'y a pas de "bon livre ça va de soi" comme si les goûts et les couleurs étaient universels (quel triste monde cela serait alors ! (Re)lire Orwell (mais est-ce un bon livre selon toi ?) ne ferait pas de mal dans cette situation). Si un livre existe et qu'il plaît à une personne, alors il a raison d'exister et il est dans le regard de cette personne un bon livre, et c'est tout ce qui compte. Prétendre pouvoir dire d'un livre qu'il est bon en sous entendant que d'autres sont mauvais et à proscrire est d'une prétention fort déplacée à mon sens._

 _Malgré tout, je te remercie encore pour ta lecture et la review que tu as pris le temps de laisser, et reste ouverte au dialogue si tu souhaitais l'engager._

 _ **(A noter : l** e chapitre de la semaine précédente a été assurée par la fabuleuse Elie (celui-ci par mes soins) alors vous avez gagné le droit de la remercier bien fort, sinon vous attendriez encore vu ma connexion perdue au fin fond de la campagne... Oui, je suis toujours en vacances sinon. Mais plus au même endroit.)_

 _Je vous encourage à lire mes notes d'auteur de fin de chapitre, et vous souhaite, pour la dernière fois sur cette histoire, une excellente lecture :)_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 26**

Rompre avec Mary fut presque plus simple, pour John, que de survivre aux semaines qui suivirent sans toucher Sherlock. Le plus dur restaient les lundis et les jeudis matin, où durant quelques minutes bénies, les deux hommes partageaient le même espace, le même oxygène et probablement les mêmes pensées, sans pouvoir se dire un mot. Ils ne faisaient même pas ça pour respecter la promesse faite à Mycroft, mais simplement pour eux-mêmes : ils ne savaient pas comment l'homme d'État avait réussi à convaincre le Doyen de ne pas porter plainte, et ne voulaient surtout pas le savoir, mais courir le moindre risque était exclus.

Sherlock, néanmoins continuait de laisser des messages sur sa copie, codés en hommes dansants. John lui répondait de la même manière, sur la correction. Ils étaient les seuls à comprendre ce langage.

John, dès le lendemain de sa rencontre avec Mycroft Holmes, prit son courage à deux mains, et décida de parler à Mary. Il se tordit les mains, commença des dizaines de phrases, ne parvint pas à prononcer le moindre mot... et finalement n'eut pas à le faire.

– Tu veux en rester là, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

John ne méritait décidément pas la douceur des prunelles bleues de Mary et la tendresse de son sourire compréhensif.

– Je... Je suis désolé, Mary, ce n'est pas de ta faute mais...

– Je sais. Je ne t'en veux pas. Et j'ai fait une erreur aussi. Je n'aurais pas dû te faire ça.

– Quoi ?

– Tu es gentil, John. Adorable. Vraiment. Molly, Mike et moi t'adorons. Sincèrement. Et j'espère vraiment que nous pourrons rester amis, même si tu quittes l'Imperial à la fin de l'année parce que tu n'auras plus de raison d'y rester. Mais tu vois, c'est ça le truc : je t'aime de la même manière que Mike et Molly t'aiment. Comme un ami. Mais un ami dont j'ai abusé de la gentillesse pour essayer de faire marcher un couple et surmonter mes problèmes... physiques. J'ai cru... j'ai fait ça pour de mauvaises raisons, et je t'ai utilisé alors que tu ne le méritais, me persuadant que c'était la bonne solution.

Elle rougit et John eut le cœur serré.

Sherlock lui avait laissé toutes ses notes sur son enquête pour John. Il avait fini depuis des mois, et voulait juste prendre le temps de tout expliquer à John sans y aller trop vite. Quand il lui avait dit ça, juste avant de partir sans espoir de revenir dans sa chambre, John n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

Puis il avait lu les pages couvertes de l'écriture fine de Sherlock, et avait découvert l'horrible blessure de la vie de Mary : Comme Molly et Mike, elle venait d'une famille relativement aisée, à ceci près que ses parents n'étaient pas londoniens mais de Manchester. Et comme Molly et Mike, les scandales avaient tout intérêt à ne jamais éclater au grand jour. Alors quand la jeune fille avait été abusé sexuellement par un membre de sa famille, ses parents avaient refusé de la croire, de porter plainte, de prendre les mesures qui s'imposaient.

Sa relation avec sa mère, notamment, en avait sérieusement pâti, puisque Mary ne pouvait pas comprendre comment une femme, sa génitrice, pouvait à ce point dénier la réalité de l'horreur qu'avait connu sa propre fille, sous son toit.

Mary avait fui en direction de Londres, réclamant un internat, puis des études supérieures dans la capitale, avant de s'y installer définitivement et d'obtenir son poste d'enseignante. Sa spécialité en gynécologie et obstétrique, ainsi que sa lutte pour les droits des femmes étaient d'une telle évidence quand on connaissait son passé qu'il était surprenant que ses parents ne se soient jamais posé de questions. Quoi que, d'après les notes de Sherlock, elle ne rentrait plus qu'une fois par an chez elle, contrainte et forcée, pour la Noël.

– J'espère t'avoir physiquement aidé, alors, répondit doucement John.

– Tu es trop gentil, John. Ça te perdra. J'espère que la personne qui aura la chance de t'avoir aura conscience de ça.

John préféra rire, gêné, plutôt que répondre. Il doutait sincèrement que Sherlock s'en rende compte, ou bien s'il le faisait, il ne le dirait jamais.

– Amis, alors ? proposa Mary.

– Amis, affirma John dans un grand sourire.

C'était mieux ainsi. John porterait seul le poids de la culpabilité de la trahison. Mary ne méritait pas ça. Pour ce qu'il lui avait fait, il méritait désormais de ne jamais rien lui dire, pour son bien-être à elle, et tant pis pour sa conscience abîmée.

* * *

John, en pénétrant dans le bar, repéra aussitôt Greg, attablé devant une bière, et feuilletant distraitement un journal mentionnant en couverture les résultats du dernier tournoi de rugby anglais (on ne changeait pas une équipe qui gagne). Sans se laisser le temps de réfléchir, John le rejoignit rapidement, avant d'hésiter et faire demi-tour.

– Salut...

Greg leva les yeux de sa bière et lui sourit chaleureusement, ce qui rassura quelque peu John sur sa présence ici.

– Salut John ! lui répondit-il en pliant le journal.

Encouragé par son ton sincèrement joyeux, John s'installa devant lui, et d'un signe de la main, fit signe au serveur de les réapprovisionner en bière. Il allait en avoir besoin.

– Merci d'avoir accepté de me voir, commença-t-il maladroitement.

Greg fronça les sourcils.

– Pour quelle obscure raison aurais-je pu refuser de te voir, au juste ?

– Tu sais bien, soupira John.

Comme un prisonnier, il comptait les jours par des bâtons sur un calendrier, et cela faisait officiellement quatre jours que Greg avait failli l'arrêter.

– Je veux te l'entendre dire, répliqua fermement le policier, inflexible.

– Parce que tu as failli m'arrêter ? proposa John avec humeur. Parce que j'ai couché avec le petit frère de ton compagnon ? Parce que j'ai trompé Mary, qui se trouve également être ton amie ?

A sa grande surprise, face à sa mauvaise humeur et son agressivité, Greg se contenta de pouffer et de cacher son sourire dans sa bière.

– Les non-dits ne te vont pas, John. C'est bien plus agréable quand tu dis franchement les choses ! Et très sincèrement, je n'ai aucune raison de t'en vouloir pour aucune de ces choses. Je n'approuvais pas la décision de Mycroft. J'étais là-bas en tant que flic, parce que j'avais reçu des ordres de mon supérieur, et certainement pas parce j'étais d'accord avec lui, crois-moi.

– Quoi ?

John était abasourdi. Il avait bien senti le malaise entre les deux hommes, mais il était persuadé que si Mycroft Holmes avait fait venir Greg en tant que flic, c'était parce que c'était son amant.

– John, sérieusement, comment pourrais-je t'en vouloir d'avoir succombé à un Holmes ? Je suis bien plus coupable que toi, d'ailleurs, à ce sujet.

– De quoi tu parles ?

Ce fut au tour de Greg de soupirer, manifestement gêné.

– J'ai trompé ma femme, Hannah, avec Mycroft. A l'époque où je ne savais pas vraiment qui il était, quelle était l'étendue de son pouvoir, ou même son nom, au début... Hannah et moi avions des problèmes. Je m'étais mis avec elle pour oublier...

– Oublier David ? proposa John doucement, plus ému qu'il n'oserait l'avouer que Greg se livre enfin. Tu en parles souvent. Mike aussi. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il avait une certaine importance...

– Ouais, reconnut Greg, douloureusement. Un jour, je te raconterai. Mais toujours est-il que j'étais en couple avec elle pour de mauvaises raisons que je refusais de reconnaître. L'arrivée de Mycroft dans le paysage n'a fait qu'aggraver les choses, d'autant que, pour des raisons parfaitement stupides, nous n'avions qu'une relation purement sexuelle, sur laquelle Mycroft avait la mainmise la plus totale. J'étais jeune, j'étais con, je refusais de voir en face que mon couple n'avait aucun sens et que j'étais amoureux de Mycroft. Je te prie de bien vouloir croire que Mycroft, lui, en avait parfaitement conscience. Et que, même après ma rupture, il a continué de me maintenir le plus loin possible de lui pour éviter...

– Éviter quoi ?

– Éviter qu'on en arrive là où on en est aujourd'hui. Sherlock est peut-être cinglé, vaguement sociopathe et c'est un génie, mais Mycroft est encore pire que lui parfois, j'te jure ! Je ne sais d'ailleurs toujours pas ce qui l'a fait changer d'avis... Je crois qu'il en a juste eu marre de me tenir à distance, alors il a lâché l'affaire, et voilà où on en est !

Greg eut un petit rire nerveux qui dissimulait mal sa joie d'avoir enfin dans sa vie l'homme qu'il désirait de manière totale et entière, et plus simplement pour baiser.

– Mais bref, toujours est-il que je peux difficilement te reprocher d'avoir trompé Mary ! Oui c'est mon amie, et oui c'est mal... Mais je serais encore plus salaud de te reprocher quelque chose que j'ai moi-même fait ! En outre, je n'ai pas l'intention de le lui dire, ni à elle ni à personne. Je ne sais pas si ça te soulagera un peu, mais il n'y aura que toi et moi au courant !

John n'était pas entièrement convaincu que porter seul la culpabilité de son geste soit une perspective enthousiasmante, mais il acceptait cette pénitence en punition de l'infidélité qu'il avait commise.

– Merci, répondit-il un peu gauchement, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire d'autre.

– Il serait temps que tu te rendes compte que tu es un ami, John. Un ami. Je ne vais pas cesser de te voir parce que tu es tombé amoureux et a succombé au petit frère de Mycroft !

John rougit brusquement. Greg ne s'embarrassait d'aucun détour pour dire les choses que John lui-même avait bien du mal à s'avouer.

– Et je te le redis : je n'étais pas d'accord avec la décision de Mycroft. Tu sais que légalement, tu n'avais commis aucun délit ?

– Sherlock était mon étudiant...

– Sherlock était majeur, tout comme toi. A partir du moment où la relation est consentie des deux côtés, il n'y a légalement rien pour s'opposer à la relation entre un prof et un élève. C'est uniquement à l'université de prendre des mesures, si son administration l'estime nécessaire, car la neutralité du professeur est engagée. Je connais la loi, c'est mon job.

– Et l'abus de confiance, alors ?

– C'est un délit, et si l'élève en question est fragile, mentalement diminué, ou susceptible d'accepter des avances par crainte, représailles, ou n'importe quoi du style, alors oui, cela peut être le fondement juridique d'une condamnation, et c'est l'angle d'attaque qu'aurait choisi Mycroft.

– Sherlock n'est ni faible, ni fragile, ni...

Greg rit devant l'énervement de John, qui rougit et se calma, surpris de se montrer si vindicatif.

– Crois-moi, Mycroft a un gros problème de jugement de son petit frère. L'histoire avec Victor et Sherlock l'a traumatisé. Il le protège comme une mère louve, et voudrait lui éviter tous les tourments de la vie. Sa solution était un peu radicale, mais en fait il voulait juste éviter que tu ne brises le cœur de Sherlock ! Et comme il a des ressources relativement illimitées, il n'aurait reculé devant rien... mais bon, il va bien falloir qu'il apprenne que Sherlock est assez grand pour connaître les vicissitudes de l'existence, et que les désillusions font partie de la vie.

– Je ne ferais jamais de mal à Sherlock ! déclama John d'un ton emphatique. Jamais je ne lui briserai le cœur ! Jamais je ne lui ferais subir la moindre désillusion ! Jamais il ne souffrira à cause de moi !

Greg explosa de rire devant le sérieux de son ami. Et il riait encore lorsque John se retourna et découvrit dans son dos Mycroft Holmes, invité par son amant, qui avait entendu toute sa tirade passionnée.

* * *

John écoutait Molly pérorer d'une oreille distraite. Comme toujours, ils étaient tous les deux à la morgue, Molly pour travailler, John pour s'entraîner. Le futur médecin avait profité de cet instant seule avec la jeune femme pour lui avouer qu'il avait rompu avec Mary. Elle avait levé un sourcil désabusé, avant de soupirer et l'informer qu'il était son ami, et qu'il était temps qu'il le comprenne, non mais. Elle avait ensuite ajouté que si lui et Mary s'étaient disputés, cela n'aurait rien changé pour elle, ni pour Mike d'ailleurs, et qu'ils auraient continué à être amis. Ils auraient simplement évité de se voir en même temps que Mary.

Mais comme la jolie blonde et John s'étaient quittés bons amis, le sujet n'avait pas lieu d'être et Molly ne voulait même pas en entendre parler.

Elle avait ensuite enchaîné sur la difficulté que Mary avait pour trouver un homme, alors qu'elle était si douce et si gentille, mais qu'elle ne tombait que sur des parfaits imbéciles sans cœur, et John avait fini par cesser d'écouter.

Depuis, il la regardait manier le scalpel tout en parlant, et sentait son cœur se serrer en voyant son profil. Comme pour les autres, John avait lu les notes de Sherlock à propos de Molly. Et bizarrement, c'était son histoire à elle qui l'attristait le plus.

Le suicide du meilleur ami de Mike, et l'abus sexuel de Mary étaient des évènements tragiques et odieux, mais étrangement, ils n'affectaient pas John autant que ça. De par sa formation militaire, il avait eu à traiter des suicides et ses conséquences. Quant au viol et aux attouchements, c'était l'une des dures réalités de la guerre et de ses victimes civiles. Pour le médecin qu'il était, les histoires de Mary et Mike étaient tragiques, mais si douloureusement habituelles que cela ne l'émouvait pas plus que ça.

En revanche celle de Molly était très différente. Il n'y avait aucune violence, aucune douleur physique, et n'était pas du tout comparable avec les deux autres, et pourtant c'était celle qui entrait le plus en résonance avec la propre histoire familiale de John.

La situation était très simple. Comme John le savait déjà, la famille de Molly était très fortunée, et vivait dans les beaux quartiers de Londres. L'avenir de la jeune fille était tout tracé, selon ses parents : un riche prétendant, un choix effectué par sa famille, un beau mariage, des enfants blancs et blonds, une grande maison.

Molly avait deux sœurs plus âgées qu'elle qui s'étaient conformées à ce schéma sans la moindre rébellion. L'une vivait dans la banlieue de Londres, l'autre avait suivi son époux en Ecosse. Depuis toute petite, en revanche, la jeune Molly ne cadrait pas avec la belle image de sa famille : elle portait des pantalons, grimpait aux arbres, se salissait et se battait dans la cour de l'école. Ses deux sœurs aînées, leurs cardigans et leurs jupes plissées, avaient honte d'elle, mais Molly s'en fichait.

Ses parents, bien que n'approuvant pas son comportement, le tolérait néanmoins pour une seule et bonne raison : Mike Stamford, leur jeune voisin, et sa riche famille. Mike Stamford, le meilleur ami de Molly depuis le berceau ou presque. Ces deux-là faisaient les quatre cents coups ensemble et depuis toujours, étaient inséparables. Même quand le lycée (pour filles et pour garçons) les sépara, ils restèrent les meilleurs amis au monde, pour la plus grande joie des parents Hooper.

Ce fut sans la moindre surprise qu'à l'âge de seize ans, Mme Hooper annonça à sa dernière-née ses fiançailles avec l'aîné Stamford. Elle lui précisa qu'ils seraient mariés dès leur vingt-et-un ans, une fois leurs études finies. Etudes parfaitement inutiles pour Molly, bien sûr, puisqu'elle devrait rapidement s'atteler à la conception de petits-enfants, et devenir femme au foyer et s'occuper de la maison.

Mme Hooper avait peut-être parfaitement perçu l'attachement qu'éprouvait sa fille pour Mike, mais aveuglée par la jeune adolescente en pleine mutation qui devenait de plus en plus féminine, elle avait oublié la petite fille en pantalon qui s'écorchait les mains sur le gravier en courant.

Molly refusa tout en bloc. Violemment. Elle voulait être médecin, pas une jolie poupée. Elle refusait de se laisser poser sur un meuble et devenir une coquille vide.

Les disputes avec ses parents furent violentes. Et à l'âge de dix-huit ans, elle claqua la porte de la maison pour ne jamais y revenir. Portant en elle le poids de la faiblesse de sa mère, qui reproduisait sur ses filles le schéma dans lequel elle avait été elle-même enfermée.

Assez étrangement, la seule chose qu'elle conserva de cette époque de sa vie fut Mike, meilleur ami et soutien inébranlable, qui l'aida financièrement, dans ses études, ses boulots mal payés pour payer ses études, l'aida à se loger, et à toutes les étapes de sa vie fut là pour elle. Présence constante, ami sincère, et objectivement, amoureux transi.

Mais dix ans après, Molly portait encore les stigmates de son affrontement d'avec sa mère : d'après les notes de Sherlock, et John était d'accord avec lui, Molly refusait de se lier au moindre homme, pour ne pas tomber inconsciemment dans le schéma prévu pour elle par sa mère.

Et cela était d'autant plus vrai si l'homme en question était Mike. Tristesse d'une éducation qui faisait encore des ravages. Alors que sa rébellion avait été un moyen de s'échapper de sa prison dorée, rester fermement accrochée à ses principes de ne pas céder à un homme, et surtout pas son meilleur ami était désormais le carcan dans lequel elle s'était elle-même enfermée. Et c'était cela que John trouvait immensément triste.

– John, tu m'écoutes ?

– Pas le moins du monde, répondit-il honnêtement.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il avait perdu le fil il y avait un peu trop longtemps. Plantée devant lui, poings sur les hanches, elle le regardait d'un air sévère. Elle avait dû dire quelque chose d'intéressant.

– Je peux te poser une question ? demanda-t-il avant qu'elle ne commence à le disputer de ne rien écouter.

– S'il le faut ! soupira-t-elle, faussement dramatique.

– Pourquoi tu ne dis pas à Mike ce que tu ressens pour lui ? Je veux dire, c'est tellement évident ! Et il est dingue de toi depuis que vous avez cinq ans, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure ! Et vous continuez à vous chamailler comme des gamins au lieu de vous dire les choses !

Molly devint subitement très blanche, puis complètement écarlate, un contraste intéressant avec sa blouse blanche et sa peau naturellement claire.

John était las de tout ça. Lui n'avait pas le droit de voir Sherlock pendant encore quatre semaines. Il trouvait cela horriblement triste et tragique que deux de ses amis, qui avaient le droit de faire ce qu'ils voulaient, eux, refusent de s'avouer la vérité. La confrontation directe était la seule solution que Mary et lui n'avaient pas testé. Alors pourquoi pas, finalement ?

– Je… bégaya-t-elle, toujours écarlate.

– Ne me dis pas que c'est faux. Tu es trop évidente ! Tu n'as pas remarqué que ça fait plus de six mois qu'on essaye de vous pousser avec Mary ? On n'en peut plus de vous voir vous faire du mal inutilement !

– Mais… Non… Enfin, Mary sait parfaitement pourquoi je…

– Oui, et moi aussi je le sais, mais décider par toi-même de sortir avec Mike relèvera de ton seul choix et rien d'autre ! Ce ne serait pas un acte de faiblesse, un retour en arrière, mais la poursuite naturelle de ton parcours de jeune femme forte et indépendante qui choisit qui elle a envie !

Alors doucement et timidement, face à sa conviction absolue et emphatique, Molly se mit à sourire timidement.

– Tu y crois vraiment ?

– Que tu resteras une femme forte, fière et indépendante, à tout jamais ? Oui, Molly, c'est un ami qui te le dit : tant que cela relève de ton choix et de ta volonté, alors c'est ce que tu es. Et que Mike est dingue de toi ? Sincèrement, je n'ai pas vu quelqu'un d'aussi évident depuis Roméo et Juliette.

Molly pouffa, les joues d'un rouge plus soutenues, mais les lèvres ourlées d'un sourire beaucoup plus doux.

– Espérons que ça ne finira pas aussi mal, alors… murmura-t-elle.

Et dans ses yeux se lisait le lent processus qui commençait en elle.

– Je suis persuadé que non, affirma John en souriant.

Il allait gagner son pari face à Mary. Rien que pour cela, il mériterait d'être un des témoins de leur mariage !

* * *

– Professeur Watson...

John se retourna vers la source de la voix. Et fut surpris de découvrir l'une de ses étudiantes, Sarah, qui rougissait en lui tendant un énorme bouquet de fleurs. Derrière elle venait un troupeau d'élèves qui poussaient leur camarade vers lui.

– On voulait vous remercier, tous... On a validé votre matière. Avec des bonnes notes. Tous. Parce que vous nous avez obligés à réviser toutes les semaines régulièrement, et au final l'examen était trop simple !

John sourit. C'était lui qui avait réalisé le sujet d'examen, et ses confrères l'avaient unanimement jugé trop compliqué, bien au-delà de la portée d'un élève de première année. Il avait maintenu sa position. Et sa promo comptabilisait cent pour cent de réussite, un score jamais atteint. Certaines notes crevaient même des plafonds jamais atteints. (Sherlock, bien sûr, en faisait partie, mais ça ne comptait pas, c'était un génie).

– Alors voilà, on voulait vous remercier... Tout le monde ou presque a participé. Merci pour tout. C'est vraiment dommage que vous soyez plus là l'année prochaine !

C'était presque le dernier jour du mois de juin, plusieurs jours après la fin des examens et du semestre, et John avait passé ses propres examens la veille. Il avait soutenu sa thèse devant le jury de l'armée, comme convenu, et même s'il n'avait pas eu officiellement les résultats, il était confiant. Il avait révisé comme un acharné en compagnie de Molly, Mary et Mike durant ces cinq dernières semaines, et avait relu sa thèse quatre fois pour éradiquer toutes les fautes d'orthographe. Sous peu, il serait médecin et l'armée lui délivrerait les diplômes et attestations nécessaires. Et il partirait. Parce qu'il n'était pas professeur, et ne voulait pas l'être, même s'il était désormais bien plus apaisé dans sa relation avec l'enseignement qu'en arrivant dix mois plus tôt, et avait pris un plaisir certain à diffuser son savoir.

– Je suis sûr que vous vous sortirez tous très bien tant que vous continuez à réviser régulièrement, même sans examen hebdomadaire ! répondit-il en acceptant le bouquet.

Lorsqu'il lirait la carte accompagnant les fleurs et les chocolats, (il n'osait imaginer le temps et l'investissement nécessaire pour récupérer tous les fonds et faire la liste des participants pour la faire imprimer sur la carte) John y trouvera trois-cent-soixante-dix-huit noms très exactement. Il avait trois-cent-soixante-dix-neufs étudiants dans son amphithéâtre deux fois par semaine, et il n'était pas très compliqué de savoir lequel de ses élèves avait refusé de participer.

* * *

John était en train de scotcher un carton quand on frappa à sa porte. D'abord interdit (personne ne venait jamais ici), il regarda rapidement sa montre et réalisa qu'il n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Il était plus de quatorze heures. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il savait qui se trouvait derrière le battant. Et s'empressa d'aller ouvrir, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

Comme prévu, Sherlock était là, ses yeux d'une beauté irréelle qui souriaient et réchauffaient le monde de John bien plus efficacement que le soleil.

– On est le trois juillet. Il est plus de quatorze heures. J'ai officiellement réussi mon année. Tu n'es plus mon professeur, annonça-t-il en guise de préambule.

Les résultats tombaient officiellement aujourd'hui, affichés à quatorze heures dans le hall principal de l' _Imperial_ , et Sherlock tenait à la main les papiers signés et tamponnés du sceau de l'université et qui rendaient le tout vrai. John, quant à lui, avait appris hier d'un coup de fil que l'armée avait validé sa thèse. Depuis hier, il était médecin.

– Bonjour, Docteur John Watson, souffla doucement Sherlock en se rapprochant, claquant la porte derrière lui d'un coup de pied.

– Bonjour, détective consultant Sherlock Holmes, répondit John sur le même ton, accrochant ses pupilles à celles si vivantes de son homologue.

Ils étaient plus proches qu'ils ne l'avaient été ces dernières semaines, et même depuis toujours. Il n'avait jamais connu l'intimité autorisée sans aucun risque et goûtait à cette liberté avec une ivresse certaine.

Très lentement, Sherlock avança, pénétra dans le champ d'intimité de John, et tendit le bras. John ferma les yeux instinctivement, et laissa les longs doigts pâles de violoniste glisser sur son visage en une caresse légère. Cela n'était qu'un bref contact, mais pourtant empreint d'une sensualité qui les aurait fait gémir tous les deux s'ils ne s'étaient pas, au même moment, mordu violemment les lèvres pour s'en empêcher.

– Sherlock... implora John. Embrasse-moi.

– Poisson rouge, murmura Sherlock en se rapprochant de nouveau, collant leurs deux corps ensemble, sa main toujours posée sur la joue de son amant.

– Moi aussi, lui répondit John.

Et refusant d'attendre une seconde de plus, il releva la tête, se redressa sur ses talons et ravit la bouche de son ex-élève, désormais compagnon dans un baiser vorace et effréné auquel Sherlock répondit immédiatement, entourant le corps de son amant contre lui, les yeux clos.

Ils se séparèrent après plusieurs minutes, au bord de l'asphyxie, les lèvres rouges et gonflées, le souffle court et les pommettes écarlates.

– Si tu savais combien de fois, durant ces dernières semaines, sous ma douche ou au fond de mon lit, j'ai imaginé que c'était ta main ou ta bouche plutôt que la mienne... murmura Sherlock, faisant s'embraser encore plus les joues de John.

Il arrivait à peine à soutenir le regard lubrique et luisant d'envie du jeune génie.

– Mes fantasmes pour seul compagnie dans mon lit, poursuivit Sherlock. Et ton boxer... Il était temps qu'on en arrive à la fin. Il n'avait presque plus ton odeur.

John avait les joues qui chauffaient tellement qu'il était désormais persuadé qu'on pouvait y faire cuire un œuf. Jamais son amant n'avait encore révélé cette facette de sa personnalité, mais c'était loin de lui déplaire. Il aurait volontiers répliqué qu'il s'était régulièrement touché en pensant à son amant, lui aussi, aidé de sa seule imagination, mais il n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux des lèvres pleines et lubriques qui parlaient et l'excitaient, et qui pourraient être tellement mieux employées à tellement d'autres choses.

Cinq secondes de plus et John embrassait de nouveau Sherlock à pleine bouche, le poussant contre le lit et l'obligeant à s'y installer, grimpant sur lui à sa suite, impatient et affamé. Ils avaient enfin le droit.

– Aïe ! Attends John !

John s'immobilisa, tandis que Sherlock se contorsionnait pour sortir de son dos le truc qu'il avait heurté et qui lui faisait mal. Le truc en question se révéla être une bouteille de shampoing, et ils explosèrent de rire tous les deux.

– Tu déménages ? demanda Sherlock en promenant son regard alentour, sur le bazar et les cartons.

– Il faut bien. Je ne suis plus prof ici. L' _Imperial_ veut que j'ai quitté les lieux sous trois jours.

– Tu sais où tu vas habiter ?

John soupira. La question était épineuse. La réponse qu'il souhaitait dire était évidente, mais il refusait de l'imposer à Sherlock.

– Aucune idée. Faut que je cherche.

– Viens chez moi.

La proposition avait été faible, légère, mais la résolution était ferme. John n'osait y croire.

– On va se marcher dessus. C'est trop petit. Et je ne veux pas vivre dans un endroit que ton frère paye, argumenta-t-il sans vraiment y croire.

– Alors on déménage. Tous les deux. Que penses-tu de Baker Street ? J'ai repéré un appartement. La logeuse nous fera un prix. J'ai envoyé son mari en prison. L'un des plus gros fournisseurs de Victor. J'avais besoin de me changer les idées ces dernières semaines. Et de faire mon deuil de Victor. Lestrade a été enchanté. Cela faisait dix ans qu'ils essayaient de lui mettre la main dessus. Il va être extradé aux Etats-Unis. Je ne donne pas cher de sa peau là-bas.

John pouvait dire que Sherlock était nerveux rien qu'à la manière dont il enchaînait les phrases en espérant que cela passe inaperçu.

– D'accord, acquiesça-t-il avant de l'embrasser pour le faire taire.

Mais Sherlock le repoussa presque aussitôt, interrompant ce que John avait l'intention de faire, et refusant de se laisser distraire par les mains baladeuses de son amant.

– Vraiment ? Même si je ne dors pas assez ? Si je mange n'importe quoi, n'importe quand ? Si je fais des expériences dans la maison ? Si je laisse traîner des feuilles et des livres partout ? Si je joue du violon à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit ? Si je serais encore étudiant l'année prochaine, dans certaines matières, alors que tu seras un fier et brillant médecin ?

John le fit taire d'une main sur la bouche.

– Je t'emmènerai au lit et je te ferai l'amour si fort que tu t'endormiras. Je te préparerai à manger et tu en redemanderas. Je validerai tes expériences et t'obligerai à nettoyer les substances douteuses. Je ferai des piles de livres qui traînent. J'écouterai tes berceuses au violon jusqu'au bout de la nuit. Et plus que tout, ne doute jamais que quoi que tu fasses, tu es et tu seras toujours la personne la plus brillante de cette planète, Sherlock.

Le jeune génie rougit sous le compliment.

– Et maintenant, je peux commencer par la première partie de mon programme ?

– Je suis déjà dans un lit, répondit finement le jeune homme.

– À la suite, alors.

– J'espère que tu n'as pas encore rangé le lubrifiant dans un carton... murmura Sherlock en lançant ses hanches vers le haut, histoire que John toujours à califourchon au-dessus de lui ressente parfaitement à quel point il en avait envie aussi.

– Non... Toujours dans la table de nuit. Avec les capotes. Attrape-les.

Mais Sherlock n'eut aucun mouvement pour tendre le bras, alors que John partait à la conquête de son cou, bien décidé à le faire crier et gémir avant même d'atteindre sa verge. L'immobilité de son amant le surprenait, il s'interrompit et se redressa pour mieux le regarder.

– Il y a un problème, Sherlock ?

– Mmm. Non. Mais à propos de ça... Tu ne voudras pas... arrêter ? S'en passer ? Je veux te sentir en moi, entièrement et totalement...

Il n'aurait pas dû être permis qu'une bouche aussi faite pour les baisers, les pipes et la luxure en général puisse prononcer des mots pareils en bonus. John remisa à plus tard son envie de le frustrer et faire durer le moment. Il allait juste le prendre, et rapidement.

Mais le médecin en lui n'oubliait pas les conséquences d'une telle pratique. D'autant plus depuis qu'il avait appris les pratiques addictives auxquelles Sherlock s'était adonné.

– J'ai demandé à Mycroft de me soumettre à une prise de sang. J'en subissais régulièrement depuis que je suis sorti de désintox. Je lui ai demandé simplement d'élargir le spectre. Le test est négatif pour tout. Je suis clean. Le papier est dans ma poche. Si tu veux voir. Mais je te le promets.

Le retour de la nervosité et de la litanie. John éclata de rire, si fort qu'il descendit des hanches de Sherlock pour s'allonger à côté de lui, riant aux éclats, dans la plus parfaite incompréhension de son amant.

– Pardon, je ne me moque pas de toi ! C'est juste que... J'ai demandé à Molly de m'en faire une aussi, de prise de sang, la semaine dernière. Elle m'a donné les résultats avant-hier. Je savais que j'allais bien, que je n'avais rien, parce que l'armée nous contrôle régulièrement et depuis un an... Bref. Je voulais juste te rassurer quand j'aurais émis l'idée. Et tu as eu la même !

Rapidement, Sherlock se joignit à son hilarité, puis l'embrassa, et ils rirent encore et encore, s'embrassant, se déshabillant, s'aimant, se caressant, se dénudant. Jusqu'à finir essoufflés tous les deux, sous les draps, John s'enfonçant lentement dans l'intimité de son amant.

– Sherlock, mon Dieu... haleta le médecin, le visage en sueur.

Il avait préparé son compagnon pendant longtemps, mais rien ne l'avait préparé, lui à la sensation de sa verge profondément fichée dans l'intimité de Sherlock sans la moindre protection entre eux. Son homme ne devait pas être loin de ressentir la même chose que lui parce que le même émerveillement teinté d'un plaisir brut et parfait se lisait sur son visage.

Lorsqu'ils reprirent enfin leurs souffles, calmant les battements erratiques de leurs cœurs, allongés l'un contre l'autre, en sueur et les draps souillés, ils étaient enfin heureux.

John se souvenait à peine de sa colère, sa fureur et sa haine ressenties dix mois plus tôt, persuadé que sa vie était finie. Désormais, il avait Sherlock, des amis merveilleux qui avaient parfaitement bien pris sa rupture avec Mary et lui avaient fait promettre de se voir régulièrement, un diplôme, et le travail dans sa branche ne manquait pas.

Sherlock était arrivé à l' _Imperial_ à peine sevré, des bleus dus aux piqûres de méthadone plein les bras, faisant une overdose de l'ingérence de son frère, persuadé qu'il allait s'ennuyer à la fac et sachant pertinemment qu'il ne devait pas replonger cette fois ci. Désormais il avait John, et un avenir de détective consultant qui lui tendait les bras. Et une relation enfin saine et apaisée avec lui-même, débarrassée du démon qu'avait été Victor.

– C'était merveilleux, souffla Sherlock en regardant le plafond miteux qu'ils ne regarderaient plus jamais, promis à un avenir plus grand et plus brillant, ensemble.

– Et ce n'était que le début, lui promit John.

Et ce n'était que le début.

* * *

 _Et voilà ! C'est la **FIN**..._

 _Comme toujours, cela me fait un petit quelque chose de mettre un point final à une fic. C'est toujours plus bizarre quand j'en arrive à la fin de la publication. Parce que généralement, je publie des MOIS après avoir fini d'écrire, alors vous découvrez le point final de quelque chose qui est déjà fini pour moi... et en même temps, comme je redécouvre chaque semaine dans vos reviews mon propre texte, eh bien c'est comme remettre un point final et c'est émouvant._

 _J'espère que cela vous aura plu autant que cela m'a plu à écrire, en tout cas :) En ce qui concerne les reviews, je suis toujours en vacances, ça viendra quand je pourrais, promis juré ! ;)_

 _Et pour la suite ? Deux semaines de break, je me repose et vous aussi... La publication, c'est cool pour vous, mais pour moi à gérer, c'est épuisant ! ;p_

 _Reprise en septembre, **le mercredi 5 septembre** , pour une fic de 18 chapitres très récemment écrite, et entièrement consacrée à **Mycroft** ! ;) Publication hebdomadaire comme toujours, j'espère vous y retrouver fidèles au poste et adorables comme vous l'avez toujours été ;)_

 _Ensuite, j'ai cependant une "mauvaise" nouvelle : en **janvier** , je vais publier une fic... sur le fandom **Merlin**. Cette publication durera **PLUS D'UN AN**. Je ne SAIS PAS, à l'heure actuelle, si je publierai du Sherlock en parallèle. La publication, c'est déjà épuisant, mais deux fics en même temps, c'est encore pire ! Alors peut-être, pour les Sherlockiens, que vous allez me voir disparaître pendant un temps... Après, si cela vous intéresse, vous pourrez me suivre sur la publication Merlin ! Vous raterez des références, mais il est possible de comprendre la fic avec simplement quelques éléments clés ! On aura le temps d"en reparler, mais si certains d'entre vous souhaitent me suivre sur Merlin et aimerait un petit résumé pour ne pas partir du total néant, c'est possible aussi ;)_

 _Je vous souhaite à tous une excellente fin de congés d'été, si vous avez la chance d'être en vacances, ou un bon courage pour la reprise du boulot, je vous remercie encore une fois de la lumière et la beauté merveilleuse que vous mettez sur ma vie avec vos reviews, je vous embrasse bien fort !_

 _Gargouilles._


End file.
